Dirty Little Secret
by Muse10
Summary: Even the Rangers have their secrets. When one of them comes to light the rangers will find themselves trapped where the only escape comes with more lies. The damage is irreversible and the team will never be the same. Nothing can remain hidden - can it?
1. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own PR

This story is _very _different from what I have written so far, and I want toWARN readers that there is some language and mention of adult sitiuations; nothing over the top or explicit, but I figured I'd warn people just in case. It takes place about 3 years after the end of the SPD season.

* * *

**I. Love:**

_**A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person;**_

_**Desire;**_

_**Affectionate concern for the well-being of others.**_

She had known this was coming. That had not stopped her from pretending the dream wouldn't end and it wasn't going to stop her heart from breaking. At least she was prepared to face him. She was slightly surprised to find Bridge with him, but she hid it behind a smile. "Hey Bridge," she said, lacing her voice with honey. "Would you mind if I kicked you out for a minute? I need to have a little talk with my best friend's fiancé, just in case he does something very, very stupid."

Bridge chuckled, "Oh boy, now you're in for it. Just make sure anything you injure has time to heal for the wedding! I have to go and console – I mean congratulate the bride, anyway!" He ignored his roommate's glare and skipped out of the room. The door shut and locked behind him, leaving two extremely uncomfortable rangers in silence.

The last time they'd been alone in his room, they'd been in his bed doing something much more pleasurable. The memory hit when their eyes met. Both blushed and looked away. Their fingers twitched, each desperately wishing the circumstances were different; desperately wishing to touch, to kiss, to love the person barely two feet in front of them. But neither dared to move closer; they had dared too much in the past.

When he finally spoke, his voice was scratchy and weak, not quite the control he had been hoping to convey. "Z, I –"

She cut him off, "I know." Her voice was quiet and calm with none of the venom he'd expected in it. He looked up into her eyes. Her eyes betrayed what she would never say; he could see in the deep brown how much his cowardice was hurting her. But her voice continued, strong as ever. "I'm not angry, Sky. How could I be? The blame is ours to share."

He tried again, "Z, you have to underst–"

She cut him off again. "I do," she smiled a little. "I know. It's alright, Sky. We're alright. There are no strings attached and I promise no one is ever going to know about us, not even Jack. I'll never use it against you, I'll never tell Sydney, and I will never speak to your mother or your new in-laws. I am your teammate and nothing more."

They were meant to be words of comfort, but he felt them stab his heart like ice. This time he did not try to say anything.

"I know our entire…well, whatever it was, was a lie, but I want you to know that I never lied to you. I love you, Sky." She laughed, "I used to dream that one day we would tell them, we'd just throw the rules out the window and they would all be so surprised, so impressed that they would send us blessings. We'd be happy together and we would have two boys. We could name the boys after our fathers and they'd want to be just like their daddy. It sounds so stupid now, with you marrying someone else. But I'm happy for you and as long as you're happy nothing else matters."

He found his voice again. "It does matter. Z, you don't understand. I have to do this, I don't have a choice!" He took a step closer, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She flinched away and he drew back his hand.

"You don't have to yell, Sky. I can understand you perfectly: you feel like you don't have a choice. For your entire life you've been trained to marry a proper young lady with a proper family. She's been trained to marry a proper young man and your families know one another well. It's a perfect match, anyone can see it. But can you feel it? You don't have to answer me. But it's okay; I could never meet your family's approval. I am an orphan, I'm a thief, I have no connections, and I can't cook to save my life. I have nothing to offer but my love and my life. She can offer you everything you've ever wanted, and maybe you could fall in love someday. It's better this way, better to have ended now before it came crashing down on us. Congratulations on your engagement."

She turned and walked calmly out the door. He was frozen to the spot. He couldn't go after her and couldn't tell her everything he wanted to. The door shut and only silence heard him whisper, "I love you, Elizabeth."

**XXX**

She ignored all the yells that followed her through the hallways. As soon as the door closed, she was running. She had to get away from the place, had to get away from everything that reminded her of him. She nearly collided with Boom in the lobby, but didn't bother to stop and see if he was okay. He called after her but she was already gone, the main doors swinging shut behind her.

Z ran past the training fields, down long city streets, past office buildings and restaurants. She reached the poorer area of New Tech and finally slowed down. She was glad to be wearing civilian clothing; no one looked twice at her. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked further on. She turned into an empty alleyway and climbed an ancient fire escape on the side of an abandoned building. Z ignored the creaking protest of the metal and jumped onto the roof where, finally, she stopped. She sat down on the edge, looked out over the city, and cried.

Memories washed over her, memories of sweet kisses and long nights, memories of all the times promised that he loved her. She had misunderstood him; if he loved her, he would have fought for her. He was a coward when it came to facing his family. She had seen it before when he tried to introduce her to his mother and refused to explain that they were more than friends. His mother had disapproved of her even then. He was too scared to fight for her, and that hurt more than she would ever admit. She wanted to hate him, but she could not lie to herself.

"Z?" a voice called.

She turned and saw Ally, Jack's girlfriend, standing on the roof behind her. She wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve and stood up. "Hey Ally, what are you doing up here?"

"This is my favorite spot in the city, and I see I'm not alone in that. I came up to think," she replied, eyeing Z with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Of course – yes – sort-of – not really…" Z felt more tears fall from her eyes. She and Ally had become close friends, although Ally had never gotten to know the other rangers very well. Z didn't have to pretend in front of her.

Ally pulled Z close and let her cry. "Z, it's okay. Tell me what's going on."

"He left me for that stupid blonde, I mean sure she's pretty and rich but I thought he loved me! I gave him everything I had and he just threw it away because somebody else said I wasn't good enough! He was always telling me how tough he was, why couldn't he be strong and stand up for me?! I can't even hate him because I still love him so much."

"Shh," Ally whispered. "Men are stupid. You can't think this guy, whoever he is, is the only one in this world that you can rely on, and you can't think he's the only one who loves you. You've got me, Jack, and all your friends at SPD."

Z only cried harder. Ally sighed and gently rubbed Z's back. A few minutes later, Z sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Ally cut her off with a smile, "Hey, it's cool. I need to wash this shirt anyway and you know I can't count on Jack to do the laundry any time this century." Z laughed a little. "There, a smile!"

"Thanks, Ally."

"No problem. Now don't you let this jackass bother you, he isn't worth your time," said Ally.

"Bu-"

Ally shook her head, "No buts, Z. Forget him and move on. I know it feels like hell right now, like your heart's been torn into a thousand tiny pieces. But by next week you are going to have hundreds of men following you like puppy dogs because they heard you were single."

Z raised an eyebrow. "Nobody knew I was dating anyone. I didn't need Jack's big brother complex to kick in, or Cruger's anti-relationship issues."

Ally chuckled, "I can understand. Oh, and as long as we're on the subject of secrets I'll tell you why I came up here."

"Jack didn't do anything stupid, did he?" asked Z.

"Mmm, that depends what you consider stupid. He asked me to marry him," Ally grinned, showing her the ring. "And I said yes."

Z jumped up and hugged her. "Congratulations! When did this happen?"

"Last night," she explained. "He'll probably kill me for telling you before he could!"

Z shook her head, momentarily forgetting the other wedding, "Jack married; I don't think I'll ever get used to it. How'd you ever manage to make an honest man out of him?"

"Honest? Well, I don't know about that." The girls made their way back to the fire escape.

"Hey Ally?" Z jumped off the bottom rung.

"Hmm?" Ally followed her and they started down the street.

"Could you not tell Jack about this?"

Ally nodded, "You got it, Z. But you've got to do something for me."

"Uh-oh…this sounds bad…"

Ally laughed, "I want you to be the maid of honor."

Z beamed, "Are you serious? Of course!"

**XXX**

"No."

"What?! But – but why?!" Sydney asked, devastated. Z sighed and turned back to the clean laundry she was putting in her closet. "Z, I think I at least deserve some sort of explanation. I mean, you're, like, my best friend. I thought you were happy for me."

"I am," Z replied.

"Than why are you refusing to be in my wedding?!" Sydney shouted.

Z finally turned back to her. "Syd, don't be angry. I just – I can't explain it, Sydney. It isn't you, so don't be offended. This is between me and Sky and if you love either of us you will forget I said anything about it."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Syd," Z growled. "I said don't ask."

"C'mon, Z, pretty please?" Sydney pouted. "Forget about Sky, just do it for me?"

Z sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to do this. Fine, Sydney. I'll be a bridesmaid, but don't you dare put me in anything hideous."

Sydney squealed with delight and clapped her hands. "Oh thank you Z! You've made me so happy!"

'Why, why did I say yes?' Z thought, feeling her stomach churn. When the nausea didn't go away, Z ran for the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before coughing up the contents of her stomach.

"Z, are you alri – ew, gross!"

"Thanks, Syd," Z drawled. "That helps."

Sydney looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't stand that sort of thing. It makes me, well, sick. Really though, are you okay?"

"Must've been something from dinner," Z replied, shakily getting to her feet and flushing the toilet. "I'm okay now…I think. Uh, Syd, I think I'm just going to lie down. Can you go somewhere else if you want the lights on?"

"Oh, sure Z. Curfew is a couple hours away, so I'll come back and check on you in a little while," Sydney promised. Z fell into her bed and grunted in response. "Feel better." Sydney turned out the lights and left.

**XXX**

The next morning, Z's stomach was still refusing to cooperate with the rest of her body. She groaned as she forced herself to get out of bed. On her way to the bathroom, she poked the lump of pink blanket on the opposite bed. The lump shook and mumbled something about beauty sleep. "C'mon, princess. You're pretty enough." Z pulled the covers off of her sleeping roommate. Sydney sat up and glared at Z, the green sludge on her face making the pink ranger look rather menacing.

Z would have laughed, but her stomach gave an unpleasant reminder of why she had gone through the trouble to wake her roommate. "Syd, where's the Stowynol?"

Sydney yawned, "You still don't feel well?"

Z grimaced in answer, "Yeah, I think I ate something bad last night. Remind me not to try anymore of that stuff Piggy sent to us. Now where's the Stowynol? I don't know how anybody survived an upset stomach before they came out with that stuff."

The pink ranger pointed toward the bathroom they shared. "Cabinet, top shelf on the left. And they use to believe in taking a sick day." Z waved off Sydney's comment and headed in the direction of the bathroom. She opened the cabinet, pulled down the bottle, and swallowed two pills. Sydney stretched and joined Z in the bathroom. "What's on the schedule today?"

"We've got training with C-squad at 9:00, and then Cruger wants to brief us on our new assignments," Z answered. She squeezed toothpaste onto her brush and started to brush her teeth.

Sydney made a face as she soaked a washcloth in hot water. "Fun."

Z shrugged, continued brushing for another minute, and spit in the sink. "Can it get much worse than the time we were sent to wade through the sewers to find that one criminal's hide-out, because the boys were too big to fit through the storm drain?"

Sydney wrinkled her nose, "You mean that giant spider-thief? Yeah, that was disgusting. We did all of the work and the boys got all of the credit because we chased him right into their line of fire." She washed off the green face-mask.

Z finished rinsing out her mouth. "Our uniforms smelled so bad I think the commander was about to order us to strip right there in the Command Center." Z picked up a black hair brush and began to run it through her hair.

Sydney chuckled, "Then Boom ran in wearing a gas mask and that ridiculous safe-suit. He thought there had been a chemical spill! He even hosed us down with the fire extinguisher!" The girls looked at one another and laughed. Sydney prepared her toothbrush and began to methodically clean her perfect teeth.

"I thought you were going to kill him!" Z grinned. "You spent three hours in the shower trying to get it out of your hair!"

After a moment, Sydney spit and rinsed her mouth. "What about you? You refused to shower or even take off that rancid uniform until Bridge and Sky agreed to do our laundry for a month."

"Come on, Syd, that was genius!" Z finished with her hair and walked back into their bedroom. She leaned over and took a uniform off of the floor next to her bed.

Sydney pulled a curler out of her hair. "Alright, that was brilliant. But you have to admit I made it even better!"

Z called from the other room, "For once, I agree. You made me go with you to Victoria's Secret so we could get those tiny, lacy things and make the boys wash them! Do you remember, Bridge held one up and asked Sky what it was?!"

Sydney walked toward Z as she pulled another curler our of her platinum blonde hair and laughed, "I have never seen Sky turn so red so quickly. He just pushed Bridge's hand down and said 'I'll explain later.' I would give anything to have listened to that conversation!"

Z pulled a clean shirt over her head. "So would I, but I don't think it ever happened. The next day I walked into the laundry room because I'd forgotten a pair of socks, and Bridge asked me the same question."

Tossing her last curler on the bed, Sydney opened her stuffed closet and took out her own uniform. "What did you tell him?!"

Z smirked, "The truth. He blushed and made every effort to get me to leave as quickly as possible."

Sydney shook her head, "The poor guy. I think he's learned a lot about women since then."

Before Z could question the pink ranger's comment, their door chime sounded. Z looked over at her roommate to make sure they were both dressed. She went to the door, unlocked it, and slid it open. Z looked over at Sydney, who glanced toward the door. Sydney looked back at Z, a smile playing at her lips. Both girls started laughing, leaving a very confused Bridge in their doorway. "What?" he asked.

Z shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Bridge. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you were ready for breakfast. Sky's still ironing his uniform, and I feel really stupid walking into the cafeteria all alone," Bridge explained.

"I thought he did his ironing on Wednesdays," Z said.

Bridge and Sydney stared. "Um…"

Z turned away from them to hide a blush. "I was kidding."

"Actually," said Bridge, "he usually does iron on Wednesday."

"Heh, lucky guess," Z shrugged. She whirled around, grabbed Bridge's arm, and started to lead him into the hallway. "Let's go get that breakfast. Syd still has to do her makeup, and I would like to eat before the year 3000."

**XXX**

The rangers were lined up in the Command Center: red, blue, yellow, pink. All four stood up straight, their hands stuck to their sides. Commander Cruger paced in front of the line, two large blue paws behind his back. Finally, he stopped pacing and smiled. "First, let me congratulate Sky and Sydney on their engagement. I am sure the two of you will be very happy together."

Sky and Sydney blushed, Z looked at her boots, and Bridge continued to stare forward. "Um, thanks, commander," Sydney replied. "We appreciate it."

Cruger nodded, "Unfortunately, Sydney, I must separate you from your fiancé for the upcoming mission. Kat, if you would…"

The humanoid feline brought up a holographic image in the center console. Kat pointed to the small, white/blue sphere. "This is Niveus. It is a planet made entirely of ice, snow, and water on the edge of our galaxy. The people of Niveus have been locked in a civil war for over one hundred years. No one even remembers why they are fighting."

Kat pressed a button to create two more holograms, the first of an elderly man with thinning white hair, thick, pulsing blue skin, and yellow eyes and the second of a younger man with similar skin, black hair, and orange eyes. Both wore richly decorated fur robes, the first in white and the second in pale green. "The older one is King Torus of Veltex, and the younger is King Euri of Eithnos. Euri is new to the throne; his father Ido died only a year ago. Torus has been ruling for at least 60 years and lost his only son to the fighting. Now Torus is faced with the prospect of losing his kingdom entirely. His only living relative is a granddaughter, the Princess Seraphina, but women are forbidden to rule on Niveus. When Torus dies, Veltex would be thrown into chaos, allowing Euri to easily overtake it. Torus knows this and a month ago he initiated peace talks with King Euri. They have finally reached an agreement and have requested the assistance of SPD. Supreme Commander Birdie selected the four of you because Earth has been quiet for a year now and, if anything happens, C-squad is well prepared."

"So we're going to Niveus to break up the fighting?" asked Sky.

"Not exactly," Cruger explained. "The two kings decided to combine their kingdoms into one, since that is probably what would have happened anyway upon the death of King Torus. That, however, would have happened after a violent period of risen hostility between the warring kingdoms and within Veltex itself. In a few days, the blend will occur peacefully through the marriage of Torus' granddaughter, Seraphina, and Euri's son, Orion. Orion will rule over both kingdoms and Torus will have his line continue through Seraphina. The people of both kingdoms are happy because neither is being overthrown, only combined. It is a well-planned diplomatic solution."

"Then why do they need us?" asked Z.

"Because there are many who would want the war to continue. Your job will be to protect the prince and princess. Their military will take care of anything else, but they wanted someone from outside to guard the couple," Cruger replied.

Kat erased the previous images and brought up two new ones. She pointed to a beautiful young Nivian woman with skin that looked more delicate than the males' of her planet. Her long, dark blue hair was braided and her eyes, like her grandfather's, were yellow. She looked more like a child than a young woman. "That is Princess Seraphina. She's 16; on her planet that is considered the appropriate age for a girl to marry." Kat moved her finger to the second image of a much younger version of King Euri. "That is Prince Orion. He's 27."

Sydney and Z looked at one another, and then back at the image. "He's gorgeous!" Sydney exclaimed, much to the chagrin of her fiancé.

"And off-limits," Kat smiled. "The laws of both kingdoms on Niveus declare that no one of the opposite sex is to see the bride or groom within a 24 hour period before their wedding. Therefore, Sydney and Z will be protecting the princess while Sky and Bridge guard the prince."

"You will have accommodations adjacent to those of your charges, and at least one of you is to be with them at all times. Your shuttle will be leaving in two hours, and you will be staying on Niveus until the end of the wedding two days from now. Understood?" said Commander Cruger.

Four rangers saluted, "Yes sir!"


	2. Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry about the long wait. Now that the semester has started, it could take me a little while to put up new chapters. But promise they'll all go up eventually!

* * *

**II. ****Dream**

_**A**__** succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passi**__**ng through the mind during sleep;**_

**_An aspiration, goal, or aim_**

**_Something of an unreal beauty, charm, or excellence_**

_Z was up to her ankles in snow, but she didn't feel cold at all. She looked around at the grey landscape, broken only by darker grey trees. Snow fellsoftly, covering the naked branches in white lace. Ahead of her, Z could hear someone crunching through the snow. She ran forward, but her feet left no tracks in the blanket of white_

_Just beyond the trees she could see two people: a tall, handsome, violet-skinned man and a human female with long, dark hair. They wore SPD uniforms: the woman's with a white stripe down the side, the man's with gold. They stood a few feet apart, back to back, and scanned the woods around them. Even when the man's yellow eyes crossed with hers, they never seemed to notice Z. The man looked through her, like she was invisible to him._

_On the opposite side of the clearing were two little girls. Perhaps it was the distance, but to Z they looked identical: same dark hair, same height, even the same red and gold checkered dresses. The girls were playing a game with their hands and laughing, repeating what sounded like a nursery rhyme. The SPD officers were oblivious to the girls' presence, or that of a green, bug-like alien of unidentifiable gender that was sitting in the trees above them. The alien pulled out a gun, aiming it towards the man and woman below. _

_"Look out!" Z shouted. No one heard her but the two little girls, who stopped their game and stared at Z. She tried to run into the clearing in order to warn the officers, but found her feet had frozen to the ground. In the second she looked down at her feet, two bangs interrupted the silence that had replaced the children's laughter. Z's head snapped up in time to see the woman fall to the ground, her blood staining the white of the snow beneath her body. _

_Three voices shrieked, "Mommy!" Z was shocked that one voice was her own, joined by the two small girls across the clearing. Z grabbed onto a nearby tree and tried to pull herself forward, desperate to reach the woman that had fallen dead in the snow. The man was kneeling next to his partner, cradling her body against his. Two more shots came from the tree, and the little girls stopped screaming. Their tiny bodies dropped to the ground and the red devoured the gold of their dresses._

_"NO!" Z cried. She couldn't move to help them; the ice was crawling up her waist, freezing her body solid. The ice covered her face; Z couldn't breathe. The bug-alien in the tree turned its gun on her and fired, shattering the ice._

Z awoke with a start. Her breathing was ragged and entire body shook, unable to melt the ice of her dream. It took her several minutes to regain control of her thoughts and remember why she was not in her room at SPD. The walls were metal, the bed was much higher with a ladder attached to the end, and the window next to her displayed stars. The stars jogged her memory: she was on a ship headed for Niveus.

Z stretched and pushed away the blankets. She slipped down the ladder, careful not to wake Sydney who was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Z quickly changed into a clean uniform and pulled a yellow SPD sweatshirt over her head: she was still freezing. Quietly, she opened the door and made her way to the ship's main area.

The ship wasn't very big. It had a single hallway with four doors: the girls' room, the boys' room, the bathroom, and a closet. The hallway opened into a wider space filled with the ship's controls and other machinery. The front viewing screen was closed, since the ship was on autopilot and had been locked down for the night.

Z went to a food replicator at the side of the room. "Hot tea," she ordered. A steaming black mug appeared. Z took it to her desk and sat down with a sigh. She blew over the top of the mug and took a sip, thinking over her strange dream. "More like a nightmare," she muttered.

She had been very young when her mother died and did not remember any details of the woman's death. In fact, Z barely remembered her mother at all. She knew that her mother's name was Kendall, and her father had told her many stories about his attempts to get her attention. But that was it; Z only knew her mother through stories. Her father had taken care of her until he, too, passed away in a terrible car accident – an accident that left Z with a scar on one side of her forehead, easily hidden by her dark bangs.

Z could recall just one, clear memory of her mother singing a Spanish lullaby as Z went to sleep. She started to hum the melody and her eyes grew wide; the two little girls had been singing the same song! But what did it mean? Z had no siblings and was sure that her mother had never been involved with SPD – had she? Her father had worked as a scientist for them, but her mother…she couldn't remember. It had something to do with flowers. Even if the woman was her mother, even if the little girls were supposed to be her duplicates, who was the purple alien? She had never seen him before and he seemed to have a close relationship with her mother – or whoever the woman was.

She took another sip of tea and put her mug on the desk. The tea within it rippled. Z stared at it and noticed that the entire ship was shaking. Confused, Z ordered the computer, "Unlock, authorization B-squad yellow, password M-U-S-I-C." With a soft hiss, the terminals sprang to life and the front window opened. Z stood up with her eyes opened wide; a large green ship was directly ahead of them and, from the looks of the bright red glow emanating from the top of it, the ship was getting ready to fire on them. After a moment of panic, Z composed herself enough to shout, "Computer, shields to full power! Red alert!"

Sirens went off throughout the ship and red lights winked from the walls. At the same time, a red beam engulfed the rangers' shuttle. The shields had been thrown up in time to deflect any major damage, but the ship rocked violently. Z was thrown off her feet and the mug of hot tea crashed to the floor beside her. She yelped when her forehead smacked against the sharp edge of her desk. Spots danced in front of her eyes and it took her several tries to stand up again. Z held onto the desk while she waited for the room to stop spinning.

Two doors opened and three disgruntled rangers hurried into the main area, still clad in their pajamas. "What's going on?" Sky demanded.

"Yeah, it's a good thing those guard rails are on the bed or I would've fallen out," Bridge added.

Still dizzy, Z pointed to the front window. "That happened. It is obviously hostile; it just hit us with a laser." The other rangers ran to their various stations and strapped themselves in. Z eased her body back into the seat.

"Z, what happened to you? Your head is bleeding," said Sydney.

She put three fingers against her forehead and drew them back to her eye level; they were covered in red. "I hit it on the desk."

Bridge turned back to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think it's just a scratch," she replied.

Sky refused to turn away from the front window. "Well then I think you can handle a little blood. If it's alright with the rest of you, I'd rather focus on the thing that's trying to kill us." Z opened her mouth to retort, but decided against it. He had a point. "Sydney, try and contact the other ship. Maybe this is just a misunderst…" he was cut off as the ship was rocked by another explosion.

"If this is a misunderstanding, they better have a damn good explanation," Z muttered.

From her station, Sydney tried to send a message to the other ship. "This shuttle is the property of SPD. We are on a peaceful mission. Cease your fire or we will be forced to return it." Another laser hit their ship.

"The shields can't take much more, Sky! We've got to return fire or we're sitting ducks!" Bridge shouted.

"Try sending the message one more time," Sky replied.

As Sydney repeated her message, Z tried to concentrate on the readings her computer was rapidly spitting out. But the words were fuzzy and everything in the room seemed to sway. She felt as though her stomach was twisting itself inside-out.

"Z!" Sky's voice broke into her disjunctive chain of thoughts. "This is no time to daydream! I said prepare to fire!"

Z stared at the screen. Everything looked like it was written in some alien language of symbols. Her stomach gave a particularly nasty turn, prompting her to quickly remove her seat belt. "Computer, divert power from station yellow to station red." Her panel went dark, while Sky's glowed yellow briefly. Z ran down the hall towards the bathroom, but found her feet were not cooperating. She held onto the wall for support, ignoring her teammate's shouts. When she finally reached the bathroom she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and coughed up what little was in her stomach.

Outside, she could still hear her friends concentrating on the battle. "Bring us in closer, Bridge," Sky ordered.

"You got it," Bridge replied.

"The enemy is preparing to fire again, we have to move quickly!" exclaimed Sydney.

"Steady…" said Sky. "Just a little closer…"

"Sky, you've got to hit it now!" Sydney yelled.

Sky shot back, "Not yet! I need a better shot…"

"We've lost shield power!" Bridge called.

Z closed her eyes as if waiting for death. She was a much better shot than Sky; Jack had spent six months after he left SPD working on her weapons skills simply to spite the new red ranger. Under normal circumstances, Z would have been able to hit the ship critically from the position they had been in when Sydney sent the first message. On the other hand, the rangers had never failed to compensate for each other's short comings. She had diverted the power from her computer to Sky's because she knew he was the second most capable shot, and she knew he would…

"Got 'im!" Sky grinned. The ship lurched one last time, forcing Z to get sick again, before it was still. She sighed and leaned back against the sink. This was not turning out to be a good day.

"What was that?" asked Bridge.

"I don't know, we'll have to take the containment card back to SPD and question whoever – or whatever – we caught," said Sky.

"I'm going to check on Z," Sydney announced. Z could hear her footsteps down the hallway, each step ringing in her ears like a jackhammer. The pink ranger rapped gently on the doorframe before entering the bathroom and putting her hand on Z's shoulder. "You okay, Z?"

"No," she admitted. "I have a massive headache, I can't get my balance, and I keep throwing up."

"Um, let me…let me grab one of the guys. Sky's better with injuries; he read the SPD pamphlet on emergency medical situations like, 50 times in a row," said Sydney. Z groaned, but could make no move to stop her.

A minute later, Sky was standing above her. Instead of being angry like she had expected, Sky's voice was gentle and concerned. "What hurts?" He listened patiently while Z repeated her symptoms to him. He was quiet for another moment afterward before saying, "You've probably got a concussion. Sit still, okay? The only thing I can really do is give you a pain reliever and order you to rest."

Sky left her alone again. With the ship moving smoothly, Z's stomach started to settle down. She could not quite make out what they were saying in the main room, but she could hear them move things around.

Several minutes later Sky returned. He carefully lifted her into his arms, ignoring Z's mild protest, and carried her into the room she was sharing with Sydney. He put her down on the lower bunk, where Sydney usually slept. "Syd agreed to switch beds with you. We don't need you falling off the ladder and hurting yourself even more," Sky explained.

Bridge entered with a damp towel and handed it to Sky before leaving silently. "Sorry 'bout the mess," Z mumbled.

Sky shook his head, "I'll take care of it. I am sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know you were hurt this badly. This might sting, it has a little alcohol on it." Sky gently pressed the cloth against the cut on Z's forehead, washing away the blood.

Z winced. "I'm not hurt badly. Concussions happen all the time."

"Maybe, but they can be dangerous if you're not careful. You basically bruised your brain when you hit your head, that's why your balance is off." He took two bottles of pills out of his pocket and put one capsule from each into the palm of Z's hand. She stared at the white and pink dots, uncomprehending. "You just swallow them without water," Sky explained. "One's for the pain, the other is to make you sleep, just in case you got one of your usual bright ideas to work when you are injured."

"But I can…"

Sky cut her off, "Remember the 'slightly sprained' wrist that was really broken and nearly got us all killed when you couldn't hold anything straight?"

Z scowled, "That was different." She swallowed the pills anyway.

"There's a bucket here if you feel sick again; I do not want you to try running for the bathroom because you could fall. Want some water to get the taste out of your mouth?"

"That would be nice," she replied.

Sky pulled back the cloth and stood up. "Alright, I'll send Sydney in. Oh, and Z?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happened between us, you are still my teammate. We have to look out for one another." He shut the door. By the time Sydney appeared with a glass of water, Z was fast asleep.

**XXX**

When Z woke up, the room was quiet but light spilled through the curtains, indicating they had landed on Niveus in Eithnos. She sat up and stretched. She still felt queasy and she had a slight headache, but otherwise she felt much better. Z stood up, almost tripping over the bucket next to her bed, and walked out into the hall. The main room was empty except for Bridge. He looked up from his computer and smiled, "Hey, Z. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," she answered. "Where are the others?"

Bridge shrugged, "They went to meet with the two kings. We are going to meet them a little later; Sky told them you were injured during our little run-in with that space craft. They sent a doctor to look at you while you were sleeping, and he said that Sky was right about your concussion. He put some weird metal thingy on your head for, like, ten minutes, then put it away and said you would be fine as long as you slept for a couple more hours. Both the kings' representatives agreed to allow you to rest, so the doctor gave you an injection to make sure you stayed asleep."

"So why are you here?" asked Z.

"Oh, Sky told me to stay with you 'just in case.'"

Z nodded and went over to the food replicator. "Hot tea." She picked up the mug and welcomed the scalding liquid on her tongue.

"Is that all you're having?" asked Bridge.

Z nodded, "It's enough for now. Want some?"

"Nah, I'm more of a coffee person," said Bridge.

"You? High on caffeine? That's all we need," Z shuttered. "What time are we meeting them?"

"Whenever you're ready," he replied, closing the document on his computer. "Oh, and I was supposed to ask: do you know that your name is Elizabeth Delgado, I am your teammate Bridge Carson, it is April 3, 2027, and our mission on Niveus is to protect the prince and princess?"

Z widened her eyes in mock surprise, "What?! But my name is Sara Wivet, I am president of the United States! Aren't you the vice president?"

Bridge laughed, "I guess I shouldn't have given you the answers. But the current vice president is also a woman, therefore…hey!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Let's go, Mr. Vice Prez, before pinky and red manage to destroy the planet. I'll be back in ten minutes." Z walked down the hall to her room and closed the door so she could change.

Before getting dressed, she reached for her hair brush and glanced in the mirror. A red mark stood out against the skin on her forehead. Z took a deep breath and pulled back her bangs. She had not actually looked at the scar from her father's accident in more than a year, but it was still as clear as she remembered. Now there was a mark on the other side of her forehead, a strangely perfect miniature of the first. To Z the marks looked like the same, flawed imprint of a skull and crossed bones. The journey had already marked her; Z wondered what deadly memory it was going to hold.

**XXX**

A heavily-armored guard bowed Z and Bridge into the entrance hall. Z pulled her coat a little more tightly around her shoulders and shivered. Nearly every building on Niveus was made of ice, and King Euri's palace in Eithnos was no exception. The room was large but sparse, containing only one long, undecorated marble table with marble chairs. At this table sat King Euri, King Torus, Sky, Sydney, and several diplomats. All stood when the guard introduced Bridge and Z to the kings. The two rangers exchanged bows with the entire group, as was custom for formal greetings on Niveus. The guards added chairs for Bridge and Z; one next to Sydney on the right side of the table for Z, and one next to Sky on the left side for Bridge.

"How are you feeling, Ranger Delgado?" asked King Euri, the younger of the two leaders.

She smiled politely, "Much better, thank you."

"Yes, as we told your teammates we sincerely apologize for the incident," explained King Torus. Even if Z had been blind, she would have known which king was talking; Torus sounded old. "I am afraid it was one of our own ships that attacked yours. Stolen by an over-zealous rebel, I assure you, however I cannot help feeling a bit guilty that you were injured."

Z resisted the urge to shrug and instead nodded her head. "I appreciate your concern, but I believe I have your doctors to thank for my current health."

"Mmm, it was the least we could do," said Euri. "Those rebels are exactly why we requested an SPD presence. I would be devastated if anything happened to my son or his bride."

"I agree. Speaking of whom, we should introduce you to your charges," Torus stood up, forcing all the others present to do the same.

Euri bowed to Z and Sydney, "If you two women would be kind enough to follow my wife, Queen Fresia," he indicated a heavy-set, richly-dressed woman with orange eyes standing next to him, "she will introduce you to Princess Seraphina."

"Of course," Sydney smiled.

Fresia turned toward the right hallway, pointing her nose in the air. "This way, please." The guards at the entrance to the hall bowed as they passed. Z glanced back over her shoulder, noting that King Euri and King Torus were guiding Bridge and Sky down the opposite hall. Fresia coughed impatiently. Z shook her head and hurried after the queen and Sydney.

Z was surprised to find that there were no guards at all down this corridor or the next several Fresia turned into. The only people she could see were females with lavender skin and gold or orange eyes; only members of the royal family had blue skin. All of the peasants were various shades of purple. Young and old alike bowed slightly as they passed, eyeing the humans with suspicion and wonder.

Fresia stopped abruptly in front of a large, gold-painted door. She knocked once and called, "Are you decent, child? Your esteemed protectors have arrived."

A shy, young voice could barely be heard through the large door, "I am presentable, Queen Fresia. Please enter."

Fresia pulled the door open and inclined her head, the only version of a bow she offered to Z and Sydney. Instead of the ice cave they had been expecting, the girls entered a comfortable-looking, lavishly decorated room. A large, circular bed stood in the center of the room, covered in white linen trimmed with gold. Paintings of winter landscapes, starry skies, and long-dead queens lined the walls along with beautifully made tapestries. The floor was covered with a thick white carpet and several smaller, intricately embroidered rugs. A thin young woman with pale blue skin and gold eyes sat at a white and gold vanity, long blue fingers easily braiding her twilight-colored hair. She tied a golden string around the bottom and stood up, the braid swinging over her shoulder. She wore a long white dress embroidered with gold and a large, heavy golden necklace that looked more like a collar.

"Pleasant greetings," she said with a bow. Her face was serious, almost sad.

Queen Fresia, who was still holding the door open, gestured to the rangers, "Seraphina, these are Ranger Delgado and Ranger Drew. They will be your guar…your protectors. Rangers, this is Princess Seraphina. I am afraid I cannot stay for any more introductions; I must attend to more serious matters." She turned back into the hallway with a swish of skirts and let the door slam shut. Z concentrated on biting her tongue and let Sydney speak before Z had the chance to 'accidentally' insult the queen.

"Pleasant greetings to you as well, princess," the pink ranger smiled. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Z – I mean Ranger Delgado and I are perfectly capable of handling any situation that might occur."

Seraphina nodded, "I am sure you are. Thank you for coming, although I must admit I hope your travels were in vain."

Finally, something Z could respond to honestly. "So do we," she agreed.

A hint of a smile formed on Seraphina's lips, but it disappeared when her eyes landed on the visible scar that marred Z's forehead. "I am afraid our hopes will not come true. I heard that your ship was attacked as you entered our space; I am terribly sorry that you were hurt."

"I appreciate that, but it is only a scratch," Z replied. "I've had much worse before."

Seraphina looked down. "My grandfather would be very upset if I was ever scratched; he doesn't want anything at all to happen to me. That is why I am always in the palace. It is like a prison – oh! I am sorry, I should not have…"

"No, no!" Sydney exclaimed. "Don't apologize to us. We're not going to say anything, right Z – I mean Eliz – I mean Ranger Delgado?"

Seraphina giggled. The rangers looked at one another, and then back at the princess smiled, "I am sorry, but it seems we are all prisoners of formality. As long as you are alone in my presence, I do not care what you call each other. Please, call me Sera, if you do not mind?"

"Of course," the yellow ranger grinned. She hated diplomatic occasions. "My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Z."

"And I'm Sydney or Syd for short. Either one," said Sydney.

"Z and Syd," Sera smiled. "I like that. Please, sit down on the bed; I'm afraid there are no other chairs."

Z shook her head. "As much as I love the lack of formality, we do have a job to do. What other entrances are there to this room?"

Sera pointed to a little window next to the bed, blocked by iron bars, "Just that window. The other door," she pointed to a golden door on the opposite end of the room, "leads to the bathroom, and there are no windows or doors in there."

"Alright, I'll get the window. Z, you guard the door," said Sydney. The pink ranger walked across the room and sat on the silky sheets.

Z nodded and leaned back against the hall entrance, "Speaking of guards, how come Queen Fresia called us protectors, but not guards?"

Seraphina returned to the seat in front of her vanity. "There are no female guards on Niveus; it is illegal for women to participate in fighting, which is why so many of us were slaughtered in the wars – including my mother. It is the main reason we needed you; it is not wrong if you are not from our planet, and no male is allowed to be around a female on her wedding day. Actually, unmarried men and women are separated almost all of the time. It is immoral, especially for a princess, to consort with the opposite sex."

"Wow," gasped Sydney. "I don't know what I'd do without boys."

Z rolled her eyes, "You can't say that anymore, Syd. You're getting married, remember?" Married to my boyfriend, Z barely kept herself from adding.

"You are getting married as well?" asked Sera.

"Yes, to Sk – to Ranger Tate."

Sera hesitated, than said, "Excuse me if this is inappropriate, but do you think you will learn to love him?"

Sydney looked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Orion is a good man, but I have only met him a few times. I do not love him. I am only marrying him for the sake of my kingdom and my grandfather. Women here do not have much of a say; our fathers, or grandfathers, decide who we are to marry."

"That's terrible!" Z exclaimed.

Sydney sighed, "But I understand it. My mother basically told me that I was engaged." Silence filled the room until Sydney spoke again. "Yes."

"What?" asked the princess.

"Yes, we can learn to love them. I already love Sky and I am very happy to marry him, but I think everyone learns to love deeper after they are married," Syd explained.

"A wise answer," Z muttered.

Seraphina agreed, "Truly. But…oh, I have had no one to talk with in so long, I am telling you all of my secrets!"

Z smiled, "Well we're willing to listen and keep them. If you want to know something about me, I used to be a thief before I came to SPD."

"Really?" asked Sera.

She chuckled, "Yup. Sky – er, Ranger Tate, actually arrested me."

"And I am terribly allergic to peanuts, but I named my stuffed elephant Peanuts!" Sydney said.

Seraphina laughed, "That is funny. But my secret – it is not so nice. It is worse than being a thief. I – well, I am in love with someone other than Orion. A young peasant boy called Azan saved my life one summer I was skating with my closest friend, Hythar. The ice was thin, and when it broke I fell in. My grandfather commended him then for saving my life, and Azan was even allowed to see me when he told my grandfather he wanted to make sure I was alright. But he gave me a note, telling me to meet him by the lake again. I did, with Hythar's help, and I disobeyed the laws of my kingdom to meet Azan once a week. We fell in love, but my grandfather found out. He could have had me banished and Azan killed, but my grandfather is a kind man. He forbid me to see Azan again and he sent Azan away to some distant planet, I know not where. All the same, I still love Azan and I…I do not want to marry Orion!" Seraphina burst into tears.

Both rangers left their posts to comfort the girl, Z kneeling on the floor in front of her while Sydney stood next to her. "Hey, it's alright," Z soothed. "Believe me; I know what it feels like to lose love."

Sydney patted Sera's shoulder, "So do I. That is, like, the saddest story I've ever heard – even sadder than your past, Z. But as much as I want to tell you that we'll break you out of here and take you to find Azan, I can't. Sera, your entire planet is in a desperate situation and there are only two people who can save it: you and Orion. Just think, you are going to be the Queen of Niveus at the beginning of a new age. You have the power to change things, to make sure your daughters are not faced with the same loss. If you go after Azan, there are no chances. Orion and his father will rule, and I am sure their takeover will come with bloodshed."

Z stared at Sydney, shocked by how incredibly wise she sounded and how much sense her speech made. Z had been ready to bust the princess out of the ice prison and scan the galaxies for the missing Azan, but now she realized what a disaster it could be. It would be like announcing that she loved Sky in front of the entire base, and that he couldn't marry Sydney because Sky had already promised his love to Z. It just wasn't worth the battle that was sure to ensue, it wasn't worth getting thrown out of SPD because someone was sure to find out just how 'close' Z and Sky had been. According to the SPD handbook, both of them were due to be expelled from the academy.

Seraphina patted her eyes dry with a tissue. "You are right, Sydney. I cannot think of myself. This is what is best for my planet."

Z shut her eyes, thinking, this is what is best for my team. For Sky.She opened her eyes again and immediately jumped up. "Sydney, look out behind you!" she shrieked. Sydney turned around and was hit in the stomach with a bullet. The pink ranger crumpled to the ground. Seraphina screamed, and Z tried to assess the situation as quickly as possible. A green, bug-like alien with dragonfly wings was perched on the windowsill, gun raised. Z noted the laser-cutter sitting on the sill next to the alien and guessed that while she and Sydney had been comforting the princess, the alien had cut through the bars on the window. Her teammate was bleeding on the floor, the princess was panicking, and the gun was trained on her.

Z pushed Seraphina to the floor just as a bullet whizzed over their heads. "When I say go, run into the hallway and get as far away as you can. Don't worry about us, I can call for back-up. Just make sure that someone knows where you are and what happened; don't go anywhere you'll be alone. Understand?" Sera nodded. Z grabbed Sera's hand and pulled out her morpher. She pulled Seraphina off the ground and pushed her toward the door, shouting, "GO! SPD, Emergency!"

Morphed, Z's reflexes were heightened and she was able to dodge several bullets, leading the shots away from the princess and her injured teammate. She smiled a little under her helmet when she heard the door click shut again and the princess yelling down the hallway. The yellow ranger ducked more gunfire; because of the weapons rapid-fire capability, she would have to wait until it ran out of bullets to gain the offensive. Z only hoped the alien couldn't reload its gun faster than she could disarm the assassin.

**XXX**

A sharp knock on the door freed Bridge of the veritable stupor he had fallen into while listening to Prince Orion discuss weapons tactics and leadership skills with Sky, made only more boring by the formal titles. He stood up straighter, took off his glove, and pressed his bare palm to the door. "It's just a messenger," Bridge announced as he put the glove back on. "He's safe."

"Enter," called Orion. Bridge pulled the door open just enough for a trembling, violet-skinned boy to step inside. "Yes?" asked the prince, giving the youth an intimidating stare.

"P-please sir, there were sh-shots fired in the women's corridors. They c-c-came from Princess Seraphina's room, and the p-p-princess ran into the hallway. They said she was s-screaming that an alien had tried to kill her and one of the rangers was sh-shot. The other is still t-tr-trying to fend off the intruder," the messenger stuttered. Bridge was wide awake now. He looked back at Sky, eyes asking the red ranger what to do. They couldn't leave their teammates alone, not if one of them was injured.

Only Sky's eyes betrayed his worry; his orders were made in a calm, steady voice. "Ranger Carson, you go help the others. I will remain here to guard Prince Orion, in case another assassin attempts to take advantage of the situation."

Bridge nodded and ran out the door, worry for his teammates and an eagerness to get away from the prince and Sky propelling him forward. He slid across the icy floor of the main entrance hall, passing the now-empty marble table on his way. Two guards stopped him from entering the women's corridor, their long, intricately designed spears blocking the way. Instead of a point, the weapons were tipped with sliver-moon shapes facing upward. While they were now being used only to bar his way, Bridge knew a laser could be reflected between the moon's two tips when the guards were trying to dispel less savory guests. Those lasers could hurt as much as a bee sting or a bolt of lightning, so Bridge had to be careful despite his hurry.

"I need to get past, it's and emergency!" he explained.

The guard to his left shook a helmeted head. "I'm sorry, sir, but no men are allowed beyond this point."

Bridge growled in frustration, "That may be, but your princess and my teammates are in grave danger. According to the rules of SPD, which rangers must adhere to at all times, I have to aid them." The guards looked at one another, fidgeting in their assigned places. They didn't want to insight the wrath of the kings, but they didn't want to upset SPD, either. "Quickly, please!" Bridge added. "I need to get through before the situation becomes dire!"

His urgency finally got across to the guards, and they let him pass. He ran down the hallway for a good minute, ignoring the indignant exclamations of the older women and giggles from the young girls, before he remembered that he had no idea where he was supposed to be going. He paused, pulled the morpher off of his belt, and flipped it open. Kat had recently installed a small screen into their morphers which would allow them to track the location of the other members of their team. He narrowed his search down to the yellow and pink morphers, which began to blink in their respective colors on the screen along with his own blue marker. The screen also showed walls and doors, so Bridge knew which way to turn. Satisfied, he started running again.

As he got closer, the women seemed less shocked by his presence and more hysterical over some greater threat that existed. Several grabbed at his arms and pointed down the hallway, yelling about gunshots. He nodded and kept running, easily disentangling himself from their fingers. The beeping of his morpher, volume indicating his proximity to the other rangers, rang loudly in his ears and he paused in front of a golden door. There were several dents in it, coming from the inside, but the real indicator of his location came from the sound of gunshots within.

"SPD, emergency!" Bridge shouted. He pushed the door open and ducked down, hoping to avoid any shots aimed in his direction. Bridge's immediate attention was drawn to the creature perched on the window sill, firing at a moving target provided by the yellow ranger. The way she moved, it almost seemed like Z was dancing – evading the shots, but moving ever closer to the window. Bridge smiled at the thought, but panicked as a new one hit him. If Z was fighting, than Sydney…

"Bridge?" a voice moaned.

The blue ranger looked away from the fight. Sydney was leaning back against the leg of a vanity next to an overturned chair, one hand trying to stem the blood flow from the wound in her stomach. Beneath the helmet, Bridge paled. He crawled toward Sydney, ignoring the assassin that was still firing at his other teammate. "Sydney, are you alright?" he asked. "Well, I mean you're obviously not alright because of the blood but…"

"Bridge!" Sydney hissed. "Now is not a good time for Bridge-speak! I don't think the bullet hit anything vital, but it is bleeding a lot. Not that it will matter if this thing keeps…Bridge? Why did it suddenly get so quiet?" A bullet flew just between the two rangers, lodging itself in the wood of the vanity. Both looked over to the window and found themselves staring down the wrong end of a gun.

All at once, several different things occurred. Bridge automatically moved to protect Sydney and just as the trigger was pulled a yellow figure collided with the green alien, shifting the trajectory from Bridge's chest to his left arm. He yelled in pain when the metal bit into his flesh, but was thankful the ranger suit kept it from digging very deeply. At the same time, Sydney screamed, "NO!" When Z had pounced on the assassin, both monster and ranger had fallen out the window.

Ignoring the pain in his arm, Bridge jumped to his feet and raced to the window. The ice palace of Eithnos was situated on the edge of one of Niveus' many snow-covered plateaus. While they had entered the palace on the ground floor and had never climbed stairs, Princess Seraphina's room was in the back of the castle – at least forty stories above the base of the plateau. Bridge stuck his head out the window, momentarily blinded by a gust of snow-laden wind. "Z!" he shouted. "Z!" Even morphed, there was no way she could have survived such a fall...


	3. Life

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for the reviews! Some of you are very observent, which should help put the puzzle together. Then again, I've already tossed in a few red herrings, so you'll need to pay close attention to see what's actually important and what I put in to confuse you! Just to **WARN** you, the very last section of this contains some slightly more explicit material and language. I'll try to make it obvious where it is so you can avoid it if you want to, and give a brief summary at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**III. ****Life**

_**Animation, liveliness, or spirit;**_

_**The interval of time between birth and death;**_

_**Unfair.**_

It took Z a moment to remember how to breathe. She was dangling in mid-air, holding onto the assassin's feet and thankful for the creature's wings. A few feet above she could hear Bridge calling her name, even if she could not see him through the snow. She would have answered, but the assassin looked down at her, what she assumed to be a smirk forming around the pincers in its mouth. It still had the gun, and was aiming it down at the yellow ranger.

It seemed to Z she had two choices: continue to hold on and get shot, or let go and fall to her death. Neither option seemed particularly inviting, but at least if she held on there was the hope that the assassin was out of bullets and had to reload, which would be difficult for the most experienced hunter flying the middle of a snow storm. Then Z remembered something else it would be difficult for the alien to do in a snow storm: aim. With a prayer, she let go of the alien's left foot in the same instant she heard the gun go off.

The bullet went straight through the left foot, covering Z with green blood and forcing her to grasp the assassin's right leg for dear life. The assassin howled in pain and dropped several feet closer to the ground. Z screamed, thinking she had condemned both of them, but the beating of dragonfly wings resumed and their descent slowed. Too late Z realized the alien was flying diagonally towards the side of the plateau. It swung the leg with Z dangling on the end into the side of the plateau, smashing her body against it. Z could feel the ice through her suit and the bruises forming on the skin underneath. She gripped the assassin's foot tighter; she wasn't about to let go over a few little scrapes.

The creature veered away from the wall and then swerved back toward it, making Z hit the ice harder then before. Several layers of fabric and skin ripped on a jagged icicle. Blood mixed with the snow that clung to the wall and was quickly frozen. Z cried out, but her voice was lost to the howling winds. She remembered reading about the snow storms on Niveus: they came without warning or mercy. The only thing that stood in their way was the wall of ice leading up to and eventually becoming the palace. The palace had been created to protect the people who lived on the summit of the plateau and on the milder slope that lay on the opposite side. Z would have given anything to be on that side now, as the assassin made another circle that smashed Z against the ice. 

This time the alien pushed the bottom of its foot against the plateau, crushing Z's arm. With a yelp of pain, she let go and hurtled toward the ground. Z watched the creature become smaller; a green blur amidst the white. To her surprise, it was still the size of a child when her back hit a solid pile of snow. She was demorphed and all the air was gone from her lungs, but she was definitely alive. The assassin had been descending as it tried to get rid of Z.

Unfortunately, Z was not alone in this revelation. The alien landed a few feet in front of her and was in the process of reloading its gun. Z groaned and pulled herself off the cold ground. She clutched her bloody left arm to her chest, praying that it was not broken, and squinted ahead of her through the snow. There was no way she could dodge bullets in this condition and it looked like the assassin had just reloaded about two hundred of them. Even at an obviously painful limp, the creature was moving faster than she could.

The alien stopped a foot in front of her, raised the gun, and put a long, gloved finger on the trigger. But instead of actually firing, it _lowered _the gun again and stared strangely at her. In a remotely feminine voice, interspaced with clicks from its pincers, Z's would-be killer spoke, "Assassin's code, section B-2. I cannot kill you." Without further explanation, the wings buzzed again and it took off, quickly becoming lost in the snow.

Z stared after the alien with her mouth hanging open. "Assassin's code? What?" she wondered. "Agh!" Pain receptors that she had ignored during the battle now reminded her that she was injured, stuck in the middle of a snow storm, and at the bottom of an ice wall. Using her right arm, Z pulled out her morpher and called Bridge.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Bridge, it's Z," she said, slowly making her way toward a large shadow that was probably the base of the plateau in the hopes of a cave, or at least something to lean against. She was feeling nauseous again. "You are not going to believe this one."

"Z! You're alive! I mean, uh, Ranger Delgado, you're not a mangled corpse at the bottom of the plateau! Wait, that didn't sound…"

"_Bridge,_" Z growled. "I'm at the base of the plateau, and I really need some help. It's freezing and I don't know how to get back inside. Hell, I'd be happy if you sent out a team of sled dogs with a blanket."

"Oh, right! Um, let me ask someone…" the words were muffled for a moment. Z finally reached the ice wall and slid to her knees just in time for her stomach to turn itself inside out on the snow. Grimacing, she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her uniform and sat with her back against the ice. Bridge's voice came back over the morpher. "Okay, can you walk?"

"Up the wall!"

"No, on the snow. There's a door in the side of the plateau and the Nivians are sending someone to open it for you. They'll have a light and a radio on frequency 36 so you can find them when it's open. Should I tell them to go to you, or can you walk?" asked Bridge.

Z looked down at her battered legs. The cold had finally numbed the pain from her collision with the plateau, and although she could not move _quickly _she was pretty sure she could still get herself to whatever door the wall had. "Yeah, I'll be fine; just a little cold."

Bridge laughed, "I'd assume so. They said the storm should pass soon."

"Fantastic," Z muttered through chattering teeth. "How about you? Are you and Sy – _Ranger Drew_ alright?"

"I'll be fine. They took the bullet out of my arm and put something that looks like tinfoil on it. It should heal pretty quickly. Ranger Drew will be fine, too. They, uh, that had to put her to sleep and surgically remove the bullet, but these guys are pretty good healers – quick, too. She's all fixed up now and they're just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off," he answered.

"And Princess Seraphina?"

"Shaken, but also fine thanks to you. She's with Queen Fresia and a few other women; we wanted to take her into the main hall so that Sk – Ranger Tate and I could keep an eye on her and Prince Orion, but they don't want us to break any more customs today. They're not too happy that I barged into the women's corridor."

Z was too tired to laugh and nodded, even though she knew Bridge could not see her. She saw a light to her right and painfully stretched out her limbs. "I think the door's open. Hopefully I'll see you in a minute. Delgado out." Z changed the frequency of her morpher before putting it back on her waist. It beeped slowly, getting slightly louder and faster as she walked forward. 

**XXX**

Z sighed and gingerly leaned back in her chair. The entire left side of her body had turned into a gigantic bruise, despite the care of the Nivian doctors to close the larger gashes and put healing ointment on her other scrapes. She was thankful her arm hadn't been broken, but the long white bandage wrapped around it was a poor replacement for missing skin. 

The wedding had gone off without any interruptions or problems. Princess Seraphina had been somewhat frightened, but she did smile a little when she passed the rangers hand-in-hand with her new husband. As the rangers boarded their shuttle, Sera had even given Z and Sydney (who was leaning on Sky) a gentle hug, thanking each for saving her life. Before she let go of Z, Seraphina whispered, "Don't worry, I think I will be happy with him." Z had smiled in return, but the yellow ranger was quite happy to be on the shuttle ride back to Earth and sunny California. She never did like snow.

The desk directly to her right was empty. Sydney had been confined to bed rest for the remainder of their mission on Niveus, the journey home, and another week once they got back. For now, the pink ranger was sleeping peacefully thanks to the little white pills Sky had slipped into her last meal. But Z knew she would have to deal with a very cranky roommate as soon as the blonde woke up again.

With his left arm in a sling, Bridge occupied the terminal in front of Sydney's. He was playing some sort of game on his computer, one that involved catching toast as it was shot out of a virtual toaster. Z could see his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, his face set in concentration. Z shook her head and glanced at the remaining station directly in front of her.

Sky was the only one who had managed to escape Niveus without injury. As far as Z had heard, he had been with Prince Orion the entire time leading up to the wedding, and no attempt had been made on the prince's life. It made no sense to her that Sky was the one debriefing Commander Cruger. She could only see Doggie's pointed blue ears over the red ranger's shoulders, but his voice did not sound happy. 

Sky turned in his chair, sending Z a very serious look. "Commander Cruger wants to speak with you."

Z sighed, but eased her spine straight and accepted the blinking 'incoming call' on her computer screen. Now the commander's entire face filled her vision, and he definitely did not look happy. "Delgado, as it appears you are the only conscious member of your team that can explain exactly what happened, I would like to hear your version. Begin with the events that led you to notice the intruder's appearance."

"Yes sir," she bit her lip nervously, taking the time to gather her thoughts. "I was watching the doorway, while Sydney was positioned by the window. Princess Seraphina…she…"

"_Yes_?" Cruger growled.

Z did not want to betray the princess's trust, so she twisted the details slightly. She would have to tell Sydney later, but she was sure the pink ranger would agree. It was just another little secret kept between the girls of SPD. "She asked us to help her with her hair. Syd, um, Syd had me stand in front of the princess so I could tell her how it looked from that angle. The next time I looked at the window, not two minutes after we moved, there was an assassin sitting in it with a gun. I screamed, and Sydney turned around just as the assassin pulled the trigger. That's how she got shot. I pulled Princess Seraphina to the floor and told her to run to the hallway while I drew away the fire. She got away, and for a while the only thing I could do 

was dodge bullets. The assassin had a small, sleek gun, but it could shoot at least a hundred bullets at a time. I don't know what kind it was, but chances are it was upgraded by hand so we will not be able to track the bullets."

Cruger interrupted, "That makes your story even more important, so I need you to try and remember _everything_."

"Yes sir," said Z. She continued, "I was still waiting for an opening to attack when I noticed Bridge talking to Sydney out of the corner of my eye; I never saw him come in because I was facing away from the door and concentrating on avoiding the bullets. Unfortunately, the assassin saw me look in their direction. She – or perhaps he – fired one shot in their direction that missed and re-aimed. I took the opportunity to attack, but I was so focused on getting the gun away from my teammates I didn't think my actions through. I jumped on the alien, and we both fell out the window…"

Z continued to tell the commander about her painful trip down the mountain and what happened when she reached the bottom. This time Cruger was silent until she finished and for a moment after. Z chewed on her lower lip, waiting for some form of reprimand. At last he spoke, "Delgado, I am not pleased with the entire situation. You made several foolish mistakes that should have cost you your life. While I am certainly glad they did not, I believe you need to learn from these mistakes. You will personally care for Ranger Drew while she is healing, and you will take over all of her duties. Understood?"

Z held back a groan and replied with a dejected, "Yes sir."

Cruger nodded, "In the mean time, I would like you to research this Assassin's Code that saved your life. I want the report as soon as you return to Earth. Also, tell Carson I want him to see if he can find any information on our specific assassin."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Cruger out." The commander's face disappeared from the screen, allowing Z to groan without hesitation and slouch in her chair. 

"Bridge, did you catch that? Cruger wants you to see if you can find some info on the thing that tried to kill the princess."

"Gotcha," Bridge replied.

With a sigh, Z forced her back to straighten. Although she was exhausted, Z was curious about the Assassin's Code, so she pulled up a search page on her computer. Within ten minutes, she narrowed down the search to a couple of documents. The first explained that the Assassin's Code was a constitution that provided guidelines for the honorable assassin. Z almost laughed, _"Yeah, it's really honorable to kill people for a living."_

She clicked on the second document, which contained the actual code, and scrolled down until she found the heading she was looking for: **Section B: Parents and Children**. Z read it twice and blinked. What did that have to do with her? She took a sip of her tea and continued reading. Every sub-section was a hyperlink, so she didn't have to read all of B-1 to see the topic of B-2:

B-1: Parents with Children Present

B-2: Pregnant Parents

B-3: 

Z never read what B-3 was; she choked on her tea and started to cough violently. Bridge and Sky turned in her direction, each starting to stand up so they could help her. She shook her head and gestured for them to sit down. They looked at one another and obliged, but continued to watch her just in case.

"You alright there, Z?" asked Bridge when her coughing subsided.

Z nodded, "Yeah. I, uh, I think I heard the assassin wrong. Must've said _D_-2, not _B_-2; it doesn't make sense."

Sky looked carefully into her eyes, as though that would tell him if she was lying. Apparently satisfied, he turned back to his station. "Okay. Try not to choke to death on us, Z – I have enough paper work."

Z rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Bridge chuckled. Z winked at him before turning back to the screen. She read B-2 again, shook her head, and scrolled until she reached another header: **Section D: The Defenseless.**

Here she read:

D-1: _Absolutely _Defenseless Targets

D-2: Non-targets

Z sighed with relief and clicked on the hyperlink. There was no way that assassin thought she looked pregnant; she could not have gained _that _much weight since she'd stopped running with Sky every evening. Unfortunately, the hyperlink said that it was dishonorable to kill a _civilian _non-target but not a warrior non-target, even if they were defenseless. Perhaps the assassin had been confused? It must have been. The alien had been fighting Z in a snow storm, and it had not had a problem shooting at her when they were in Seraphina's room. All the same, Z decided to say that the assassin had said section D-2 and conveniently forget to tell Commander Cruger what the hyperlink said. It would just be embarrassing to tell the commander an alien thought she was fat.

"Hey, guys!" Bridge called. "I think I found out what our assassin was. It must have been a Repectilian! They have super-good eye-sight and coordination, wings, and they can read life signs. Like, if the assassin was following us, it would be able to tell that there were three of us on the bridge and one in the sleeping quarters, how fast our hearts were going, and all sorts of other body functions! It could even say if we were pregnant or something – well, not me or Sky, 'cause that's sort of weird, but I guess if there was some sort of… never mind. Isn't that cool guys?"

Z froze and stared at him. It was all starting to make sense, and she hated the conclusion. "Guys?" Bridge repeated. "Isn't that cool?" Z felt bile rise in her throat and ran for the bathroom. Bridge looked down the hallway after her. "Z?" He turned to Sky. "Did I say something wrong?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSTOPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Z sighed and rolled over onto her side, trying vainly to find a position that would bring her sleep. She faced Sydney's side of the room and almost growled with jealousy at the unconscious lump in the pink ranger's bed. She momentarily considered stealing some of Sydney's sleeping pills before remembering that the pills were prescription and highly dosed with pain killers. 

Z sighed again as her tired mind began to wander. B-squad had arrived back on Earth only a few hours earlier; just enough time for Z to check in with Commander Cruger, have what could barely be called dinner, visit Dr. Felix over various injuries, and help Sydney into bed. Cruger had easily accepted her slightly modified report on the Assassin's Code, and for that she was thankful.

Unfortunately, Z could not hide the facts so easily from herself. The thought of being pregnant terrified her, especially because of her current standing with the only possible father. If she considered it honestly, their relationship had been deteriorating long before Sky's involvement with Sydney. Technically, she and Sky had broken up a week before the red and pink rangers' engagement…

_They were arguing again. She could not remember what it had started as – probably something insignificant. As usual, they yelled at one another for about ten minutes before one of them interrupted the other with a hard kiss. That time it had been Sky who covered her open mouth with his lips and sent his tongue to argue in a more persuasive manner. Just as quickly her back was against the wall and both of their shirts were on the floor; she did not recall losing hers until Sky's kisses trailed lower down her neck and his fingers brushed the tattoo of a red rose on her hip. She was not going to give in this time. She was tired of ignoring the real conflict._

_Her voice quavered and she barely managed to whisper, "Sky, stop," because a large part of her really did not want to interrupt. He either did not hear her or chose to ignore the comment. She took a deep breath to control her voice and pushed him away so that he was sure to receive the message clearly. "Stop it, Sky. I'm serious."_

_Sky raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"_

_She took another deep breath. "Us. This."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_She sighed, "We do this all the time! We avoid conflicts in our relationship by getting rid of our anger physically. That's fine to a point, but we can't just ignore the problem. We don't talk like we used to, we don't go out; all we do is find someplace to argue, make out, and have sex."_

"_We go out! We talk all the time! Z, I can't even hold_ _your hand in public, how do you want me to act when we finally get a minute to be alone?" asked Sky._

"_I expect you to treat me like your girlfriend, not like your whore!" Z yelled. There, she said it. Now she just had to wait for his response._

_Even in the dimmed lights, Z could see his face flush with anger. "So it's not enough that I spend my money to find places for us to go, buy you whatever you want, and lie to the rest of the world about it?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm talking about!" she hollered. "You haven't got a clue what I want, because all you care about anymore is money and your precious reputation. I am not the kind of girl you can _buy _with fancy jewelry. And I already told you to go tell whoever the hell you want about us! When your precious ego is secure enough, I'll be more than happy to tell the commander!"_

"_I'm trying to save both of our jobs! Fraternization among rangers is frowned upon, and…"_

"_SHUT UP! Just shut up, Sky, I don't want to hear another one of your damn lectures!" Both remained quiet; their harsh breathing was the only thing that broke the tense silence. Z picked her shirt up off of the grey carpet and pulled it over her head. Refusing to meet his storming eyes, Z's next words were very quiet. "I think we need to take a break, Sky. A month, maybe more, we'll have to see how things go. I have – I have some things to think about, and I'm sure you do too."_

"_Z…!" Sky started to stop her, but thought better of it and nodded in agreement. He was obviously still angry. Z rolled her eyes and pulled open the door to the conference room. Every conference room in SPD was sound proof and only a few had windows. Most were also wired, but as red ranger Sky had access to the two that were not. From the doorway of this one, Z _

_looked back at her sort-of-ex-boyfriend. With a scowl she slammed the door behind her and walked quickly to her own room._

A week later Sky was engaged to Sydney. Now that she thought about it, he had probably still been angry when his mother first suggested the arrangement. No doubt Sky had agreed simply to spite Z without realizing exactly what he was agreeing to. Z chuckled as she pictured the 'fearless' red ranger attempting to explain the situation to his mother, who had never been particularly fond of Z. 

Now a month had gone by since the heated argument that had technically ended her relationship with Sky. The more Z thought about that relationship and all of the people that could be involved if the situation really was about to take another turn for the worse, the more she realized how messy her life could become.

* * *

Summary of the last section: After returning to SPD, Z tries to sleep but her thoughts are taken over by a memory of the day she and Sky sort-of broke up due to differing opinions on the nature of their relationship. Z recalls that a week after the 'break-up' Sky promised to marry Sydney without realizing what he was agreeing to. Still unable to sleep, Z ponders what her future could bring. 


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for the reviews! Heh, sorry it took so long to update, and I regret to say that it will probably continue to take some time for me to get new chapters up. It's been a busy semester! However, the next chapter should go up more quickly since I'll be on Spring Break next week! As for your questions...oh look! A new chapter!

* * *

****

IV. Truth

_**A verified or indisputable fact;**_

_**Honesty, integrity, or truthfulness;**_

_**Fickle.**_

Z took a deep breath and knocked on the beige apartment door. The door opened enough to reveal a small portion of a blonde woman, and Z sighed with relief. "Yes? Oh, hey Z," said Ally. "Come on in."

Z attempted a smile and allowed Ally to pull her through the door. Z looked around the apartment for any sign of her 'brother.' "Is Jack home?"

Ally shook her head, "Sorry; I finally convinced him to go _shopping_, of all things. Which means it'll take him a couple hours. I can tell him you…"

"No!" Z exclaimed. "No, I was hoping I could catch youalone, actually. I – I need your help, Ally."

"Okay, is everything alright?" asked Ally, instantly picking up on the anxiety in Z's voice. "Do you need anything?"

"Just a friend," Z replied. "But you have to promise not to tell _anybody_, not even Jack."

"I swear. Now will you tell me what's wrong? It sounds like you killed somebody." Ally led her friend to the couch and both women sat.

Z looked at her shoes, "Basically the opposite." She looked back up at Ally. "Promise not to freak out, and not to tell?"

Ally gave her a reassuring smile. "I already did. Your secrets are safe with me."

Z took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "IthinkI'mpregnant."

"Um, what?"

Z opened her eyes again and met Ally's. "I think I'm pregnant," she repeated.

For a moment, the blonde's eyes went wide and her mouth fell to the floor. Ally quickly shut her mouth and recalled the calm, controlled tone her mother always used when speaking to the hospital patients Mrs. Samuels cared for. "Okay, how much do you _think_ and how much do you _know_."

"Mostly think," Z relaxed slightly, glad her friend had not panicked. "I've been getting nauseous in the mornings, my period's late, and that thing with the assassin's code, but other than that I really don't know."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Assassin's code?"

"It's a long story," she explained. "Basically, I survived one of the off-world missions because an assassin thought I was pregnant, and apparently it's against some code to kill a child – born or unborn."

Ally nodded, "Is the potential father your ex or someone else?"

"My ex," she answered, blushing.

"Alright, let's not blow this out of the water before we know if it's a false alarm," Ally said. She pulled Z off of the couch and led her to the bathroom. Ally opened the large, mirrored cabinet over the sink and pulled down a home pregnancy test from the top shelf. Z gave her an incredulous look, and Ally chuckled. "We started talking about having a family and I guess I over-anticipated. We decided to wait, anyway, so I won't need this."

"Thanks for helping me Ally, I'm just – so scared," Z admitted.

Ally smiled, "It's fine, Z. I understand completely." She read the back of the box. "This is supposed to be pretty accurate, so we should know in ten minutes. Here, I'll come back in a couple of minutes."

Ten minutes later, Z leaned against the counter with her eyes shut. "I can't look. Would you…?"

Ally nodded and looked at the screen. She sighed, "Positive."

Z kept her eyes shut and sank to the floor. "What am I going to do?"

Ally sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Whatever you decide, I'm here for you. I guess the first thing to ask is if you want to keep it, put it up for adoption, or…"

"No," Z finally looked up. "I couldn't do that. I guess I'll have to think about this. I mean, a baby is going to change everything. I'm probably gonna get fired for this and…and…" She broke off into more tears. "I'll be just like all those girls on the streets, who got kicked out of their homes because they decided to keep their babies. I'll have no way to take care of it, and it'll get sick and die because I'm a bad mother and…"

"Z!" Ally shouted. "It won't be that way, I promise. You have friends who are going to take very, very good care of you. And I know if you decide you want keep this baby, you'll be an excellent mother." She wrapped a gentle hand around Z's arm and pulled her up. Z numbly followed Ally into the living room and allowed herself to drop onto the couch.

"Sorry," Z muttered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "This is a little overwhelming."

"I can imagine," Ally replied. "You have a lot to think about, but I want you to know that whatever you decide I'll support you. If they really do kick you out of SPD, you can stay with me and Jack."

"I could never do that!" Z exclaimed. "I don't want to be a burden."

Ally shook her head. "Not a burden, a blessing. You would do the same thing if Jack and I were in trouble."

Z smiled, "Yeah, I would."

They were quiet for a moment, each contemplating the past, present, and future. Ally's thoughts led her to another question. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Who?"

"Your ex."

Z bit her lip. "I can't exactly avoid telling him. So yes, I suppose."

"Do you think he'll come back to help you?" asked Ally.

Again, Z hesitated. "I don't know. Even if he did, I could never let him. It would destroy his precious little reputation. He cares about that more than anything." Her face softened, "That's why I can't let anyone know about him. I don't want to destroy everything he's worked for. He's always wanted to be the red ranger, just like his dad, and I couldn't –" Z cut herself off and put both hands over her mouth.

Ally's eyes were wide, "What did you just say?" Z shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "No, you said he was the red ranger. I am assuming that does not mean Jack?"

Z dropped her hands. "No!"

"But then it has to be…"

This time, Z covered Ally's mouth. "You promised not to tell anyone. If they knew what we had been doing, both of us would automatically be suspended, if not worse. That's why we kept the relationship a secret. His mother disapproved of me, anyway, when I was introduced as his _friend_. Imagine her reaction if he introduced me as the mother of her grandchild. _Nobody _knows, and I have every intention of keeping it that way."

"But Z, you can't – how did you even _manage _to do this?" asked Ally, gesturing towards Z's stomach. "I mean, don't you two have roommates?"

Z blushed, "They're not _always_ around."

"Well I have to admit I never saw that one coming. I don't know Sky very well, but Jack talks about him. I think I understand what you're doing, but is it fair to leave him out of this? Is it fair to you?"

"Does it matter? I can't let him throw away his career. I doubt that he is ready to be a father, anyway. He's a coward, Ally, at least in my eyes. I don't even know if he really loved me," Z explained.

"Okay, fine. I won't say anything, but that is not going to stop me from sending a few nasty remarks his way. That and we can find a bunch of pictures of him to X out and burn. If I can find a set of darts, we'll hang one up and use it for target practice. You get a hundred points if you can hit his–"

"Ally!" Z interrupted. Both women laughed just as the door opened and Jack entered carrying several grocery bags.

"Hey Z," he grinned, happy to see his fiancé and sister getting along. "What brings you here?"

The women stopped laughing. "Just girl talk," Ally explained. "Let me help you with those, sweetie." Ally stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

Z followed suit, "I'll give you a hand, too."

"It's cool, Z. You don't have to," Jack replied.

"I do not need you breaking something with an idiotic attempt to impress your fiancé," Z smirked.

Jack laughed, "Fine. I need to use the bathroom, anyway. Excuse me, ladies." Ally shook her head and rolled her eyes as she pulled a loaf of bread out of a paper bag. Before she could make a comment, Jack re-entered the room. He moved his mouth several times without making any noise, giving the impression of a fish. Z and Ally looked at one another and instantly interpreted his soundless exclamation.

"Jack…" Ally started.

His voice found, Jack interrupted. "Ally, is that what I think it is?" Unable to think, Ally could only nod. "And does it say what I think it does?"

Ally opened her mouth to answer, but Z cut her off. "It's mine, Jack." Both Jack and Ally turned to her in surprise. "I came over to ask Ally for help. Yes, I'm pregnant."

"B-but-but…_how_?" Jack stuttered.

Z raised an eyebrow, "How do you _think_? Before you ask, my ex-boyfriend. No, he will not be a part of this. No, I do not know what I'm going to do yet."

Jack closed his mouth and nodded. "Who?"

"Someone long gone by now. It isn't worth it, Jack. I don't want to deal with him anymore," Z explained.

"Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I'll hunt him down and…"

"JACK!" Ally and Z shouted.

Jack crossed his arms. "Did he? I'm serious, Z."

"No, not physically. He broke my heart, but that's happened before."

Jack shook his head, "Not like this. You may not have known it, but every time some jerk broke your heart, I broke their arm. This time I'm going to break his neck."

"Jack, no!" Z begged. She walked over to him and touched his arm. "Please, don't be angry. What's done is done, nothing you do is going to change this. If you want to help me, promise to be there when I need you."

Jack's body relaxed. He enveloped Z in a hug. "I promise, little sister."

"If something happens at SPD, I said she could stay with us," Ally said quietly.

Jack let go of Z and nodded, "Of course. We have an extra room."

"Thanks. You two are the best."

**XXX**

Z took a deep breath. For nearly a week, she'd kept the newest revelation between herself, Ally, and Jack. The next few minutes would change that. "Kat?" Z called into the lab.

She looked up from her latest set of experiments and smiled, "Hello, Z. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you alone," the yellow ranger replied.

Kat frowned, "Well there's no one else here. Come on in and shut the door." Z did as she was told and went to stand next to the scientist. "Give me a moment to stabilize this chemical." Kat picked up a vile of viscous green liquid and poured it into a large bottle containing what looked like water. As soon as the two chemicals met, there was a loud pop. The combined fluid turned orange and gray smoke poured out of the bottle's top. Kat put a lid on it, trapping most of the smoke, and set her equipment on the table. "There. That has to sit for at least an hour, so I have some time."

"What is it?" asked Z.

Kat grinned, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now what seems to be the problem?"

Z took a deep breath. "Well, I thought I'd better talk to you before I tell the commander, at least to see how much trouble I'm in."

"M-hmm. And why would you be in trouble?" asked Kat.

"Well, it's somewhat of a long story. About a month ago I ended a serious relationship, but I never told anyone about it because I know how weird SPD is about dating." Kat raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Z continued, "A few days ago I went to Jack and Ally's apartment because I had been feeling – oddly. Jack was out shopping, so Ally and I had time to talk things over. She calmed me down and when Jack came home he was pretty supportive, too, so they eventually convinced me to tell you."

After a moment of silence, Kat spoke. "I seem to be missing the point. Are you telling me about this 'secret relationship'? Z, you don't have to tell anyone. It isn't their business or the commander's as long as we can contact you in an emergency."

"Kat, you don't understand," she explained. "That relationship involved, erm, intimacy. I'm pregnant."

Kat's ear flattened against her hair and her face went white. "Oh. Well that – that is a bit different."

"Kat, I've been thinking about this a lot. I talked with Jack and Ally, but I really want your opinion. I think I want to keep the baby," said Z.

Kat drew in a breath, allowing some of the color to return to her face. "Before anything, I would ask you to see a doctor. There's a lot a doctor can tell you about the baby's health and your own. If that goes well, I would ask you if you are really ready to take care of a baby. It's a huge responsibility. Can you handle it?"

For a moment, Z was silent, thinking about her answer. "Before SPD, I used to take care of a lot of babies. Their guardians needed the rest or the time to work. Most of the kids were starving and sick; they cried all the time. But I learned to take good care of them; Jack use to 

call me Mother Duck because a few of them followed me around as they got older. I know I can take care of my own baby."

Kat gave her a small smile, "From the way you treat Sam and his friends, it isn't difficult to imagine. Alright, Z, I'll take you SPD's obstetrician and we will decide where to go from there."

"SPD has its own obstetrician?" asked Z.

Kat chuckled, "You should know an entire section of the base is devoted to one of the most advanced medical centers in the country. Besides, not everyone who works here is a cadet. Actually, there are a lot of SPD employees who are married." Z looked down, but Kat squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Dr. Rou is very nice; she's a good friend of mine. If it makes you more comfortable, she's human, and you are not the only un-married woman she's seen."

"Really? But I thought I would be fired!" Z exclaimed.

Kat took Z's arm and guided her to the door. "That is up to Commander Cruger, but I highly doubt it. Suspended, yes, but mostly for your own health. Would you believe that my friendship with Dr. Rou began when I had to see her?"

"You're kidding!"

Kat opened the door and the two women started down the hallway. "It was many, many years ago and it ended up being a false alarm, but I understand how frightened you must be. It was even worse for me; I faced the prospect of an entire litter."

"Dr. Manx, what else don't we know about you?" Z teased.

"Plenty honey," Kat laughed. "Plenty."

**XXX**

Kat knocked on the door and pushed it open. A tall, middle-aged Indian woman with long black hair looked up from behind a desk, along with a much younger blonde girl. The older woman smiled and stood up, "Good afternoon, Kat. I haven't talked to you in a long time; how are you?"

"I'm alright, Miriam. And you?" Kat replied. Z felt the piercing gaze from the blonde behind the desk and swallowed.

"I'm doing well, thank you. What brings you to my office?" asked Miriam. She had walked out from behind the desk, and Kat pulled her over to the side of the room, obviously wary of the other girl.

Both Z and the blonde watched the two older women, neither close enough to catch more than a few words. Z could tell Kat was doing most of the talking while Miriam nodded. She could feel her nervousness turn to knots in the pit of her stomach, or maybe it was something more tangible than that.

Z turned away from the conversation and looked around the waiting room. It was small but cozy. The walls were painted a pale green with several of Mary Cassatt's mother and child paintings hung on it. Comfortable-looking, dark green chairs hugged the walls and a long coffee table sat in the center of the room, covered in various magazines ranging from _Today's Mother_ to _Disney_. A few feet in front of the waiting area a desk was attached to the wall. A computer sat on it, facing away from Z, along with a small plastic shelf filled with papers. The blonde girl, who Z assumed was an assistant, was too distracted by her boss's conversation to gawk at Z. Behind her there was a closed door. It had a window, but the glass was textured so no one could see through. Z shivered just imagining what might lie beyond it.

She was called from her musings by Kat's voice. "Z, this is Dr. Rou."

The doctor smiled, "Hello, Z. Why don't you come in the back with me so we can find out exactly what's going on?"

Z looked from Dr. Rou to Kat. She bit her lip, "Can Kat come with me?"

Dr. Rou nodded, "Of course. Whatever makes you feel comfortable." She motioned for Z and Kat to follow her to the door behind the desk. She reached for the door's handle, but stopped before opening it and turned back to the younger blonde woman. "Gia, if anyone comes looking for me tell them I'm busy with a patient and take a message. Oh, and keep sorting through those files; I know you need to leave early today, so just do as much as you can."

"Yes Dr. Rou," Gia answered. Z noted that the desk had a second level only visible from the back that was covered with papers and folders. She looked back up when the door handle creaked. Light spilled onto the floor. Kat's hand grip on Z's shoulder guided her into a short white hallway with six doors. In between the doors four white cabinets stood like tall soldiers guarding the hall.

Dr. Rou opened the first door on the right and stepped aside. "Go ahead, Z." Z's feet felt like lead, but she forced them to carry her into the room anyway. The room was not nearly as frightening as Z expected it to be. Everything was a soft yellow color, even the desk in the back corner. That desk had a computer on it, along with several piles of paper. A rolling chair sat in front of the desk and an examining bed was against the adjacent right wall. The left wall was a bit more intimidating. A yellow shelf with several unrecognizable pieces of equipment leaned against the wallpaper along with a scale and a sink.

Dr. Rou followed Z's gaze. "Don't worry. While a lot of this might seem or feel a little strange, the worst part is a blood test." She patted Z's arm when the yellow ranger panicked at the thought of a needle. "I hate needles too, but I've been told I'm very good at making things painless." She patted the examining bed. "Sit here and I'll look up your files."

Z did as she was told, very glad to have Kat standing next to her. Now that she was facing the closed door, Z could see several posters on the front wall. One gave tips on a healthy pregnancy and two more showed the growth of a human baby in the womb. "That's inside me?" Z whispered.

"We'll soon find out for sure. I've never trusted those 'do-it-yourself' tests, no matter how accurate they claim to be," said Dr. Rou. She had attached a palm-computer to the larger one and was in the process of downloading data. In seconds she pulled out the cable and started going through the information. "Let's start by getting you weighed and then I'm going to ask you a few questions."

A little more than half an hour later, Z was back in her original position on the examination table. Dr. Rou was standing in front of her putting information into her hand-held computer, and Kat was still at Z's side. She had stayed through the entire examination. "Okay Z," Dr. Rou smiled. "Why don't we go over everything? You are about eight weeks pregnant, and so far everything looks perfectly normal. Both you and the baby are healthy, and in a few more weeks we should be able to hear a heart beat. That nausea you've been getting will probably go away in another month or so. Good news so far?"

Z gave the doctor a half-smile, "I guess it is. I'm still a little overwhelmed."

Kat rubbed Z's back. "It's okay, honey," Kat said. "You know you have people who will support you and you know you're going to be a wonderful mother; you told me yourself."

Z sighed, "It's just…I'm scared."

Dr. Rou put her hand on Z's shoulder. "Most of us are, Z. I know I was. But my daughter has grown up beautifully. She's in eighth grade now, and I am so glad to be a mother. 

I know it is not easy to have no idea what you're doing or what's happening, but I am here to take away some of those unknown factors."

Z looked up and gave her a real smile, despite feeling a slight twinge of envy when she noticed the gold wedding ring on Dr. Rou's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now this part is a little more difficult. You won't give me the name of the father and you don't want him to be involved. I have to ask you again: did someone hurt you? Even if this much was by your consent, did he hit you, threaten you, anything?"

Z shook her head, "No, it was just – I picked the wrong guy. He dumped me before I even thought I was pregnant, and now he's getting married to another girl."

Dr. Rou nodded, "Okay. You know if you tell me his name the court can make him pay child support, even if you decide he should never contact you or your child in any other way."

"No," Z repeated.

"But this _does_ mean there could be a medical condition from his DNA that hurts the baby, and it will be more difficult for us to diagnose it," she explained.

Z bit her lip. "I know. I'll just pray he was healthy."

Kat and Miriam shared a look. "Alright. Well then, you're free to go for now, but I want to see you back here in four weeks. Don't hesitate to come by if anything feels off, or if you just have a question."

Z slid off the bed and shook the doctor's hand. "I will; thanks again."

"Your welcome," smiled Dr. Rou. She opened the door and the group walked back out into the white hallway. Kat pulled open the second door separating what seemed like a dream from the rest of the world. Back at the desk, Gia looked up and then quickly disappeared as she leaned under the desk to get her purse. Dr. Rou walked them to the door of the waiting room, hugged Kat good-bye, and waved them out.

Kat put her arm over Z's shoulders as they started back down the hallway. "You okay, honey?"

"Yeah," she answered. "The shock's wearing off. I'm still a little frightened, but that's mostly because of what comes next."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Z gulped. "Telling Commander Cruger."

**XXX**

"Syd!"

The pink ranger turned and smiled at her friend, Gia, who was studying to become a nurse in SPD's medical center. Her short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect figure made her a magnet for the academy's young men, much like Sydney. But unlike Sydney, Gia seemed unable to keep any one boyfriend for over a month. Perhaps it was Gia's reputation as an incorrigible gossip. Her mother was, after all, Cassidy Goodfred, the state's most infamous reporter. Cassidy ran one of California's biggest news stations. "Hey Gia," Sydney greeted. "What's up?"

"You will not _believe _what I heard today," Gia grinned.

Sydney had to control her laughter; Gia started nearly every conversation that way. "What?"

"Well," the blonde began, a rapid set of hand gestures accompanying every word, "this month I was scheduled to work with Dr. Rou, the main obstetrician. It was pretty boring today involving a _lot _of paper work that she said she needed to catch up on. She only had one 

scheduled appointment, since most pregnant women go to other places. Unless you work for SPD, that medical center is incredibly expensive. It's the best! So anyway, the only one who came in was Mrs. Dodger, you know, the wife of the Universal Affairs teacher? I have to say she is one lucky woman; Mr. Dodger is _gorgeous_. Like I was saying, she's the only pregnant woman here, or so I thought, and I was asking Dr. Rou some questions about her job until you can't possibly guess who walked in!"

"Ooh, someone's pregnant?" Sydney immediately perked up. "Someone we know?!" Gia nodded eagerly, and Sydney squealed. She loved babies. "Is it that technician, Janie? I was at her wedding last year and I've been telling her she and Krey should start a family for months! It is, isn't it? Oh, tell me Gia!"

Gia giggled, "No, it's someone you will never guess. I was absolutely _shocked_. Ok, so I was sitting with Dr. Rou at her desk organizing files when in walked _Dr. Manx_!"

"No!" Sydney gasped.

"It gets better," Gia replied. "Dr. Manx walked in with _your roommate_. Dr. Rou and Dr. Manx talked really quietly for a minute, and then all three of them went in the back. Dr. Rou told me to stay out front, but I caught a few choice words."

Sydney's jaw was on the floor. "No. Way. She – she would've told me!"

"Apparently not. As they were leaving, Dr. Rou made her another appointment," Gia finished. She looked at her watch. "Wow, I've really got to go! Bye Sydn – ouch!"

Sydney had grabbed Gia's arm and looked at her very seriously. "Gia, I don't want you to tell _anyone _else about that, okay?"

"But why? It won't be hard to…"

"Please, Gia. Do it as my friend; forget what you heard. Just this once?" Sydney begged.

Gia saw how sincere Sydney was and sighed. "Fine, but I really do have to go. I was supposed to meet David for a date ten minutes ago!"

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Charley?"

Gia shrugged, "Old news. See you later, Syd!" Gia ran off, leaving Sydney to ponder the latest development in what seemed to be the soap opera of her life. The pink ranger decided the best thing to do was ask Z herself. But she didn't get the chance to go look for her.

"Rangers report to the Command Center!"

Sydney sighed and started running down the hallway.

**XXX**

Commander Cruger was standing just behind the table when Sydney got to the Command Center, out of breath from running. Z was standing next to him, talking to Isinia who had a large blue paw on the yellow ranger's shoulder. Their voices were soft, so Sydney could not hear what they were saying. The only other one in the room was Kat, who seemed to be arguing with the commander. Sydney noticed something else odd: the emergency lights weren't blinking. That meant Cruger had something to tell them, usually a reprimand.

Sky and Bridge skidded to a stop on either side of Sydney. While Cruger spoke with Kat, Sky leaned over and whispered, "Any idea what we did?"

Sydney was about to answer negatively when she remembered Gia's words from moments ago. She looked from Z to Cruger and bit her lip. The yellow morpher was already in Cruger's paw. "No, but I have a hunch."

"Oh?" said Sky.

"Yeah, and if it's true, things are about to change _drastically_," Sydney replied.

"That sounds bad," Bridge muttered.

"You know exactly what you're doing, Anubis! This, this is completely unnecessary!" Kat's shout interrupted the quiet conversation among the rangers, and all three looked up. Isinia and Z had also stopped talking. For a moment the room was absolutely silent.

"It's okay, Kat," Z's voice was very quiet. "I'd rather they heard it from me." Sydney swallowed and shuffled her feet.

"If you're sure," Kat answered. Her words were soft, but her voice was still angry.

Z nodded and faced her teammates with her head held high. "You three deserve to know that I have been suspended for an undetermined time due to my own foolishness." She paused, but did not look away from them. "I am two months pregnant and I've decided to keep the baby. I do not want the father to have anything to do with it. He couldn't handle this, and I have no desire to deal with him."

Sydney looked at Bridge, than Sky. Bridge looked shocked and Sky looked like he had just been stabbed. Sydney looked back at Z and almost smiled; Z was biting her lip, a habit she had picked up from the pink ranger. After living together for so long, it would be hard to move out when she married Sky. Z was her best friend, and she did not deserve the looks the boys were giving her. Sydney walked around the table and hugged Z tightly. "You are going to make a great mom, Z."

The tension in the room dissipated. Z returned the hug and smiled. "Thanks, Syd. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Bridge shook his head clear and smiled. He walked around the table, putting his arms around both girls. Sydney flinched; she was always ticklish. "Call me Uncle Bridge! Actually, I'm already an uncle because my big sister has a ten-year-old daughter and a seven-year-old son. They love me! And my mom took me to visit my sister and her husband all the time when their kids were born so I know all about babies. Of course, I was about thirteen when my nephew was born, so I guess I don't know _that _much, but I still wanna help and I can…"

Z laughed, "I get it, Bridge. Thanks."

Sydney grinned and looked up at Sky. He backed toward the door, shaking his head in disbelief, and ran out. The pink ranger frowned and looked back at Z; unfortunately, she had also noticed Sky's reaction. Sydney could tell Z was trying desperately not to cry. "I'll see you later, okay?" Syd said. She squeezed Z's hand once before leaving the Command Center. A look up and down the hallway confirmed Sydney's suspicions that her fiancé had done his best to disappear quickly.


	5. Run

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

As promised, a faster update than usual! I'm glad people liked the last chapter; hopefully you'll like this one too, since part of this chapter was originally combined with the previous one. Enjoy!

* * *

**V. ****Run:**

_**To move with haste, act quickly;**_

_**To depart quickly, to flee or escape;**_

_**To have recourse for aid, support, comfort, etc.**_

Sky sat on the roof with his head in his hands, a soft mid-June breeze ruffling his shirt. Z was pregnant. With his baby. Well, he was pretty sure it was his baby; Z did not seem like she'd cheat. He was the scoundrel who was engaged to someone else.

So he was back to square one: his baby, his secret ex-girlfriend. Even more than his ambitions to be red ranger, Sky had wanted to be a father. He always pictured himself teaching his son everything about being a ranger, sitting in stands at football games, laughing about the numerous girls that he was sure would want to date his son. He'd inherit the classic Tate looks, of course. What woman could resist?

Sky shook his head. Things weren't going quite like he planned. He had imagined himself as the perfect father and husband. Now Z did not even want him to be known as her ex-lover. But what if she had said something to Cruger? She had promised not to and Cruger never looked at him oddly, but – no, otherwise he would have faced some sort of consequence. Z had taken all the blame, simply because she could not pretend it never happened. She had probably saved his career and his reputation.

Then why did he feel so terrible? She obviously did not want him. Or had she been hoping he would admit to everything, sweep her off her feet, and swear to love her forever? He wanted to. He wanted to run back inside and beg her forgiveness. But he couldn't do it. When it came to dangerous aliens trying to destroy the Earth, Sky had no problems. When it came to standing up to his mother, the Drews, and probably breaking Sydney's heart, he was a chicken. No, that would be an insult to poultry. He was a – a Grumm. A Mirloc.

"Dad, what do I do?" he whispered. The whistling wind gave him no answers, but the door behind him creaked open and someone sat down next to him. He knew exactly who it was by the smell of her perfume. He did not bother to greet his companion.

"Care to tell me what happened back there?" she asked. When he made no response, she continued. "Not quite what you expected, was it?"

Sky sighed, "Yeah. I guess – I'm not sure how to react." He finally met his fiancé's eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't. Her eyes burned with angry blue flames.

"Well you really hurt Z. It took a lot of courage for her to tell us like that, in front of the commander and everything. You made it a lot worse, and she did not deserve that," Sydney scolded.

Sky looked at his knees. "I know. I never meant for this to – I mean, I never meant to hurt her. I'm just confused."

The pink ranger snorted. "Like you've never been in a relationship before? Sky, I'll bet my entire closet that Z is even more confused than you are, and you walked out on her. She needs our support, our friendship. If you can't be a good friend to her, how can you be a good husband to me?" She scooted closer to him and wrapped herself in his arms. Sky protested slightly; despite their engagement, he and Sydney had never been very romantic around one another. It was probably the first time he had been this close to her. Sky tried to accept this as a sign of what to do, but as he tightened his arms around her shoulders he felt her body stiffen. It wasn't the same, it wasn't quite right, and Sky knew it. On the other hand, it felt good to have someone close to him again.

"I'll talk to her," he promised. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head and was surprised that Sydney laughed. "What? How can you be _that _ticklish?"

"Oh, no," she giggled, "it's that, well, I just realized we're supposed to be getting married and we've never kissed. We've never even been on a date that wasn't arranged by our parents!"

Sky was not sure if he was supposed to laugh or cry. "Our parents are nuts."

Sydney chuckled, "Yup, but they want the best for us." She turned in his arms and looked him in the eye. "I really like you, Sky. I'm glad we're getting married."

Sky conjured up his best smile. "Me too. So…do we kiss now or something?"

Sydney blushed. "Sounds good to me."

**XXX**

When Z reached the door to the roof, she was still debating whether she was going there to think or to throw herself off the edge. She opened the door without thinking about anyone else who might be there. Who else was crazy enough to find such a precarious perch? That question was quickly answered.

Sydney and Sky were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. Any other couple would barely have fazed her, despite the current situation. Any other couple would have been sweet, and she would have quickly shut the door and left them. This was different; she could only stand and stare. Her mental debate was answered: if she could have, she would have thrown her body to the wind. But she was frozen to the spot, watching the man she loved kiss one of her best friends. To be fair, Sydney did not know what she was doing, and the couple _was _engaged. All the same, Z wanted to rip out their hearts before killing herself as well.

Z's movement was restored when the tears stung her cheeks. She forced herself to turn away and walk back down the steps, but could not resist slamming the door behind her. Z felt desperate and desperately alone. She ran back to her room and pulled a yellow duffel bag from under her bed. She tossed it on her bed, unzipped it, and began to shove as much as she could inside. As she pulled things out of her drawers and slammed them shut again, she muttered angrily to herself.

Her fingers paused when they landed on the edge of a picture frame. The frame was relatively new, but the picture within it was well-worn and torn around the edges. In it stood a dark haired man with brown eyes that smiled behind thin-rimmed glasses. The man had his arm around a woman lying in a hospital bed. The woman's long brown hair was pulled back; the few pieces that had escaped the rubber band were plastered to her forehead with sweat. Her deep brown eyes were exhausted, but they shone with pride and her lips were drawn back in a wide smile. Held safely in her arms was a tiny, messy creature wrapped in a pink towel: a newborn baby girl.

More tears fell from Z's eyes, landing on the glass that covered the only picture Z had of her family – her whole family, together. She wished her parents were still alive. Of course, they would be terribly disappointed in her, but they would have given her advice. She was sure they would have welcomed her and their grandchild with open, forgiving arms. Her father would have known exactly what to do; to Z, Daniel Delgado was infallible. He would have given her the strength she needed and then some.

Z may not have known her mother very long, but she was sure the smiling women in the picture would have been eager to comfort the infant in her arms, even if the bundle of blankets was not so little anymore. Kendall Delgado would have hummed her favorite lullaby, the one 

that always haunted Z's dreams, and she would eagerly teach her daughter how to take care of her grandchild.

But Kendall and Danny Delgado were long since dead. Z could not run to them for help. All she had left of her birth family were a few pictures and memories scattered with tragedy. Z put the picture in the bag and picked up another frame with a picture of another family, one taken right after the defeat of the Troobian Empire.

Commander Cruger and his wife were positioned in the center, paws clasped between them. They were covered with dust and scrapes from their crash landing, but Z thought they had never looked happier. Dr. Katherine Manx stood all the way to the left, half of her body hidden by a pink-clad shoulder. Her green eyes were bright, filled with hope for the future. The owner of the shoulder to Kat's right belonged to Sydney Drew. As usual the pink ranger's make-up and smile were completely perfect, even after the long, hard battle that had just taken place. Standing to her right was the ever-smiling Bridge Carson. His green uniform had been switched to blue since the picture was taken, but his personality had remained greatly unchanged. At his right stood – Z skipped the face.

That brought her back to dead center, where the commander and Isinia stood smiling. Just to Isinia's right was Jack, still wearing the red ranger's uniform. He looked perfectly happy in the photograph, but behind his eyes Z could see what no one else noticed: he knew it would be his last picture as a ranger of any color. He had once explained to Z that his copy of this picture rested on top of the one place he went almost every morning: his underwear drawer. Z rolled her eyes at the memory. She could almost feel his arm slung over her shoulders, just as it was in the picture. In it Z was happily standing between her two 'brothers,' the older to her left and the younger to her right. Of course, in this photo Sam did not look so young. He and Nova, who was standing slightly behind him at the right edge of the scene, were the only ones who were morphed. Even so, Z could picture the smiles behind their helmets. She still wondered who the Nova Ranger was. The current rangers had only seen their teammates from the future for an instant, but Z could have sworn there was something familiar about Nova.

Unwillingly, Z's eyes turned back to Sky's face. Z thought it looked more like he was sneering than smiling. The metal frame grew suddenly cold under her fingers, so cold her hands shook. Perhaps that was from anger or, if she dared to admit it, fear? The image of Sky's caustic expression fixed itself at the front of her mind. With it returned the hopeless isolation that had taken her feet to the roof in the first place.

She waited a moment more to throw more into the bag. Subconsciously, Z wanted someone to come, someone to care. She wanted a guardian angel to drop down from heaven and tell her that it was all okay. The room remained silent, abnormally cold, and empty. The frame slipped from her fingers, glass shattering at her feet. Z bent to clean it up, shaking her head and mumbling.

"Ouch!" she shouted. A piece of glass she missed had cut into her wrist as she reached out to pick up the frame. Blood fell on the picture. She left the broken frame on the floor and went for a vacuum.. Behind her, gravity pulled her blood across the photograph. It ran diagonally across Kat's face, blinded Bridge and Sydney, covered Sky's hands, cut off the Crugers' ears, fell on Jack's heart, decapitated Z, ran across Sam's mouth, and completely covered Nova on the end.

When she finished cleaning up the glass, she put the vacuum away and turned her attention to closing the overstuffed duffel. Z was so intent on making her bag shut that she never 

noticed the knocking on her door. Her visitor did not wait for an invitation to enter. "Z, what are you doing?!" yelled Bridge.

"What does it look like?!" she shouted.

Bridge took a breath to calm his voice and amended the question, "Where are you going?" He took slow steps closer to her. She was obviously upset; the last thing he needed was for her to panic.

"Anywhere! Anywhere away from here!" she yelled. "This place has screwed up my life enough, and I obviously don't need help doing that!"

"I don't think you've ruined your life," Bridge replied. He had gotten close enough to stand in front of her bed. He pulled her wrists away from the bag and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let go! I'm not wanted and I can't stand working with that – that pig!" She wasn't entirely sure why she was yelling at Bridge – he was just someone to scream at.

"I want you here, Z," Bridge soothed.

Z continued to struggle. "Get off of me, Bridge!"

He shook his head. "You're not thinking clearly, Z. You need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! What the hell do you know? I know exactly what I'm doing and you can't stop me!" Even as she said it, even as she struggled, she felt herself fail against him. Finally out of energy, she collapsed against him. He turned her around in his arms so he could look her in the eye. Instead, Z buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into Bridge's chest. "I just can't handle this! I thought maybe I could, maybe everything would be okay but then Sky looked at me like I was some sort of freak and I went up to the roof to get my emotions under control but they were up there and they were kissing and I couldn't help it, I just wanted to kill myself right there and I don't think anyone would have cared, they wouldn't have even noticed they were so involved in one another and it's so obvious I'm only in the way and he never cared about me but everything came back in such a rush I couldn't handle it and I just have find a way out! I don't think I can do this, Bridge!"

Bridge rubbed her back and gently stroked her hair. "Shh, it's alright, Z." He did not understood most of what she said, but he knew what she really needed was someone to cry on. "It's okay; I'm going to take care of you. We all will. We don't want you to leave, because we love you and we want you to stay with us."

"But –"

Bridge pressed her head against his chest. "No buts. You are a part of our family now, and that makes your baby a part of our family. That's all that really matters, Z: that you and the baby are happy and healthy. I promise that I _will_ be there for you whenever I can – even when I can't." He moved back so that he could see her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay." Finally, Z really looked back at him. It seemed so stupid now that she thought about it a little more. Her guardian angel _had _come.

Bridge's nostrils flared – his psychic powers had given strength to the rest of his senses, and he smelled blood. He looked at his gloves and noticed one was covered in red. Gently, Bridge picked up Z's wrist and inspected the cut. "Z, what did you do to yourself?" he mumbled.

"I didn't…it was an accident, I dropped the picture, it broke and I tried to..." she couldn't finish without more tears.

Bridge looked up again and saw the hurt within her brown eyes. "It's okay," he promised. "I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected or anything." He grabbed several 

tissues from Z's desk and wrapped them around her wrist. "Keep pressure on that and lift your hand in the air; I doubt you'll bleed to death, but you never know. I'm going to grab some stuff from Kat."

Z's voice stopped him from going out the door. "Bridge? Don't leave me alone. There's first aid in the bathroom."

He smiled, "Okay, we'll use that."

Bridge cleaned the cut and carefully bandaged Z's wrist. "There, Dr. Bridge to the rescue."

Z gave him a genuine half-smile and a hug. "Thanks Bridge, for everything. You are the most amazing friend I could have." She held onto Bridge like he was the only thing keeping her from floating away. Bridge put the duffel bag on the floor and gently maneuvered their bodies so both could fit on the comfortably on the bed. For a moment they sat in silence. "Bridge?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you think I'm stupid to try running away like that?"

"Of course not! What you're going through can't be easy. I just wish I had gotten here a little earlier; I knew something was wrong. And when things go this wrong, most people do ridiculous things."

More silence. "Bridge?"

"Yes Z?"

"Please don't tell anybody. Not even Jack and Ally – I can't have them worrying about this, and I'm sorry you had to see me at my worst."

Bridge sighed, "Z, I'm really worried about you. How about I promise not to tell anyone but Sydney as long as you promise never to try that again?"

"Bridge, I don't want her to…"

The blue ranger interrupted, "No, I want someone to be there to make sure you _don't _try leaving again, to make sure you are alright. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. We'll make Sydney keep it a secret, too, but I cannot just let this go."

Z bit her lip. "Pinky-swear not to tell anyone else?"

Bridge chuckled and offered his fifth appendage, "Pinky-swear."

For another moment, they lay in silence. "Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

"I – I'm sorry. I just thought, I mean…I guess I don't know. This is…"

Bridge interrupted again, "Shh, its okay. We can talk later if you want to." He yawned, "For now get some sleep. You're so tired its affecting me."

Z smiled, "Thanks."

**XXX**

Sky and Sydney separated the moment they heard the door slam. "Well that's embarrassing," she chuckled. "I hope they didn't get a picture."

Nervously, Sky scratched the back of is neck. "Yeah. With you in it, that would be sure to end up on some magazine cover."

Sydney slapped his arm playfully and started back inside. "I think it's time we went in. I haven't had dinner yet and I'm starving."

"Maybe we could make it a date?" he asked.

Sydney stopped with her hand on the door. "Oh, Sky, that's really sweet. But I think we need to stay here tonight. I mean," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "you know how cadets 

are. By the time we get down there, everyone will know about Z, and I don't want her to feel ashamed. We need to let her know we accept what's happened and show our support. The cadets will be less likely to talk with the red ranger in the room, anyway."

Sky nodded, "Okay. I guess that means I have to talk to her first?"

"Yup," Sydney smirked. She pulled open the door and pushed him forward. "Move it mister!"

Sky let out an exaggerated groan as he started down the steps. "I can tell who's going to be in control of the house."

The pink ranger stuck out her tongue. "You better believe it."

"Can I at least choose when to bathe?" Sky smirked.

"I don't think so," she replied. "If I let you decide, you would reek!"

Sky laughed and helped Sydney down the last steps. "For your information, I am very diligent when it comes to hygiene."

"Doesn't surprise me; you're a health nut. Fine then, if I let you decide when to shower I would never be able to get into the bathroom."

"So we'll have more than one bathroom," Sky shrugged.

"Or we could stick with just the one and share…" Both blushed. They didn't normally joke with one another about that sort of thing, and since they were getting married every word held a weight of seriousness. Either one would be lying if they swore that they had never thought of one another sexually, but the idea was left to fantasies. When it came to reality, Sky was not sure he really wanted any of it to come true. After Z joined SPD, Sky dreamt less about Sydney. Once he and Z started dating, any erotic thoughts of the pink ranger vanished.

Sydney coughed to break the awkward silence between them. She hit the down button on the elevator and leaned against the wall next to it. "So…what colors should we use for the wedding?"

"Huh?" Sky raised an eyebrow. "Oh, our wedding. Um, I don't know. I never thought about it." He didn't dare to add that, from the look in her eye, he was sure Sydney already had every detail of their wedding planned. The doors slid apart and the two rangers stepped inside. Sky hit the button for the eighth floor: dormitories A - L.

"I was thinking pink and red, since those are our ranger colors. Oh!" Sydney gasped. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's get married on Valentine's Day! The colors will match and it would be _so _romantic! What do you think, Sky?"

Sky was sorely tempted to shout 'no.' Valentine's Day meant a lot to him. It was the first time he and Z went on a date, the first time they kissed, and later the first time they made love. But all of that had been a secret; he could not possibly tell Sydney, it was difficult enough to find words to crush her hopeful smile. On the other hand, it would hurt Z and it would hurt him to marry someone else on their special day. He offered his fiancé the best excuse he could come up with and hoped it would suffice. "Valentine's Day will be really crowded; it will be hard to get a nice church."

Sydney's smile drooped, but it didn't disappear. "Good point. Valentine's Day is sort of clichéd, anyway."

Sky sighed with relief, "Yeah, it is. Let's pick a different date." The elevator doors slid open again and they stepped into the corridor.

"Z's probably back in our room, so we can go there first. If she's there, I'll leave you both to talk and grab Bridge. You and Z can meet us in your room, and we'll all walk to the cafeteria together."

Inwardly Sky winced at the idea of confronting Z, but he agreed anyway. "Sure."

"Oh it will all be fine!" Sydney babbled. They reached her room and she punched in the access code. "All you have to do is explain that you were a little shocked – we all know you don't always do well with shock – and then…oh…that…that's cute." Sydney stared through the open door. "I, um, I guess I don't have to go looking for Bridge."

Curious, Sky leaned into the room. Bridge and Z were sleeping soundly on the yellow ranger's bed, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Sky had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. The image was painfully familiar. Until recently he had been in Bridge's position. Z was moving on - to Bridge, of all people. He had expected her to find _someone _to replace him, however he didn't expect it to hurt so much to see her in that _someone's _arms. "Yeah, I have to go. I'll talk to her later when she's not _busy_." He could not keep the sarcasm out of his voice and was forced to pull away from the confused pink ranger. He needed to get to a punching bag, and quickly.

**XXX**

Bridge awoke to someone shaking him. "_Bridge_," Sydney hissed. "Bridge, get up!" When he opened his eyes, Bridge was surprised to come face to face with a sleeping Z instead of the pink ranger who had spoken to him. He yelped and propelled himself backwards. He fell on his back and saw the ceiling, then Sydney. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Um, I think," Bridge accepted Sydney's hand and let her pull him off the floor. "Why am I…" He spotted the duffel still sitting on the floor. "Oh, I remember now."

"Wha? What's going on?" Z sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "It's seven o'clock; time for Bridge to go on patrol with one of the C-squad cadets and time for you to eat dinner." Sydney held up a foam box that smelled strongly of Chinese food. Z's stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. Sydney laughed, "You two missed dinner while you were snuggling. It was your favorite, Z."

Bridge and Z looked at one another. "Snuggling?"

"Whatever you want to call it," she shrugged.

"I would _not_ call it 'snuggling,'" Z smiled. "It was more of a Bridge being there when I needed someone to keep me from doing something stupid. I guess my emotions were so drained, I just fell asleep. Sorry, Bridge. I used to fall asleep on Jack, too, when we were little. He told me that my grip was stronger when I was asleep than when I was awake."

Bridge laughed, "I agree with him, but it's alright. Apparently I was sleepy too." He yawned and stretched. "Did I really miss dinner?"

"Yeah," Sydney answered, "but I talked Sky into bringing you something. If you hurry, there might be a little left."

Bridge's stomach roared, but he knew he had to put Z's well-being before his hunger. "I'll get there in a minute. Syd, could I talk to you for a second?"

Sydney frowned, "I guess." She put down the box she had been carrying and followed Bridge into the hallway, sending a curious look back at Z who had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Sydney did not miss the bandage.

Bridge shut the door behind them and looked up and down the hallway, making sure there was no one else around. Satisfied, he turned back to Sydney. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put up his hands. "Sydney just listen to me for a second, okay? This is really important; it's about Z."

The pink ranger crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Okay, go."

"Z tried to run away."

"WHAT?!" Sydney shouted.

Bridge put his finger to her lips and shushed her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you quite like that." He tapped his forehead, "I felt that something was wrong, so I went into your room. Z was trying to close a bag on her bed – a bag filled with her things. She tried to leave, Sydney, and I think she would have if I never showed up. I have no idea where she would have gone; maybe to Jack's, but I have a feeling she wanted to get away from _everyone_. She's feeling understandably upset and desperate; I am afraid she'll try it again – or something worse. I was hoping you could keep an eye on her, just in case?"

Sydney nodded, "Of course. I can't believe she would want to leave at a time like this, without telling any of us!"

"Think about it; she's pregnant, her boyfriend left her, the commander probably yelled at her, and Sky made a rather indiscrete exit – what would be going through your mind?"

Sydney bit her lip, "Still…that's scary. By the way, what happened to her arm?"

"Oh, I don't think she…well, she said it was an accident and I am usually pretty good at telling when someone is lying," Bridge explained. Sydney raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "I said _usually_."

The pink ranger shook her head, "Well just in case I think I am going to hide anything sharp."

"Syd, we are rangers. You can't keep her away from all weaponry."

"I can try," she shrugged.

Bridge smiled, "I know you will. Oh, and Sydney: do not tell _anyone_. She doesn't want them to know, and I think it might make things worse if the entire base is watching her. We can't assume that she's running every time she leaves, either, or she will _definitely _want to get out of here. I think we just need to make her feel safe and wanted."

Again, Sydney nodded her understanding, "I promise, Bridge. I…" She paused and waited for a female cadet who shared the hallway to disappear from sight before continuing in more of a whisper. "You better go."

Bridge saluted and ran toward his own dorm. Sydney turned back inside with an audible sigh. Z was still sitting on her bed with her arms around her knees. A few tears ran down her face. "He told you?" she asked.

"Oh Z," Sydney said. She quickly made her way across the room and hugged her roommate. "What would make you think that you had to leave?! I don't know what Iwould doif anything happened to you! I swear I am going to be there for you. Don't you ever try that again, understand? Z? Elizabeth Delgado you answer me."

"You're crushing me!" Z squeaked.

Sydney jumped up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Her hand landed on the box of food. "Oh, right. Are you hungry?"

Z nodded. Sydney took a seat on the bed next to her roommate and slid the box over along with a fork, but Z simply stared at it. "You think I'm a slut, don't you? You're ashamed of me, or you pity me."

Sydney gasped, "Oh no! Z, I admire how much courage and strength you have. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I completely support you. While you may not have made the greatest decisions in the past, neither has anyone else. Z, you are one of my best friends. How could I be ashamed of you?" Syd draped her arm around Z's shoulders. Z gave her a half-smile and dug into the box of chicken fried rice.

**XXX**

Sky Tate was not in a good mood. The previous day had been filled with more surprises than he could handle, and consequently he snapped at anyone who so much as looked at him. The night before he had practically thrown the food Sydney forced him to bring back for Bridge at the blue ranger. He had left quickly to keep himself from saying something he would regret, but it was more difficult to avoid the world in the morning. Sky's eyes flashed dangerously as he stalked down the hallway. Cadets threw themselves against the walls to stay out of his way. He impatiently waited for the door to Simulation Deck 10 to open.

"Hey Sky," Sydney smiled. Bridge had warned the others of Sky's mood so the group made it a point to get to the simulation deck early for training.

Sky looked at his teammates and growled. He walked up to Z, drawing himself to his full height before speaking. "I thought you were suspended."

Z returned his cold gaze, "Suspended, yes; fired, no. He took my morpher, not my skill."

"Well the rest of us have skill _and_ morphers. I don't want you to drag us down," Sky argued.

Z crossed her arms. "Well too bad, 'cause the big blue dog says you have to deal with me."

"I don't want our rigorous training to affect your '_condition_.'" He knew the comment was low, but at the moment he didn't care.

"I get it," Z hissed, "all this is about my 'condition.' Is there something you want to share with me, Sky? I think I deserve to know why you treat me like dirt."

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna be pretty," Sydney whispered.

Bridge nodded and made his way to Z and Sky. "Guys, this isn't the way to…"

Simultaneously they broke eye contact to shout, "Bridge! Be quiet!" Bridge put up his hands and backed away.

Sky looked back at Z, furious. He was angry with the world, and in his eyes Z played the central role in ruining what could have been perfect in his life. "You want to know why I treat you this way? Because it's what you deserve! You came into SPD on charity! You started as a worthless little thief and the only thing that's changed is that you don't have Jack to come and rescue you anymore." Z slammed her fist into Sky's face. The red ranger yelped and grabbed his left eye. "What the hell?!"

Z's voice was cold and venomous. "You have no right to talk, _padre_. If you expect me to storm out of here and go cry because of what you said, you've got another thing coming. You can yell until your face is blue, but I am still a part of this team and you're just gonna have to deal with that. Got it?"

Bridge and Sydney stood to one side, frozen in shock with their jaws' hanging open. Sky held one hand to his eye and grabbed Z's arm with the other. With one eye he glared in Bridge and Sydney's direction. "Stay here," he barked. He started dragging Z out of the room. "We're going to talk."

Sydney shook her head, "Sky, I don't…" Bridge put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something. She seemed to give in.

Sky pulled Z down the hallway. She wrenched her arm out of his grip. "Let go! I can walk on my own, thank you very much. Did you expect me to run away?"

Sky remained silent and allowed her to follow him to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened he pushed Z inside and hit the button for level 8. When the doors opened again, Z 

pushed Sky out. He was forced to let go of his eye to keep his balance, making one of the cadets stare. Sky glowered at him; the swollen black eye made the red ranger even more intimidating, if it was possible considering his current mood. "Where to?" asked Z.

"My room," he hissed. The two stormed down the near-empty hallway. Sky punched the numbers on his door-panel too hard and was forced to try a second time. When it finally unlocked, he let Z enter in front of him and re-locked the door once he was inside. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sky shouted.

"Me? You're the one who called me worthless in front of the entire team! What's wrong with _you_?" she yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?! You just decided all of this on your own? You can't leave me out, Z!"

She smirked, "Wanna bet? Just think about what it would do to your precious reputation. Think how it would break your sweet little Sydney's heart. Oh, and if your mother knew! What would she say if I told everyone I was pregnant with your baby? She'd probably call me a liar and throw me on the streets!" Sky was silent. "I thought so. I promised no one would know about us, and I plan to keep that way. And since our 'affair' never happened, what happens to my child is my decision."

"This isn't fair! How could this happen?" Sky groaned. Z shot him a look. "You know what I mean! Why do you have to be so damn difficult?!"

"Why did you leave me? Why did you call me a slut when you're the one I was with? Why are we even arguing about this? I gave you a way out! All I ask in return is that you leave me alone!"

Sky ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't what I wanted, and you know that! I was forced into marrying Sydney. We never even dated!"

"Oh yeah, you looked really uncomfortable on the roof yesterday!" she muttered.

"You were the one who saw us? Well you sure looked cozy with Bridge last night!" Sky snapped.

"Cozy?! He was trying to keep me from leaving SPD – leaving New Tech City!" she hollered.

Sky froze. "W-what?"

Z quickly regretted telling him, put a hand over her mouth, and looked away. Her sleeve slipped down her arm, and he instantly noticed the white of a bandage sticking out. Gently, he pulled her wrist away from her mouth and pushed her sleeve up further. Sky's eyes filled with water and he put his other hand on her cheek, pulling her eyes back to his. "You…you really tried to…"

Z pulled her face and wrist away from his grasp. "Forget it, Sky. Just – forget it. It doesn't matter, I was just being stupid. No, I did not do what you're thinking. I just – something broke, and I got hurt in the clean-up process."

Sky shook his head. "Z, this…I…"

"If you don't start treating me like an equal I really am going to leave SPD. I wouldn't be foolish enough to run, like I tried yesterday, but I would live with Jack and Ally. I don't need to be your friend and I sure as hell don't want to be your dirty little secret lover. I want to be your teammate and I want you to start respecting me. If you can't own up to us, at least watch your words. They hurt, Sky, and I don't think I can take it."

Sky closed his good eye and sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. I was angry with myself, and seeing you there…I don't know. I should not have said all of that, but you should not have kept me in the dark."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't think you can handle any of this. I don't know if I can, but I have a better shot than you do. Now I think you should get your eye checked. I need to get to a bathroom before I lose my breakfast on your floor." Z unlocked the door and disappeared down the hallway before Sky could say anything else. He was not sure what would happen next, but he was certain their argument was far from over. He refused to let her keep him out; he would find a way to be involved with the baby without revealing that he was the father. In the mean time, one look in the mirror told him that he really did need to get his eye checked.


	6. Words

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for the reviews, and sticking with my unreliable timing for updates! I'm glad people are enjoying it so far, but there is certainly much more to come! As of now, I think this will last somewhere around 20 chapters, give or take a few. Hopefully this chapter will make the arranged marriage a little more plausible, since you get to meet Mrs. Drew and Mrs Tate in this chapter! As usual, I can neither confirm nor deny any of your suspicions...partly because I have a habit of changing things on a whim. Enjoy!

* * *

**VI. ****Words****:**

_**An argument;**_

_**Warrant, assurance, or promise;**_

_**News, tidings, or information.**_

As June turned into July, relationships between the rangers remained tense. Sky (who was left with a dark violet splotch around his eye that refused to fade for several days) and Z avoided one another as much as possible. Sydney and Bridge were also not on speaking terms due to an argument they had after Sky and Z left the Simulation Deck.

It was a good thing there were no monsters, because the team never would have been able to work together. They lived like zombies, simply moving with the flow of their every-day lives. Z would have completely missed her next appointment with Dr. Rou if Kat hadn't come to remind her. Z was quiet during most of the visit, only listening to a few phrases here and there. "You've gained more weight than I expected… Could you lie down for me...?...going smoothly…Now let me check…141 beats per second…Z?"

"Huh?"

The doctor held up a set of earphones attached to a small, hand-held scanner. "Do you want to listen to the baby's heart beat?"

"Okay," Z shrugged.

Rou frowned at the girl's nonchalant reaction, but let it be and handed Z the earphones. Rou moved the scanner over Z's chest and the yellow ranger's ears were filled with a steady beat. "That's your heart beat," Dr. Rou explained. She moved the scanner downward and the drumming sped up. "And that's your baby's."

Z's eyes went wide. Somehow, listening to the tiny heart beat brought her back to life. Z remembered how much slower her heart sounded and frowned. "Is it too fast? Is something wrong?"

Dr. Rou smiled and patted Z's knee. "Not at all, honey. Human infants have much faster heart rates than adults. It's perfectly healthy."

Z relaxed and let the beat soothe her mind. "It's incredible," she whispered.

"Yes it is," the doctor agreed. She turned off the scanner and took the earphones. "So has the morning sickness gotten any better?"

Z pulled her shirt down and groaned, "Not much. Yesterday I threw up on Boom's shoes. He was really cool about it, but I felt terrible."

Dr. Rou winced, "Sounds like you're stuck with a bad case. On the bright side, it usually goes away by the fourth month. Congratulations, by the way, you've successfully made it through your first trimester." She put the scanner back in its box and sat in the yellow rolling chair opposite Z.

"Thanks. It went by fast, considering I didn't know until I was more than halfway through," Z replied.

"Have you answered any more of the big questions?"

Z sighed, "I honestly haven't been thinking about that too much. My team's going through a rough time, and it's all my fault."

"Ah, so that is why you've been so quiet. Z, I understand what all of you must be feeling. This is a huge change, and an unexpected one. People fear change and it makes them act strangely. Eventually, they will get over it."

"I guess," Z agreed. "Maybe I should have them listen to the baby's heart beat. It made me feel better."

Rou grinned, "You can bring them any time." She stood and helped Z to do the same. They started walking back out front where a green-skinned assistant was working. "I want to see you back here in another month. That would be…" she looked over the alien's shoulder. "The 24th of August. At 2 o' clock."

"Okay." Z pulled a blue pen out of her pocket and wrote the date on the palm of her hand.

"Right that in, Hral," Dr. Rou ordered.

Hral, Rou's assistant for the month, did as he was told. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and Z," Rou added before Z made it to the hall door, "before the next time I see you, I want you to ask someone about at least a few of those bigger issues, like where you are going to live."

Z nodded, "I will." She let the door fall closed behind her and started to walk back to the lobby of SPD. Z had planned to visit Jack and Ally for several weeks, but she never felt like going anywhere. Now, with her baby's heart beat still ringing in her ears, she felt strong enough to do anything.

Z happily inhaled the fresh air outside. The weather was perfect and she was happy to wear her civilian clothes instead of the stuffy SPD uniform, although even her larger t-shirts were beginning to feel tight around her middle. Before she could venture beyond the grounds of SPD, a voice called her name. Z grinned as Sam came running up to her. "Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" she asked, ruffling his hair. At fourteen, he was nearly her height and he'd gained plenty of muscle since joining SPD; Z had already heard several younger cadets gossiping about how cute her little brother was.

Sam used his fingers to push his hair back into a more organized state of chaos. "Just finishing up a run. I haven't seen you in forever! Where are you going?"

"To visit Jack and Ally," she answered. "Would you like to come?"

"Yeah! Let me just tell Marx I'm going. I'm sure it will be alright since I'm with a ranger."

Z frowned, "Actually, I've been suspended since last month."

"What?! Why?"

"You mean you haven't heard? Where have you been to miss all the rumors, kiddo? It's a long story," Z explained.

Sam shrugged, "I'm still a pretty low-ranking cadet. Rumors about you guys don't filter down to us until its old news or the rumors have been discredited."

She smiled, "Most of the time that is a good thing. Go get permission to leave and I'll tell you the news on the way."

Sam teleported himself a few feet away next to an older, newt-like alien called Marx who was overseeing Sam's level. She saw Marx look back in her direction and quickly look away. Z sighed; the lower-level cadets may not have heard about her, but their mentors sure had. Sam teleported back to Z's side looking confused. "He told me to tell you congratulations and made me promise to take good care of you."

Z laughed and put her arm around Sam's shoulders as they walked away from SPD and into the city. "Sam, you're fourteen. You've had health class, right?"

Sam's ears turned pink. "Uh, yeah. You mean the one with all the really old, really weird movies?"

Z shrugged, "Never took health class, but I would assume that's the one. Sydney told me about how awful it was."

"It wasn't all bad; just a little uncomfortable to be learning all that with girls in the room."

"I would assume so," Z chuckled. "So I don't have to explain where babies come from or anything like that?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed.

Z smiled with relief. "Great; that's going to make this a whole lot easier."

"What does that have to do with why you're suspended?" asked Sam.

Z stopped walking and made Sam face her. "You're like a little brother to me, you know?" Sam nodded. "Well what do you think of being an uncle?"

Sam blinked. It took him a moment to put everything together, but when he did his eyes got very big. "You're gonna have a baby? Congratulations!"

"Thanks, kiddo."

"Why did they suspend you, though?" Sam asked. "Oh, wait; being ranger isn't the best thing for a baby, right?

"That's partially why I'm suspended. But it's also because members of SPD are not supposed to have intimate relationships with anyone unless they're married. Trust me, Sam; it's a good rule to follow. The past few months have not been easy," said Z. She continued walking.

Sam blushed, "Oh."

Z smiled, "Hey, you can ask me whatever you want. I'm not necessarily going to answer you, but you're old enough. I am in a good mood today; I got to listen to the baby's heart beat."

"Really? You can hear it?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, "with a special machine. It's pretty cool, actually."

"Could I hear it?" he asked.

"If you want to come to my doctor's appointment next month. But you'll have to be patient and wait outside through most of it."

"I'll do my best!" Sam announced. Z grinned, and the two walked in silence for a little while. "Z? You said I could ask anything?"

"Oh boy," Z chuckled, "here comes a fun question. Go ahead."

"Who – who did you…I mean, does the baby have…have…"

"A father?" Z finished. Sam nodded. "All babies have fathers. I assume you were asking who it is? My ex-boyfriend and that is all you need to know about him."

"Oh…sorry."

"Me too. I was stupid to get involved with such a pig. Promise me something, Sam: never get deep into a relationship you know is not going to last."

"Um, okay. I promise," Sam replied.

Z grinned, "You're a good kid, Sam. I hope my baby turns out just like you. Ah, here's the building." Z pulled a keycard out of her pocket and winked at Sam. "I used to visit Jack all the time, so they gave me a spare key."

A minute later, Z knocked on the door of apartment 23. Jack opened the door and grinned when he saw the two. "Hey! Come inside." He opened the door wider to let them in. "Ally! We've got company!"

The apartment had not changed much since the last time Z was there. The walls were still a deep red-violet and the mis-matched furniture was placed around a large holoscreen – one of the few items Jack had splurged on in his lifetime. Jack moved some newspapers to a small wooden table so that his guests could sit. "So, Sam-Man, I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

Sam shrugged, "Not much."

"Not much? That's all I get is a 'not much'?" Jack chuckled. "No girlfriends? No promotions? No heroic adventures?"

"Well, I did get promoted to the next level," he answered.

"Congrats, man," Jack patted Sam's back, nearly sending him to the floor. "You keep working hard and you'll make a great ranger."

"Really?!" Sam's eyes filled with hope.

Jack and Z looked at each other, memories of the Omega Ranger in their eyes. "Really," Jack smiled.

Ally came out of the hallway, drying her blonde hair with a white towel. "It's good to see you two again. You should have called; I would have made something to eat."

"We're fine," said Z. "I just wanted to drop by for a minute and Sam decided to tag along."

"Well you're both free to drop by any time." Ally hung the towel over a chair in the adjoining kitchen/dining room and sat next to Jack.

"So how're you doing, Z?" asked Jack. He'd been worried about her since last month when Ally spent several hours on the phone consoling Z and refused to tell him what went wrong.

"I'm pretty good," she replied. "I just had an appointment with Dr. Rou, and she said everything's going well. I even got to listen to the baby's heart beat."

"You did?" Ally grinned. "That's wonderful. How are things with your team?"

Z hesitated. "Things are…tense. It would be nice if we had a leader who tried to make us work together, but a certain ex-ranger had to quit for some charity job."

Jack laughed, "Oh come on; Sky can't be that bad. A few months ago you were telling me how much better he'd gotten and what a great red ranger he was." Z looked at her shoes and Ally elbowed Jack's ribs. "Ouch! What?"

Ally rolled her eyes and changed subjects. "Hey Sam, Z told me that you like basketball. Did you see the New Tech/Angel Grove game?"

"Oh yeah!" Sam exclaimed. "That match was awesome!"

Jack's face lit with excitement. "When that kid from Angel Grove made that three-pointer and the game went into overtime?! I have got to hand it to AG, Jay DeSantos is an amazing player."

"One player isn't enough to make the team good," Z argued. "New Tech still kicked their butts."

"Well of course, we've got CJ on our side," said Jack. "She keeps that team together. Man, I wish New Tech Men's basketball would win a game like that."

"Maybe Sam could teach 'em a thing or two," Ally smiled, making the teenager blush.

"I don't think I'm that good. Not without powers, anyway," he said.

Z put an arm around his shoulders. "We all have gifts, kiddo. Those basketball stars don't know what they're missing. Besides, I've seen you play: you're really good. In fact, you could dribble circles around Jack if you two went one-on-one. Granted, Jack couldn't beat a kitten at basketball…"

Jack interrupted, "Hey, Kat was a worthy opponent. She had over a hundred years to practice!"

Z raised an eyebrow. "Jack, Kat had never played basketball before. I told her the rules about ten minutes before the game started. Need I mention you couldn't beat me, Sky, or Bridge?"

"Okay, you don't count because that was me verses an army of Zs, the day I played against Sky I was sick, and Bridge is a psychic so he knew everything I was going to do. I never lost to Sydney, though!" protested Jack.

"Yeah, that's 'cause she refused to _play _basketball," chuckled Z. Ally and Sam joined her laughter, and after a moment Jack laughed, too.

"Did Dr. Manx really beat you?" asked Sam.

"Are you kidding? She _throttled _me," Jack admitted. "I can't play to save my life. Z was trying to save my ego after three consecutive losses. She thought there would be no way the good doctor could win. The final score was eighteen to four."

Ally winced, "And I'm getting married to _you_? Z, why didn't you warn me?"

She shrugged, "I tried. You wouldn't listen. There is still time to call it off…"

"Nah, I love 'im anyway," Ally kissed Jack's cheek and squeezed his hand.

Z smiled; the exchange reminded her of one of the many questions she'd been trying to answer. "Jack, Ally, I've got something important to ask you."

"We're all ears," Jack said.

"Well, I keep thinking about the baby and how I don't have the safest profession in the world. I also know I want him or her to be baptized; my parents weren't super, super religious, but my abuela was. You two are my best friends – barring Sam, of course, but he's a little too young." She paused for a moment to wink at Sam, and then continued. "I was hoping you would agree to be my baby's godparents and take care of him or her if anything happened to me. I know it's a little early to ask, but it would mean a lot to me. Not that I want to pressure you or anything, you can think about it and…"

"Z!" Jack shouted. He wrapped her in a hug. "We'd love to. Right Ally?"

Ally nodded, "We already promised to take care of you and the baby, Z. We're a family."

"You will? Thank you!" Z hugged Jack even tighter, nearly knocking him over. After releasing him she leaned over his body to hug Ally. "You are the greatest!"

"Hey Z," asked Sam, "what are you going to name the baby?"

She let go of Ally and looked back at Sam. "I don't know yet. I hadn't thought about it until you asked; I've been sort of preoccupied. Actually, that's not entirely true. It sounds stupid, but I used to imagine what I would name any children I had."

"It's not stupid, I've thought about it, too," said Ally. "Do you remember any names you liked?"

Z fiddled with her hands in her lap. "Well, I do remember one. Ever since my father died, I wanted to have a son and name him Daniel, just like my dad. He was my hero, and I always liked his name."

"It's beautiful," Ally agreed.

"You know, for a boy, Jack sounds nice too," Jack smirked.

Z laughed, "God forbid any child of mine grows up to be like you. What about Samuel?"

The tips of Sam's ears turned red. "It's okay."

"Wait, wait! I know exactly who you should name the baby after!" Jack announced.

"Oh?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Please, enlighten us," sneered Z.

Jack grinned, "Piggy!"

**XXX**

Across town, Sydney, Sky, Mrs. Carol Drew, and Mrs. Linda Tate were working their way through a bridal shop. Sky was more uncomfortable than Commander Cruger at a carnival. His mother had never been discrete and he was quickly learning how difficult it would be to get along with his snooty mother-in-law. "Oh Sydney, darling, aren't these dresses just perfect for your bridesmaids?" Mrs. Drew held up an extravagant, electric pink dress with a fuzzy red trim. Sky visibly cringed and to his surprise, so did Sydney.

"I think it might be a little bright, momsy," Sydney replied. "I, um, don't want them to outshine me."

Carol dropped the dress instantly. "Of course you don't, princess! It's your big day, I would never want them to upstage my precious little angel." Mrs. Drew moved further down the aisle to join Sky's own mother and he heard Sydney's sigh of relief.

"She wouldn't understand if I told her what I really thought of that dress," Sydney whispered. "The best way to keep her happy is to agree or say something to complement her 'good breeding.'"

Sky chuckled and followed the women through several more racks of dresses. He had no choice in coming once his mother declared it would be a nice 'family outing.' Sky had no clue why this was so important. They had plenty of time to pick things out. They were not getting married until December (a decision made by their parents without his knowledge or Sydney's). He could barely tell the difference between most of the dresses. The colors seemed to swirl around him, making him feel nauseous. Thankfully, his fiancé's excited squeal drew Sky's attention away from his stomach. He walked to the end of the aisle and turned down the next one, where he found the women surrounding another dress. The dress was a very light, rose pink. It had clear straps keeping it on the hanger, which would be cut off later, and three red ribbons: one at the top, one around the middle, and one at the bottom. The dress was fairly simple, especially compared to Mrs. Drew's favorites, and Sky had to admit he liked it. Not on him, of course, but on the girls it would look very nice.

"It's perfect!" Sydney exclaimed. "Do you like it, momsy?"

Mrs. Drew pursed her lips and carefully inspected the dress. "It looks a little flimsy…but whatever makes you happy, dear. What do you think, Linda?"

"I think it will be lovely," smiled Mrs. Tate.

Sydney turned to her fiancé. "What about you, Sky?"

"About the dress?" Sky was shocked that they wanted his opinion. His mother glared at him.

Sydney giggled, "Of course. It's you're wedding too."

"Oh, well I like it. It's, um, it's a nice color and, um…" he fumbled for a description that would meet Mrs. Drew's approval. Then he remembered Sydney's advice. "It will compliment Sydney perfectly without overshadowing _her_ dress."

Carol grinned and grabbed Sky's cheek affectionately. "I knew you were a smart boy!" When she released him, Sky forced himself not to rub the skin where Mrs. Drew's nails dug into his cheek. "Oh, it is perfect. Now, Sydney love, what sizes do we need, how many? You have so many friends…"

Sydney thought for a moment. "Well, I think Gia's a three, Krista lost a lot of weight so I'll have to ask her again, Diane and Gia are probably the same size, and Z…oh, um…" the color 

drained from Sydney's face, and Sky was sure he looked just as pale. Both had neglected to mention Z's pregnancy to their highly critical parents.

"Yes, dear?" asked Mrs. Drew. "Well, if you don't know that's all right. We can have plenty of these reserved."

Sydney shuffled her feet. "Er, no, mother, that's not – well, we can reserve different sizes but… um…by December…oh no, that's in about five months, isn't it?"

Sky nodded, "And it's been more than three already…which will make it eight, nearly nine in December…shoot…"

"What's the matter? What's wrong with December?" asked Carol.

Sydney gulped. "Um, momsy, in December Z's kind of going to be eight months pregnant."

The two older women looked at one another, horrified. "Kind of? How can she be _kind of_ pregnant?" Mrs. Drew managed to gasp.

"Well, I don't know remember exactly when her due date is, so…" Sydney mumbled.

"Pregnant? One of your friends? Your _roommate?!_ Sydney Drew, I had hoped you would have taught that girl some better etiquette!" Mrs. Drew exclaimed.

"Mother!"

Mrs. Tate put a calming hand on Mrs. Drew's shoulder. "Now Carol, we may be jumping to conclusions. We don't know the whole story, so we should not be so rash in our judgment." Sky stared at his mother with his jaw hanging open. She had just said something reasonable, something understanding. For a moment, Sky wondered what alien had abducted his mother and replaced her with a droid.

Carol took several overly-dramatic deep breaths. "Yes, of course you're right, Linda darling. There are many – situations that could have led to this. So when is she getting married?"

Sky and Sydney looked at each other. "Who?" asked Sydney.

"Your friend Z! Who else?" said Mrs. Drew.

Sky bit his lip and allowed Sydney to handle her mother. "She's not getting married at all, momsy, at least not anytime soon."

"What?! But – but what about the baby? Doesn't she want it to have a good home? What about the father?" shouted Carol. By now Mrs. Drew had gotten the attention of most of the store.

Sky finally spoke up. "No offense, Mrs. Drew, but it really isn't any of your business! All you need to know is that one of the bridesmaids is pregnant and will need a larger dress! Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to SPD. I have a lot of work to do." Sky stormed out of the shop with the intention of walking home because they had all gotten there in the same car.

Sky's mother looked apologetically at the other two women and patted Sydney's head. "He'll come around, honey. He's had a very stressful week, as I am sure you understand. Carol I'm terribly sorry about all that. Sky's so noble; he gets offended if anyone talks about his team in any way that might be construed as criticizing." Carol nodded, shocked into silence by Sky's outburst.

"Mrs. Tate, momsy, thank you for the wonderful afternoon. I really should go after him, if you don't mind," Sydney explained on her way out.

"Oh, yes. You may be able to talk him out of this little tantrum," smiled Linda. "We'll just put that dress style on hold and go home. Tell Sky to call me later!"

"Sure!" Sydney called over her shoulder. "Thanks!"

**XXX**

By the time Z and Sam left the Landors' apartment, it had started to rain. But instead of getting upset, the two friends laughed and tried to push one another into puddles. By the time they reached SPD, they were soaked to the skin. Their laughter was interrupted by a voice coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh come on, Sky! Slow down! Talk to me!" Sydney yelled through the downpour. "I told you I was sorry about my mother, but you can't blame me for the way she is! Sky, this is ridiculous!"

Z looked up only to find herself a few feet away from Sky, who was walking rapidly towards the entrance with his head bowed; he did not even notice her. Sydney fluttered around him like a butterfly searching for nectar, never still. Z looked back at Sam, who raised an eyebrow. She shrugged in response.

All four reached the entrance at the same time. When Sky and Sydney were finally aware of the others' presence, they fell into an uneasy silence that was disturbed only by the rain. Sydney noticed the way Sky and Z stared at one another. The pink ranger put an arm over Sam's shoulders and spoke loudly. "Hey Sam, I haven't talked to you in a while. Why don't we go dry off, and you can tell me what's new?"

Sam looked back at Z, but she refused to look away from Sky's icy stare. "Okay," he agreed and allowed Sydney to guide him indoors.

For several minutes, the red and yellow rangers stared at one another without speaking. They did not need words to communicate, and anyone watching carefully would have noticed how they slowly relaxed. Their spines bent, their fingers unclenched, and the tension died down. "I'm sorry," Sky shouted to be heard over the rain, "for what I said. I didn't – I shouldn't have – I'm sorry. I mean it this time, I really am sorry."

Z nodded, "I know. I'm sorry, too, 'bout your eye."

Sky laughed, "I deserved it. The funny thing is, after years of fighting gigantic, horrific monsters, the worst beating I ever received was from a pregnant woman. Now what does that say about me?"

"That you shouldn't mess with anyone who has this many hormones out of whack. You did deserve it."

"I know." For another moment, there was silence.

Z put her hands in her pockets and sighed. "What I said still stands. You know that, right?"

Sky looked down. For a moment, Z was not sure if it was rain or tears falling off the tip of his nose. "I do. I understand."

Z gingerly took his hand and Sky looked up. She smiled slightly. "Let's get inside before we catch pneumonia or something."

"Yeah." Sky pushed open the door and let her through, some of his mother's strict rules of chivalry coming back into his memory.


	7. Double

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

So many reviews! YAY! Thanks to all, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I'm glad you don't like Syd's mom, because after this chapter you should absolutely loathe her. This is going to be a fun one, since there are some baby updates including the gender! Oh, and for those who were wondering, no one but Ally knows about Sky and Z. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**VII. ****Double****:**

_**A duplicate or counterpart;**_

_**Twofold in size, amount, number, extent, etc;**_

_**Deceitful, hypocritical, or insincere.**_

It was a quiet day in New Tech City, mostly due to the end-of-August heat wave that had just rolled in. Z watched with mild interest as Sydney pulled apart her pink closet, looking for something to wear later in the evening. The pink ranger had been planning a date with her fiancé for two weeks, and she was not about to let a little heat ruin it. Without a good excuse to leave, Z had been enlisted as a fashion consultant. In payment, Sydney had offered to make a stop at the only store in town that sold Z's current favorite food: Bordian slickpies. A slickpie looked something like a cross between green jello and a fruitcake that had been sitting out for a year or two. Z ate them with ketchup, and the entire mess made Sydney want to throw up. She seriously hoped that her roommate's craving would change again soon; they usually lasted for a week and a half.

Z yawned and turned down the temperature. Each room in SPD had its own atmospheric setting so that creatures from all over the galaxy could comfortably live on the property. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"I know; I can't find anything!" Sydney agreed.

Z rolled her eyes. "Try my closet. You keep forgetting that I agreed to let you use half of it."

Sydney squealed with delight and crossed to the opposite side of the room. "Thanks for reminding me!" She threw open the door to Z's closet and proceeded to go through the clothes hanging within. Z decided not to mention that Sydney had started at the wrong end of the closet.

Z looked out the window over her bed and let her thoughts wander. After taking a shower several hours earlier in a failed attempt to cool down, Z had chanced a look in the mirror. Her feet were slightly swollen, but the shower seemed to have helped them, and there was a bulge stretching out her belly button. She still couldn't believe there was a person growing inside of her.

"Ooh, what about this? I think it's yours, but if you don't mind…" Sydney exclaimed. Z shook her head clear and looked up. Sydney held up a short black dress.

Z closed her eyes and shivered; she could feel him against her skin, his lips caressing her bare shoulders while his hands slid up her thighs and pulled the dress above her hips. He loved that dress. Z could not count the times she had worn it for him. Images of Sydney in the dress, his hands pulling it off the pink ranger, filled her head. She opened her eyes and scowled. "I do mind. It…it won't fit you."

Sydney raised an eyebrow, but replaced the dress and continued her search. "Okay. I just don't want to wear something pink. I mean, I always wear that because it's my ranger color _and _my favorite, but he sees me in it every day. I want this to be special, you know? Like–"

"SYDNEY!" Z shouted, her hand flying to the enlarged portion of her belly.

Sydney dropped the hanger in her hand and raced to Z's side. "Oh my God, what's wrong?"

Z grabbed Sydney's hand and pressed it against her stomach. "Nothing's wrong; the baby is moving!" Z smiled. "Feel that?"

"What? You nearly gave me a heart attack because…" Sydney's eyes got very big; she felt something brush against her palm. "Oh wow!"

"See?" Z grinned. "Sorry I screamed; I was a little excited."

"I can see why! Is that the first time it's moved?" asked Sydney.

Z nodded, "M-hmm. I have to call Ally! I promised to tell her whenever anything interesting happened." Z stood up, but quickly sat back on the bed.

"Are you alright?"

Z rubbed her temples. "A little light-headed, that's all. Dr. Rou said it's normal if I feel faint, something about lower blood pressure."

"Okay," Sydney replied. "But I know you, and I know you would tell me it was 'just a scratch' if your arm fell off. Let me get the phone for you, just sit still." The pink ranger reached for the phone that sat in between their beds and handed it to Z. "Call Ally, and I'll be right back. I'm going to get you something with a little sugar to eat. It might help."

Z sighed, but allowed Sydney to leave. She dialed the Jack and Ally's apartment and listened to it ring. _"Hello?"_ a deep male voice answered.

"Hey Jack!" said Z. "I'm glad you're home."

"_Well I'm always here when my little sister needs to talk. What's up, Z?"_

"I promised Ally I'd call if anything interesting happened."

Jack sounded worried. _"Oh? What kind of interesting?"_

Z grinned, "I can feel the baby moving!"

"_Really? That's great, Z. I'll have to visit so I can feel you," _said Jack.

In the background, a female voice shouted, _"EXCUSE ME?!"_

Z laughed, "Someone's in trouble."

"_I didn't mean it that way! Hang on…Ally! Ally, that's not what I meant! It's Z, why would I ever even _think _of…" _There was a loud smacking sound. _"Ouch! Ally, I, yowch! I didn't, ow! You didn't hear the rest of, ouch! Would you stop hitting me?! Z, tell her!"_

She rolled her eyes. "Are you there, Ally?"

"_Yes," _Ally hissed.

Z chuckled, "Alright, then stop abusing my brother. For once, he wasn't trying to say something dirty. I want both of you to come feel the baby move!"

"_The baby started moving? That's wonderful!" _The next comment was slightly muffled by what Z assumed was a hand over the phone._ "Why didn't you say so, moron?"_

"_I did!"_

Z shook her head, "Will you two stop bickering?"

"_Sorry,"_ said both. Z let out a little squeak, immediately panicking her friends. _"What happened? Are you alright?"_ asked Jack.

"I'm fine," Z explained. "I'm just not used to feeling this baby move around." Behind Z, the doors opened and Sydney walked in with apple juice and a bag of Swedish fish (Z's favorite the week before).

"_We are definitely going to have to come see you,"_ said Ally. _"Are you going to be at SPD all day?"_

"Yes, but I am incredibly bored, so I can come to you."

Z had to pull the receiver away from her ear. Ally, Jack, and Sydney yelled, "NO YOU WILL NOT!" Sydney continued to rant, "Elizabeth Delgado, you are not going to put one toe outside this building, not when it's this hot. Do you know how many people are in the infirmary right now because of dehydration?"

"_Sydney – at least I think that's who I heard – is right. Stay put, Z!"_ Jack ordered.

Z glared at her roommate. "Fine, but then I don't want you to visit. It is way too hot for anyone to be outside today."

"_Alright, we'll try to come next weekend. How does that sound?" _asked Ally.

"Okay. I should be free unless Cruger sticks me with a bunch of paperwork. Honestly, you people think I can't do anything! I'm only four months pregnant! I have plenty of time." Z complained.

Over the phone, Z heard Jack's laughter. _"Now that's the Z I know. Alright, I'll lighten up. But only until you are five months pregnant."_

"Jack!" Z shouted.

He laughed, _"We'll talk to you later, Z."_

"Bye!" Z hung up the phone.

Sydney put the apple juice on the table in between their beds, tossed the Swedish fish into Z's lap, and put the phone back in its appropriate place. "So how are they doing?"

Z opened the bag and flicked a red fish at the pink ranger. "They're overprotective, as always."

"Eep! What was that for?!" Sydney pulled the candy out of her hair.

"For being overprotective as always," Z answered, putting a fish into her mouth. "Thanks for the candy. But isn't there a date you're supposed to be getting ready for?"

"Oh, right!" Sydney exclaimed. "What am I going to wear?"

Z pointed to the dress Sydney had dropped earlier. "How about that? It's blue, not pink."

Sydney picked up the hanger and inspected the dress. "Nah."

"Ugh. And you call me hopeless!"

**XXX**

The rangers were sitting together in the rec room. For the first time in weeks, they were laughing together and getting along almost as well as they used to. Sydney was recounting Sky's failed attempt to teach her to rollerblade that morning after promising a lesson on their dinner date the night before. The pink ranger had managed to send both herself and her tutor off of the path, down a hill, and into a creek before they finally splashed to a stop. Bridge laughed so hard that he fell backwards out of his chair.

Cruger coughed to get their attention, and all four stood up immediately. "I'm glad to see that the four of you have finally worked out your – issues. I hope you will be as accepting of the newest member of your team."

"Sir?" asked Bridge. "What new member?"

The commander smiled, "Since there are currently only three active rangers, not including the Shadow Ranger, I thought now would be the appropriate time to install a new green ranger."

"Cool," said Sydney. "Is it that hot cadet from C-squad…for Z I mean?"

Z put up her hands and shook her head. "Oh no, I am not going through with another of Ms. Drew's match-making fiascos…"

"Ahem!" Cruger regained their attention. "No, _she _is not."

"Alright!" Sydney shouted. "Another girl!"

The edges of Cruger's muzzle turned up. "Not quite." He motioned out the door with his paw and a short woman with straight blonde hair entered, wearing the green ranger's uniform with the green morpher attached to her belt.

"Sophie!" Bridge exclaimed. He fell out of line and nearly knocked the cyborg to the ground by the force of his hug.

Her grey eyes sparkled with laughter. "It's good to see you too, Bridge."

"Galaxy Command has finally agreed to look over my proposal requesting that cyborgs be allowed to enter the academy and reach a ranger status. As a part of their review, they decided to use Sophie as a test. I am late for a meeting with Kat, so I will leave you to get re-acquainted on your own." Commander Cruger retreated to the hallway.

Sky, Sydney, and Z followed Bridge's example, each greeting their new teammate in turn. "I cannot believe it has been three years since I left!" Sophie grinned. "So what have you been up to?"

Z shrugged, "Rounding up criminals, kicking ass, getting pregnant. You know, the usual." Sophie glanced sideways at Bridge, unsure of how to react to Z's response. Z caught the look and laughed, "It's okay, Sophie; you don't have to tip-toe around the subject or anything. We've done enough of that for over a month, and I'm getting used to it. How have you been?"

Sophie's expression relaxed. "I actually had a chance to start production on the Galaxy-Class morphors, beginning with the Omega and Nova Rangers."

"Ooh!" Sydney squealed. She grabbed Sophie's hand and led her back to the couch. The others followed, Z sitting on Sophie's other side while Bridge pulled over a chair and Sky stood behind Sydney. "Tell us more! I have been _dying _to know about that project."

The green ranger grinned, "Okay, but you can't tell the commander I said anything. It is _supposed_ to be top secret." The others leaned closer. "The morpher is completely modified. It's faster, stronger, and less hassle to use. The rangers will have new weapons and special training. The rangers themselves are the biggest part of the project: the Galaxy-Class Badges are for Special Operations Rangers. They have got to be willing to work in much smaller teams, even alone. But there are plenty of benefits – like a pay raise."

"Sounds like Sam is going to have the time of his life," Z smiled.

"Actually," Sophie admitted, "Sam is not going to be the first Omega Ranger. According to the report he sent to Galaxy Command, which only a few of us were allowed to see, he wanted us to make sure we did not give his younger self the morpher before he was ready simply because we knew Sam would eventually be Omega. He said that he and his friend Nova were the second generation, so the position could go to anybody. When I left, the first two morphers were set to be complete by the end of next year. Supreme Commander Birdie is looking for a male and female ranger to promote, although Sam refused to tell us more about them."

"Awesome!" Bridge yelled.

"So any of _us_ could be up for the job?" asked Sky.

Sophie shrugged, "I guess. I would not have had any influence on who got picked."

"You would want to leave me, Sky?" Sydney stuck out her lower lip.

Sky rubbed the back of his head. "Ah…"

Z rolled her eyes. "You wish, Syd. But I don't think any of us will get that lucky."

"The morpher is supposed to go to someone without a steady position, anyway, and we're all staying here for a while," Sophie explained. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. I suppose I am a bit early for the wedding, but I was planning to come either way."

"Knowing my mother, I'll get a phone call in an hour telling me that the wedding date was moved up to tomorrow," Sydney chuckled.

"When is your wedding, anyway?" asked Bridge.

"December 18," Sky sighed.

Z snorted, "That's cutting things a little close."

Sydney groaned, "I know, but you have never met my mother."

Z smirked, "I'd love to explain to your parents that my baby is due a few weeks after your wedding, and I can't exactly predict if this one," she gestured toward the bulge under her shirt, "will decide to come early."

"Trust me, we already had that conversation with Mrs. Drew. She was – um – " Sky struggled to explain Carol's reaction in a way that would not offend Z or Sydney.

"Surprised?" Z suggested.

Sydney sighed, "Stunned, shocked, over-dramatic…pick one. I still say she'd go for the Valentine's Day idea; it could be cute."

"NO!" Sky and Z immediately shouted. They looked at each other, blushed, and looked away. "I mean, better for me to be pregnant than trying to take care of a new baby," Z added.

"True," Sydney agreed, apparently oblivious to the strange outburst.

For a moment, the group sat in silence. A low grumbling came from Bridge's middle. He chuckled, "Heh, I guess it's time for lunch."

"I agree," Z smiled, "but if you four want anything to eat, you had better get to the cafeteria before I do."

Bridge shot out of the room, yelling, "Not my toast!" The others laughed.

**XXX**

"Alright Z, we're almost done here," said Dr. Rou.

"Great; I'm supposed to meet Jack and Ally in two hours," Z explained.

Dr Rou smiled, "It's nice to hear that you're getting together with friends. Their support is imperative to your health. Now, last time I asked if you wanted to listen to the heart beat. Would you like to _see _the baby today?"

"Yes!" Z exclaimed.

Rou laughed at her patient's excitement. This was her favorite part of the job. "Alright. While I set this up, why don't you tell me if you did your homework? Did you talk to someone about where you're going to stay?"

Z nodded, "Right here. The commander is moving me to a room that's closer to the Day Care Center. The walls are completely sound proof, and it actually has two separate rooms: one for me and one for the baby when it gets a bit older. He said that SPD has special plans made for parents. Sophie gets to stay in my old room, and Syd will…will move in with Sky. Sophie is supposed to move in with us tomorrow, so it will be crowded for a little while. They wanted someone to be with me after Sydney left, just in case, and I guess it will be easier for Sophie to move in early."

"Good. Aren't you glad that you spoke to Commander Cruger about it? That's one less thing for you to worry about. Lie back, dear, and lift up your shirt."

Z did as she was told, allowing Dr. Rou to put a clear, jelly-like substance on her stomach. "Yeah, it is kind of a relief. And now that Sophie's the green ranger, I don't have to feel like I'm letting down my team every time there's an emergency."

The doctor pressed a button on the screen and held a scanner over Z's belly. "Isn't technology wonderful? These are so much easier to see than they used to be. Everything about medicine is getting easier. Oh, do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, I don't think I could handle any more surprises," Z replied.

Rou chuckled, "I understand. But remember, this is only a guess. We're only human and our eyes can be deceiving. Just wait a minute – ah, can you see the screen?"

"Yes," whispered Z. She was in awe of the little creature on the screen. Years of advancement in medical technology had allowed for a clear image of the baby. Z couldn't help thinking that her baby looked like a two-headed lizard. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from Dr. Rou. "What's wrong?"

"Z, I – I'm afraid you are in for another surprise. A big one," she stammered.

"No…what's wrong with it? Is my baby okay?" Z demanded.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that," Rou explained. "I'm sorry if I scared you honey, I was just a little shocked myself." She pointed to a portion of the screen. "This is the baby's head," her finger moved right to a tiny, rapidly-pulsing image, "and here's a heart," her finger moved right again, "and that would be – a girl."

"A girl!" Z grinned.

The doctor smiled, "I'm pretty sure. Now, here's where the surprise comes in." Dr. Rou moved her finger back to where she had pointed out the head and slightly above it. "This is _another_ head," the finger moved right, "anotherheart, and," she moved her and right one more time, "another girl."

Z thought her heart had stopped. She started at the screen, and, now that she knew what to look for, could clearly see not one double-headed lizard, but two separate creatures. "Twins?" she managed to squeak.

Rou nodded, "Congratulations. I'm sorry I didn't notice this earlier when I listened to the heart beat, but the machine must have only picked up one."

Z continued to stare at the screen, her mind racing. "My powers," she whispered.

"What was that, Z?" asked Rou.

"Before I was born, my parents were involved in some sort of accident at SPD. It altered my DNA. I can clone myself." Z's eyes shined gold, and a copy of her appeared next to Dr. Rou. The doctor jumped, and Z made the duplicate disappear. "Do you think there's only one, and the other baby is just a clone?"

"It – it is possible. I don't know how we would be able to tell, unless one of them disappears. But I'm sure you would have felt it if you suddenly had to make room for a baby that should have been growing for more than four months. I am afraid that I've never dealt with anything like that before, but I am perfectly capable of handling multiple births. Z, I don't want you to worry. This will certainly change things, but I know you're strong enough to handle it."

Numbly, Z nodded. Dr. Rou turned off the machine and gently wiped the jelly-like substance off of Z's skin with a paper towel. "What am I going to do?" Z mumbled.

Rou threw the towel into the trash can, rinsed her hands, and put them on Z's shoulders. "You are going to tell your friends the wonderful news and you are going to ask for their help in taking care of them. In four months, you will have a healthy set of twins and your family will live happily for many years to come. Talk to your friends, Z. It helps."

"I know. I guess it will take me a little while to get used to the idea of _two _babies when I'm still not convinced I'm going to have one," Z sighed.

Dr. Rou helped her to stand. "I understand. I want to increase your visits to every two weeks instead of every four. Multiples are always categorized as high-risk pregnancies, no matter how healthy the babies seem. And I assure you, Z, everything is going smoothly. Now I understand why you've grown so much faster than I expected."

"What are some differences now that I have twins?" asked Z.

"Well," Rou began, "there are a few issues we want to watch out for, and it explains why you had such a terrible case of morning sickness. Although you seem to have passed that stage, 

I'm afraid you have some more discomfort to look forward to. You will obviously gain much more weight than with a single baby, so I want you to make sure you eat a lot of healthy foods. The biggest difference is that there is a much higher chance that you'll give birth before your due date."

Z groaned, "But Sydney's wedding is just a few weeks before I'm due!"

"You certainly shouldn't be on your feet by then, anyway. You will probably be very uncomfortable and tired," said Dr. Rou. "I understand that weddings are a big deal, but I would strongly recommend that you refrain from attending – it's too much excitement, too much time on your feet." She led Z through the door.

Z wasn't sure if she should have protested or thanked the doctor, so she settled for a nod. "I'll let Sydney know. She's not going to be happy."

Rou laughed, "I would imagine not. I don't want you to be late to meet you friends; we're all done unless you have any more questions."

"I'm sure I will later."

"Feel free to stop by and ask, then. Or you can hold them until your next appointment which will be on…September 7," said Dr. Rou. Z pulled out a paper and pen from her pocket to write down the date while Rou's new assistant, an alien that Z had never met before, searched for the calendar. Rou sighed and pulled up her appointment calendar on the computer. "When will they stop giving me new assistants? I understand that they want students to be able to work in different backgrounds, but they can give me an assistant for my assistant."

"I'll put in a good word with Cruger," Z smiled. "Or Isinia will; he wouldn't dare refuse a request from his wife, and I work with Isinia all the time since I've been suspended."

"I appreciate it," said Dr. Rou. "Good luck with your big news!"

Z nodded and stepped into the hallway, almost hitting into Bridge. "Oh, hi Z!" he greeted. "I was just coming to see if you were done, and it looks like you are so maybe I could walk you back to your room or wherever you happen to be going?"

After a pause to decipher what Bridge had said, Z smiled, "Sure."

Bridge linked his arm with Z's, allowing the two to walk without separation by the racing medical staff. After several minutes spent in comfortable silence, Bridge spoke. "So how did it go?"

"Interesting," Z admitted.

Bridge released her arm so that he could bow her through a set of white double doors leading to the rest of the building. "How so?"

"Well, Dr. Rou gave me an ultrasound, so I got to see my babies for the first time," Z replied.

The plural wording was lost on the blue ranger. "Cool! Could you tell if it was a boy or a girl?"

Z chuckled, "Yup. Girls."

"Girls? That's awesome!" Bridge exclaimed. "Sydney will be happy, she can dress them up and…wait, back up. Did I get that right? _Them? _Girl_s_, with the 's'?" Bridge had stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, causing several cadets to bump into them.

"That was the interesting part. Bridge, I'm going to have _twins_; two daughters," Z explained, pulling him into a slight alcove in the wall.

Bridge stared at Z's belly. "You mean there are two babies in there?"

Z rolled her eyes. "Yes. I saw them on the monitor a couple of minutes ago."

He continued to study Z's stomach for a moment before returning his eyes to her face. "You are going to get a lot bigger."

"Bridge!"

"What? By the time my sister reached her due date, she looked like she'd swallowed an entire watermelon. You're going to look like you swallowed a watermelon, decided you were still hungry and ate Commander Cruger," he said.

Z playfully smacked Bridge's arm. "You really know how to flatter a girl, Carson. Hey, are you hungry? I know I'm supposed to eat with Jack and Ally in a couple hours, but maybe we could grab something light…"

Bridge laughed, "Okay. Now that you're feeding three people, I'll be willing to pay for a small excursion to the vending machine." Once again, he took her arm and guided her down the hallway. Many of the people they passed stared and whispered, but the two rangers seemed oblivious. Time had taught them to ignore it.

However, in a lower-level rec room one floor below, a young man was unprepared to deal with the entrance of his peers. A female and two male cadets paused in their conversation to greet their friend who was reading on one of the couches. "Hey Sam," announced the first, a tall, African American human female with a long braid down her back. Like her counterparts, she wore a plain uniform: grey pants and her choice of shirt under a closed SPD jacket. The jacket's shoulder was decorated with three short black stripes, indicating she had not been assigned to a squad. Instead of color, lower-ranking cadets were marked by the number of stripes on their shoulders. Only rangers had colored stripes that went all the way down the side of their uniform.

Sam looked up from his book. "Hey!"

A large, well-built humanoid with marbleized beige skin fell into the seat next to Sam. Despite his appearance, the boy's body was light enough to keep the cushions from depleting underneath his added weight. He wore the same uniform as the girl. "Janet, Chris, come take a look at Sammy's new stripes. He's up to number four!"

The boy called Chris, a lanky human male with dark brown hair and curious brown eyes, ran his finger across the material and inspected it. "Well, well, Commander Bart, what do you think we have here? Not a speck of dust. Good work, Cadet Oliver."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I've been a level four for weeks, guys. Or haven't you missed me?"

Janet sat on Sam's other side. "We thought you disappeared with your ranger friends. Speaking of them, you're missing all the good gossip that has _finally _gotten to us."

Sam frowned. "Oh?"

"Yeah, your friend the yellow ranger is pregnant!" exclaimed Bartholomew, known by his friends as Bart.

"Um, duh?" said Sam. He never discussed it, but it was common knowledge that Sam had a special connection to the rangers. "She told me a while ago."

"And you didn't tell us?" smirked Janet.

"It was none of your business, and it still isn't," he growled.

Chris backed away, pretending to be afraid, "No need to get defensive, Sammy. Just because you have a crush on her…"

"I do not!" Sam shouted. He knew it was pointless; they could never understand the relationship he had with Z.

His friends laughed. "Whatever you say, Sam, whatever you say," said Janet. "I don't mean to be nosy, but what else did she tell you? I mean – we were wondering about names, and stuff. Right boys?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you knew who knocked her up. My money's on the blue ranger, judging by how chummy they were getting in the hall. Or maybe no one knows whose baby it is because she's such a…"

Chris was interrupted by a sudden blow to his gut. Sam had risen and delivered a punch while the other boy's attention was on recounting half-formed theories. Sam pushed the other cadet against a wall and held him there. "Don't you _ever _talk about my sister like that," Sam hissed, "or I will cut out your tongue and make you eat your words."

Bart and Janet grabbed Sam's arms, allowing Chris to fall back on his feet. "Geez, man," Chris wheezed. "Take it easy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the father."

Sam lunged forward. Even with their combined effort, Janet and Bart could barely hang onto his sleeves. "Z risked her life to save this planet, along with all the other rangers! She's got more courage than you'll ever have! Damn it, Chris, grow up! That isn't funny and it doesn't make you cool. You're such a loser!" Sam wrenched his arms free and stormed out of the room, his 'friends' staring after him.

"He's right, you know," said Janet. "You are a moron."

"Yeah, Chris, that was really low. What were you thinking?" asked Bart.

"What, you're all on his side now? I'm not the only one who wanted to know who she was messing around with," Chris replied, crossing his arms.

Janet glared. "I said I was curious. That doesn't mean I was going ask, and it certainly doesn't mean you had to be so obnoxious about it!" She and Bart followed Sam's lead, leaving Chris to nurse his bruised skin.

**XXX**

"TWINS?!" Jack yelled, nearly choking on his food. He, Ally, and Z were sitting at a table in a Mexican restaurant. "How can you have twins?!"

"Jack, keep your voice down!" Ally hissed.

Z chuckled, "Please don't tell me we have to go over the 'where babies come from' lesson again."

"No, sorry, I'm just a little surprised," he replied.

"Me too," Z admitted. "I think it might be because of my powers."

"Maybe," Jack agreed. "I wonder if the baby – er, bab_ies_ will have your powers, too. Or will it be something different?"

Z frowned and took a bite of her quesadilla. What if they did have her powers? That would mean they'd have Sky's powers, too, and everyone would find out. "I hope not. I get the feeling it will be a hassle. My dad once told me that when I was a baby, before I could control my powers, he'd find clones all over the place. It kind of scared him, because once when I was a toddler he saw a clone of me playing on the roof when he got home from work and thought someone had tried to kill me."

Ally laughed, "Oh boy, SPD is going to be overrun with baby girls. I can see the headline: Power Rangers Taken Out by Infant Infestation."

Z crossed her arms, "You're not helping. For all you know they'll both be little angels. At least, that's what I'm hoping for."

"Good luck," Jack chuckled. "Now I came here for a reason, and I have yet to see any belly dancing."

Z shook her head. "Sorry, Jack, but they seem to be taking a nap. They'll probably wake up in an hour or so."

"Hey Z, before you told us the big news I was going to ask you something," Ally put her fork down on the edge of her salad and put her hands together.

Z swallowed a mouth full of quesadilla**.** "Go ahead."

"Well, I'd really like to throw a baby shower for you, and I wanted to know if you'd be okay with it. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, or it would have been a surprise."

Z grinned, "Ally, that's so nice of you!"

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"Of course!" Z replied. "I'd hug you, but there's a table and five months worth of twins in the way."

"Great," said Ally, returning to her salad. She speared a cucumber and gestured with it as she continued to speak, "I was thinking we'd make it a girls-only event."

"Hey!" Jack complained.

Ally elbowed him, "Sorry honey, but you boys tend to make a mess of things. Unless you want to be a part of a group of women ogling at diapers and cute little baby outfits? Oh, and then we can paint your nails, and do your hair…"

Jack threw up his hands, "Never mind. Enjoy your party, I'll be somewhere else."

"Anyway," Ally rolled her eyes, "who should I invite?"

Z thought for a moment. "Well, definitely Sydney and Sophie. And Isinia, she's been really good about all of this."

"Kat?" suggested Ally.

"Yes. I don't think I know anyone else all that well," said Z.

"Okay. What kinds of things do you need for the babies?"

Z sighed, "Everything times two."

**XXX**

Sydney was sitting in her parents' lavishly decorated living room, putting together the wedding invitations that lay strewn across the glass coffee table. While Sydney and her mother addressed, sponged (no Drew would ever _lick _an envelope), and stamped the letters, Frank Drew read over the guest list again. He paused at a name and sighed, "Sydney, princess, are you sure you still want that girl in your wedding?"

Sydney raised an eyebrow. "What girl?"

Carol looked up, instantly understanding what her husband had implied. "Oh you know, dear. The one who's…well…_impure_," her mother stuttered.

Sydney crossed her arms angrily, "She is not 'impure' mother, and her name is Z. Yes I want Z in my wedding, she's my best friend!"

"But darling, think of how it will look. You associating with a girl like her…what kind of a name is Z anyway? It's just a letter, the _last _letter," said Mr. Drew.

"It's a nick-name, her full name is Elizabeth. Since when was a pregnant woman any less of a person?" Sydney complained.

"Oh, sweetie, pregnancy certainly makes you no less of a person. Indeed, it makes you more of one! It's the means of this one that are degrading. A child without a father…tut-tut," Mrs. Drew shook her head.

Sydney bristled. "My _fiancé_ has no father, does that make him a disgrace?"

"Oh no, angel," Frank added quickly, "Schuyler's father was a good man, he died bravely. What your mother means is a child outside of a marriage, allowed to be brought into the world outside of a caring, complete home. Does your friend even know who the father _is_?"

"Daddy!" Sydney exclaimed. "She isn't like that, of course she knows! Z just…she found out he was cheating on her and she didn't want the baby to grow up with a terrible father. But Jack and Ally will make wonderful godparents; that baby will grow up surrounded by love! Actually, I'm a little disappointed that she asked Ally to be the godmother instead of me. I mean, I can understand Jack as the godfather, but she's known me _so _much longer than Ally."

Carol clucked her tongue. "Sydney, dearest, you wouldn't want to be the godmother of that…that _child _anyway. It's a disgrace; bad genes through and through."

"Mother!" Sydney exclaimed. "How can you say that?" She ran towards the door.

"Sydney, princess, wait!" Mr. Drew called. "We just want what's best!"

Sydney paused to yell back, "You want what's best for your reputations! You don't care about the people involved!"

"In this day and age, reputation is everything!" hollered Carol. "I thought we had taught you to understand that! There is nothing more important than your reputation; reputation can bring you the world! Having an unwed mother as a member of your wedding party will tarnish our reputation and yours!"

Sydney knew it was useless to argue with her mother on the issue, but twenty years worth of silent hostility was finally spilling over. "Reputation means nothing! This is my wedding, so it is my decision on who I want in the wedding party! You have done enough, mother, and until you and daddy learn how foolish it is to covet your reputations over love, I do not want to have anything to do with you!" The pink ranger snatched her purse and slammed the door shut behind her. In the stunned silence that followed their daughter's departure, Mr. and Mrs. Drew could here the tires of her car screeching away.

Carol was livid. "That child has some nerve! She can't talk to me that way, I'm her mother and I have given her everything! I gave her the wonderful reputation she has today – or _had_! Frank, something has to be done about Sydney's outrageous behavior."

Frank put the guest list and a pen back on the coffee table with a small smile. "Perhaps it would be more fruitful if we were to show her just what happens to young ladies without a presentable reputation. I believe SPD has been trying to down-play their yellow ranger's, ah, predicament, shall we say? So far no media has been involved."

"What does that have to do with _anything _I just said? Were you even listening to me?! I bet you weren't, you never listen to me all you do is…"

Frank pressed his index finger against his wife's lips. "How long has it been since you and Mrs. Goodfred had a conversation? Don't you believe it is high time you gave her a call?"

Carol's gaudily painted red lips stretched into a wicked smirk, "You are quite right, dear. Cassidy and I are going to have a lovely little chat."


	8. Pride

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Hey all! Sorry it's been a while, the semester is winding down so I have a ton of work. I'm glad people are enjoying things so far, I hope you stay interested since there's a lot more to come! Yes, Cassidy is the character from Dino Thunder, and in this story she is divorced from the other Dino character, Devon. You have already met their only daughter, Gia - just to put her background in perspective. The end of this chapter, which will involve Cassidy, was one of my favorite pieces to write so far. Hopefully you'll like it, too!

* * *

**VIII.** **Pride**

_**Self-respect or self-esteem;**_

_**The best of a group, class, society, etc;**_

_**A group of lions.**_

As Jack pulled up to SPD, he and his two passengers noted a large crowd gathered around the front doors. Many of the people held cameras and microphones, leading Jack, Z, and Ally to assume the crowd was made up of reporters and photographers. "Oh no," Z whispered, "something terrible must have happened! But why wouldn't they call me?!"

"Relax, Z," said Jack as he backed the car into a space in the visitors' parking lot. "If they didn't call you, it couldn't have been that bad. For all we know they're trying to dig up some action on a slow news day." Jack turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt, prompting the girls in the back to do the same.

Z hesitated with one hand on the door handle. "I have a bad feeling about this," she grumbled.

Ally gently rubbed Z's shoulder and smiled, "We'll go in with you, just in case something bad did happen."

Z nodded, pulled on the door handle, and stepped out of Jack's tired-looking red car. Together the three walked towards the crowd gathered around the outer doors. Several cadets were barring the reporters from actually getting into the building while ignoring the hundreds of questions shot at them from every angle. With no actual path to the door visible through the throng of humans and aliens crushing against one another, Z sighed and unclipped her ID from her pocket with the hopes that, as a ranger, they would let her through.

Jack stepped in front of the girls, "Allow me, ladies." He put his hand on the shoulder of the reporter in front of them and said loudly, "Sir, we need to get through if you do not min…" Jack didn't even get to finish his sentence. The man Jack was attempting to move turned around to shoot an angry look at Jack and caught sight of the two women behind him.

"It's her!" he shouted. Immediately every reporter turned to face them and surrounded the three with a haze of blinding camera lights and microphones. "Miss Delgado, is it true that although you are pregnant Commander Cruger will not adhere to SPD rules and fire you for reckless behavior?"

Z exclaimed, "Excuse me?!"

"Where were you this evening, Miss Delgado?"

"Did SPD attempt to cover up your pregnancy?"

"Miss Delgado, is there anything you'd like to say to the young girls who look up to you and the other rangers?"

"Are you planning to raise the child on your own _and _continue to be a ranger?"

"Miss Delgado, how much strain has this put on your team? Has it affected their ability to protect the city?"

"Who's the father? One of your fellow rangers?"

"Is it him?" a female alien with pink skin pointed to Jack.

Ally shouted, "Whoa now, that is out of line – all of this is out of line! Of course he isn't!"

Reporters pressed closer, each trying to get some reaction from their prey. "Back off, buddy," Jack growled at a particularly ambitious, orange-scaled alien went as far as to grab Z's arm.

Z wrenched her wrist out of his hand. "Get away from me!" she shouted.

"Miss Delgado, did some form of abuse lead to your current condition? Is SPD trying to cover it up?"

"Why so much hostility?"

"Is there something SPD is hiding?"

"Miss Delgado, Miss Delgado!" Twenty reporters called her name at the same time. Z shut her eyes tightly against them, making every attempt not to cry, when a barking voice cut through the reporter's voices.

"Get out of here now or I will arrest every one of you for harassment!" The crowd looked up at a humanoid-feline woman holding up an SPD badge. They did not need to know the badge held little power of arrest as it belonged to a science officer; none of them bothered to look close enough to read the title. Kat pushed her way through the crowd and put her arm around Z's shoulder. Z looked up and was very surprised; Kat's green eyes had narrowed to slits, her sharper feline teeth were exposed, and her face was flushed with furry. "I said get the hell off this property!" she yelled. "None of you have any right to be here! Find a different story!"

The reporters continued their relentless assault of questions, now aimed at Dr. Manx, and the photographers continued to snap pictures. Kat guided Z to the edge of the crowd and hissed at the people in her way. With help from Jack and Ally, Kat managed to get Z through the mob and past the doors of SPD.

Kat continued to lead Z out of sight of the glass lobby doors. She used her ID card to unlock the door to an empty conference room. As soon as they were inside, Kat pulled out a chair and helped Z to sit down. "Z, honey, I am so sorry we didn't catch that earlier; I thought you were inside the base until Bridge reminded me you went out with Jack an Ally. Those blood hounds are only out to get more bones for themselves!"

Z shook her head and started to cry. Kat pulled out another chair, sat down next to Z, and pulled the girl into a hug. Ally sat down on the other side of Z and rubbed the yellow ranger's back while Jack kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her knee, just to let her know that her friends were still by her side.

"Why can't something go right for once?" Z sobbed. "Everything just keeps getting worse and I don't understand it! Why is this happening? Why can't they just leave me alone?!"

"Oh Z, honey…" Kat started, but could not think of anything else to say.

Ally made an attempt, "Z, they're just…just looking for someone new to pick on. No celebrities shaved their heads, there aren't any major political elections coming up, and there were no disasters, so they were desperate to find someone to pick on."

"But why me? It isn't fair!" Z cried.

Kat squeezed Z tighter. "No, it isn't fair. None of this is fair, and I am so sorry that it happened to you. You did _nothing _to deserve this, I want you to understand that. You have done nothing wrong, and no matter what happens we are here to help you, to support you and the baby."

"But what about two of them?" she moaned.

Kat pulled away from Z, leaving her hands on Z's shoulders. "Two?"

Z nodded miserably, "Dr. Rou showed me the ultrasound today. I'm going to have _twins_, Kat! And now the whole city is going to think I'm a slut and that SPD is no good."

"No, oh no sweetheart. The media is always trying to make SPD look bad. The unfortunate thing is that they usually choose one person to take the brunt of it," said Kat.

"Z, we will not let them drag you through the mud," Jack promised. "Ally, is there anything your dad could do? He must have some connections."

Z suddenly looked up and whispered, "Connections."

"What?" asked Kat.

"Connections," she repeated, turning to face Kat. "How could they know? Without a uniform, no one off the street would recognize me as an SPD ranger. SPD works hard to stay out of the news and keep specific identities private. The only one of us who could be recognizable is Sydney, because of her _connections_."

Jack's eyes darkened. "She wouldn't _dare_."

"No, I do not believe she would," Z continued. "However, I know another ranger who could use his fiancé's 'connections' just as easily!" She stood up, knocking Jack out of the way.

Kat kept her hand on Z's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Z, you can't assume…" Z ignored her and stormed out of the conference room. She almost laughed at the irony; four months ago she had slammed the same door after the fight that ended her relationship with Sky. Jack, Ally, and Kat looked at one another before running after Z.

**XXX**

Sky could not help his constant looks in every direction. He felt like everyone he passed was staring down at him with suspicious eyes. In truth, there were very few people who even acknowledged his presence in the busy hospital wing; a ranger was not out of place since their careers involved plenty of trips to the infirmary. Today, however, the red ranger had no physical injuries more threatening than a bruise; he was on the wrong floor for that anyway. His visit to the medical wing of SPD was mostly one of curiosity and guilt.

Sky paused in front of his destination, once again staring up and down the hallway for anyone he easily recognized. The hall was relatively empty; the passing nurses did not stop their conversations, the doctors did not look up from their clipboards, and the guests were far too involved with their own problems to notice Sky. He took a deep breath and opened the door labeled:

Dr. Miriam Rou, M.D.

Obstetrician

Sky quickly slipped into the waiting room and shut the door. Like the soldier who had successfully infiltrated the enemy's hide-out, Sky sighed and leaned back against the wood. The walls around him were so green it made him want to be sick. Portraits of women and children stared at him, the painted eyes filled with anger and disappointment; they knew who he was. Several over-stuffed green chairs surrounded a coffee table covered in magazines. Their variety reminded him that fathers were supposed to be here, too, eagerly waiting for news on their unborn children.

"Sir, can I help you?"

Sky jumped away from the door and stared wildly at the alien whose skin matched the green walls. He had been so lost in his self-loathing that Sky had not noticed the front desk or the creature sitting behind it.

"Ranger Tate!" the alien exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I didn't recognize you for a moment. If you are looking for Ranger Delgado, she left several hours ago."

Sky shook his head. "Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Me?!"

"Yeah," Sky scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Z and I don't really talk about much that is not work related and I doubt she would want to share any details with me. Dr. Rou, I was hoping…"

"Hold on," the alien interrupted. "I am not Dr. Rou. I'm not even a doctor; I'm just her temporary assistant."

Sky felt his cheeks burn. "Oh. Sorry. Do you think I could talk to Dr. Rou? I wouldn't want to interrupt…"

"That's fine; Dr. Rou has no other appointments today. If you'll excuse me, I can go back and get her; she's in her office," the assistant explained.

Sky nodded, not sure of how else to respond. His mistake had made an already uncomfortable situation even worse. A minute later the assistant reappeared with a tall Indian woman. Dr. Rou smiled, "Ranger Tate, what can I do for you?"

Sky swallowed hard. "I was hoping to ask about Z. Not that I want to invade her privacy, but we have not been on the best of terms recently. I'd like to know a little bit more about what's going on with her."

"I am afraid I cannot tell you, Ranger Tate. I have a very strict doctor-patient confidentiality policy," frowned Rou.

Sky almost smiled; he had expected that and discovered a loophole. "I understand, Dr. Rou, but since I am the red ranger and she is a member of my team, her health affects our efficiency. As much as I respect your policy, this information is imperative to the success of our missions now and in the future. I could use my password to go through her medical files, but I would much rather just discuss it with you."

The doctor's frown deepened, but she relented. "Hector, go back to my office and continue organizing the papers from today." The alien did as he was told, taking Rou's hint to shut the door behind him. Rou crossed her arms and glared at Sky. "Now _Mr._ Tate, what is it that you 'need' to know?"

That threw Sky for a second; he had expected her to give him a list, not ask him what he 'needed.' Sky tried to think quickly, "Um, uh, general health?"

"Fine."

Again, he floundered for another question. "Erm, fighting ability?"

Dr. Rou raised an eyebrow. "She's five months pregnant, what do you think her fighting ability is?"

Sky tried to regain his professional standing. "Just procedure, I have to ask. How about her…her um…her…"

"Mr. Tate, I can assure you that as of now the only thing wrong with Ms. Delgado is the incredible amount of stress and hostility she has been experiencing, much of it at your hands! If you would like to take care of your team, take the pressure off of her and try a more caring tactic!" shouted Dr. Rou. "Now please vacate my waiting room, or I will…"

"Wait!" Sky called out before he could stop himself. He had never asked his most pressing question. "How's the baby? I mean, is it healthy and everything?"

Rou's face suddenly softened. "You're worried about Z, aren't you? You are one of those people who think that something will go drastically wrong, killing everyone and everything important to you." Sky was unable to respond, afraid he would reveal his deepest secret to the doctor. He nodded and Dr. Rou smiled, "Honey, Z is going to be _fine_ and so will her twins. Nothing will…"

"Whoa, back up," Sky interrupted. "_Twins_?! Since when were there two?"

"Since conception, I would assume, although this is the first case where I could not say for sure due to Z's powers," Rou explained. "Both of them are girls and they are growing right on schedule."

"But – but what if that hurts Z? Does that mean she can't give birth naturally? Do you think–"

This time Rou cut Sky off with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She guided him to one of the chairs and forced him to sit. "Honey, it's okay! I am here to make sure nothing goes wrong. If by some strange, bizarre chance something _does _happen, there will be a staff of emergency technicians who know exactly how to handle women and their newborns."

Sky spent another ten minutes spewing his hidden fears at Dr. Rou, who calmed every one. By the end he actually felt better about going to see her behind Z's back. The ranger and doctor shook hands before Sky left. "Thank you. I just…I don't want to lose a valuable member of my team."

"Well if you continue to treat her the way you have been, you _will _lose her, just not the way you are imagining it," warned Dr. Rou. Then she laughed, "Don't look so embarrassed, Sky. Plenty of fathers-to-be come in here asking the same questions…"

Sky felt his heart in his throat and squeezed Dr. Rou's hand harder. "_What?!_"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry," she said. "That was a poor choice of words. You are not the only _friend _to wander into my office looking for some comfort. Well, I am sure you have plenty of things you need to be doing, Ranger Tate. If you have any more questions you are welcome to contact me again, but I know I am not the only one who would appreciate if you asked Z first."

Still shaken, Sky could only nod and limply release her hand. Rou smiled one ore time before shutting her door and leaving Sky in the hallway. He sighed and started to walk back to his room, thinking about what he had learned. Z was having twins now – twin girls. He had been so sure of a boy, the son he had always wanted, but a girl…and not just one, but two! Not that he minded daughters, they simply had not been part of his plan. Of course, none of this had been a part of his plan. He felt guilty, reminding himself that he had no children, no daughters or sons, and never would with Z. Dr. Rou's misspoken words haunted him; he felt like the entire world knew what he had done. How was he supposed to survive when it felt like an avenging angel would swoop down on him at any second, revealing the demon he truly was?

To his complete surprise, that avenging angel chose to make her appearance as he walked down the hallway toward his room. A hand grabbed his collar from behind and threw him against the wall. Before he could make any move to defend himself, a woman slapped him across the face and Sky recognized his attacker. "Z?!" he gasped.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she hollered. "Abandoning me wasn't enough?! Belittling me in front of the team wasn't enough?! You had to use Sydney's connections to publicly humiliate me, too?! I hate you, Sky, I absolutely _hate _you!"

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked. "What connections?"

"Oh please, don't pretend you're innocent! I mean the mob of reporters outside who are trying to turn me into tonight's top story!" Z yelled.

"Z, I swear I had no idea! I did not call them. I have despised the media ever since they tried to turn me into the poster child for tragedy after my father died!"

Z backed away; Sky never lied about anything that had to do with his father. He rubbed his cheek and took several deep breaths. Then he looked up at Z. She was still staring at him, but the fire in her eyes was doused by tears. Footsteps crashed on the floor to his left. Sky 

looked up in time to see Jack, Ally, and Kat skid to a halt at the end of the hallway. They froze, obviously surprised that Z was not throttling him.

Sky turned his eye back to Z. "Z, I would never, ever do something like this. I had no idea they were even out there. If I had known, I would have called to warn you. It is a mark of cowardice to hire others to hurt someone, not that I would want to hurt you at all." Z scowled at him, but said nothing in the presence of Jack and Kat. "Whoever tipped them off is nothing but a coward with no sense of honor."

Ally moved closer. "He's right, Z, and I doubt anyone at SPD is behind this. This is the kind of thing rich snobs who have nothing better to do but ruin other people's reputations sink to when they're bored. Believe me; I've had to sit though enough business meetings with those types to know."

Sky's eyes widened. "Oh no. They wouldn't…they couldn't…" He shut his eyes. "But I know they did."

**XXX**

Sam shoved aside a tray of food and slammed the newspaper down on the table in front of level three cadet, Christopher Kunan. Chris looked up, holding a fork inches away from the newspaper that had been his breakfast a few seconds ago. "Thank you, Samuel, but I usually _read_ the newspaper."

"You are about as funny as a funeral, Chris. But I suppose that's appropriate since I am going to kill you," Sam growled.

Chris rolled his eyes, "What have I done to insight your wrath this time, oh great Cadet Oliver?"

"This!" Sam shouted, gesturing to an article on the left side of the front page. Bold letters displayed the article's title: **Rangers Gone Wild**.

The boy shrugged, "So? I'm not a reporter."

"Cut the crap; you know exactly what I'm talking about. You talked to the reporters. You told them a bunch of lies!" yelled Sam.

"Well of course I had to talk with them, I was sent to block the doors! All of us talked with the reporters," Christopher explained. "I may have _exaggerated _a few details, but I never _lied_."

Sam picked up the paper and quoted from a paragraph near the end of the page, "'According to SPD Cadet Christopher Kunan, the rangers party constantly. Other SPD employees agree that the rangers are rarely seen on academy grounds, leaving this reporter and the citizens of New Tech to wonder where they go.'" Sam paused to find the continuation of the article on a later page. Chris rolled his eyes and dragged his eggs back to their previous position in front of him. He chewed noisily while Sam continued to pull sections out of the article.

"'Recently the rangers went on a mission to the planet Niveus. _'A lot of us think that's when it happened,' _says Kunan. _'A month or so after they came back, the whole base knew Ranger Delgado was pregnant. No one knew who the father was, though. We all have our suspicions, of course, but I really don't think I am supposed to discuss that.'_ Just what is SPD Earth hiding? As long as cadets and other SPD employees are forced to remain silent, we may never no just how far this scandal goes and just how many dark secrets are being kept from the public…' Exaggerated? Chris, you knew exactly what kind of story they were looking for and you gave it to them! The rangers don't _party_, they rarely get time off! They're never at the base 

because they have to patrol and protect the city! And for your information, Z was pregnant more than a month before the rangers went to Niveus!"

The last sentence piqued Christopher's interest. "How do you know that?"

"Because I can count backwards nine months, moron, and it's pretty common knowledge that Z's baby is due at the end of December!" Sam shouted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Sam regretted it. The baby's due date was actually known by very few people; Sam only said it to make Chris feel like he had missed something. But now Chris and anyone else in the cafeteria would be able to count back to some day in Z's life that seemed suspicious.

Chris saw Sam's troubled look and laughed, "Let something slip, did you Sammy? Oh don't worry; I won't tell _too_ many people."

Sam drew back his fist, "Kunan I am going to kill–"

"Cadet Oliver!"

Sam immediately dropped his fist and turned to salute the officer who had called his name: Schuyler Tate, the strict red ranger. "Sir!"

Sky pointed a stern finger at Sam. "Did I just see you threaten a fellow cadet?"

"I…um…"

"Oliver, I am sure you are aware that such behavior is against the rules of the academy and deserving of a fitting punishment," said Sky.

"But Ranger Tate sir, he…he insulted Z!" Sam explained, pointing at Chris who prepared to proclaim his innocence.

Sky blanched, but he quickly composed himself. "While insults, especially when directed at higher-ranking officers, are unbecoming of an SPD cadet, your reaction to it was uncalled for." For a moment, Sky dropped the formal attitude he usually adapted when he spoke to Sam around other cadets, "Z does have a backbone, Sam. She can handle much more than an insult."

Sam dropped his eyes, only to have his vision filled with the caption marking the second half of an article: **SPD Scandal – What are they hiding?** He turned the newspaper back to the front page and held it up so Sky could see the article. "I know Z's strong, but I doubt anyone could deal with this on top of everything she's been through recently."

Sky snatched the paper out of Sam's hands, his eyes growing wider with every line he read. Forgetting Sam's minor offense to the rules, he glared at Christopher and spoke with venom. "Would you be Christopher Kunan?" Chris could only nod. "Well then, _cadet_, you and I are going to visit Commander Cruger."

"What?!" Chris exclaimed. "But I haven't…"

"That's an order!" Sky hissed, brandishing Sam's newspaper. "Your breakfast can wait." Dejectedly Chris rose from his seat and started to follow Sky out of the cafeteria. Sky paused when he was a few tables away. "Oh, Sam, I think Z was looking for you. She has something to tell you and I think…I think she is going to need an extra spine today. She should be in the lobby saying good-bye to Jack and Ally. Whatever you do, stop her from reading that article." With a nod of agreement, Sam ran out the side doors of the cafeteria while Sky dragged Christopher out the front.

**XXX**

Ally hugged Z as tightly as she could. "Don't you listen to anything those reporters say about you. We all know that you are an amazing, good person and a wonderful ranger."

"Exactly," Jack agreed, taking his turn to hug Z. "They have no idea what they're talking about. If you need us, just call my cell or Ally's."

Z smiled, "Thanks; you two are the best! But I should be all right today, Sophie is moving in so it will take most of my energy to move around all the furniture – or at least point to things and tell the others where to move them."

"That's my girl," chuckled Jack. "You better not strain yourself lifting any…Sam?"

Z raised an eyebrow. "Why would I lift Sam?"

"No, Sam's behind you!" Ally exclaimed.

Z turned around to see the boy running toward her. "Hey Sammy! I've been looking for you all morning!"

Sam tried to bury his anger and worry under a grin, "That's what Sky said. Hi Jack, hi Ally!"

"Hello Sam," said Ally, "although we are technically supposed to be saying good-bye!"

"Oh, right; well, good-bye then!"

Jack laughed, "You're very intent on getting rid of us."

Z shook her head, "Don't you two have a charity to run? Something about a business meeting with a certain alien?"

"Piggy! I almost forgot, we have to be there in ten minutes!" Ally shouted. She grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him out the door. "Bye guys! Remember what I said!"

Z shook her head, "They certainly belong together. Now Sam, would you be willing to do me a huge favor?"

"Anything," Sam replied, eager to keep the subject away from the news stories Z had apparently not seen.

"Sophie is moving in with me and Syd today so we need to move the furniture around. Unfortunately, I can't be much of a help. Do you think you could lend us your powers for a while, or at least a pair of strong arms?" asked Z.

"Of course! We'll have the room set up in no time!" He eagerly ran back across the lobby.

Z laughed, "Wait for me, Sam!"

**XXX**

Sophie and Sydney shoved all of their weight against Sydney's desk, trying to make room for a third occupant in the room. They were not having much success, despite Sophie's cybernetic muscles. "What do you have in this thing, Syd? Rocks?!" Sophie complained.

"No, just your general office supplies – oh, and the make-up that doesn't fit in my make-up bag," the pink ranger replied.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "No wonder." After a redoubled effort to move the desk, the girls slipped down to the floor.

"Need some help?" called a voice from the door.

Both blondes looked up and grinned. "Sam!" Sydney shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Z stepped into view behind Sam, slightly out of breath after trying to catch up. "I went to get the cavalry," she winked.

"Unfortunately, the rest of my army ran away when they heard what our assignment was," Sam joked. "Where do you want that desk?"

Sydney pointed toward her bed against the wall. "As close to the wall as possible while still leaving room for me to get in bed."

"Got it," Sam said. He raised his arm toward the desk, which shimmered and disappeared before reappearing a foot from Sydney's bed. "Is that okay?"

"Perfect!" Sydney exclaimed. "You are an absolute treasure, Sam!"

Sam blushed, "It was easy. What else can I do to help?"

"We need to move Z's desk closer to her bed, then we need to move my desk in and bunk my bed on top of Syd's – if there's room," said Sophie.

"Do you think you two can handle that for a minute?" asked Z. "I need to talk to Sydney, but we shouldn't be long."

"Yeah, sure," Sam replied, stepping into the room.

"Syd?" Z called.

With a nod, Sydney followed her roommate into the hallway and let the door shut behind her. They sat on the green bed that was sitting in the corridor next to a desk. "Well?" asked Sydney. "What's so important?"

"Yesterday was so…well, you know that I forgot to tell you about my appointment," Z explained.

"You mean about the twins? You told me last night; I'm surprised you forgot because I screamed so loud. Z, it's going to be okay. I promise, I am going to be there for you through everything and I'll visit every day after they're born to help and…"

Z shook her head, "No, Syd, I remember telling you about the twins. In fact, my hearing still isn't quite back to normal. It's something else that Dr. Rou told me."

"What did she say? Oh my God, Z, are you sick?!" shouted Sydney.

"I'm fine, Syd!" Z shushed her. "But Dr. Rou said I might not be this comfortable in a few months. I can't go to your wedding, Sydney. I'm sorry."

"What?! But-but _why?!_" Sydney pouted.

Z sighed; she knew Sydney would be upset. "Because I'll be eight months pregnant with _twins_! I'll be huge, Sydney, and Dr. Rou said the twins could come early. Your wedding is too close to my due date; I _really _do not want to go into labor while you're walking down the aisle."

Sydney opened her mouth to retort, but changed her mind. "Are you sure you can't come? You could sit in a wheelchair or something…"

"No. I _refuse _to subject myself to that much humiliation. I really am sorry, Sydney, but I have a feeling that this is the right thing to do. Call it a mother's intuition."

Sydney shook her head. "This isn't about the reporters is it? Oh no, did you talk to my parents? Listen, Z, they have absolutely no right to…"

"It has nothing to do with your parents and very little to do with the people who mobbed me yesterday. I decided before I went to dinner with Jack and Ally."

"I still wish you could be there, Z. You are my best friend, but I guess that means I should care more about your health than my wedding, eh?" Sydney gave her a half-smile. "In which case, I absolutely _insist _you stay do not come to my wedding. You should be resting! It will be on TV, anyway, so you won't miss anything."

"TV? Then it's certainly a good thing I can't go; the media would _love _to turn your wedding into a scandal, and I don't want that."

"Neither do I," Sydney admitted. "Oh Z, I am going to miss having you there!" She threw her arms around the very surprised yellow ranger who, after a moment of frozen shock, returned the hug.

"Hey!" Sophie had opened the door again and stood in the hallway with Sam, arms crossed. "Do you expect us to move the bed while you two are sitting on it?"

**XXX**

Sky was absolutely furious. Cruger had suspended the cadet who lied to the media, but for Sky it was not enough. He had to staunch the rumors at their source – or at least their secondary source. There was no way he could confront Sydney's mother. Z's presumptions from the night before had been correct in one way; Sky certainly did have connections. He did not have to use Sydney's; the name Tate gave him plenty of leverage on its own. However, it had been his status as red ranger that got him a meeting with Cassidy Goodfred so quickly.

"Ranger Tate?" a tall, sandy-haired man called. "Mrs. Goodfred is ready to speak with you."

Sky followed the secretary into an adjoining room where a middle-aged woman who obviously paid for her looks sat on a comfortably upholstered chair. The woman stood and gave him a plastic smile, extending her hand. "Ranger Tate, what a pleasure!" Sky scowled and left his hands at his sides. The woman turned the open palmed greeting into a gesture toward a red chair that was sparsely cushioned. "Please have a seat, Ranger Tate. I cannot tell you how exciting it is to meet with a man of your caliber. Oh! And I have been meaning to congratulate you on your engagement to the famous Sydney Drew! How does it feel?"

Sky sat, his mouth set in a frown. "This is not an interview, Mrs. Goodfred. If anything said in this room is leaked to the public, SPD will press charges against you and your entire network. Do you understand, Mrs. Goodfred?"

Cassidy Goodfred continued to smile, but it did not meet her eyes and Sky wondered if her face was permanently positioned in that smirk; he could not recall any pictures where she was not giving making the same face. "Of course, Ranger Tate, I would never…"

"Good," Sky interrupted. "Now let me get straight to the point. You will never publish another story about Elizabeth Delgado or any other member of my team again if it includes speculation, exaggeration, and malicious intent."

"Malicious intent? Why, I had no…"

Again, Sky did not let her speak. "Mrs. Caroline Drew contacted you, did she not? She asked you to do her a favor and make sure every possible news outlet held some article that turned my team into the country's top scandal."

"Well, Carol and I were old friends! We were only talking, she may have slipped in something about her daughter's reputation," Cassidy's normal control was slipping from her grasp under the scrutiny of two cold grey eyes.

"So you planned to ruin Ranger Delgado's reputation so Mrs. Drew could teach her daughter a lesson? That sure sounds like malicious intent to me."

The blonde clung to her planned retorts. "But the public deserves to know if the Power Rangers are incapacitated!"

"We both know that had very little to do with the stories you and your fellow broadcasters chose to publish. Certainly a small paragraph explaining Z – Ranger Delgado's absence from our team and what SPD was doing to bolster Earth's defenses in the mean time could have sufficed. The article in your paper failed to even mention the fact that there was a new addition to the squad. Doesn't the public have a right to know we hired a new green ranger?" Sky glowered.

"Yes, but…"

"I am glad you agree. Now, there is no current way to turn back time and keep the damage from being done, however I do believe I speak for the entirety of SPD as well as the citizens you have _lied _to when I request that a letter of apology be written. That letter, of course, would rescind all previous comments on the situation and be available by tomorrow at the latest. Then you and your reporters are welcome to run a new story introducing our new green ranger to the public as a wonderful addition to our team," Sky explained.

Cassidy was speechless, although her mouth hung open. Sky took the opportunity to press a written agreement into her hand along with a pen. "Do I have your word, Mrs. Goodfred? The document simply outlines what I have just explained; you are welcome to have a copy."

She finally found her voice. "This is ridiculous! You can't do this to me!"

Sky rested one hand on his morpher. "Well, if you do not wish to sign the agreement I can always judge you. I am sure glorifying false stories and harassment will give you a few weeks in containment at least. And that's just you, personally; I wonder what would happen to your network?"

Cassidy was still smiling, but it looked like her face muscles were fighting to turn her lips inside out. "Are you threatening me, Ranger Tate?"

"Did you threaten my teammates, Mrs. Goodfred?"

Sky thought the woman's face was going to explode, but she signed two copies of the papers Sky gave her and handed one roughly back to him. She was about to say something particularly scathing, but Sky was halfway to the door by the time she thought of a half-worthy remark. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Goodfred. Have a wonderful afternoon; I am sure I will enjoy reading that letter tomorrow morning." He quietly shut the door on her million-dollar face. With a nod to the secretary, he walked back to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. He still had several more unpleasant executives to see, and he did not want to give Cassidy time to compose herself and warn others of his visit.

With luck, Z would never find out that he had a hand in stemming the rumors. That was part of Sky's plan to ease his guilty conscience and make up for his misdeeds. If she knew, it would not be enough of a sacrifice. To stop the tale of his current chivalry from spreading, Sky would have to swallow his pride and keep the ordeal to himself; that was a true sacrifice for him.


	9. Change

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Finally! I have a moment to thank everyone for reviewing + post another chapter! A pretty short, uneventful chapter, I must admit, but it is quite important none the less because in the _next_ chapter...well, you'll see. I think I managed to get some perspective from everyone in here, since I hoped to give a little bit of an update on what's going on in the background. So yes, this is a fairly quiet chapter, but just you wait. It's all about to go to hell in a handbasket. Have fun!

* * *

**IX. ****Change**

_**A variation or deviation;**_

_**Money given in exchange for an equivalent of higher denomination;**_

_**To become altered or modified.**_

"Pretty please?" Z begged. "I don't want to go alone. Everyone will stare at me."

"How would my being there solve that?" asked Sydney. "I'm famous. People _always _stare at me! Besides, I really have to go to this banquet thing. It's just _expected _in my family."

Z had heard that on far too many previous occasions. As an expect_ing_ mother, she had never hated the phrase even more. There was always something _expected_, and there was always something _right_. The two did not necessarily coincide. However, it seemed pointless to argue with the pink ranger over the idea. Instead, Z sighed heavily and sat down on her bed.

The door chime caught the attention of both girls. "Come in!" called Sydney. Sophie entered, a half-eaten apple in one hand. Sydney raised an eyebrow, "This is your room too, now, Soph. You don't have to ring the bell."

The green ranger shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to doing it." She took another bite of her apple.

"I thought you didn't need to eat?" asked Z.

"Just because I don't have to does not mean I can't enjoy it!" she grinned, settling on the green-covered bottom bunk on the pink side of the room; she and Sydney had switched beds so that Sophie could reach the wall plug. Once the two other girls moved out, the entire room would be painted green to match Sophie's status. They had decided to wait until then to add her colors to the walls.

Absently, Z rubbed a portion of her skin where she could feel one of the babies moving around. The twins already seemed to enjoy tormenting their mother; when one was resting, the other was active so Z never got any sleep. She wished she could simply recharge like Sophie, although it was still eerie to see Sophie plug herself into the wall next to her bed every night. Even though she recharged at night, Sophie rarely shut herself down in case there was an emergency. She had been placed in the room as Z's guardian, even before Sydney left. It was well known that the pink ranger could (and had) sleep through an entire attack.

"Hey Sophie?" Z mused.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You're supposed to help me out while I'm pregnant, right?"

"Well, yes, but technically you are not supposed to know that. Commander Cruger made it clear that you would never forgive him if you knew that was why he put me in this room," explained Sophie.

Sydney giggled, "He's so protective of us. He just doesn't want us to know how worried he really is."

Z smiled, "I know, Isinia told me that he feels like I'm carrying his grand-pups. That was an odd conversation, I must admit, but the sentiment was sweet."

"So getting back to your question, Z, is there something you needed?" asked Sophie. "I don't want you to die on us because we made you forget to ask for something super-important."

"Oh, no," she said. "I was just wondering if you would go to class with me tonight. Dr. Rou made me sign up for a childbirth class and I really do not want to go alone. Dr. Rou is hosting it, but it's free to the public so there will be a lot of other people there. I only read Cassidy Goodfred's letter of apology, but it was enough to make me worried about seeing anyone outside the base."

"I'd love to come!" Sophie exclaimed, jumping from the bed. "I have been doing a lot of research on human reproduction and I think it's absolutely fascinating."

Z blushed, "You're human too, you know."

"Oh, well, that part of me isn't. I mean, in theory it works the same way, but I don't think I can get pregnant. Well, not that I've tried. Maybe if…"

"Sophie!" Sydney interrupted, sharing Z's red face. "That's…that's very interesting, but, um…we…well, it just…."

Now Sophie blushed, the natural portion of her blood rising to color the real skin on her cheeks. "Sorry. I got a little carried away. All this talk about babies just makes me wonder if I could ever have my own children."

Z shook her head, "Trust me when I tell you to take your time figuring that out. Thanks for agreeing to come; I think I am going to need the company."

"I wish both of you could come to the engagement banquet. I have a feeling I could use the company too," said Sydney.

"You have Sky," Sophie reminded her. Z's face fell.

"Yes, I certainly do," said Sydney, admiring the diamond on her ring finger.

Z clutched her stomach and moaned, feeling two sharp jabs against the inside of her skin. "Are you okay?" asked Sophie.

Z nodded, "Just a little tired."

Frowning, Sophie pulled a pillow off of her own bed and put it at the bottom of Z's. "Why don't you lie down and put your feet up? According to my files, you should not be on your feet so constantly."

Biting back a retort proclaiming her strength, Z allowed her body to relax on top of the yellow sheets. Sophie was right; she should not let herself get so stressed. The room was silent for a few minutes, so Z opened one eye. "This isn't a funeral, you know. If it was, I would not be wearing these ugly sweatpants." Her roommates laughed, easily falling back into a light chatter.

**XXX**

Sky stood awkwardly in front of the mirror, scowling at the image of himself in a black and red suit. "I don't like this."

Bridge stood behind Sky, a finger resting on his chin as he inspected his roommate's appearance. "Well if you think the jacket is a bit much…"

"Bridge!" Sky exclaimed. "I was not talking about the suit. I meant this whole evening; I am not looking forward to sitting through a three-course dinner with Sydney's entire family…especially her mother."

"You get a _three course meal_?!"

Sky rolled his eyes, "It's not like that includes toast, Bridge."

"Well, try to be a little positive about it. You'll get to spend the night with Sydney!" replied Bridge.

"I guess. But her family is just so…annoying," he admitted. Bridge muttered something. "Sorry?"

Bridge laughed, "I said 'See, you will miss me!' We've been roomies for years. C'mon, Sky. Admit that you are going to miss me."

Sky smiled a little, "Not as much as I will enjoy the extra space. Our parents chipped in to buy us a really nice house close to SPD. Thank God, both my mother and Sydney's parents live too far away from the base for us to live in the same neighborhood."

"Hey, I get extra space too," Bridge complained.

"That's true enough. You get to have one whole room!" smirked Sky.

"Actually, I've been looking into buying my own apartment. The ones across the street are pretty nice and they have a deal with SPD so I can hook up an alarm system," Bridge explained.

Sky turned away from the mirror. "Wow. Good for you, Bridge." The two shook hands.

"Thanks. I just feel like it's time for a change."

Sky sighed, "There are a lot of changes going on."

Bridge nodded, "You and Sydney getting married and moving out, my new apartment, Sophie as the green ranger, Z's twins…it's not going to be the same around here anymore."

"It hasn't really been the same since…" Sky cut himself off. How could he explain that it had not been the same since he stopped dating Z? Since that day, his world had been spinning backwards. He had believed he would get over her, but every time he saw Z his mind spun faster. Maybe it was because she was so obviously pregnant now; maybe it was because he knew whose children grew within her.

"Since that mission to Niveus?" asked Bridge. "Other than your engagement, that was when things really started changing. I mean, your wedding is a big deal, but you and Sydney will still be here every day. Z will too, but she's always going to be thinking of her children first. She'll need time off, help babysitting, more clothes and food…everything."

"Yeah," Sky quietly agreed. "Hey, do you know when the girls are throwing her a baby shower?"

Bridge shrugged, "Next month, I think. Why?"

"I want to give her something, and I really want to make it special."

"Your wife will be jealous," Bridge joked.

Sky shoved Bridge's shoulder. "I'm serious. I need to make amends for the way I have been treating her. Things are changing so fast, I just need to let her know that I'm sorry before change makes that impossible."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bridge.

Sky slipped the red morpher into his jacket pocket. "I don't really know; I just have a bad feeling."

Bridge chuckled, "I'm the psychic one, not you. You worry too much, Sky."

**XXX**

Jack sat on the couch in his apartment, staring at the wall in front of him. A soft pair of hands landed on his shoulders and began to rub his back, adept fingers unknotting muscles. With a smile, Jack closed his eyes and let the tension fall from his body. "Thanks, baby."

Ally smirked, "You're welcome, _baby_. You looked like you could use it. Is something wrong?"

Jack sighed, "It's just – everything. You know we're not getting the donations we need for the charity, Sky and Sydney are getting married so soon, and this whole thing with Z…it's a lot to think about, a lot to worry about."

"Many things are changing," Ally agreed. She was silent for a moment, her forehead wrinkled in thought. "Hey Jack?"

He opened one eye. "Mmm?"

"What about us?"

The other eye opened and he sat up, taking his fiancé's hands off of his shoulders and pulling her around to the front of the couch so she could sit. "Us?"

"Aren't we changing, too? You mentioned one wedding, but isn't there another that should be at the top of your list?" asked Ally.

Jack squeezed her hands. "Yeah, of course! Ally, I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring our relationship. So many things came up at once, it just got pushed to the side…wait, no! I mean, our wedding is really important to me, but I have to…no, that doesn't help either…"

She laughed, "Jack, I understand; they're my friends too. I just feel like we haven't had much of a chance to talk about ourselves. It might sound selfish, but I think we need to if we're going to keep our own relationship healthy."

"I know. Hey, I know what we can do! Let's get out the calendar and pick a date for the wedding – our wedding." He stood up. "I'll find us a calendar."

Ally grinned, "Try the kitchen. You do know that we need to check our dates with a church and a reception hall, right?"

Jack walked into the kitchen, waving her off. "We need a tentative date first, so we can see when they're available _around _that time. A-ha!" He pushed a magnet aside and took a children's power-ranger themed calendar off of the fridge. He grabbed a pencil from a basket filled with writing utensils on his way back. Jack sat down again, the calendar opened to August across his lap. He could barley believe that it would be September within the week. "So, any ideas about what month?"

"Jack, there are only four months left on this calendar, and I think we should give ourselves a little more time than that to plan!" Ally exclaimed.

"True, but the last page has a mini calendar for 2029. We can mark it on that for now. So…got a month picked out?"

"Well, we don't want to have it too early because Z will have the twins to worry about and she's the maid of honor. How about May? That gives us time to plan, and the twins will be about five months old."

"Aw man," Jack complained. "That means we still have to keep it G-rated!"

Ally smacked his arm playfully, "You pervert. Put a circle around May 14; you have until that morning to learn how to behave!"

**XXX**

"I'm really sorry; I know how awkward this must be for you," Sydney whispered out of the side of her smile.

Sky did not bother to try smiling; his previous attempts in front of the mirror had shown his smile was more of a grimace. "It's alright; your family is very…nice," he lied. He filled his mouth with a large piece of veal, forcing himself to chew instead of continuing to speak.

"Oh, they can be! It's just – they are not very open to people who are different from them," Sydney explained as she waved across the table at one of her numerous relatives.

Sky swallowed. "Which just happens to be 99 of the population – and that's just on Earth." He looked back over at Sydney and noticed her smile falter. "Sorry, I didn't mean…I was just…"

Sydney shook her head, "Shh; I know what you meant. Now is not the time to –" A sharp ringing cut off her words. Sydney, Sky, and the guests looked up at Sydney's parents. The couple stood at the head of the table, dressed lavishly and each holding a wine glass.

"As most of you know," Mr. Drew began, "it is a tradition in the Drew family to accompany great news with great celebration. Great news is common in our family, so it is natural that we have many great celebrations." The guests chuckled, but only to be polite. "I have invited all of you here to formally announce the engagement of my dearest and only daughter, Sydney Angela Drew, to SPD's gallant red ranger, Schuyler James Tate." The family clapped in earnest; well-arranged weddings were expected and treasured.

Sydney's mother raised her glass, "You are all invited to the ceremony, which will be on December 18, 2028. For now, I hope you will join me in a toast to my daughter and her fiancé, may their wedding be the event of the year!"

Sydney and Sky blushed, glasses clinked, and the gentle chatter resumed. "Event of the year, huh?" said Sky.

"I'm sure she's already called every media station in the state," Sydney replied. "There's no use arguing with her about it, Sky. Won't it be fun to share our wedding with everyone? Oh, and this way Z will get to see it!"

Sky almost choked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you? According to Z, Dr. Rou has ordered her not to go to our wedding because it is too close to her due date and Z would need to stay off her feet. I'm disappointed, but wouldn't it be just awful if something happened because of our wedding?"

Sky nodded, "Yeah…because of our wedding…" A large hand landed on Sky's shoulder, and he was drawn into a conversation with two of Sydney's uncles and an older male cousin. Sydney turned her attention to her jealous female cousins who admired the large diamond ring on her finger.

**XXX**

The doors to the rec room opened, and an exhausted Bridge was greeted by anguished sobs. Z and Sophie were sitting on a couch across the room, Sophie with her arm around a crying Z. "It's okay, Z, you're…"

"No, it's not okay," she cried. "I can't do this, Sophie, I just can't!"

Weighing his options, Bridge decided to find out what had happened the old fashioned way. "What happened?" he asked, going to sit on Z's other side.

Sophie looked up and gave Bridge a small smile. Z did not bother to move as she explained, "We went to that childbirth class, but everyone else there had someone with them!"

"But didn't Sophie go with you?" asked Bridge.

"Yes, but she means someone like a father or second mother. A few people asked if I was Z's girlfriend," said Sophie.

"Oh…"

"That was sort of funny, but then Dr. Rou started talking about how to take care of a baby, how we always have to watch it and how it's going to be completely dependent on us…both of them will be completely dependent on me, and if anything goes wrong it will be my fault! I can't take care of two babies on my own, at least not while being a ranger! I would never see them, and what would happen if I got hurt? I can't…I just don't think I can do this!" Z buried her face in her hands.

Bridge and Sophie looked at each other. "Your turn," Sophie mouthed.

Bridge sighed. "Z, I know you _can _do it. You are going to make an awesome mom; I can tell by the way you have taken care of Sam and the other young cadets. By going to that class you'll learn how to be an even better mom, and the whole team is going to help you whenever you need a babysitter or anything else. You can still be a ranger, nothing about that will change."

"Are you kidding? Bridge, the team dynamics have already changed completely. How are we supposed to stay together?" Z said.

"Maybe our relationships have changed, but we will always stick together. We see Jack at least once every other week, and he swore off all things SPD," Bridge replied.

Sophie stood up, taking Z's hand. "Come on, Z. It's been a long day; maybe you'll feel better about it in the morning."

Bridge also stood and helped Sophie to get Z up. "Yeah, it could just be your hormones."

"Bridge!" shouted Sophie.

"What? It could be."

Z smiled a little, "You never fail to make me feel better, Bridge. Flattery will get you everywhere."

**XXX**

Sky fell into bed, exhausted. He fell asleep quickly, _but was awakened what seemed like moments later by a strange noise. He frowned, hoping if he pretended that he was still asleep the noise would go away. Instead, it got louder. Someone spoke right next to his ear, "Sky, get up. It's your turn to take care of them."_

_Sky jolted awake and rolled over. Z was lying next to him in bed, her eyes half-open. The room around them had changed; instead of a generic SPD dorm room, it was a larger bedroom, decorated with personal furniture – even curtains. There was only one bed, and it was much bigger than the ones given to cadets. "Sky," Z repeated, pulling the blankets off of him, "go take care of the twins."_

"_Twins?" He finally recognized the noise as an infant's crying. Shaking his head, Sky got out of bed and tripped toward the open doorway. The light from the hall momentarily blinded him, and once he could see again he was well aware that it was not any corridor in SPD; it was too short, and a set of stairs led directly down to a lower floor. _

_The noise was coming from the room next to his bedroom. This door was open, too, and Sky could see a small nightlight in one corner that proved the walls were painted pale yellow. The hall light highlighted a large crib with a mobile hanging over it: the room was a nursery. Cautiously, Sky peered over the edge of the crib. What he saw nearly stopped his heart._

_Four identical babies lay within, all crying and reaching out toward him. He backed away. "No – that's impossible! I'm not…I can't…I am not your father!" he yelled._

_A tiny fist reached up and smashed the peg that was holding the crib's gate up. Eight babies rolled out, Sky rushing to catch them before they were hurt. But when they hit the floor, the infants only grew and started to crawl toward Sky, screaming, "Daddy!"_

_Sky backed into a corner; their eyes glowed gold and the number multiplied rapidly. The children aged quickly, too, becoming toddlers in only a few minutes. They pulled on the legs of his pants, all shouting incoherently. "You leave us? You no good! Daddy! Daddy! Help us daddy! Why you run? No good! No hero!"_

"_Z, help!" Sky called. He was sinking into the crowd of children, getting pulled in by little, sticky fingers. Over the crowd of children, he saw a very pregnant Z leaning against the __door to the hallway. She reached out to him, and Sky realized her hand was covered in blood. It wasn't just her hand; Z's entire body was soaked with blood, so that he could not tell where it was coming from. She pulled her hand back and clutched her stomach, groaning. "Z!" he yelled. She raised her head to look at him and let go of the door as she tried to reach out again. Without the support of the doorpost, she collapsed to the floor, out of his view._

_A five year old with cold grey eyes stared into Sky's matching irises. "You didn't help mommy. Mommy won't help you."_

_A second, identical little girl stood next to the first. "Yeah. You're all alone, just like mommy was."_

"_You don't want to be our daddy," said the first little girl._

_The second took over, "Well we don't want you to be our daddy either." _

"_Bye daddy!" the entire group exclaimed. Sky looked behind him, and realized they were pushing him into Sydney's arms. She opened her mouth and a forked tongue darted out from rows of razor-sharp teeth. Sky realized he was not looking at Sydney, but a twisted collage of Mrs. Drew and his own mother melted into one woman. Arms ending in claws surrounded his waist, and the children continued to push. He shut his eyes as he was dragged backward._

Sky opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp, desperately looking around him for the children. There were none, although Bridge slept in a small bed across the room. Sky sighed and leaned back, "A dream. Just a dream."


	10. Test

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Here it is, and it actually didn't take too long to post! Well...for me, anyway ;-) Thanks for all the reviews, i'm glad you enjoyed the calm before the storm, although i'm thinking it will be one of those short, violent storms covering two or three chapters. I'm not sure why, but the formatting has gone a little off-kilter, so sorry about that. Its unimportant, but still annoying. Oh, and before you hit the end...remember if you kill me you will never find out what happens...heh...enjoy!

* * *

**X. Test:**

_**A means of determining the presence, quality, or truth of something;**_

_**An oath or other confirmation of one's loyalty, religious beliefs, etc.;**_

_**A set of standardized questions designed to elicit responses for use in measuring the traits or capacities of an individual.**_

"Three more months, eh?" said Ally. She and Z were on their way to meet Ally's friend Sarah at a nearby café. Sarah worked at as a programmer for James and Ortiz Technologies, several blocks away from the café, and would be driving over to meet them. After lunch, the three girls would take Sarah's car to a mall so they could begin shopping for Ally's wedding. Compared to the massive preparations for Sydney's wedding, the task would be easy.

"Yeah," Z replied. "I'm not sure if I should be thankful or terrified."

Ally threw an arm around Z's shoulders. "Relax. You will make a great mom! Everything will be fine."

Z grimaced, "Tell me that after you've been pregnant. I'm glad your friend is driving us to the mall; my feet are killing me!"

"Sorry," Ally apologized, "my car's at the DMV, all the trucks are out, and Jack needed his car to go meet that disgusting, pig-headed…"

"Who?"

"Ugh, sorry. He's the owner of a new clothing store over on Rawn Street, but he lives in Angel Grove. We met him here once, and let's just say he was more interested in me than our proposition. He said he would consider it if we would meet him again at his house in Angel Grove. That's why I took the day off – Jack is taking Piggy instead, which should keep Mr. Hak's eyes closed and ears open," Ally explained.

"He does not sound like the kind of guy you would want as a business partner," said Z.

"That's what I said, but Jack wanted to give him another shot. Actually, I think he plans on punching the guy for trying to get me to dump my fiancé and 'explore the world' a little."

"I'm surprised Jack didn't kick his ass right there."

Ally shrugged, "Jack was out of the room when Mr. Hak pulled me aside and said that. I told him later, which was when Jack made the decision to meet with Mr. Hak again."

Z shook her head, "I don't think they will be talking about charity. So when did you say you were planning to marry the maniac?"

Ally chuckled, "May 14; we just confirmed it with the reception hall. Thank God, we're having a small wedding so we didn't need to make reservations anyplace fancy."

Z was about to respond when she noticed a large green van driving slowly down the wrong side of the road; their side of the road. She nudged Ally, who nodded in understanding, and the two began to walk faster. When the van pulled up next to them and four men, two human and two alien, climbed out of the back, Ally pulled out her cell phone. Z started running, not daring to look behind her.

Ally screamed and was dragged backward. From somewhere behind Z a hairy but human hand covered her mouth and another arm wrapped around her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see another human and a scorpion-like alien struggling with Ally. The alien finally held a cloth over Ally's mouth and nose. After another moment of struggle, Ally's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Z tried to scream, but it was muffled by the hand over her own mouth. The alien left the human to deal with Ally's weight and started to move the cloth towards Z's face. A voice behind Z grumbled, "No! We don't want any chemical interference with this one."

The alien scowled and dropped his arm. Z elbowed the man behind her in the groin. With a yelp he quickly released her. Z screamed and tried to run, but the alien behind Z put a tentacle over her mouth and a second tentacle around her throat. The one around her throat tightened so she couldn't breath. Z's vision swam.

"What should we do with the extra?" asked the man holding up Ally's limp body.

"Just leave it," ordered the same voice from behind Z. It was closer now and she could feel a forked tongue licking the top of her ear as it spoke. "She isn't useful."

Z couldn't break the choking hold of the tentacle around her neck. Just before she lost consciousness completely, she saw the human carelessly let Ally's body fall to the ground next to the open cell phone Ally had dropped when the men grabbed her.

**XXX**

"Piggy could you get that?" Jack asked as he put on a turn signal. His phone was ringing and he was already on edge; he knew it would be a bad idea to try having a conversation while he was driving.

Piggy picked up the phone and looked at the front screen. "It's Ally. You sure you don't want to talk to her?"

"Just answer it, Piggy, and tell me what she says."

Piggy shrugged and flipped the phone open. "Hello? Hello? Ally, are you there? Hello?" He turned to Jack. "There's no one there, but she's not hanging up."

"Put it on speaker, maybe she thinks it's the wrong number," said Jack. He turned the wheel, passing a sign that read "Welcome to Angel Grove." Piggy put Jack's cell phone on speaker. "Ally?" Jack called. "Ally are you there?"

In response, he received nothing but wind. "Maybe she got distracted," Piggy suggested.

Jack frowned, "No. Something isn't right here; we would hear her talking in the background. Hold on, I'm pulling over." He stopped the car next to a curb. "Hand me the phone."

Piggy gave the phone over. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Jack hung up and punched in Ally's number. It rang several times before an answering machine picked up. Once the tone went off, Jack spoke, "Hey Ally, it's Jack. I just wanted to try giving you a call back, but since you aren't answering I guess something came up. Give me a call so I know you're alright. Um, I am gonna try calling Z since I know you were supposed to be with her, and you kind of have me worried. Hope everything's okay…bye."

"No answer?"

"What do you think, Piggy?" Jack growled. He dialed Z's phone and waited again. The result was the same. "Z, it's Jack. Look, could you just give me a call back when you get this? I'm worried about you girls. Talk to you soon."

"Do you have her other friend's number? What was her name…Sandra?" asked Piggy.

Jack rolled his eyes and started looking through his phone book. "Sarah, Piggy. I think I do – she drives for the mission sometimes and Mr. Samuels told us to make sure we could contact the drivers. Yeah, I got her." He hit the call button and waited. This time, someone picked up. "Hey, Sarah. This is Jack Landors. Ally's fiancé? / Yeah, I figured you remembered but I didn't want you to think… / Right. Um, listen; is Ally with you? / No? Has she called you? / I just tried her cell a minute ago and she didn't pick up. Before that, I got a call saying it was from her cell phone but there was no one on the other side. I tried to call Z, too, and I got an answering machine. / I know, it sounds like something's up. Do you think you 

could drive back to our apartment? / Thanks. I'll keep my phone on." He put his phone back in the cup holder between the two front seats.

"What's going on?"

"Sarah is going to drive along the same road Ally and Z should have taken. If they're not walking, she'll try the apartment and call me when she finds out what's going on," Jack explained.

"What do we do?" Piggy asked.

"We wait," Jack replied. He turned off the engine. "I don't want to leave the meeting with Mr. Hak to answer my cell phone."

Piggy smirked, "But I thought this wasn't a real meeting."

"It's the principle of the thing. How intimidating would it be for me to say 'Hold that thought, Mr. Hak, while I take this phone call to try and find out where my fiancé is'?"

"You make an excellent point, Ja–"

The phone rang and Jack grabbed it. "Hold that thought, Piggy. Hello? / Sarah, slow down! What happened? / Is she alright? Where's Z? / Did you call for help?! / Well you should have called them first! / I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but as soon as I hang up you have got to call 911, okay? / I'll be there as soon as I can. Shit, I bet this has something to do with SPD. I'll call them. / Oh, they'll put me through. Just make sure Ally's alright, and get her some help! / Okay, call me if anything happens!"

Jack ignored Piggy's questions and dialed a different number. "This is Jack Landors, I need to speak with Commander Cruger right aw… / It's an emergency! / Fine, can you patch me through to Bridge Carson, the blue ranger? / Right, morpher codes are off-limits…can you get me Katherine Manx? / But… / This is not a prank! I was the red ranger! They know who I… / Forget it! I'll call Sydney; she never turns her phone off."

"Um, Jack, buddy, what are you…"

"Not now!" Jack shouted, searching through his phone for yet another number. "Syd? / I know you're working, but this is an emergency! Ally's in trouble and so is Z. / Sarah – Ally's friend – found her unconscious, and Z is missing. I think somebody kidnapped her. / Because they wouldn't connect me through the main line! / There's an emergency hotline? Never mind. They should be somewhere on Kaswek Avenue or 81st Street. / Please Syd, hurry!"

This time, Jack flung his phone at Piggy with one hand and started the car with the other. "Call Andrew, tell him to call Mr. Hak and cancel the meeting. Don't reschedule." Jack did an illegal u-turn and started speeding back toward New Tech. For once, Piggy did not ask any questions.

**XXX**

Sky sat at one of the Command Center's computers, making his way through what seemed to be an endless list of old records that needed to be updated. He had to remain in the Command Center until another senior officer came in; Isinia had finally convinced Commander Cruger to take a day off, and Sky was not about to question their whereabouts.

Bridge and Sydney were busy in the simulator, working with the D-squad cadets. They were doing better than they had been during the troobian invasion, but the group had a long way to go before they became real ranger material. Sky figured that the blue and pink rangers would be lucky to get out any earlier than he did.

Kat was in her lab, working with Sophie to repair a wire in the cyborg's optical circuitry that had gone dead, causing Sophie's vision to go fuzzy in one eye. According to Kat, it was 

nothing serious; just an old wire that needed replacing, so she had offered to go through all of Sophie's systems and replace the older pieces. Sky looked up at the clock. With hope, Kat would return within the hour and Sophie would take over.

Until then, Sky was stuck with very little to do while the cadets on duty monitored the city. Most of the interesting work was for the commander, and Sky felt that the records needed to be updated before he went on to something interesting but not currently necessary. From across the room, a cadet called, "Sir, we just got a call on the hotline from a man claiming to have witnessed a kidnapping from the window of his apartment involving off-world life forms. There were four kidnappers, two human two alien. According to the caller, they attacked two human women. He ran downstairs to help, but when he got to the street level a large green van was pulling away and there was a woman lying unconscious on the sidewalk; the second woman was gone. He made sure the woman was alive before going back inside to call 911 and us."

"He saw all of this from a window? How can he be sure there were aliens involved?" asked Sky.

"I'm not sure, sir," the cadet admitted. "Should we let the police handle this one?"

Sky considered it for a moment. He was bored out of his mind, but it would not be right for him to accept a case that the regular police should have dealt with. He sighed, "Send the report on to the regular police. If they find any other evidence that there was an off-world presence, tell them to inform us immediately but continue working on the case. Kidnappings need to be dealt with swiftly."

"Yes sir!" the cadet replied. As he set up his terminal to transfer the information to the New Tech Police Department, he looked over the report and shook his head. "It doesn't make sense for them to leave one woman behind. I sure hope they find the other victim quickly; who kidnaps a pregnant woman? Then again, it would probably be easier to get ransom."

The cadet next to him shrugged, "Sounds like a domestic crisis, if you ask me. Someone was trying to get rid of the evidence of an affair."

Sky cringed; that one struck a nerve. He was about to yell at the cadets for speculating about a case that was not their own when a panicked Sydney fell through the door. "Z's gone!"

Sky stood up, "What?!"

Bridge stumbled in behind Sydney, "Jack called – Sarah, the one who was supposed to go shopping with them for Ally's wedding, found Ally unconscious on the sidewalk."

"And Sarah said that Z wasn't anywhere nearby!" Sydney finished. "We have to find them, somewhere between Kaswek and 81st!"

Sky felt his stomach rise. "Cadet, put a hold on that data transfer to NTPD. Where was the incident located?"

"The man just gave the number for his apartment building, so across the street from 114 Kaswek Avenue," the cadet replied.

"Oh no…" Sky whispered. "Stop the data transfer; as of now, that is a priority one SPD case! Tell Dr. Manx and Sophie about the case as soon as they get here, and get a message to Commander Cruger. Bridge, Syd, take the bikes – we have to get to that scene as soon as possible."

**XXX**

Sky stood in the corner of a room in New Mercy Hospital, staring at the street fifteen floors below. Behind him, Ally leaned back against the raised portion of her bed. Jack sat in the chair next to her, holding onto one of her hands, with Sarah standing next to him. Sydney stood 

on Ally's other side, a small computer in her hand. Bridge and Sophie were back at the original crime scene, scanning psychically and mechanically for any clues. Sydney and Sky were supposed to be getting everything they could from Ally, although Sydney seemed more aware of the task than her fiancé.

"Why did you call Jack and not 911?" asked Sydney, keeping the computer close enough to record what Ally was saying.

"When I felt that guy grab me, I figured I wouldn't have time to dial, let alone tell them where we were. I had called Jack just before we left to ask if he had any major color preferences for the wedding, so I just hit redial. He at least knew the general area we were supposed to be in, and it was faster. Then I dropped the phone, and I have no idea what miracle kept it from breaking," Ally explained.

Sydney nodded, correcting the computer when it missed or misspelled a word in Ally's speech. "You mentioned the van earlier; did you get a good look at it?"

Ally sighed, "Like I said, it was big and green, but I can't give you much more. Oh, but I do remember that there were blue letters painted on the side: F.R.L."

"That sounds familiar," said Sarah.

Sydney nodded, "It stands for Freller Research Laboratories. One of my dad's best friends worked there, but he quit and testified that the lab was involved in some inhumane and very illegal experimentation. My dad wouldn't tell me anything else; I was 'too young.'"

Sarah agreed, "I think I remember hearing that they were shut down for some reason."

"If they were shut down, why is their vehicle involved in a kidnapping?" asked Jack.

Sydney put away her computer. "That's a good question, one I intend to find the answer to. Don't worry, guys; we'll find Z, and we'll find out who did this to you, Ally."

"Thanks, Syd, but don't worry about me," Ally smiled. "The doctor said I should be fine; I'm going home as soon as she comes back to clear me."

"Where you will stay in bed and let me take care of you," said Jack. "You really scared me there, and I am not taking any chances." Ally rolled her eyes.

Sarah patted Ally's shoulder, "Hey, you scared me too. Take it easy, alright?"

While the other three talked, Sydney went to stand with Sky. "We will find her, Sky," she whispered. "And there is no way you can possibly twist this into being your fault."

"But if it weren't for me I bet she could have taken those guys," he mumbled.

"What?"

He amended the comment, "But I almost handed her case off to the police."

"They would have done just as good a job, and as soon as they realized who was involved they would have called us. Sky, you were just doing your job," Sydney replied.

Sky finally looked away from the window. "Then I need to start doing my job better."

"Sky…"

"Z is out there, somewhere, alone and pretty much defenseless, and we're just standing here! It's already been ten hours since she went missing," Sky shouted, drawing attention from the civilians. "There are way too many criminals who would take advantage of her while she's pregnant, and every one of them has a relatively understandable motive to _kill_ her."

Sydney sighed, "We will find her, Sky, I promise. But for now, we have to get to the meeting with Commander Cruger and the other rangers. I want to ask Kat if she knows anything about F.R.L., too." The pink ranger turned started to leave, pausing momentarily by the bed to say, "Get well soon," to Ally.

Groaning, Sky followed after his fiancé. "Feel better, Ally. Thanks for talking to us," he growled in a manner that did not come close to sincere.

**XXX**

Z woke up feeling as though her throat had imploded. She tried to rub the area with her hands, but found both were strapped to the bed she was lying on. In fact, her entire body was tied. She was surrounded by big, cold grey walls and the burning smell of cleaning chemicals. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glint of metal and turned her head. There was a small table next to her bed laden with needles, a scalpel, and several tools Z did not recognize. She struggled against the leather straps holding her down to no avail. "Help!" she screamed. "Help!"

A large set of metal doors opened to her left and a tall human male walked in. He wore a long white lab coat, a pair of gloves, and large glasses set over unfocussed grey eyes. His black hair was a mess and his teeth were crooked, giving him the overall impression of a mad scientist. "Oh hush now, my dear. You will only succeed in hurting yourself, and we can't have that."

"Who are you?" asked Z. "What do you want with me?"

"Both excellent questions!" exclaimed the man. He bowed, "I am Dr. James E. Neljin, a humble employee of this, the great F.R.L."

"F.R.L.?"

"Freller Research Laboratories," he explained.

Z's eyes narrowed. "I've heard about you. You used to kidnap the poor and use them in all sorts of sick genetic experiments, all because you thought no one would miss them. But Dr. Freller was arrested years ago. They shut down his company."

"Not entirely. A few devoted researchers, such as myself, saw the future F.R.L. should have had and chose to continue our founder's noble work in secret, away from eyes that judged it to be 'inhumane.' But those eyes were blind! They did not understand what we were doing; it was an honor for those people to be a part of this project."

"An honor?!" Z spat. "They were mutilated, mentally destroyed, and even killed! You are nothing but a group of sadists."

"You will see it differently in the future," said Dr. Neljin. "After all, you and your children are going to be a part of it!"

Her eyes widened in terror; not for her life, but for the life of her children. "NO!" she redoubled her efforts to break free.

"Now, now, you mustn't be like that. You have been chosen as the host of our latest experiment! It has been so difficult to find a host carrying twins; even with the new technology installing in our trucks – we are capable of finding expectant mothers and using a powerful ultrasound to see who they are carrying from up to twenty feet away. At last the technology has paid off; our collectors found you," the doctor grinned.

"Collectors?! Do you even know who I am?"

He continued to smile pleasantly, "Who you were does not matter; we are quite safe beneath the city. You are Host # 453, and your offspring will be Variable # 787 and Control # 787. You family name is Experiment # 911."

"You're no doctor. You are a monster," she hissed.

"No, no. Dr. Mounster works with chemicals; he is not interested in people. Now, if there are no further questions, we will begin." Dr. Neljin walked out of Z's line of vision, humming to himself. She started to panic. The table was out of her reach, a moment of 

concentration proved that the room was surrounded by energy dampeners which nullified her powers, and there was no one to hear her scream but the insane doctor. The only witness to her kidnapping had been Ally. Z prayed that she was at least alive, let alone able to go for help.

"Somebody find me," she whispered, "before it's too late."

**XXX**

Commander Cruger sat at the head of a conference table, unhappy that his day off had been cut short. However, that unhappiness was completely overcome with worry for Z. "Well? What have you found?" he asked the assembled group.

Bridge went first, "Sophie and I scanned the crime scene. The witness was right; a van pulled up, and four men jumped out. Two of them attacked Ally while the other two concentrated on Z. They knocked Ally out with chloroform and one of the aliens wrapped a tentacle around Z's neck until she passed out. They dropped Ally, put Z in the van, and drove away. Other than the witness, no one else came by until Sarah got there."

"I found traces of chloroform and tire treads," Sophie continued. "The tires match those used by F.R.L. trucks before the facility was shut down. I also found Ally's phone and Z's purse – which had her phone in it. I think we can assume that there is no way for her to contact us."

Cruger nodded, "It would be best to assume that the odds are against us. Sky, Sydney, what did Ally say?"

Sydney put the transcript of her interview with Ally on the large, holographic screen in the center of the conference table and gave the others an overview. "I asked Kat if she knew anything about F.R.L., and she agreed to come to the meeting," Sydney finished.

"Very well. Do you have anything to add, Sky, before we move on?" asked the commander.

Sky shook his head, "No, sir." He had remained quiet since his argument with Sydney. Instead of speaking or giving orders, he was trying to put everything together in his head.

Cruger nodded in Kat's direction, and she began to speak. "Every credible scientist has heard of Freller Research Laboratories. It was shut down because of their inhumane experimentation on intelligent life forms, mostly poor humans. They had many different studies involving the brain, nervous system, and what they called 'pre-life' – the time between conception and birth. The pre-life studies were their latest known experiments. They were trying to create a super human by tampering with a fetus while it was still developing, and most experimentation ended with horrific results. If F.R.L. has somehow survived and they are the ones who kidnapped Z, I am certain they would be using her children as a pre-life experiment."

"No!" shouted Sydney. "We can't let them do that!"

Kat sighed, "I am afraid that it might already be too late. The scientists at the original F.R.L. were aware that someone would eventually notice the missing people, so they acted quickly."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" said Sky. "We have to go after her!"

"Where would we look?" asked Sophie. "We don't have any idea where they could have taken her."

Cruger agreed, "Our time is short, but we must wait until we have more information."

Sky stood up, "But sir! We should at least begin looking…"

"Tate!" Cruger growled. "I cannot have you running aimlessly through the city; we must go about this search rationally."

Sky bit his lip to keep from yelling at the commander. "Permission to return to my quarters, commander."

"Permission granted; it is late, and I think we all need to get some sleep," he replied. "We will continue working on this case once our minds have been refreshed. No one does anything else until Delgado is found!"

"Yes sir!" the rangers chorused.

That night, Sky could barely sleep. All he could think of was Z trapped in some dark cell, hurting, dying, dead, along with the twins. He gave up around 5:30 AM and headed for the rec room, hoping some coffee would help him think. Minutes after he sat on one of the couches with his mug, Sky was surprised to see Bridge step through the door. "I thought you might be here," said Bridge. "I heard you moving around all night."

"Sorry I bothered you," Sky replied. "I bet my worry kept you awake, too."

Bridge shrugged, "I wasn't really sleeping, anyway. I figured I would at least let my powers rest a little; our room is the furthest from everything, so it's easier to think."

"So why are you here now?"

"Coffee, toast, and the all-important butter," Bridge smiled.

Sky rolled his eyes and returned to his thoughts on finding Z. Suddenly, something Bridge had said gave Sky an idea. "Bridge?"

"Yemf?" he said around a mouthful of toast.

"Couldn't you use your powers to follow the truck to whatever base they have?" asked Sky.

Bridge swallowed the toast and took a drink before responding. "Sorry, Sky. You know I can only track living things."

"But couldn't you track the people inside the truck? You know what Z's aura looks like, you could…"

Bridge interrupted, "First of all, an unconscious person's aura is a lot harder to read than a conscious person's; that's why I am so sure Z got knocked out. Her aura faded and all the colors jumbled together, so it would be nearly impossible to tell apart from everyone around her. Second, chances are I would not be able to lock onto the kidnapper's auras since I have never encountered them in person, so the connection is practically non-existent. Finally, assuming that I can get a strong enough reading from the kidnappers, it would probably use up all of my energy to follow them. They probably aren't even in New Tech City anymore, it would be too obvious."

"That still means there is a chance you could do it, right?" Sky said.

"Well, yeah, I guess there's always a chance that it's possible. I mean, it isn't like I've tried it before and we're always learning new things about our powers so theoretically I can't be absolutely sure of what I can and can't do…"

"Bridge!" Sky shouted. "Just answer yes or no. Would you be willing to _try_? For Z's sake?"

Bridge thought a moment. "Yes."

"Then let's go; we can take my bike, if you're willing to hold on. That way I can drive while you look for the aura."

"There's still a pretty high chance that this isn't going to work at all," Bridge said, "but okay, I'll trust you on this one. Give me fifteen minutes to put on a uniform – I'd rather not go outside in my footie pajamas."

**XXX**

Thirty minutes later, the red and blue rangers were back at the crime scene. Bridge was doing a hand stand while Sky watched impatiently. Bridge opened an eye, "Sky, it is a lot harder to find an aura with you tapping your foot like that."

"Sorry," Sky snapped. For a man who had no problems standing at attention for a full hour, he was finding it extremely difficult to stand still while Bridge looked for a trail. He could not help feeling that it was his fault Z was in so much danger. According to Kat, it was her pregnancy that had made her a target, not her status within SPD. She was pregnant because of him; she had lost her morpher because of him; her name had been dragged through the mud because of him. All of this, and he still could not admit it to anyone but himself. That was why he had to rescue Z. If they were not able to save her, Sky was sure his conscience would drive him to insanity.

"I've got something!" Bridge announced, flipping over. "At least, I think I do. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold onto it, though, once we get into a busier section of the city."

"It's better than nothing," Sky replied, already swinging a leg over his bike. "Just tell me where to go and concentrate on that aura; I'll worry about the rest."

Bridge got on the red bike behind Sky. "Alright; go straight, against traffic, and then make a left up ahead – make sure you are going _with _the traffic then."

With a nod, Sky kick-started the bike and followed Bridge's directions. They sped along back alleys and main roads, twisted around in circles, and scared several civilians as they went by. After another hour, there were no pedestrians to scare as they rode down a long, empty road outside New Tech City. Sky could feel Bridge's grip weaken as the sun got higher, and he was sure someone back at SPD had noticed them missing by now; they had turned off the communication channels on their morphers to make sure nothing broke Bridge's concentration. Sky was about to suggest a short rest when Bridge shouted, "Stop!"

Sky slammed on the breaks and turned to Bridge, believing the blue ranger had reached the end of his mental capacity. Bridge's hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, though his skin looked cold and clammy. "Are you alright?" asked Sky. "Do you want to sit for a while? You look sick, let me see if there's water anywhere around here."

"No," he muttered, "it isn't me; they stopped here. The aura's got all distorted, so I think – I think they must have carried Z somewhere in that direction." Bridge was barely able to lift his arm high enough to point ahead of them.

Sky looked around; they were in an abandoned train station, one that had once been part of a town that was torn down years ago. In the general direction of Bridge's finger was a set of stairs that led to an underground tunnel, one that had been used to cross under the train tracks. The tracks were still visible under a layer of over-grown grass and wildflowers. "Where's the truck?" Sky wondered.

"I told you, I can't read…"

Sky shook his head, "I know, it's okay. We can send someone else to find it; we have to find Z. Can you still feel that aura?"

Bridge nodded, "It's really confusing, but I can feel something until it goes into that tunnel. I would have to get closer to see if it goes any further." He slipped off of the bike and tried to walk toward the tunnel, one naked hand stretched out in front of him. Sky jumped off the bike and caught Bridge as he stumbled over his own feet.

"Hold onto me, buddy. We'll only go as far as you feel you can, and if we run into any trouble I am ordering you to get away as fast as you can. Call for back-up, and do not engage in combat. Understand?" said Sky.

"Yeah, I promise. We have to – we have to go down those stairs," Bridge answered, taking another shaky step. Sky put Bridge's arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Bridge's waist. When they reached the steps, Sky practically carried Bridge down them. At the bottom, both rangers paused to lean against the old stone wall and catch their breath. Sky glanced at their surroundings. Daylight flooded in from the stairs they had just climbed down, but the opposite exit was blocked; that half of the tunnel had probably collapsed when the town was condemned. There seemed to be no other way out of the tunnel.

"Bridge?" Sky called.

The blue ranger stretched out his hand again. After a moment, he felt his way along the wall until he was halfway between the stairs and the collapsed wall. He sank to the floor. Sky followed and noticed the faint outline of a door in the wall. "Just push," Bridge explained. "They never expected us to get this far, although I am sure there's more security inside."

Sky nodded, but turned away from the door and pointed back up the stairs. "Bridge, you are fantastic, but you're wasting all of your energy, and I don't know what's beyond this door. I can't risk you getting hurt since you cannot fight in this condition. I want you to go back to the bike and find a place to hide. Then call for back-up. Cruger will be furious, but tell him it was all my idea. I'll take the heat later; just get some help – for yourself and Z."

Bridge was too exhausted to protest, so he allowed Sky to help him back up the stairs. Before Sky let go of his arm, Bridge whispered, "Good luck, Sky. I hope you bring all three of them back safe and sound."

"Thanks, Bridge," Sky replied.

"You better morph," Bridge added.

"Good idea," Sky agreed. He pulled the red morpher out of his belt and shouted, "SPD, emergency!" With a final nod at Bridge, the red ranger raced back into the tunnel and cautiously pushed open the hidden door.


	11. Awareness

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks so much for the reviews - although I would love some more from all the people who alerted. poke poke As usual, I am incapable of posting an update in a timely manner, but oh well - I'll always get to it eventually! Hopefully this will be an exciting chapter, filled with my attempt at a (short) fight scene, a rescue mission or two, and even a death! Yes, a death. Have I sufficiently frightened you?

* * *

**XI. ****Awareness**

_**Vigilance;**_

_**State of elementary or undifferentiated consciousness;**_

_**Having knowledge of.**_

Commander Cruger sat in the chair behind his desk in the Command Center, rubbing his temples. Z's kidnapping had been bad enough, but the missing red and blue rangers pushed his headache into a full-blown migraine. Neither Sky nor Bridge were answering their morphers, and while Cruger was almost certain the two had gone looking for Z he had a feeling that they were headed for trouble. Finally, his morpher beeped. He looked up and noted that Sydney's morpher was also getting the call.

"Should I answer, sir?" she asked. She could not hide the worry laced through her voice.

Cruger shook his head, imagining the many times Sydney would have to face the same worry, married to the red ranger. "I'll get it." He picked up his morpher, "Yes?"

Bridge's voice filled the room, although it sounded weak. "Commander! Sorry if Sky and I caused any trouble; we couldn't sleep and…"

"I'll deal with that later, Carson. You sound terrible; what happened?"

"I used my powers to follow the truck sir – well not the truck because I can't follow the truck but the kidnappers inside the truck. It really tired me out, that's all. We're pretty far from New Tech, but I think we found where they took Z." Bridge explained.

"Kat, get a lock on the co-ordinates of the blue morpher!" Cruger ordered.

"Sky already went in," Bridge continued, "he's morphed. I know we're usually supposed to wait for back-up, but I think in this situation there was no time to wait. Oh, and Sky told me to request medical help, too, just in case Z is hurt and, well, for me since I feel pretty sick. I have never pressed my senses that much, and I think I finally found their limit."

"Sit tight, Bridgey!" Sydney shouted. "We're coming for you!"

"I have the co-ordinates, sir," Kat announced.

"Then we will leave immediately. Sydney, contact Sophie and tell her to come with us in Flyer 3. You and I will take the Flyer 5, and I want the paramedics to get there as soon as possible. Did you hear that, Carson?" asked Cruger.

"Yes sir."

"Good; keep your communication link open and stay where you are. Cruger out." The commander replaced the morpher in his belt and ran out of the Command Center, followed closely by Sydney.

**XXX**

The hidden door opened to a long, sterile, white hallway. It was far too quiet; Sky could hear the lights above him hum with electricity, probably taken from the wires above the old train tracks. He wondered why there was still power running through wires for a train that no longer existed, but the thought was quickly dismissed. If this really was the new base for the Freller Research Laboratories, than stolen energy was the least of their offenses.

Sky crept down the hallway, using every bit of the enhancement given to his senses by morphing. There were no doors along the hallway, only lights. Finally, the corridor split into two parts and Sky was forced to make a decision. "What I wouldn't give to have Bridge with me now," he whispered. He looked down each hall, unable to see any difference between the two. "Come on, Tate, make a choice!" he muttered. "You don't have time to hesitate! But you don't have time to be wrong, either. Think faster!" With a last look both ways, he started down the right corridor.

"_Sky…"_

He whipped around, looking for the one who had called his name. There was no one behind him, or anywhere else in sight. Sky shook his head and continued. "Pull yourself together, man. Now is not the time to start hearing voices."

"_Sky!"_

He jumped and turned around again. "Who's there?" he whispered. "Where are you?"

"_Left…go left!"_ the voice called.

Sky did not recognize the voice, but he was sure it was Bridge; it had to be. Who else would be able to get into his head? "Thanks, buddy. Now stop helping me until you get help for yourself!" Sky said. He turned around and went down the left hallway.

This corridor had doors, but all of them were the same except for the numbers above them: white with a round silver handle and a place to swipe and access card. As quietly as he could, Sky upgraded to S.W.A.T. mode and pressed the side of his helmet against a door, hoping to overhear something useful. He heard nothing, so he went to the next door. He was halfway down the hall before he heard anyone, and almost at the end by the time he heard anything about Z. He stayed at each door for only a minute, afraid to waste time, and he was about to leave two men discussing cars when one mentioned seeing a model he liked in New Tech City the previous day.

"Weren't you supposed to have your eyes on the girl, not the cars?" asked a man called Jasper.

The other man, this one known as Wolf, replied, "Nah, I get to ride up front once we actually collect someone. How many people does it take to make sure an unconscious lady stays put? I'm sure they'll have me in the back again soon, though; somethin' always goes wrong, and even if it works this time they'll want ta' test it again."

"Did they finish already?"

Sky held his breath. "Oh no; the first part is finished, but they still have to monitor the experiment for changes – you know, blood tests and all – until delivery, which seemed to me like it would take at least two months, probably more. Then, assuming both Variable and Control survive, they've got to do more tests and see if it was a success," Wolf explained. Sky was not sure if this was good news or bad news, so he let the breath go and sucked in another.

"You know an awful lot for a collector, Wolf," said Jasper.

"I make sure I know what I'm getting myself into, that's all, and they know I do good work so they're willing to let me in on a few secrets."

"Hey, did they tell you where they're keeping the girl?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I know! She's in…" Before Wolf could finish, a cell phone ring cut him off. Sky cursed and prayed that the phone conversation would be short. Wolf spoke, "Yeah. / Already?! Did the experiment kill them? / Well then why do you need another host? / What do you mean 'useless'?! I scanned her myself, she's perfectly healthy and… / Ah, no, boss. Sorry 'bout that. We can't check DNA on the road. What are the chances, eh? / She _is _a human. / I don't know! Maybe she's a natural human freak! / Okay, okay. I'm on my way. I'll grab the boys."

Jasper asked, "What was that about?"

"There's something weird with the whole experiment, it had to be canceled. So, just when I was expecting a nice vacation, I have to get back on the road. If you want to watch, termination's in Room 36," Wolf said.

Jasper chuckled, "Not my kinda thing; I never liked that part of the job, but I suppose it happens. Have a nice trip."

"Very funny; have a…" Sky was already racing down the hallway. He skidded when it broke off, once again, into two sections; one going straight, the other left. The numbers were confusing; they didn't go in order.

"_Left…"_

"Bridge, remind me to buy you a gigantic present for your birthday this year," Sky muttered as he ran. This time, however, the hallway was not so empty. Sky managed to knock a few unsuspecting employees unconscious before they could warn anyone, but eventually a woman in a long white lab coat drew the attention of the others. Sky drew his blaster and shouted, "SPD! Stay where you are! You are all under arrest!"

Most of the people put their hands up, but a few – probably trained guards – ran forward with their own weapons raised. Sky avoided their shots and used his lasers to blast the guns out of their hands. One guard, an octopus-like alien with many tentacles avoided Sky by climbing a wall. The alien launched itself at the red ranger, tackling him sideways to the ground. Sky's Delta Enforcer flew out of his hand and skidded down the hallway.

Sky struggled to get out of the alien's grip, which was strengthened by the suction cups on the underside of its tentacles. He could see one of the other guards reaching for the Enforcer and used the voice command in his helmet, "Computer, lock the red Delta Enforcer!" Now at least if the guards had his weapon, they would not be able to use it.

"Give it up, ranger. You will not be leaving us anytime soon!" the alien hissed.

Under his helmet, Sky smirked. "Wanna bet? Computer, heat armor!" The S.W.A.T. portion of Sky's suit instantly rose in temperature, burning the alien's tentacles. With a yelp the alien released him and backed away, nursing its burnt appendages. "And here I thought we would never need that function. I am so glad Kat installed those upgrades last year," Sky muttered. He got to his feet and turned to the guard holding onto Sky's Delta Enforcer. "Do you really want to be holding that right now? How much do you want to bet those gloves you're wearing aren't fire proof?"

The guard dropped the Enforcer at Sky's feet. "Thanks," Sky grinned. "Computer, unlock red Delta Enforcer." He aimed at the remaining guards, "Now tell me where Room 36 is. Where are they keeping the pregnant woman?" Before anyone could answer, Sky heard a muffled scream coming from further down the hall. He ran toward the noise.

One of the doctors with his hands up called after Sky, "Wait! You don't understand what we're doing!"

Sky ignored him and stopped just in front of a door with the number 36 above it. The door was locked shut, but he could hear voices behind it; one he instantly recognized. "Anyone against the door stand back!" he shouted. He waited ten seconds before blasting the door open.

**XXX**

The pink and green flyers landed on the road next to the abandoned train station. Cruger, Sophie, and Sydney jumped out, unmorphed but prepared to fight just in case. Bridge, who had heard the noise of the flyer, went as far as he could to greet them. "Over here!" he called, 

leaning against the side of what had once been a ticket booth. "Man you guys got here fast; we should have taken a flyer in the first place!"

Sydney and Sophie ran to his side, each offering an arm to help him walk back to where the bike was hidden under a raised platform that had been used to help wheel-chair bound clients board the trains. There, Bridge sank to the ground again and pointed at something beyond their view. "Bridge, what is it? Are you alright?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay," he replied. "You have to go that way. There's a set of stairs, and a door in the wall; it's hard to see, but it is there. Sky's down there and I think Z is too – somewhere. Sky turned off the tracker on his morpher, though, so you are going to have to find him on your own beyond that."

Sydney frowned, "But are you going to be okay here, Bridge? One of us could stay behind until the parame–"

Bridge interrupted, "I told you, it's just that my powers need a break. I'll be fine, it's Sky and Z who need you right now. Shouldn't you be worried about your fiancé?"

Cruger was surprised by the venom that seemed to be in Bridge's speech, but he assumed that the blue ranger really had just pushed his mind – and perhaps his usual calm temper – to the limit. "Very well; Sydney, Sophie, and I will go ahead, you wait for the paramedics. Tell them to stay out here unless we call for them."

"Yes sir," said Bridge.

They left him under the platform and morphed into S.W.A.T. mode at the top of the steps. Once they got into the tunnel, they used Sophie's sensors to find the door Bridge told them about. Just like Sky had done thirty minutes earlier, they found the first hallway quiet and empty. When they reached the end where the hallway split, they tried tracking the red morpher. When they were unable to find a signal, Sydney offered a suggestion, "We could split up and contact one another when we find one of them."

Cruger nodded, "Agreed. You two take the left hall, I will go right. If you find nothing in the next twenty minutes, contact me again."

The girls saluted, "Yes sir."

**XXX**

"SPD, freeze!" Sky yelled as he entered with the gun raised. He was surprised to see that he had barged into a relatively comfortable looking room. There was a shelf filled with books, a small television, a chair, a bed, and a bed-side table. There were two doors in the side walls. The one that was open led to a bathroom and the other was shut. There was a large mirror next to the closed door, and it did not take much for Sky to guess at its real purpose: he was sure that anyone on the other side of the mirror would be able to see through it like a window. Other than the mirror, everything in the room was a sterilized white, even the clothes worn by its occupants.

Z was standing on the bed with her back against the wall opposite the hallway, wearing a pair of oversized white scrubs. A man in a long white lab coat stood next to the bed, a needle raised in his hand. All eyes had turned to Sky when the door flew open, and he was surprised to see tears running down Z's face. "Sky!" she screamed. "He's trying to kill me!"

"You must not carry on like that," said the doctor. "It is for the greater good! This experiment must be terminated!"

"I don't think so," Sky hissed. "Drop the needle and put your hands up."

"Sir, you really do not understand what–"

Sky cut the doctor off, "I said drop your weapon! Get away from her or I will shoot you!"

"I am only doing my job! If I let her go, the consequences could be horrendous!" the man shouted.

"You are already facing some pretty heavy consequences, and I swear if you touch her I will make it my personal mission to see that you spend the rest of your life in a containment card on some long-forgotten moon light-years away from Earth," Sky growled. "Now put the needle on the floor and step away from her with your hands up!" Very slowly, the man started to lower the needle.

"Sky behind you!" Z screamed.

Sky did not have time to turn around before he was hit in the back with two laser shots. The shots knocked him forward even though his armor protected him from any serious bodily harm. "Neljin, finish the job!" called the guard who shot Sky. Dr. Neljin raised the needle again and tried to grab Z's arm. She pushed him away and put her arms behind her back. "Just push it in somewhere! It doesn't have to be perfect for this!" the guard yelled.

Neljin tried again, this time preparing to shove the needle into any part of Z's flesh that he could reach. From the floor Sky grabbed Neljin's legs and pulled hard. The doctor fell and hit the floor face down. For a moment, his body shook as though he was having a seizure and then he went completely limp. No one else moved as Sky turned Neljin over; he had landed on the needle when he fell and pressure on the top of the plunger from the floor drove the poison into his body. Sky used the scanners in his helmet to check for signs of life. He shook his head and closed the man's open, shocked eyes. "He's dead."

Z turned her face to the side and bit her lip. The guard stared at Neljin's body for a minute before speaking. "Then I suppose it is my duty to finish this off the old fashion way." He aimed his gun at Z.

Sky was on his feet again before the trigger was pulled. He jumped in front of Z and took both shots. They knocked him onto the bed and back against the wall next to Z. He dropped the Enforcer and fell out of S.W.A.T. mode but managed to maintain his morph. Z ducked two more shots, "You idiot!" she shouted. "I could have avoided those, too!"

Sky groaned as he forced himself to stand again, "You're welcome." He pulled out one of the Delta Blasters and started to return fire, which was difficult in the small space.

"Very well," said the guard. "I'll just terminate you, first!" He aimed the laser blasts at Sky, ducking outside to avoid Sky's shots while Sky used the chair for cover. Z stayed on the bed, looking around the room for anything that might be helpful.

"Z, run!" Sky ordered.

"Oh yeah, that'll get me far. Where do you want me to go, straight into his line of fire?!" she replied.

"No, go through that other door!" he said. "The one next to the mirror!"

She shook her head, "It locks from the other side, and it would only lead me into the observation room! I don't know how to get out!"

Sky cursed and pulled out his second blaster. He made himself vulnerable for precious seconds in order to perfect his aim. The seconds were not wasted; he managed to hit the gun out of the guard's hand. Unfortunately, the guard had already fired and Sky had no time to avoid the dual shots. The lasers hit his chest and knocked him against the bookcase. He demorphed and the shelf shook dangerously before toppling completely. "SKY!" Z screamed. He rolled out of 

the way, but the edge of the shelf still smacked against the top of his head and knocked him unconscious.

Z looked from Sky to the guard, unsure of where to move next. Sky's blasters were too far away for her to reach quickly and his Enforcer was somewhere under the bookshelf. She knew she would need a weapon to get past the guard and everyone else in the hallway. The guard sneered, "Don't you worry, sweetheart. Here at Freller, we always have a Plan B. And when that fails, we have a Plan C." He reached into his boot and pulled out a long, sharp knife. "Unfortunately, it looks like you are all out of options."

Z's eyes went wide as the guard raised his knife and walked forward. She pressed herself into a corner, as far out of the man's reach as she could get but still not far enough. "First," said the guard, "we have to get rid of those monsters you're carrying." He brought the knife down on her stomach and Z screamed.

But then there was no pain. She looked at herself and saw no blood, although her shirt was ripped. The guard looked puzzled as well. He raised the knife higher this time and tried to use more force. Again, Z felt no pain. Her shirt ripped, but the knife could not bite into her flesh. Amazed, she lifted the shirt and gasped. The skin on her stomach glowed blue, with a bright white light at the center just above her naval. No matter how the guard tried, his knife bounced off her skin. Z looked over at the unconscious red ranger and whispered, "Sky? But how…?"

The guard yelled in frustration, "I don't know what kind of freak powers you have, but I am not about to let you survive! You might be able to protect your children, but I wonder if you have the energy left to save yourself!" He jumped onto the bed and plunged the knife into Z's shoulder. Z screamed; this time, the knife sunk into her flesh easily. "Your offspring can't live if you bleed to death!" the guard laughed as he pulled the knife down Z's arm.

**XXX**

Sydney and Sophie had almost reached the second division on their side of the hallway when they heard a commotion coming from the left section. Sydney peered around the edge and saw several people running around, some carrying the unconscious and others trying to raise the alarm. The real give-away was when a gun flew out of one room and skidded down the hallway while an unmistakable voice screamed, "SKY!"

The pink ranger pulled out her morpher, "Commander, I think we've found them, but it sounds like they are in a whole lot of trouble. Should we move in now?"

"Yes, but be careful," he replied. "I will be there as soon as I possibly can."

"You got it, commander. Drew out." Sydney put her morpher in her belt and pulled out her Delta Enforcer. Sophie drew her own weapon, and at Sydney's nod the pink and green rangers raced around the corner and shouted, "Freeze, SPD! Everyone stay where you are!" The people stopped moving and those who could put their hands up; one man even dropped the body of an unconscious alien in order to do so. Sydney assumed that Sky had given them similar commands upon his entrance. She was sure there were plenty of employees still rushing to erase all the evidence of their illicit activity, but a scream told her that she did not have time to worry about that. The girls ran down the hallway and into the only open door. "Oh my God…erm, SPD, freeze!"

Z was trapped standing on a bed in the corner of the room with blood soaking through her white shirt. A human male stood over her, brandishing a knife and there was dead man on the floor in front of them with a needle sticking out of his chest. A little further to the side, Sky lay unmoving next to a fallen bookshelf. "Drop your weapon!" Sophie shouted.

"Ha! You rangers aren't so tough! All I have to do is slit her throat and it will all be over. Hell, I'll even come quietly – but first I have a job to do!" said the man.

Sydney put her finger against the trigger and raised the setting on her weapon. "If you don't drop that knife right now you will be fried before you can so much as scratch her. Do you really want to bet the speed of your arm against my finger? Sophie here is a cyborg; inhuman speed comes in handy every once in a while, right Soph?"

"I thought rangers weren't allowed to kill," the man smirked.

Sophie glanced toward the pink ranger, "He has a point."

"Oh, but we are not going to kill him. This will just burn him so bad it'll be years before the blisters go away. I hope these doctors know how to do a skin graph," said Sydney. "Now you have until the count of three. One…two…" The man started to bring his knife toward Z's throat. There was a bright flash of light and the knife clinked against the floor next to a containment card. "Three," said Sydney, picking up the card. The man pounded his fists against the screen. "That's disappointing; I could have sworn it was on a different setting."

She pocketed the card and helped Z to sit on the edge of the bed while Sophie went over to Sky, checking his life signs. "Z? Where did he stab you? Did he do anything else?"

Z used the hole the knife had created in her shirt to rip off the sleeve completely. "Here," she answered.

Sydney grabbed the sheet off of the bed, ripped off several pieces, and pressed them against the wound. "That's an awful lot of blood."

Z called over Sydney's shoulder, "Is Sky alright?"

Sophie nodded, "Just unconscious; he might have a concussion, but I think he'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Z gestured to the doctor on the floor. "If Sky hadn't come when he did, I would have that needle in me instead of him. I'm glad you two showed up, too; if you didn't come, both Sky and I would have been in a lot of trouble."

"You can thank us later; for now just relax," Sydney said. "This has been a hell of a year for you; you've been kidnapped, stabbed, dragged out a window…" She would have gone on, but the commander's arrival interrupted her.

"What happened?" Shadow Ranger called from the doorway.

"I'm not sure; when we got here Sky was unconscious and a man was stabbing Z. He tried to kill her, but I managed to contain him," Sydney explained. She pointed to the body on the floor, "That guy was already dead."

"Sky should be okay besides a pretty nasty bruise, maybe a concussion," Sophie added.

Cruger nodded, "Z, can you walk all right?

"Yeah, I think so." Slowly, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Sydney helped her to stand up and step around the body of Dr. Neljin. "It's okay, Syd, I can handle this," she moved Sydney's hand away and pressed the sheet against her own shoulder. "A little blood never hurt anybody."

"I disagree, and that's more than a little blood," Sydney mumbled.

"I think it would be wise to have you leave as soon as possible, Z," said the commander. He picked up the red ranger's blasters and handed one to Sydney and the other to Sophie before lifting Sky off the floor. The girls kept the blasters and their enforcers raised against anyone who might try to stop them from leaving, although Sydney kept half of her attention on Z in case her stubborn friend was trying to hide some more serious injury. The group entered the hallway with caution.

"No! You cannot let them live!" "You don't understand!" "The experiment must be terminated!" several F.R.L. employees shouted. Once the ranger pointed guns at them, most of them stopped protesting the rescue. No one actually tried to attack the rangers, cutting down the time it took them to get back into the first tunnel. At the top of the stairs they could see two ambulances parked behind the pink and green flyers, along with a jeep full of cadets. Bridge sat in the back of the first ambulance with his feet hanging over the edge and a blanket over his shoulders. A paramedic was injecting something into his arm and another handed him a bottle of water.

"Look!" he shouted, gesturing with the water bottle. "They're back!" More paramedics rushed to greet the rangers, two wheeling over a stretcher for Sky. They loaded him and Z into the back of the second ambulance and sped back to New Tech City.

A paramedic started to usher Sydney, whose gloves were covered in Z's blood, toward the first truck. "Ma'am, let's get you checked out."

"No, I'm not injured," she protested. "Power down!" The pink suit disappeared, leaving Sydney in a clean uniform. "See? No blood, not even a bruise."

Cruger had also powered down and was speaking to the cadets. "I want everyone down there arrested, but be careful not to destroy any of their equipment. Also look for more victims; we have no idea how many people they captured before we found them. Sweep the entire place, leave no door unopened. I will send in more help as soon as possible." He turned to the green ranger, "Sophie, I want you to go with them. Maybe your sensors can see if they are hiding any more people."

"Yes sir!" she replied. The cadets followed her down the stairs and into the tunnel.

Sydney stood next to a medic in front of Bridge. "You alright?" she asked.

"I'm not dead yet," he smirked. "In fact, I think I'm getting better! I feel fine, I think I'll go for a walk…"

Sydney rolled her eyes, "You have seen that movie _way _too many times, Bridge. But I am glad to see you're okay."

"What about Sky and Z?" he asked.

"I think they'll be okay now," she replied. "At least I hope so. Those doctors or whatever they were kept shouting about how Z 'had to die.' I don't know what they were talking about or what they did to her, but I get the feeling it wasn't good."

"Oh, so they kidnapped her and you were expecting them to give her a million dollars and a free trip to the spa?" said Bridge.

"Excuse me?!" Sydney exclaimed.

Bridge sighed, "I'm sorry, Syd. I don't know why I said that. My head is killing me; I guess my temper ended when my powers did."

She crossed her arms, "Maybe, but I sure hope neither of those things are gone for good. We'll get Kat to run a test when we get back to the base. I have to go help them clear the facility now, but maybe the commander will ride with you. Oh, wait, he's busy spending those million dollars." As Sydney walked away, Bridge groaned and put his aching head in his hands.

**XXX**

Sky woke up to white walls, the same kind that had been in the room at the underground F.R.L. facility. "Z!" He instantly sat up and looked around for a blaster until a hand pushed him back.

"I'm right here, Sky. We're okay; this is the SPD infirmary," she explained.

Sky looked around. The infirmary room was very similar to the other, but there was no book shelf or extra doors and he was lying on the bed while Z sat in a chair next to him. Feeling dizzy, Sky reached for his head and felt a bandage. "You've got a pretty nasty bump there," said Z. "Maybe you'll end up with a scar like mine, too." She pointed to her forehead where the mark she had gotten when their ship was attacked on the way to Niveus was still visible. "Which reminds me: what's your name?"

"What? Z, you know what my name–"

"Well of course I know what your name is, but what matters is if you know it. You had a concussion, Sky, and as a stupid man once told me 'they can be dangerous if you're not careful.' Now answer the question," she ordered.

"Schuyler Tate, red ranger of B-squad on Space Patrol Delta Earth," Sky answered.

"Great, you're fine," said Z. "I'm sure Dr. Felix will want to have another look at you before you're allowed to leave, anyway. I have to admit, you had me worried for a while there. That shelf knocked you out cold."

"So that was what hit me; I didn't think I got shot. What about you, are you alright? How did we get here?"

"Bridge called for back-up; Sophie and Syd saved our lives. Then Cruger carried you outside while Syd helped me, and we were whisked away by a bunch of paramedics who thought you cracked your skull," she explained.

Sky looked her over, noting that she was dressed in her regular clothes again. "So you're okay?"

"That depends on what you define as 'okay'," she pulled up her sleeve to show him a thick set of bandages.

"What happened?" he frowned.

"The guard turned my arm into a cutting board. Nothing fatal, though. A few stitches fixed it up, and in a couple weeks it'll be good as new. Good thing, too; I am going to need my arm to hold two babies."

Sky's gaze moved down to her belly. "How are they, by the way?"

Z's face hardened. "I don't know why you care…"

"Z, I –"

"_But_," she refused to let him speak. "According to Dr. Rou they seem perfectly healthy. She and Kat are running some tests to make sure whatever was in that needle was not harmful."

"What needle?" asked Sky, feeling the panic rise in his stomach all over again. "Z, what did they do to you?!"

"Dr. Neljin, the one who accidentally killed himself, injected some chemical into me. Actually, I think he injected it into one of the twins. He took my blood and then stuck the biggest needle I have ever seen in my entire life here," she pointed to a spot just above her naval, "and another one here," she pointed below her naval. "Those hurt at least as much as getting stabbed. I am pretty sure he used them to take blood from the fetuses. Then they put me in a room that connected with the lab, the one you found me in. That was about it until about ten minutes before you showed up."

"Why were they trying to kill you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Evidently something did not go according to their plan."

"Nothing seems to be going according to plan these days," Sky sighed.

"No kidding. But you don't have to worry; Kat and Dr. Rou took some DNA from the twins, but I asked them not to look for a father to compare it with."

Sky bit his lip. "Look, Z…I don't know how often I can say I'm sorry or how else to show you that I really am."

"You think your sorrowsdo _anything _to help me?! This is not something you can make up for, especially not when you do not understand what you've done. But I guess I have to give you points for saving my life," she touched her belly, "for saving all our lives. I don't know how you did it, Sky, but I have to admit it was pretty amazing."

"What was?"

"I guess your powers acted on instinct or something, but when you were unconscious the guard tried to kill the twins directly by stabbing my stomach. He couldn't get the knife through; you generated a shield that protected the twins. Unfortunately, you weren't quite strong enough to defend the rest of my body, but you did save us," Z explained.

He gingerly rubbed his head, "I have never been able to do anything like that before. Z, I cannot make a shield without moving my arm. I tried while I was completely conscious, and all I ended up with was a headache."

"Maybe it was a paternal instinct. Who else could create a translucent blue shield?"

Sky shook his head, "I don't know. I wonder if all of our powers are getting stronger; when I was looking for you, Bridge told me which hallways to turn down even after he was completely spent. He wasn't even with me, and somehow he managed to find you."

"Well, whatever happened, I still owe you my life and so do our children," whispered Z. She looked around to make sure there was no one else in the room and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Before she could move away, Sky wrapped his arms around her neck and drew her back toward him. When she did not pull away, he kissed her lips. For just a moment, they looked like the perfect family. Granted both were in the infirmary, but the emotional pain was gone. They fit together, and Sky moved one of his hands down to rest on Z's stretched-out belly. For that moment, the former lovers allowed themselves to live in the world of what could have been.

Suddenly, Z pulled away and put a hand over her mouth. "Z? What's wrong?" asked Sky.

"I have to go!" she said before running out of the room. In the closest bathroom she could find, she threw up. When she was done, she leaned against the side wall and wiped her mouth on a paper towel. "What is wrong with me? How could I let him get that close again?!" She smiled mirthlessly and put a hand against her moving stomach, "Thankfully I have you two to keep me from my mistakes, eh? A little more warning would have been nice, though. Not even Sky deserves to have someone puke while they're still kissing him. I barely made it in here." One of the babies inside her jumped. "You think that's funny, do you? Just wait until the world gets through with you, young lady."

She used the wall to stand and flushed the toilet. After using her hands to drink from the tap, Z stared at her reflection in the mirror and lifted her bangs. "I think this world is just about finished with me; I can't think of much else that could go wrong. Maybe I should finish with this world first, that way it will never be able to reach you two. But I suppose all I can do right now is to pray that you will never, ever know such pain."

**XXX**

Six months ago, the three women had been in the same room, each holding similar positions: Z sitting on the edge of the examination table, Dr. Miriam Rou standing in front of her with a chart, and Kat leaning on the table next to Z. This time, Kat also had a chart of her own. "All things considered, this is very good news," said Dr. Rou. "Your daughters are perfectly healthy, and you haven't suffered too much damage, either."

"But what is it? What will this mean once they're born?" asked Z.

Kat and Miriam looked at one another. "We're not sure," Kat admitted. "Both DNA samples show signs of the same mutation in your DNA, just in a slightly different, more complex configuration. I expected that much, but one of them also has extra DNA, something that could not have come from a parent. It doesn't appear to be anything harmful, but no one could say for sure what changes it _will_ cause."

"We spoke to some of the scientists arrested from F.R.L. who were involved with the pre-life experiments," Dr. Rou continued. "They told me that they were working with a sort of brain-stimulant. There are a few people who still believe that humans use only 10 of their brains, including the scientists at F.R.L., and the scientists believe they came up with a chemical to force humans to 'reach their full potential.' Their theory is that humans are capable of incredible mental powers, perhaps more than any other creature in this galaxy, and they would be available if we could only unlock the dormant portions of the human brain."

"Is that true?" Z asked.

Kat smiled, "Which part? Humans do have some of the most advanced minds in the galaxy, but I am happy to tell you that both you and Dr. Rou are currently using every bit of your brains. The human lifespan is regrettably short, so you learn everything much faster than most species. As for the pre-life experiments, they did have some rather unfortunate consequences on other children and their mothers, which I will not share with you, because the chemicals used actually over-stimulated the brain."

Dr. Rou continued quickly, seeing the panicked look on Z's face, "Signs of that would have already appeared in your case. I do not believe you have any medical reason to worry."

"Why did they want to kill us, then?"

"The scientists never accounted for already mutated DNA," Kat explained. "There is no way to tell exactly how it will react to the chemical, and they were not ready to deal with an extra variable."

"That's comforting," Z mumbled.

"Whatever happens, I promise we'll be here to take care of you and your daughters," said Dr. Rou.

"If you do end up with a physic baby, we can always talk to Mrs. Carson," Kat smirked. "I'd say she did a pretty good job raising one of her own." The three women laughed, and within Z a small creature kicked almost as though she was laughing with her mother while a second creature slept on.

* * *

You thought I was going to kill of someone important, didn't you? Well, you're going to have to wait a few chapters for that. By the way, this story actually has quite a ways to go since I have so many ideas for it. It will _not_ end with the birth of the twins. If I left it there, very few things would be solved! That is not to say that I have much written on the following chapters, just in the more detailed, ever-changing summary I wrote for myself. So unfortunately I cannot promise a time for the next update.


	12. Thank

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long, I started work, which is ok for money and bad for time. Now I have a question for you instead of the other way around! The way I have writen (and not edited, so it'll still be a little while) the next chapter + some of the one after that, this story could end pretty neatly in 2 chapters. But I planned more for it, so I would probably continue it with a sequel. OR I could just keep going. Any opinions? (muahaha, now you'll have to review!) Now onto the chapter!

* * *

**XII. ****Thank:**

_**To express gratitude, or appreciation;**_

_**An acknowledgment of a benefit, favor, or the like, expressed by words or otherwise;**_

_**To hold responsible.**_

It was strange to celebrate Thanksgiving two days early, but most of the employees at SPD would be celebrating it again on the actual day in their own, personal families. Each year the entire base celebrated early. While the holiday's original intention was to celebrate the historic humans who came to live on a new continent and be thankful for such progress, it had been expanded to include those who had come to live on a new planet all over Earth. It was a favorite among many of SPD Earth's employees since it involved consuming large amounts of good food.

Bridge would be leaving the next morning to spend Thanksgiving with his biological family, swearing that his grandmother would not rest until he gained at least 200 pounds over the short holiday break. Sydney and Sky would be leaving together another day later; they would have dinner with Sydney's family followed by dessert with Sky's, and finally the two would spend the night in separate rooms at Mrs. Tate's house. The entire procedure seemed like it would be complicated, and even Z wished them luck. She and Sam would go to the Thanksgiving feast Jack and the other members of Samuels Charity were hosting for the homeless on Thanksgiving Day, since it was not far from the base. The Crugers had invited Kat, Sophie, and anyone else who had no family plans to join their family celebration on Thanksgiving.

But for now, all of them were at the base preparing for an early Thanksgiving to be celebrated with the SPD family. Kat looked around the cafeteria. Things were finally getting back to the way they should be. Cruger and Isinia sat on a bench, enjoying each others' company; the rangers had refused to let the Crugers do any work this year since they would be hosting the festivities on the actual Thanksgiving. Isinia squeezed her husband's paw and nestled closer against him.

Bridge and Sophie were sharing the bench across the room, attempting to untangle a knot of streamers they intended to string around the cafeteria. Bridge tangled his hands so badly he couldn't move them again without Sophie's help. When she leaned over to help him, Bridge whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

Sydney and two Zs were leading a small army of younger cadets as they set the cafeteria tables for more than three hundred employees. It was strange to see both the original and the clone Z pregnant, but most people would find it strange to see a person working with their clone at all. Z yawned, the double put down a stack of plates and disappeared; the closer she got to her due date, the less energy she could keep up to maintain her clones. Sam was at her side almost instantly, trying to lead her to a seat. She ruffled his hair and refused to rest, but allowed him to stay close as she continued to work without the aid of her double.

Sky could not be seen. To the surprise of many newer cadets, he was working in the kitchen as he had done every year since his arrival. Like his father, Sky was an excellent cook; this year he was in charge of maintaining ten large turkeys.

"Kat, come sit with us!" Isinia called. Kat smiled and took the offered space at the end of the couch.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Cruger.

"How much this place changes from year to year, and all of the trials and glories in between," she replied.

Cruger nodded, "Than you must have a lot on your mind. I wonder what the next year will bring."

Kat looked back at the four visible rangers and Sam, who were now sitting together on the opposite side of the room. They were all laughing, a tangle of streamers and string spilled hopelessly across their laps. Her eyes lingered on the bulge in Z's red sweater. Z leaned back and the material rose, exposing a strip of her skin. Even across the room, Kat's sharp eyes picked up the tiny feet pressing against their mother. "The future."

**XXX**

As everyone helped to set the large table for a feast free to all who came, Jack pulled Z aside. "I really think it would be a good idea if you asked Cruger for an escort – and I mean someone other than Sam. He's a smart kid, but he's still a cadet and he has a lot left to learn."

"Oh come on, what are the chances of me getting kidnapped twice within a month?" Z complained. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so you have a point. But just give me a gun then so I can take care of myself!"

"A pregnant lady with a gun; that sounds safe," Jack smirked. "Come on, do it for my sake if not for your own. I have enough stress as it is."

Z patted his shoulder, "Poor baby; the weight of the world is on your shoulders!"

"Z, I'm serious."

She crossed her arms. "Fine; I will ask Cruger for a bodyguard if you hire a security guard for the charity."

"What?! But that's totally different! That would scare away a lot of people who really need our donations, and I can take down anyone who threatens us!" Jack exclaimed.

Z picked up a pile of paper plates and started to head back toward the table. "It would sort of encroach on your freedom, eh Jack? I guess we don't have a deal."

Jack sighed, picking up his own pile of utensils. "Alright, alright, I get what you're saying. But be careful, will you?"

She winked, "I'm always careful, Jack. You know me."

"That's what worries me, but I won't push it," he promised. A few minutes later Jack and Z were sitting with Ally, Sam, Piggy, and a large crowd of New Tech's poor. Jack stood on his chair, a paper cup filled with apple cider raised in his hand.

"So, um, I guess I should start by welcoming all of you. We're happy you are willing to share a meal with us. I'm not going to say much more, since I know you all must be hungry – I sure am – but since this is Thanksgiving I feel that it is only appropriate to give a toast of thanks. It isn't a toast to anyone in particular, and you don't have to join me, but if you want to, look around and think of one think you are really thankful for. Maybe a little good fortune, maybe a person, or maybe a simple moment that made you smile. That's what this day is about; thinking of the good things and being thankful that we are here and we are alive." He raised his cup in the air, smiling at Ally as he did so, and most of the crowd followed his lead. "Thanks!" he shouted before downing the cider.

Ally stood up, "Alright, now for the fun part: eat as much as you want, just make sure that everyone has their fill!"

The group began to pass plates full of food around the table, abandoning any dislike or suspicion they had for one another in the light-hearted atmosphere. An elderly female alien gave Z a toothless smile at Z as she passed a plate of vegetables. "Eat a lot of those, honey," said the woman. "They're good for you and the little one."

"Oh, thank you," Z replied.

"Thank _you_ – new life is what I'm thankful for," the woman continued. "My days are running out, but nothing brings me more joy than the sight of a child. No matter how bad things seem, children have the future. They're gonna make things better, you know. You'll see; it won't be in my time, but maybe when you get to be my age you'll see it. A child is hope, and when all else has abandoned this world hope will prevail."

"Hope, hmm? I never really thought of it that way, but I think you might be right." Z touched her belly and smiled a little, "Hope. Yes, that is something to be thankful for."

**XXX**

Soft and warm, getting cramped. Just the two of us, for now. "Hope…hope…" calling, calling. The lady with the pretty voice, the one who we love most. Past present future, all flashes. We began one starry night, and so shall it end. Now I wait, now she sleeps. But our time comes, and we prepare just as they do. So many adventures lay ahead!

**XXX**

"Syd, where are you taking me?!" Z exclaimed as the pink ranger dragged her through the hallway.

"We're going to visit some friends. Just trust me!" Sydney replied.

"Usually when you say that it means I am about to be forced to receive a makeover," said Z.

Sydney giggled, "Well, not exactly. Now close your eyes; it's right down this hallway."

"If we're going visiting, shouldn't I be able to see them?" Z argued.

"Z! It's a surprise, stop complaining!" Reluctantly, Z shut her eyes and let the pink ranger lead her a few feet down the next hallway. Z heard a door swish open. "Ready?" Sydney called. "Open your eyes!"

Z opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a sparse living room that was attached to an empty kitchen. "Where are these friends we're visiting?"

Sydney grinned and pulled Z's hand, dragging her over to a short hallway. The first door was open, revealing a bathroom. The second and third doors, situated across from one another, were shut, and a final door at the end of the hallway opened to a tiny laundry room that doubled as (or had once been) a closet. Sydney knocked on the door next to the bathroom. When it opened, Z gasped.

Ally, Sophie, Isinia, and Kat, were standing in a small but beautifully decorated nursery. The walls were pale yellow with little, multi-colored ducks painted around the ceiling, and the carpet was a soft grey. A large white crib was set up in one corner, with a matching changing table next to it. In the other corner was a wooden rocking chair, a hand-knit blanket folded over it. "Is this…for me?" Z whispered.

Isinia took Z's hand and put a key-card in it. "The whole thing."

"We figured you would want to decorate the rest yourself," Sophie added, "but we're perfectly willing to help with that, too!"

"Do you like it?" asked Kat.

"Like it? This is amazing!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank us yet," Ally grinned. "We couldn't convince Sydney to hold a baby shower without at least getting our nails painted."

"We have a few more things for you, too," said Kat.

Sydney held up a box filled with nail polish, most of it in varying shades of pink. "But first, I think we should move this to the living room. I brought my entire collection!"

Z groaned, but then laughed, "I suppose it's the least I can do."

Ally gestured to the door, "Shall we, ladies?"

A rainbow of polish later, Z sat on a couch in the living room opening two sets of hot-pink onesies from Sydney. Sydney giggled and wiggled her bubblegum pink nails, "Sorry, Z, I couldn't resist! You're having girls; they needed _something _pink!"

Z smiled, "I appreciate it, Syd. With my luck, these will end up being their favorite pjs and they will never sleep without them."

"Then your children would have good taste!" said Sydney.

"That depends on who you're talking to," smirked Ally.

Kat shook her head, "Girls, be nice."

"Aren't you the one who gave me the orange and white outfit?" said Z, pointing to a small pile of baby clothes.

"Perhaps, but you should be thankful Sydney talked me out of the 'baby's first chemistry set,'" Kat replied.

Isinia chuckled, "On Sirius it is considered appropriate to give an expectant mother a muzzle for her pups. Here, it is the opposite."

Z grinned, "Thanks again for the baby monitor, Isinia, but maybe your people had the right idea about baby gifts."

"Maybe you'll get lucky – this has a funny shape to it," said Sophie, handing Z a gift wrapped in pale blue paper with lots of teddy bears.

Z looked at the tag and laughed, "It wouldn't surprise me; this is from Bridge." Inside she found not a muzzle, but two stuffed dinosaurs – one yellow with orange polka dots and the other orange with yellow polka dots.

"That is very sweet," said Kat.

"I think Bridge has one in green…" Sydney mused. "He has it on his bed."

"That's right; he must have had it forever, it looked like it was getting old," Sophie agreed

"Who're you calling old?" Kat chuckled.

"Katherine, I am afraid that, in this company, you and I must accept the fact that we are the old ones," said Isinia.

Ally pointed to Z's belly and added, "In this company, _all_ of us are old!"

"Well that makes me feel better," said Kat. "If you three are old, Isinia and I must be ancient!"

"Speak for yourself," Isinia smiled. "Or do I need to remind you how old you are in Earth years?"

Kat shook her head, "Please, do not remind me."

"Oh Kat," said Sydney, "stop complaining. If I have your looks when I get to be 100, I will be one very happy woman."

"Sydney, if you have Kat's looks when you're 100 I'll have to wonder how you managed to change species," Z smirked.

The women laughed and Sophie reached behind her for another package, this one wrapped in yellow paper strewn with pictures of white daisies. "Here, Z. This is the last one. Careful, it's a bit heavy."

"What I'd give for cybernetic muscles around now," Z mumbled. "Maybe that would help my poor feet."

"Maybe someone gave you a lifetime supplies of slippers," Ally suggested.

Inside the paper were not slippers, but a box containing a double stroller with a print that matched the wrapping paper. The note attached to it simply said, "_To Z, Sky_." The dash had been added over several coats of white out, and Z vaguely wondered what she would find if she chipped away at the paint.

"Wow," said Sophie. "That's perfect for you."

Z closed her eyes, imagining what it would have been like to walk around the city with Sky pushing the stroller, happy to be a family. The image faded, and she saw herself pushing to wailing children by herself while rain poured from the sky. "It's almost perfect."

"What was that?" asked Kat.

Z looked up and gave her friends a small smile, "It is perfect."

Isinia put her paw on Z's shoulder, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm just getting tired. But I'll be fine with a little of that cake I was told about," she replied.

The mood immediately lifted again. "Stay here, we'll go get it!" Sydney exclaimed, dragging Sophie with her into the kitchen. Kat and Isinia followed them to get out plate and utensils, leaving Ally and Z alone for a moment. Ally moved from the floor to the couch. She moved the stroller from Z's lap and took the note out of her hand.

"Nothing I say is going to help, is it?" she said, taking Z's hand.

Z shook her head. "I wish he had forgotten altogether. It's the same as always; he thinks he can buy me. The worst part is, it really is perfect; I would have picked it out myself."

Ally hugged Z tightly. "Want me to slug 'im? I think I have a pair of stilettos somewhere, I could shove one up his…"

"Ally!" Z chuckled.

"Move over, girls!" ordered Kat. "Let us old ladies sit. Here, take a plate and some napkins."

**XXX**

"I can't believe you're getting married in a month!" Bridge exclaimed as he straightened the collar of the tuxedo he was trying on.

"I can't believe the girls let us do this on our own," Sky replied. He looked around the room, filled with Sky's seven groomsmen, including Bridge. Most of them were actually friends of Sydney's; Sky had a lot of acquaintances, but there were few people he would actually call friends, so he had not minded when Sydney asked if several of her male friends could join the bridal party.

Bridge noticed the way Sky looked around the room and quietly asked, "Do you wish Dru was here?"

Sky rubbed his wrist; the hot metal had left a scar when Dru shot the coil off of his wrist. "I wish the old Dru was here," Sky admitted. "I never found out what happened to make him so…."

"Evil?" Bridge suggested.

Sky glared, "Not evil, Bridge. I will never believe that, no matter what he's done. Dru is…different, confused."

"Wasn't he dating the A-squad pink ranger for a little while?"

Sky nodded, "Yes, but they broke up before he left and way before A-squad disappeared. I think it would take a lot more than a bad breakup to change someone that much, anyway."

"True," Bridge agreed. "Well, whatever it was, the old Dru would be happy for you. He'd probably throw one hell of a bachelor party, too."

"Bridge…"

"Now I might not be Dru, but I did some research on what makes for a good party…"

"Bridge!" Sky could not keep a slight note of panic out of his voice.

"…so I hope you're not busy the night before you're wedding, well, not that you'd really be doing anything but planning for it and I know Sydney is having a bachelorette party that night so it isn't like you'll be spending time with her. Anyway, I invited a few people – not too many, since I know you wouldn't like that – and Jack helped me to hire some entertainment. According to Jack, it will be SPD-themed! They'll even bring their own handcuffs…Sky? Are you okay? Your face is getting kind of red…." Bridge trailed off and started to back away from his very embarrassed and angry roommate.

"Bridge, put your own clothes back on," Sky growled, clenching a fist at his side.

"Um, okay. Why?"

"Because we're renting these, and I don't want to have to pay for that tux if it get's messed up while I _throttle you_!" Sky yelled. "And then I am going to kill Jack Landors!" Bridge ran for the changing room and locked the door behind him.

**XXX**

As Sophie, Sydney, and Z made their way back to the room they currently shared, Boom ran over and stopped them. "Z, the commander wants to see you in his office! He said it was important."

Z looked at the two other girls, then back at Boom. "Did he say why?"

Boom shook his head, "Just that he needed to see you immediately."

"Okay. I'll see you later, girls. Thanks for the party!" Z called as she followed Boom away from the living area of the Base. Commander Cruger's office was not difficult to find. It was the room next to the command center and it had "Commander Anubis Cruger" written in large, bold letters on the door. Z knocked on the door.

"Enter," called Cruger.

The door swished open and Boom wished her good luck as he skittered away. Z took a deep breath and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me commander?"

"Actually, I asked you to come because there is someone else who would like to speak with you," he stood up and walked around his large desk. "Supreme Commander Birdie is on hold right now, and he wishes to discuss something with you privately. To ensure the security of your correspondence, you will speak to him over the telescreen in here." He pulled a chair over in front of the desk and turned the computer on it so that the monitor was facing Z.

"Why would the supreme commander want to speak with me?" asked Z, bewildered. "Does this have something to do with my pregnancy? I didn't think he would care about one ranger."

"No, I believe it has very little to do with that." Cruger put a paw on her shoulder and led her to the chair. "I will be in the command center; please inform me when you are finished."

"Yes sir," said Z. Commander Cruger left the room, closing the door behind him. Z took another, even deeper breath and pressed the yellow button. The black screen with the spinning SPD logo changed to the face of Birdie Fowler, Supreme Commander of all SPD.

"Ms. Delgado," he greeted.

"Supreme Commander! How can I help you?"

"I would like to discuss a very important matter with you, but it is classified. I am aware that this is a secure line, but are you alone?"

"Yes sir."

Fowler nodded, "Very well. I have a proposition for you, Ms. Delgado, and I think you may find it quite interesting…" Z listened intently as he explained, a mix of feelings floating through her.

After forty minutes of talking with the supreme commander, Z asked one last question, "Can I have some time to think about it? I am very grateful for the opportunity, but it is a big decision and it is one I do not think I could make right now."

Fowler nodded, "I expected as much, so I can offer you three months to think over everything and see where your children fit in."

"Thank you very much sir," Z replied. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Good luck with everything, Ms. Delgado."

"Thank you again, sir!" Z saluted and the screen went blank. For a moment, Z continued to sit in the commander's office. She was not sure what to think and she had been sworn to secrecy so there was no one she could ask for advice but Commander Cruger. She brushed her thumb across her stomach, "What do you think, little ones?" Her skin rippled as the twins shifted. "You think it's getting cramped in there, I suppose. Well that does little to help me; you better not come out yet! I am not giving birth in Commander Cruger's office!" To prevent such an event, Z hoisted herself out of the chair and went to inform the commander that his office was free again.


	13. Begin

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for the reviews as usual! This is one of the longest (possibly the longest) chapters yet, and rightly so! I'll let you find out just why, but once again I request: don't kill me, it's the muse...ohhhh wait...that was a poor choice of words...

* * *

**XIII. ****Begin:**

_**To proceed to perform the first or earliest part of some action;**_

_**To come into existence;**_

_**To succeed to the slightest extent in.**_

Sydney looked at herself in the mirror, utterly unhappy with what she saw. She looked stunningly beautiful in her 40,000 dollar diamond-studded wedding gown. Her hair was perfectly curled and her makeup was flawless. The only thing wrong was her mouth; she simply could not coax it into a smile. Sydney knew that she looked beautiful on the outside, but she felt like her insides were being coated with acid. Most brides got nervous on their wedding day, but Sydney's bad feelings had little to do with nerves. She was tired of pretending to be happy for her mother, tired of pretending that this was what she wanted.

"Mrs. Tate…" she whispered, watching her reflection's lips form the words. Sydney was not entirely opposed to the idea. After all, Sky was a very handsome man and, as her mother insisted, they were 'a good match.' Both from wealthy families, both brought up similarly, and both had been friends for a long time. But that was part of the problem. Sydney thought of Sky as a good friend, a brother even, but she was not really interested in having him as a husband. She felt like she was betraying that friendship, and everything else she held to be true.

"_You don't have to do this, you know,_" said a little voice in the back of her mind. "_Speak now or forever hold your…_"

"Shut up!" Sydney hissed. "This is what is expected of me, and I cannot let my family, or Sky, down."

"_What about yourself? What about…_"

There was a knock at the door to the bathroom. "Sydney dearest, are you ready? We are all dying to see how you look!" called her mother.

"Just a minute, mom!" she replied. Sydney took a deep breath and dabbed the tears away from her eyes. "No crying today. No more doubts. Every bride goes through this, right? I am doing the right thing; I love…I can learn to love Sky the way I am supposed to, just like Seraphina and Orion back on Niveus. Oh, that seems so long ago now…" She pulled the veil down in front of her face and practiced smiling. It wasn't easy, and a part of Sydney hated the woman in the mirror, but it would work. "Practice makes perfect," she said through her teeth, "and I have years ahead of me to practice." With a final tug on her dress, Sydney entered the main room to a chorus of 'oos' and 'ahs' from her bridal party.

**XXX**

Sky stood at the altar, unable to keep from fidgeting as the bridal party continued down the aisle. Bridge stood at Sky's side, also fidgeting, but that was normal for Bridge. Even now when he was about to destroy what was left of their relationship, as if he hadn't managed to do that already, he could not help thinking of Z. She would be with Jack and Ally now, watching the wedding on TV…or perhaps not. He sort of hoped all three would miss it. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and swallowed hard. The Drews would never forgive him if he threw up on Sydney on live television.

Bridge's voice cut into his thoughts. "Ready, Sky? If you start running now, I think I might be able to hold them off for about two minutes," Bridge chuckled. "Seriously, though; are you sure?"

Before Sky could answer, the music changed and Sydney started down the aisle. Sky could not help but smile, momentarily forgetting that this was his wedding, too. Sydney looked 

absolutely beautiful, and she looked happy. Sky had always loved to see Sydney smile, whatever his relationship with her happened to be. Her smiles seemed infectious, even when he tried very hard not to let her know that. When Sydney was sad, it seemed like the rest of the world had to join her. It always rained when she was especially unhappy. A faint thunder rumbled in the distance, reminding Sky of the grey clouds outside. Could that mean…? No, Sydney was halfway down the aisle now and he could still see her smile. It rained when she was happy too, he was sure, only it was harder to notice because her smile was like the sun. Sky felt himself smile in response.

Bridge sighed, taking Sky's expression as an answer. "I hope you two are very happy, Sky. I truly do." He backed away then, standing where he had been placed during the rehearsal dinner: in the background.

Sydney reached the altar, where her father raised the veil and gave her a kiss before giving her away. Sky took Sydney's hand, and together they made their way forward. As the ceremony began, Sydney squeezed Sky's hand. Sky squeezed back. That had been their way of conveying silent support since they were children: when Sky broke a window with his remote control airplane, when Sydney ruined most of her mother's makeup collection, when Sky's father died, when Sydney lost her cat, when Sky won the statewide math challenge, when Sydney had her first live performance, when Sky entered SPD, when Sydney told her parents she wanted to be a power ranger instead of a singer, when they met Bridge and found out all three were on a team, after they became rangers, throughout the year they spent fighting Grumm and beyond. Now they were all grown up, and their support of one another had helped each to remain strong through all of life's challenges. In the years to come, Sky was sure they would need all the support they could give or get.

**XXX**

Z sat on a couch in Jack and Ally's apartment. She was incredibly happy not to be at the wedding, since Dr. Rou's prediction of her discomfort had proved correct. She did feel a little guilty that Jack and Ally were not at the wedding either, but both assured her that it was their choice to stay away from the crowds and chaos. At first, Ally attempted to persuade Jack to go to the wedding alone or with Sophie, but he chose to remain with his 'two favorite girls' and watch the wedding on TV. Unfortunately, that upset Ally's plans to put on something else so Z would not have to see her ex-boyfriend marry her best friend.

Z watched without complaint as Sydney walked down the aisle; she was pretending that the pink ranger was with some mystery man at the altar, and that allowed her to comment truthfully, "She looks amazing in that dress."

"She certainly does," Jack agreed. After noticing Ally's look, he added, "It is a little flashy for my taste, but, you know, it's very Sydney Drew. Er, Sydney Tate."

Z shivered, "Yes, very Sydney Tate." As the wedding continued, interrupted occasionally by commercials, Z began to feel more and more irritable. She could feel the twins moving restlessly, kicking her and one another; they could not forget who Sydney was marrying.

"Are you alright, Z?" asked Ally. "You look a little sick."

She rubbed her belly, "The twins are acting up, that's all. Although I have to admit that I'm not feeling fantastic otherwise, either."

Ally frowned with concern and turned to her fiancé, "Jack, go get a glass of water for Z and turn up the heat; it's too cold in here." Jack nodded and headed for the kitchen.

Z held her stomach as though it would soothe the pain in her body and soul. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the physical pain; it had to be nothing, probably just the Braxton Hicks contractions Dr. Rou was talking about. The doctor had said walking might ease the pain a bit, so Z stood up. Her vision swam, and Z reversed her decision. Jack handed her water and she drank the entire glass in one gulp.

On the screen, Sydney was grinning but there was something wrong behind her eyes. Sky was not nearly so good at hiding it; both looked terribly uncomfortable. Z knew the marriage was wrong for everyone involved. Only more evil would to come of this, but there was no way she could stop it now that everything had been set into motion. More pain filled her and she gasped, calling attention from Jack and Ally.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked again.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Jack, can I have some more water?"

"Yeah, sure; I'll be right back," he replied, taking her glass so he could refill it.

The TV camera panned the crowded chapel. "No," Z whispered. "They do _not_. I still love him, they don't love one another, this is wrong, this is…agh!" Pain ripped through her body.

"Z?" Ally rubbed her back gently. "What can I do?"

The TV was filled by the minister's face. He spoke, the words driving daggers through Z's heart._ "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…"_

"I do," Z gasped. "Stop, please…"

"Here, Z," said Jack, handing her the glass of water. She took it, drank a little, and put it on the table next to the couch.

Z groaned, "Oh God…"

Jack put a hand on her shoulder, "Z? What's going on?"

"The twins have decided to use my excuse for not going to the wedding against me: I am absolutely certain I do not want to give birth at a wedding, or a reception, and I am beginning to think I don't want it to happen in your living room, either."

"Are you serious?!" Ally exclaimed. "Z, why didn't you tell us what was happening sooner? We have to get you to a hospital; this is too early!"

"Tell that to the twins!" Z shouted.

"I'll get the car, you help her get downstairs!" Jack shouted. He grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

"No, this might be something else…" Z protested as Ally tried to help her up.

"Better safe than sorry, honey. C'mon, I've got both our bags," Ally said, slinging her purse and Z's over one arm. "Jack or I will go grab some things for you later."

On the screen, Sky and Sydney seemed to be reaching out to help, even if they were truly reaching out to take one another's hands as the minister insisted, _"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride."_

Ally shook her head and led Z out the door; if they never saw the kiss, it could not have really happened. She shut the door and locked it before helping Z get to the elevator. If they had stayed for a second longer, they would have noticed how brief and awkward the kiss was, and how disgusted both parties looked when it was done. For that fraction of a second, neither Sky nor Sydney could fake a smile; neither could believe what they had just done.

**XXX**

Thunder crashed along with the applause, and a torrent of rain began to fall outside the church on the waiting reporters. Sky, Sydney, and their guests were forced to run to their vehicles in order to stay dry. The chauffer opened the door to a big white limousine, and Sky followed Sydney and her dress inside. "What a shame," Sydney said, gesturing to the window with her hand. "We'll have to take more pictures inside. At least the hall will be nice; can you imagine if we had an outdoor wedding?"

Sky raised an eyebrow, "In December? Not even our parents are that crazy." He was glad for the small talk, but recognized they had an awkward drive ahead of them.

"Yes, that's true. At least we had a nice ceremony, although I'm kind of sad it's over. I've been dreaming of my wedding day ever since I was a little girl," Syd replied, smoothing out her dress.

"Was it everything you dreamed?" asked Sky.

Sydney kissed him. "Almost. In my dreams, it was spring and we road off on a big white horse into the sunset."

Sky was surprised. "We?"

"Well, at the time I was planning to marry Alex Baudwil, but I think you are an eligible replacement."

"Baudwil, eh? Well he's lost some of his luster since he won the Oscar for best actor – and the Cosmo award for sexiest new male star," said Sky.

"You read Cosmo?"

He smirked, "No, you did. You had pictures of him plastered all over your wall, and that article was a part of it. I believe you may have had a shrine in your closet, but I could never prove it."

"Sky!" she blushed. "I did not have a _shrine_. You're a jerk."

"That's not something you should say to your new husband!"

She smiled, "You're right, I apologize." She kissed him again. "I promise to make it up to you later."

Sky gulped, "Oh." There was silence for several minutes.

"Oh!" Sydney exclaimed. "I should call Z! I feel so bad that she couldn't be here."

"Yeah, so do I," Sky muttered. "But, uh, I think we should leave her alone. She's with Jack and Ally, and weren't they planning to go out to eat right after the wedding?"

Sydney frowned, "That's right, I almost forgot. Z said she didn't want us to interrupt our day by contacting her every few minutes just to give an update. She also said something about needing to eat a watermelon and, if she was still hungry, Commander Cruger…I _think_ she was kidding, but she has had some odd cravings."

Sky nodded, "We can ask Sophie and Bridge to bring some food to her, Jack, and Ally. Or, we could send over the commander with a watermelon."

The pink ranger laughed, "I'm not sure Isinia would appreciate that, and we would need to send something else for Jack and Ally."

"Jack deserves to suffer," said Sky, his cheeks and ears turning pink.

"You know, you never did tell me about that bachelor party," Sydney giggled.

Sky's entire face turned bright red, and he glared out the window. Suddenly, he spotted something through the rain that made him really look. "Isn't that Jack's car?"

Sydney leaned over her husband. "I doubt it. It's probably just the same model; I can't see anyone inside it through this rain."

**XXX**

"Look at that, a limo," said Jack as he carefully navigated through the City streets and toward SPD.

"Would you concentrate on driving?!" Ally shouted from the back seat. "The last thing we need right now is to get into an accident with some movie star!"

"Maybe they're newlyweds," said Z, before groaning as they went over a bump.

"Sorry!" Jack called.

Ally rubbed Z's back, "Don't think about that now, Z. Let's just get you to the hospital wing. I already called Dr. Rou, and she's sent a nurse to wait for you."

"I hope they have a lot of drugs waiting for me too," she grumbled.

Jack looked at her in his rear view mirror. "Look on the bright side, the media circus is sure to be following Sky and Syd today, so you can have some privacy."

"I guess that's true," Z replied.

"Should we call Bridge or Sophie?" asked Ally. "Maybe Isinia? They would want to know."

"We don't know anything yet," said Z. "This could be a false alarm, and I have a feeling that if it isn't I'm going to be here for a while. Let them enjoy the wedding."

Ally nodded, "Sure. Just let me know if you want us to call anyone, or get anything for you."

Z bit her lip. "Would you stay with me, Ally? Jack's the only family I've got, but there's no way in hell I'm letting him in – no offense, bro, but you're still a guy."

Jack chuckled, "None taken."

"But would you stay, Ally? I haven't got anyone else," Z asked.

Ally wrapped Z in a hug, "Of course! We'll be sisters soon enough, anyway. I promise I will stay through the whole thing, even if it means I swear away from having my own babies."

"Thanks Ally – I think," Z smiled.

Jack slid the car into a parking space and turned off the ignition. He went around to help Z out of the car while Ally got out the other side. "Hey Z, how're you holding up?" he asked as he took her arm.

"How do you think?" she growled.

"I'm a guy, remember?" he joked. With one arm around Z's waist, he followed Ally to the doors of SPD's hospital. The lobby was filled with people, but as soon as they went up to the reception desk a nurse came up to them with a wheel chair.

"Ms. Delgado?" she asked.

Z turned around. "Did Dr. Rou send you?"

"Yes, you can come right upstairs, but I'm afraid your friends need to check in," the nurse explained.

"Can I check us in so that Ally can stay with Z?" asked Jack, noting the panicked look on Z's face.

The nurse looked to the receptionist, who handed Ally a visitor's badge. "Just don't let the word get around. All visitors are supposed to check in themselves, but that's to thank you for everything you've done for this city, Ms. Delgado. The power rangers saved my husband's life."

"Thank _you_," Z smiled. Ally put on the badge while Z sat in the wheel chair and Jack started to sign them in. "It's on the fifth floor, Jack. Dr. Rou has the first office, since she's the primary obstetrician for SPD."

"I'll be there, I promise. If either of you need anything, give a shout and I'll go to get it. Heh, I think we're all going to need a nice big lunch after today," he replied.

**XXX**

Sophie clapped dutifully as the MC announced "Mr. and Mrs. Tate." She had been placed at a table with Cruger, Isinia, Kat, and Boom, which was slightly awkward for her and Boom since the others were their commanding officers. Sophie knew that it was only through Sydney's urging that Boom had been placed at such an honorable table, probably that he had been invited at all. He certainly did not seem to fit in with the rest of the crowd, but perhaps no one at their table did. The Crugers and Kat made up ninety-five percent of the aliens in the room, Sophie was a cyborg, and Boom was…Boom.

Glancing away from the rehearsed dancing of the newlywed couple, she looked at the name on Boom's place card. Sophie was forced to suppress a giggle. The card said: Baldwin Olaf Orville Morris. Now she understood why he chose to be called B.O.O.M. Granted, his full name was better than hers: Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encrypter, although according to her place card she was simply Sophie Huemann. She had needed a last name to be entered into the employee files, so Bridge had given her one. The commander had suggested Sophie Wired, but she liked Bridge's idea better. It made her sound natural.

More applause cued Sophie to put her hands together and look up to see Sky kiss Sydney's hand. The dance floor was opened to any who wanted to join, and food would be served in thirty minutes. Cruger took Isinia's hand and led her to the dance floor, which was a nice gesture to the Tates since the commander, as a general rule, did not dance in public. Sophie watched Bridge make his way from the front table to theirs.

"Hello Bridge," Kat greeted. "You did a wonderful job this afternoon."

He shrugged, "I didn't need to do much other than stand where I was told. I'm glad I avoided tripping down the aisle, though."

Sophie laughed, "So am I. The human part of my right leg fell asleep about halfway through the ceremony."

"My whole body almost fell asleep by the end," Boom added. "They sure took the long route, eh? It's almost like they were trying to avoid getting married."

"They were savoring the moment," Kat replied immediately, "and I believe they would call it the scenic route."

Bridge scratched the back of his head. "Um, speaking of the scenic route – would you like to dance, Kat? I mean, you must be pretty graceful since you're kind of like a cat. Not that I mean any disrespect, and if you don't want to that's fine I just thought since…"

Kat laughed and stood up, "Come on, Bridge; if you're as good at dancing as you are at talking, we'll do fine." She took the blue ranger's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Sophie continued to watch for a few moments before several coughs made her look in Boom's direction. "Do you need some water?"

"Erm, no," he answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance, too."

She grinned, "Sure. But you better let me lead; otherwise we could end up bringing the entire place to the ground."

**XXX**

Jack sat in the waiting room of Dr. Rou's office, flipping through a sports magazine and occasionally glancing toward the door. He was alone in the room with another man, since Dr. 

Rou's assistant had been called to the back to help with the unexpectedly busy evening. Another nurse had been called in as well, informing Jack and the other man to tell anyone who came in to come back another day or leave a message, unless it was an emergency.

Although the couch he sat on was comfortable, Jack could not make his body relax. He had a feeling he would be taking another stroll around the room any minute now, and put the magazine down with a tense sigh.

"What's your name?" asked the other man. Jack looked up. The man was probably in his early thirties, with messy brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Jack Landors," he replied, holding out his hand to shake the man's. "And yours?"

"Evan Scandar, nice to meet you," he said. Evan gestured toward the closed door behind the front desk, "Is this your first?"

"Oh, no!" Jack exclaimed. "My girlfriend isn't back there. Well, actually she is, but she's not pregnant! It's my sister."

"Sorry about that," said Evan. "I suppose I should not have assumed. But you must be worried all the same; is it your sister's first?"

Jack nodded, "She's getting a two for one deal."

"Well congratulations to her. My wife, Kate, and I already have two at home. My son Richard is thirteen and my little princess, Megan, is ten. We thought that would be it, but then this one showed up as a surprise."

"The twins were a surprise, too, and they keep on shocking us. They aren't supposed to come until the first week of January," Jack explained.

Evan nodded, "No wonder you're worried. Well, our daughter arrived a little early, too, and everything turned out fine with her. Dr. Rou knows what she's doing. We have lived in New Tech City for eleven years now, and she was the one who delivered Megan. I think everything will turn out just fine."

"Thank you," said Jack. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Jack asked, "Um, Mr. Scandar? How long does this usually take?"

"The first is usually a bit longer, so you could be looking at several hours in this room. Kate is just getting a check up, so I'm afraid you'll be lonely."

Jack shrugged, "I'll have plenty of time to pace."

Evan laughed, "I suppose you will. But for now, I'll try to keep your mind from worrying. Where do you work, Mr. Landors?"

"I work for Samuel's Charity. Ally Samuels is my fiancé," he said. "Oh, and please call me Jack."

"In that case, call me Evan."

"So what do you do?" asked Jack.

"Right now I'm working with the city to expand the off-worlder protection programs, so I have some contact with SPD, but I really ended up here because my wife got a teaching job at SPD," explained Evan.

"Really? I took a couple courses as a cadet here, about three years ago. I'm afraid I don't remember having an Kate Scandar as a teacher," said Jack.

Evan leaned back. "Well she teaches the odd ranger history course to cadets, but for the most part she works in the school SPD sponsors for aliens and humans. She's a second grade teacher, so I doubt you would have had her. That program was just starting out when they hired her."

Jack nodded, "I've heard of it."

"It's turned into quite the popular place, and they're always looking for more teachers as it grows. I believe there has been talk of opening a similar school on the other side of New Tech. It – "

The door behind the desk opened and both men looked up. "Mr. Scandar?" called the nurse.

Evan stood up, "Yes?"

The nurse, a pretty red-head, smiled, "Would you like to see the ultrasound?"

"I would love to," he grinned. "It was nice to meet you, Jack, I hope things go well for your sister."

"Thanks," said Jack. He turned to the nurse, "Do you know how my sister is doing?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir. I have only been working with Mrs. Scandar. Would you like me to check for you?"

"Yes, thanks," Jack answered.

The nurse ushered Evan into the back. "I'll let you know as soon as I am finished with Mrs. Scandar." The door closed again behind them, and Jack resumed his pacing.

**XXX**

Ally pushed Z's hair back out of her face. "Hang on, Z. We're going to get you through this."

Z nodded and squeezed Ally's hand. Then she looked up at Dr. Rou, "What's happening? Are the twins okay?"

"They're a little early, but the timing is their choice," Rou explained. "So far you are doing very well, Z. You aren't quite ready for them to come yet, though, so I am going to go just down the hall to talk with the Scandars. I promise you are in good hands, Amanda is very experienced."

Amanda, a short, no-nonsense nurse with graying brown hair agreed, "Don't you worry honey, you are gonna have two beautiful babies in your arms in no time."

"I have a feeling I'll be looking back on this as the easy part in a week," Z grumbled.

Amanda laughed, "That's one way to think about it." Z yelled when a particularly strong contraction hit her. "Don't push yet."

"Easy for you to say," Z groaned.

Ally gently rubbed the back of Z's hand, "Do you want water or anything?"

Z shook her head, "No, I just want – wait, can you ask Jack to get my mom and dad?"

Ally blinked. "Um, what?"

"Oh, I know they're dead, I mean I want Jack to go get their picture from my room," she explained. "I want to have them here as much as they can be."

Ally smiled, "Of course. Does he need an entrance code?"

"Since when has Jack ever required an entrance code? Tell him it's on my desk," said Z.

Ally nodded, "Okay, I'll be right back." She released Z's hand and left her alone with Amanda.

"How are you doing, Z?" asked the nurse.

"Well, there's plenty of pain, I'm exhausted, and I have to admit I'm terrified," she replied. "I feel so sick, like I just want to pass out and never wake up. That's why I want my dad, he always told me to never give up."

"That is a good thing to keep in mind. This is a hard, long process, but I promise that I am not going to let anything happen to you or your children. You are doing very, very well."

Z smiled, "Thanks, although it is a little hard for me to tell from this position."

Several minutes later Ally returned with a framed picture of Z's family. She put it on the little white table next to the bed and turned it to face Z. "There, now you have the whole family."

Z reached out and traced the glass with her fingers. Then she frowned, "No, not quite the whole family. We will never have the whole family."

Ally took Z's hand again. "He was never part of your family; not really. He does not deserve to be here for this incredible, beautiful moment."

"That doesn't stop me from wishing he was here anyway," said Z.

"Do you want to call him?" asked Ally.

Z bit her lip. Should she? Could she? To call Sky at his wedding while she was in labor, it almost counted as revenge. Too bad it would probably be just as painful for her. He probably did not even have his phone, or she would interrupt the entire reception. Maybe he would suffer more if he was the last to know. "No, I don't want to talk to anyone."

**XXX**

At 5 PM, four and a half hours after Z went into labor, Dr. Rou announced, "I see the head! C'mon, Z, you're doing beautifully. Push!"

"Hold on. You're almost done," said Ally.

Z screamed, her nails digging into the back of Ally's hand (again). A minute later, soft, high-pitched cries filled the air. Smiling, Rou handed the new-born to the nurse, Amanda. "It's your daughter, Z. You have a daughter." Amanda carefully wrapped her in a pale pink towel and started to wipe away the fluid on her tiny body. She picked up the scissors and cut the umbilical cord from the little girl.

Ally exclaimed, "One more, Z, one more! Just another minute!"

"I can't!" Z cried. "I'm so tired…"

Amanda, who had clearly dealt with similar protests before, walked over and leaned down so that the bundle in her arms was directly in Z's view. "Look, Z. Look: this is your daughter. Isn't she beautiful? She's waiting for her little sister."

Z's brown eyes locked with her daughter's bright grey, each face instantly memorizing the other. _Mother._ _Daughter._ _Safety. Hope._ The infant stopped wailing and simply stared. Z managed to smile, and the nurse brought the baby's forehead close enough so that Z could brush it with her lips. The entire exchange lasted for a matter of seconds, but the bond was forever. "Z, you have to push!" called the doctor. Z broke eye-contact with her daughter, enough of her strength renewed to do as Dr. Rou asked.

After two minutes, Rou lifted the second infant into her arms and Z collapsed against the pillows. Ally's concentration was divided between the first baby girl who had been placed in what looked like a fish tank, the second twin Amanda was cleaning, and their exhausted mother. For a moment, she chanced a look out the window. The rain had stopped and a crystal clear twilight drifted lazily in place of the afternoon's frenzied storm.

Amanda frantically began to clear out the infant's mouth and nose; the baby hadn't made a sound. "Oh no, c'mon little one; you can't leave life before it's started." She lightly hit the baby's feet, hoping to make the child to cry. The new-born kicked and cooed. The nurse laughed, "I suppose she just didn't feel like crying." Amanda cut the cord and showed her to Z. "Another girl. You should be very, very proud."

As tired as she was, Z grinned and held out her arms. Amanda gently handed off the younger twin while Dr. Rou looked over Z. Again, Z stared into her daughter's eyes. She frowned, "What's the matter with her eyes? They're yellow."

Ally leaned over to get a better look as the nurse and doctor started to panic. Indeed, the new-born had opened big, gold-colored eyes; a stark contrast to her sister's grey ones. "Z, they're your eyes!" Ally gasped. "When you clone yourself, that's what color your eyes turn."

"Well that's strange," said Amanda. "I doubt she's blind, since she's looking right at Z, but – how odd."

"We will need to run a few tests to make sure. Evidently you were correct Z; you probably have twins because of your powers, and if you ever have more children I would expect a similar phenomenon," explained Dr. Rou.

"It's unique; I love her eyes," Z insisted, kissing the top of the infant's forehead. "Could someone go get Jack? And can I see my other baby?"

"I'll get your brother," said Amanda, while Dr. Rou handed the older sister to Z. Amanda walked out of the room, down the hall, and leaned out into the waiting room where Jack sat alone, twiddling his thumbs and counting ceiling tiles. "Mr. Landors?" she called.

Jack jumped to his feet, "Yes?"

The nurse smiled and opened the door wider. "We have two very special young ladies for you to meet." Jack's face lit up and he eagerly followed the nurse back into the crowded white room at the end of the hallway. Amanda knocked, and then opened the door for him. Ally was sitting on the edge of Z's bed, a pink bundle in her arms. A tired Z was leaning back against the pillows on her bed, smiling at a second pink bundle while Dr. Rou ran a scanner over Z's body.

"Jack," Z beamed. "Come and see how pretty my girls are." Z had never been so tired, nor so happy. She held out her grey-eyed daughter for Jack to see, and chuckled when the infant cried as Jack leaned over her. "Shh, shh," Z bounced the baby, trying to get her to quiet down. "This is your Uncle Jack, your godfather. He is going to spoil you, so you had better be nice!"

"Ah, that's alright. I'll spoil her either way," Jack grinned.

"Don't forget this one," called Ally. Jack turned his attention to the golden-eyed girl. "Dr. Rou thinks Z's powers affected her," she explained.

"Well she'll just have to learn to fend off every love-struck little boy she meets. I can already hear serenades to the golden-eyed princess of SPD," said Jack. Hesitantly, he asked, "Can I hold one?"

After getting Z's nod of permission, Ally carefully handed off the younger twin, who barely seemed to note the exchange. She continued to stare around the room with her wide eyes. "She looks like you, Z. They both do, and they're both gorgeous." They were blinded by a bright flash of light. Z glared at Ally and her camera.

"What? This is an incredible moment. Now smile!" she ordered. Z and Jack shared a look before smiling at the lens. After several more pictures, Ally put the camera aside.

Dr. Rou stepped in, "Okay, Z; I need to take the twins for a little while so we can clean them up and make sure everything is as it should be. What are you going to call them?"

"Kendall Marika Delgado and Esperanza Daniel Delgado. Kendall was my mother, and Esperanza means hope."

"Kendall and Esperanza. Beautiful," said Rou as she wrote the names on the birth certificates. Z yawned.

Amanda walked over and gently took Kendall from Z's arms. "Go to sleep, honey. You did enough work; we'll take care of the twins until you feel better." She put Kendall in one of the tank-like baskets and took Esperanza from Jack. Kendall cried, and Esperanza protested before looking back at her mother and deciding to comply. Z was asleep almost immediately.

Jack pushed the hair back away from Z's face. Her entire body was cold and soaked with sweat. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Her body just needs some time to recuperate," explained Dr. Rou. She put a few warm blankets over Z's body. "When she wakes up we'll give her some food, and she should be fine. All the same, I would like to move her to a different room in a little while so that she can stay in the hospital wing for at least another day. The twins are a bit undercooked, so they'll need some special care too. However, once they get the proper treatment, all three will be ready to go home and begin their lives." She followed Amanda out of the room, rolling the cart with Esperanza in front of her.

Jack nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Z's hand, "Sweet dreams, Z."

"Do I get a kiss, too?" asked Ally, holding out her hand. There were several deep grooves in the back of it where Z's nails had dug in.

Jack kissed her hand, then her lips. "But of course. Has all this warned you away from pregnancy?"

"Mmm, I haven't decided yet. I will have to ask Z if it's worth it," said Ally.

Jack looked over at his pseudo-sister, and noticed that she was smiling in her sleep. "I think I already know what she would tell you." He pointed to the picture of Kendall, Daniel, and baby Elizabeth Delgado. "I think I know what they would tell you, too."

**XXX**

Bridge shook his head as he watched at least a hundred women line up to catch Sydney's wedding bouquet. He had never understood why a few flowers were so important to women, or why he was expected to try catching a little, stretchy piece of fabric. What did any of that have to do with love? As a psychic, it was hard enough for him to decide what emotions were real, and love was the most difficult of all. Even looking at other people, he could rarely be sure of which couples were truly in love. Isinia and the commander were a special case: he was sure that they belonged together, even if they had not been the last of their species. They could read each other more clearly than Bridge could have done with his gloves off and his hands against their skin.

On the other hand, there were couples like Mr. and Mrs. Drew. They had been trying to get Bridge to take his gloves off for the ceremony, so he got Kat to make it look like he had a horribly deforming skin rash on his hands. Even for the brief moment when he showed the Drews his hands, he had gotten a view of their auras. Nothing about them was clear, especially what they considered love.

Bridge fiddled with his glove, wondering what would happen if he tried to read the relationship between Sky and Sydney. His pocket vibrated, and the notion was forgotten as soon as he saw that Jack was the caller. Bridge made as discrete an exit as he could before answering, "Hello."

"_Hey Bridge, how's the wedding?"_

"Things seem to be going well; the food was fantastic," he replied.

Jack laughed, _"That's good to hear. The food on this end isn't the best, but I would not trade places with you for anything, even cake."_

"Well the wedding is almost over, anyway, so it's too late now. What's going on that makes you think it's better than a piece of wedding cake?" asked Bridge.

"_We've had an interesting afternoon."_

"Oh? Interesting as in bad interesting? Or good interesting? Or just…sorry. Please continue," said Bridge.

"_Hang on, I think Z wants to talk to you,"_ said Jack.

"Okay…" Bridge found a chair in the lobby and sat down.

After a slight pause, Z's voice came on the line, _"Bridge, guess what!"_

"Um…I give up, what?"

"_I'll give you a hint: multiply 6 pounds and 13 ounces by two. "_

Bridge frowned, "How many ounces are in a pound again? I have to tell you, a wedding is way more fun than a math class."

"_Bridge! I'm a mom!"_ Z shouted.

The blue ranger jumped to his feet. "Are you serious?!"

In the background, a baby started to cry. Z laughed, _"Did you get that? Kendall is saying hello."_

"Well I say hi right back, and welcome to the world! Congratulations, Z! I can't believe this! I'm just –I'm so excited for you!" Bridge was suddenly so full of energy he found himself dancing around the lobby.

Sophie stuck her head out the door, "Hey, Bridge, what are you…" She paused when she saw him leap through the air. "What _are _you doing?!"

"I'm celebrating!" he exclaimed. He spoke into the phone, "Hang on, Z, Sophie's here!" He thrust it into Sophie's hands, and only her robotic reflexes kept it from hitting the floor.

"Z?" she asked.

"_Hey Sophie! I have two daughters!"_

Sophie grinned, "That's amazing, congratulations! How do you feel?"

"_Still tired and very sore, but perfectly happy,"_ said Z.

The lobby door opened again, and Kat joined the two rangers. "What are you two doing out here? Sky and Sydney are about to leave, and at least the best man needs to be there to send them off!"

"Oh, right!" said Bridge. He stopped jumping around and motioned for Sophie to return the phone. She did, and Bridge spoke to Z again, "Hey, it's Bridge again. Do you want to talk to Sky and Sydney? They are going to leave soon, so I want to catch them before it gets too crazy with their parents and the photographer and everything. I'm sure it'd be great news to send them off with!" For a moment, there was no response and Bridge was worried the line had disconnected. "Z? Are you there?

"_Yes, sorry Bridge. I…I'm just really tired, I guess I faded out for a second,"_ she replied.

Kat frowned, "News? What news?"

Sophie grinned in Kat's direction, "Z had a visit from the spork."

"The spork?"

"You know, that bird that brings babies! Several files talked about it," the cyborg explained.

"Oh, you mean the stork!" Kat laughed. "I guess even cyborgs can get some things wrong. Wait, the stork? You mean the twins were born?!"

"Yes!"

"That's fantastic! Bridge, tell her I say congratulations!" Kat called.

Bridge gave her a thumbs up as he listened to what Z was saying. "Okay, sure. Before I forget, Kat says congrats…." He looked up. "She says thank you! Here, Z, do you want to talk to Kat while I grab the newlyweds?"

Kat accepted the phone while Bridge went inside. "Hello dear, I am very happy for you. Is everyone healthy?"

"_Dr. Rou said the twins were a little underweight and that they need to be watched for a day or so, but other than that everything went perfectly. Well, according to everyone else it went well. I'm not sure labor is what I would call 'perfect.'"_

Kat chuckled, "No, I suppose not. I'm so sorry that we didn't get to be with you. I wish you had called earlier."

"_I had Jack and Ally," _said Z, _"Ally stayed with me the whole time, and Jack sat in the lobby. He got us to SPD in record time, too. As for calling, I didn't want to interrupt the wedding. I'm still a little hesitant to do so, but Jack keeps telling me that you would want to know."_

Jack's voice came from somewhere in the background, _"And I am right as always!"_

Kat rolled her eyes, "Always? I doubt that; no one is _always _right. But I am glad you called, we really are happy to hear from you. In a way I'm happy that the wedding is pretty much over, too – now I can come over and see you! If that's alright, that is, I don't want to intrude and it is getting late."

"_Oh no, Kat, I wouldn't mind a visit from you at all. I just don't want fifty people in here. You've been such a big help to me, though, I would love if you came by. Just don't tell anyone else; they'll have to wait until tomorrow."_

"Alright, I will."

Once again, the doors opened and several more people came out. Sky's stern voice could be heard above the chatter from the large reception hall. "Okay Bridge, now what is so important?" He was followed by Sydney and the Crugers.

Kat smiled and handed the phone to Sydney, "I think congratulations are in order from one new beginning to another."

Sydney looked confused, but accepted Bridge's cell phone. "Hello?"

"_That you, princess?"_

"Z! Oh, I am so glad you called! We were going to call you, but we weren't sure how long you would be with Jack and Ally at dinner, and then things just got carried away with the reception," Sydney explained.

"_Actually, we never made it to that nice dinner I was promised. Although as far as hospital food goes, SPD does a pretty good job."_

"Hospital? What are you doing there? Is everything alright?" asked Sydney. Sky, unable to hear the rest of the conversation, felt himself pale and gripped Sydney's shoulder.

"_Things are more than alright, Syd, the twins were born!"_

Sydney screamed, drawing puzzled and worried glances from her friends and the staff in the lobby. "Oh my gosh, no way! Congratulations, and happy birthday to them! I want to know everything! Did you name them? What do they look like? Oh my gosh, is this too early? Are you okay? Is…" While Sydney continued to rattle off questions, Sky's heart practically stopped. He backed away until he could find a bench to sit on.

"You okay, Sky?" asked Bridge, the only one who seemed to notice the odd reaction. Everyone else was grinning while Sydney relayed the information from Z to them, completely forgetting that she could have put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, just…a little surprised. _Very _surprised, actually," he answered. He shook his head clear, trying not to ask as many questions as Sydney. Especially not the ones that might give him away. "I think I missed what the answer to this was, but is she okay?"

Bridge smiled, "She sounded fine, and the twins are a little premature but they should be fine too. She named them Kendall and Esperanza. If we listen to Syd, you might get a little bit more information. Probably more than you want to know, actually."

Sky shook his head, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he was a father. _"No you're not," _hissed a wicked little voice in the back of his head. No, of course not. He was nothing to those children, except maybe someone they would be taught to avoid. He wondered how he would ever be able to look at them, ever be able to watch them grow up, ever speak to them or about them without feeling like shit. He didn't think so. _Jack _had been there for Z and his – no, _her_ twins more than he had. No wonder Cruger had picked him to be red first.

He took a deep breath to control his emotions and stood up. "Sydney, we need to go soon or we'll miss the plane."

She frowned, "Don't you want to talk to Z? We're not going to get to see her for another two weeks."

"Tell her I said…" he sighed. "Tell her I said congratulations, and I hope…no, just tell her I said congratulations." He walked back into the reception hall, ignoring the slightly hurt look on Sydney's face.

**XXX**

Late that night, after changing out of the orange dress she had worn to the wedding, Kat slipped into the maternity ward of the hospital wing with Isinia in tow. They didn't walk far down the hall before reaching room 317. Kat knocked lightly on the door, but no one answered. "She's probably asleep," Kat whispered. "What now?"

"It isn't like the doors in a hospital lock," Isinia replied.

"We can't go in without asking!" Kat exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh please, Kat, we're not breaking and entering," said Isinia, quietly pushing open the door. The lights were dim and the room was quiet. Ally and Jack had left a few hours ago after making sure Z was okay for the night, and she was fast asleep in the big bed. Kat smiled a little before following Isinia to the two small incubators against the wall. Inside each, one of the twins was sleeping. Isinia grinned, "Oh, aren't they precious!"

"They are cute," Kat agreed. "I'd love to hold one, but I wouldn't dare wake them."

Isinia nodded, "I suppose we will have to be patient, but I just love pups!"

"Who's there?" called a voice from the bed. Kat and Isinia whipped around, looking as if they had been caught trying to kidnap the twins. Z turned the light on next to her bed and tried to stumble to her feet, ready to protect her babies from… "Kat? Mrs. Cruger? What are you doing here?"

"We were…we were just, um…." Kat blushed.

"Hello Z! How are you feeling?" Isinia asked. Behind them, Kendall started to cry. Isinia immediately turned around and picked up the baby. "You go back to bed Z, Kat and I can take care of these darlings for you, don't you worry about a thing! Good thing we were here, right Kat? We don't won't you to exert yourself, Z."

Z smiled, "I'm sure. Well, thanks for the help, Mrs. Cruger, Kat. I'll just be over here, I guess. Not worrying and, um, what was that other one?"

"Not exerting yourself," Kat offered.

"Right, that." She climbed back in the bed. "Oh, and by the way, you two are terrible liars. You could have just told me you wanted to see the twins."


	14. Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Okay, i admit it: i am an awful, terrible writer for taking so long. I won't give you excuses, as i have none, but i offer a new chapter and i promise that i always finish what i post...eventually. I had considered making this the last chapter, but then i think you would have killed me, so it will continue! This chapter was fun: so many arguments, the twins' powers make a brief appearance, and if I managed to do this correctly, the ending should be at least a little bit of a surprise! Have fun...

* * *

**XIV. Hope**

_**The feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best;**_

_**Something that is hoped for;**_

_**To look forward to with desire**_

Z kissed Kendall's forehead as she handed the month old baby to one of the workers in SPD's day care center. Already Kendall was crying, but the woman, a short, plump lady who was probably in her early sixties and gave off a very cheerful demeanor, assured her that most babies did on their first day and it was not a problem. "Maybe, Mrs. Kirkbride, but the problem with Kendall is that she never _stops_ crying."

The woman laughed as she walked Z over to the rows of cribs where the younger infants were. This section of the day care center was reserved for infants only, so Z did not have to worry about tripping over toddlers. Mrs. Kirkbride put Kendall down in one of the cribs and held out her arms to take Esperanza from Z. "What pretty eyes your girls have, Ranger Delgado."

"Thanks, and please call me Z," she replied. "Esper probably won't make a sound all day, unless she really wants your attention. Oh, and…"

"Z, relax," said Mrs. Kirkbride. She put the younger twin in a second crib. "Everything will be fine, I promise. The day will be over before you know it, and this part will get easier. They're in good hands."

Z smiled, "Okay, I know you're right. Thanks again, Mrs. Kirkbride, and just give me a call if there's anything wrong."

The woman walked Z to the door, "Nothing will be wrong. Have a good day, Z!"

Z felt silly carrying an empty stroller back to her room, but it had been the easiest way to get two infant girls to the day care center. After putting the stroller inside the door to her apartment inside SPD, which she had moved to right after she had the twins, she started toward the garage. All the rangers had bikes now, although she occasionally drove the jeep when they needed to transport more people. Today she was meeting Sophie for the first patrol shift, and she was perfectly happy to have the green ranger as her partner.

She was still having trouble grasping the fact that Sky and Sydney had actually gotten married, and she had been avoiding the couple as much as possible since their return from a two-week stay in the Caribbean. Of course Sydney had insisted on coming to see the twins on the day she returned home, but Sky had managed to avoid seeing his children at all so far, except in pictures. Z was not about to argue that one, in fact she encouraged the lie that he had seen them when Sydney was not around so she would stop pestering her husband and friend.

Bridge, meanwhile had come down with the flu, and Z was eager to stay as far away from him as possible. Not because she did not want to help take care of her friend, but because she did not want to bring germs into contact with her baby daughters. She smiled a little at the thought; despite all the trouble surrounding them and all the trouble they caused on their own, she loved them dearly. If someone had offered her a time portal to go back and stop herself from sleeping with Sky, she would not have believed it was worth it. On the other hand, she would love to go back and stop them from growing so far apart…or at least she could pretend to be a ghost of some horrid future, and warn Sydney away from marrying him.

Z patted the yellow morpher on her belt. Cruger had returned it to her the night before; she was thankful for the lack of pomp associated with it. He simply caught her in a hallway and slipped it into her hand, offering a small nod. She had morphed for the first time in months last night, and it felt amazing to be a ranger again. But there was something different about it, something she couldn't quite place. It was like seeing a good friend after being away for years, when both had changed. They were still friends, but it could never be what it once was. "Hey Z!" called Sophie, already leaning against her bike. "How did it go?"

"Good, I think. Kendall cried, Esper looked around, I almost cried. Nothing unexpected," she replied, running a hand over the yellow bike she had only gotten to use a few times before.

Sophie patted her shoulder, "I'm sure it will get easier."

"That's what they tell me." Her watch beeped, indicating it was time for them to go. Z pulled on her helmet and grinned at Sophie. "Ready?"

The green ranger swung her leg over the bike and turned it on. "Let's go."

**XXX**

Once again, Sky found himself staring at one of the pictures Sydney had framed and placed on the coffee table. In it, two newborn girls were staring out of a crib, and Sky was forced to agree with his wife that they were some of the most beautiful babies he had ever seen. A part of him desperately wanted to hold them, to really be their father. But the other part of him wanted to find a way to make the picture and everything in it disappear, or at least to entirely dissociate them from himself. _"I am not your father…"_

He glanced at the picture next to it, an older one of him and Sydney. They had their arms around one another, and most would believe the picture indicated a long-standing, romantic relationship between the two. In reality the pose was, at least to him, no more than two best friends hanging out. Bridge had been there, too, and this was one of the few Sky had agreed to be in. Usually, he was the one behind the camera, taking pictures of Bridge, Sydney, and Dru. Now Dru was in jail and Sydney was his wife. Bridge had not changed much since those early days at the academy, except that he had matured a bit. But Sky felt like he had noticed some other, intangible change in the blue ranger since the wedding. His watch went off; no time to think about that now. Sky had to get to SPD, and now that meant a three minute drive. If it had been up to him, the Tates would have moved into one of the apartments for couples within SPD, or the ones across the street the Bridge would be living in by next month.

"Sky, come on! Put your plate in the kitchen and grab your keys, or we're going to be late!" Sydney called.

"I'll be right there, Syd," he promised. As he put the almost empty plate of eggs in the sink and grabbed his car keys from the hook by the door, Sky wondered if it would ever get easier; easier to look at the twins, easier to be married and really love Sydney, easier to live away from SPD. He sure hoped it would be.

**XXX**

Bridge groaned as Kat took his temperature again. "I did warn you to get a flu shot when they were available, Bridge."

"Yes, but you forget that I have a terrible fear of needles," he replied.

"Stop talking while the thermometer is in!" she snapped. "Now don't you think one little pinprick would have been better than actually getting sick? Do not answer, just accept that I will be hunting you down next season, if I have to stick the shot in a dark gun and aim for your…oh look, it's done." She took the thermometer from his mouth and patted his hand. "Back down to 99. You're getting better."

"Sure doesn't feel like it," he complained.

"Give it another week, honey, and you'll be ready to go up against anything." Kat stood up and dimmed the lights in Bridge's empty-looking room. "For now get some rest. If you need anything you can just give me a call."

"Thanks Kat," said Bridge, attempting to get comfortable despite his fever and aching stomach. Once he was alone again, Bridge let out a deep sigh and stared around his rather empty room. Not only was Sky missing, but many of Bridge's possessions had been packed away so that he could move easily. For him, the silence was terrible, even if his head was pounding. He wished he could be on duty; they never seemed to be able to keep a full five rangers active these days. Maybe that's why he was sick; he and Sophie had been the only active rangers for two weeks, while Z took care of her newborns and the Tates went on their honeymoon. They had help from C-squad, but they had pulled a lot of extra shifts.

On the other hand, he was happy to work extra for the sake of his friends, even get sick. He loved each of them dearly, and if all of them ended up happy then his health, his feelings, did not matter. "Really," he whispered to himself, despite a sore throat, "I do not matter. Ugh, who am I kidding? I feel awful, and right now I think I need to matter, at least to me, if I'm ever going to get better. Maybe everything will be easier when I'm healthy."

**XXX**

"Jack, this is ridiculous!" Ally shouted. "We can't even agree on table sizes, let alone our vows! We are supposed to be getting married, agreeing on one of the most important decisions of our lives!"

"Would you prefer I stood in a corner and said 'yes dear' for the rest of our lives? It's my wedding too, and I would like to have one or two of my ideas included! It might sound stupid, but I really want us to write our own vows! Just parroting what everyone has said already will feel and sound fake, it will make the whole thing fake!" said Jack.

Ally crossed her arms, "You know very well how much I hate public speaking, especially when I have to write my own speech! It won't be fake, because we'll have our own meaning to it, and then I can feel comfortable saying them."

"So you can't dig up enough emotion for me to feel comfortable telling our friends and family how you feel about me?"

"I don't think you want me to tell them how I feel about you right now!" she yelled.

"At least we agree on that much," Jack hissed. "But is that really it, Ally? Is that all we can share? For months now everything has been so hectic and rushed, we have never gotten a chance to talk, or to have all that much to share with just ourselves. It seems like the times we love one another the most, the times we can agree, are when our friends are in trouble and we share our love for them."

Ally swallowed hard and pressed her lips together. "Why did you ask me to marry you then, Jack? I want the truth. I remember you talked with Jean Rheas on the phone, maybe a week before we got engaged, and you seemed very unhappy."

"What? Ally, why would I have been–"

"Not in your voice, oh no, for her you were happy and supportive, but in your physical being I could see that something was wrong. I tried to ask, but you never told me what happened. I wonder if she told you that she had just gotten married; it was in the news the next day. She told you she loved him, didn't she, and you realized you had no chances left with her, or any of your other girls, for that matter. Sydney was engaged to Sky, Jean was married, and your old dream girl Kira McKnight just celebrated her son's first birthday. All of that just happened to coincide with our engagement, eh?"

Jack frowned, "Yes, it's a coincidence. Why would any of that matter?"

"I'm your last choice, Jack! You only asked me because you finally decided that I was the best you were going to get! I'm not a pop star, I'm not a genius, and I am not a ranger, how could I possibly compare?!" Ally hollered.

"That isn't true! I didn't ask you to marry me because of those other girls, I asked because I _thought _I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! Now I'm not so sure!" he yelled.

"Neither am I, and if that's how we both feel, maybe we should call the whole thing off!"

"Finally, something we can agree on! I have had enough of this, I'm getting out of here!" Jack grabbed a bag out of the closet and started throwing his things into it.

Ally followed him around the room. "Fine, Jack, fine! Do the same things you always do! Run away, don't follow through, don't commit! You are impossible! Is there anything you've ever stuck with your entire life?!"

Jack pulled the bag over his shoulder, pulled his keys off the hook by the door, and glared at Ally. "I stick with things that are worth sticking to." With that, he wrenched open the door and made his way out of the building. Ally slammed the door behind him and locked it, but as soon as it was closed she fell back against it and started to cry.

"It'll get better," she sobbed. "Things have to get easier." Even then she was not sure if she believed it.

**XXX**

Two weeks later, nothing had gotten easier for anyone. If anything, it got worse, and it became harder for all of them to keep their secrets. Word spread that Jack and Ally had canceled their wedding, the rangers were forced to deal with one another, Kendall refused to sleep through the night or day, and even though Bridge got healthier he still found himself plagued by headaches.

Z sat in a rocking chair with Kendall in her arms, humming and desperately trying to make her go to sleep. The infant had finally stopped crying and looked like she was just about to close her bright blue eyes. Then Z would make sure Esperanza was alright before getting a few hours to sleep herself. She was well aware that her work was suffering, but she could not help it. The twins had to come first. "I bet your father is sleeping quite peacefully right now, next to his dear little wife," she whispered.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that was wrong, but she did not think about it further: Kendall was finally asleep and Z carefully rolled her into the crib so as not to wake her up. Esperanza looked up at her, eyes glowing gold in the darkness, but she seemed alright. That is, until a wind from the open window stirred the mobile above the crib and knocked a little plastic moon loose. Before Z could reach out to catch it, Esper stretched out her tiny arms and made a circle, so that the moon hit a translucent blue shield and bounced harmlessly to the side.

Z gasped and backed away. "Oh no…oh no, no, no…" She was aware that the twins had inherited her powers, as both had displayed cloning abilities to the great distress of the day care staff. This, however, was new. She had been praying they had not gotten Sky's powers, but she knew they would show up eventually. She was thankful enough that no one else was around. With a heavy sigh, Z sat in the rocking chair again and thought over the matter. It seemed obvious to her that, if she wanted to keep Sky's paternity a secret, she would have to get the twins away from anyone who would recognize their shield abilities. But would it be worth it? And where could she go?

Z bit her lip, remembering that she _did _have somewhere else to go. She looked at the calendar hanging on the door to the nursery. It was nearly February, and nearly the deadline to make a decision about the Supreme Commander's offer. With a sigh, Z understood that Esperanza had just made up her mind. "Things here haven't really been the same, anyway. I'm just…I'm not the yellow ranger anymore," she whispered.

**XXX**

"Z, are you sure about this?" asked Commander Cruger. The two were seated in his office on opposite sides of the big desk. "I understand that things have been difficult, but is it a good idea to go so far away, where you will not know anyone who can help you?"

"With all due respect, sir, I can take care of myself and my daughters just fine. I think we'll be better off away from what I know – what knows me, anyway. Please, commander, I would like to go with your blessings, but I am leaving either way," she answered.

For a moment, Cruger was silent. He put his paws together and looked at her carefully. "You are aware that this is a dangerous assignment?"

"Yes sir, I know. I have already taken precautions for the twins' safety if anything happens to me."

Cruger sighed, "There is nothing I can say or do to make you stay on Earth, is there?"

Z smiled a little, "No, sir. It is time for me to go, and if there's one thing I've learned from Jack it's that it is best not to hesitate or argue when the time comes."

"Very well," he nodded. "I suppose the only thing I can do now is tell you how proud I am that you were one of my rangers. You have served Earth well, and I know you will do the same for the rest of the universe."

"Thank you sir," she grinned. "I'm proud to have been a part of SPD Earth, and I'll always be grateful for the opportunity you gave me." She put the yellow morpher on his desk.

Cruger shook his head, "Keep it. You are not leaving yet, and you are still on duty, Ranger Delgado. Birdie will not want you _that _soon."

Z chuckled and put the morpher back in her belt, "I guess not. Should I call the Supreme Commander now?"

"I will call him; wait outside the door, and I will send for you when it is time for you to discuss the details," he replied.

Z stood up, "Yes sir."

She fidgeted outside for fifteen minutes, unable to stand still while she waited to talk to the Supreme Commander of SPD. Finally the door opened and Cruger stepped out. He held the door open and gave her a nod, "Supreme Commander Birdie would like to speak with you."

**XXX**

"You're _WHAT?!_" Jack yelled. "You can't go to Galactic Command!"

"Thanks for the support, Jack," Z said as she bounced Kendall on her hip to keep the baby from getting upset by the outburst.

Jack took a deep breath, "Z, listen to me. You've been through a lot in the past several months, and things are not easy right now. I understand that, things aren't easy for any of us. It is hard to be in a place that has so many memories and so many people who think they know everything about your life. But why don't you ask Commander Cruger if you can be transferred to Japan or something for a year? That's away from New Tech, but still on Earth, and you can still be the yellow ranger!"

"They already have a yellow ranger Jack, and I told you that I'm not Yellow anymore, just like you aren't Red. There's something about being a ranger, something about the colors that connects with certain people, and when a person changes so much it doesn't quite fit you anymore. You of all people should understand that," she said.

Jack gently tickled Esperanza, making the baby in his arms smile. "Yeah, I guess I should. After Grumm was defeated, maybe even a little before that, I felt strange morphing. I just knew that it was time to move on, and like I always say…"

"It's best not to hesitate or argue when the time comes," Z finished.

Jack smiled, "Maybe you do need to get away. Finishing each other's sentences will just make us too creepy."

"Perhaps, but I'm going to add my own twist to your quote. When the time comes, you're going to _want _to hesitate, and sometimes you can't help arguing. But you'll always know in your heart when it is right, and so does she," said Z.

Jack frowned, "We aren't talking about you anymore, are we Z?"

"You know, when I told Ally that I was leaving, she made a lot of the same arguments before I got her to agree with me. You're both very stubborn, and you need a girl who is going to argue with you every step of the way."

"Z…" Jack warned.

She ignored him, "Just talk to her, Jack. I've seen you with a lot of different girls, and I've even seen you fall in love with a couple of them, but this is the first time I've seen you so in love with your head and your heart."

"Z, just drop that, alright?! I do not want to talk about Al…about her!" Jack shouted, causing both babies to cry. Jack immediately started rocking Esper, "Oh, I'm sorry Z, I shouldn't have yelled. It's just a sore subject, and I'm really not ready to talk to her right now."

"Alright, Jack," she said, trying to calm Kendall. "But…think about it?"

"Fine, fine. Tell me more about this job at Galactic Command, though. I want to make sure that you're getting a good deal, or I'm going to have to go out there and…"

"Jack!" Z laughed. "I'm leaving in two weeks, Galactic Command is flying me and the girls out to their base first class. The pay's pretty good, plus I get housing and a very nice insurance package. The best part of it is the job itself, though. No one's ever done this sort of thing before, and I think I'll be able to help a lot of people."

Jack chuckled, "I guess you finally found something bigger. Well, I hope that this is the right thing for you."

"Thanks," she said. "From now on, you can just call me…" There was a knock on the door, interrupting any further conversation. Z shifted Kendall to one arm and held out the other, "Here, let me take Esper so you can get that."

"Sure," he handed over the infant and answered the door to his hotel room. "Can I help…Ally?!"

"Um, hey Jack. I thought of calling but I wanted to see…I should have…maybe I'll just go," said Ally.

"No, no! Don't go, I uh, I wanted to see you too. Come in, Z's here with the twins. We were just…"

Z interrupted, "…saying goodbye! I have to get back to SPD." She was already trying to put the girls in their stroller.

"Will I get another chance to see you before you leave for good?" asked Jack.

"Of course!" she replied. "Just don't tell anyone else, okay? I hate goodbyes as much as you. We'll see each other soon, and I'll come back for the wedding!"

"Z…" both Jack and Ally started to say before looking at one another and blushing.

Z chuckled, "Have a good afternoon, guys."

**XXX**

In the early hours of the morning on February 14, 2029, a small group were gathered next to a space craft in one of SPD Earth's shuttle bays. Commander Cruger, Kat Manx, Jack Landors, and Ally Samuels were the only ones beside the ship's small crew to see the Delgado family depart Earth. Z had said her goodbyes to the others quietly, never telling them that she really was leaving except Sam, whom she had insisted say goodbye the night before. The twins were oddly silent in their carrier, as though they could sense the importance of the next few minutes to their mother.

"Miss Delgado," called the co-pilot, "we're all set. We can leave whenever you are ready."

Z nodded and turned to her friends, "I guess this is it, then. I don't really know what else to say, other than thank you for everything. The four of you have done so much for me, and I am going to miss you more than I can ever say."

"We'll miss you too, Z," said Jack, wrapping his arms around her. "I still wish you would reconsider things and stay, but I do understand…at least a little. Hey, you'll be back soon, won't you? We still need a maid of honor, even if we did put the wedding off for a little while."

"Just give me a date, time, and place. I'll be there, I promise," she smiled, moving to hug Ally. "I am so glad you two decided to stick together. You really are good together." She whispered in Ally's ear, "Thanks for keeping my secret, and I just ask that you continue to keep it."

"I promise," she replied. "Thanks for talking me out of a stupid mistake."

The girls released one another and Z moved to Kat. "As much as I wish I could keep you here, I don't think it would be right to hold you back from such an opportunity. I hope things go well," said Kat.

"Me too; thanks, Kat. I hope you know that you are amazing."

"Some say so," Kat smiled. "I hope you come back to visit us, and don't forget to send pictures of the twins!"

"I will, after all, Jack and Ally are their godparents, and should anything go wrong there I am naming you and the Commander as backup," she said. "Commander Cruger, you have been like a second father to me."

Cruger allowed himself to smile a little, "Just as you and the others have been like my pups. You be careful, Z, this will not be an easy or safe position."

"I know, sir."

"If you ever need anything, do not forget that you have a lot of friends on Earth. No matter what, this will always be your home."

Z grinned, "Aw, commander, you do care!" To his surprise, she hugged him. After a moment, he relaxed and hugged her back.

"Miss Delgado, we do need to leave soon," the co-pilot called. "It's nearly 5:00."

She let go of Cruger and looked at the ground, trying to avoid crying in front of her friends. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Goodbye, Z," Ally called, "and good luck!"

"See you later, Zizzi, I'm going to miss you," said Jack.

"Good luck, Z," said Kat. "The universe is a big place; don't forget this little blue planet, third from the star you call Sun."

"I could not be sending a better cadet for the job. Goodbye, Yellow Ranger Elizabeth Delgado, for even if you return I doubt such a woman will still exist. Now go, with the good will of Earth behind you," announced the commander.

Z took a deep breath, picked up the carrier with her daughters inside, and climbed into the shuttle. As they prepared to launch, she waved goodbye to her past. She had left letters for Bridge, Sophie, Sydney, and Sky, letters they would not find until she was long gone, explaining that her time as the yellow ranger was over and she felt it was time to leave before the past held her down forever. As the shuttle leaped into the atmosphere she looked to her future and hoped it would be brighter.

Hours later, Supreme Commander Birdie himself greeted her as she stepped off the landing platform. "Welcome to Galaxy Command, _Ranger Omega._"


	15. Honor

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Well, on the bright side it hasn't been quite a month yet, right? Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, and I must say hello to all the international readers as I was pleasantly surprised to discover the new 'reader traffic.' To answer the most common question from the last chapter: yes, Z is Omega and NOT Nova, I did that on purpose. If you remember back in Ch 7, Sophie explained that Sam was not the first Omega, and even left a letter requesting that his younger self was not given the title too early. You may have noticed (or you will) that I like to bring little details from the begining into later chapters, and I've always liked the idea of the ranger colors (or other titles, in this case) should be androgynous - not meant for a specific gender.

This chapter will include a little more excitement (I think) than the last one: a jump forward in time, two new characters, and finally, the confrontation you have been waiting for: Sky v. Z. And no, this will not be the end, especially since the end is a border-line cliff-hanger. If I left it, I'd probably be pushed over the edge and from here it looks like a long way down.

* * *

**XV. ****Honor**

_**Honesty, fairness, or integrity in one's beliefs and actions;**_

_**High respect, as for worth, merit, or rank;**_

_**A source of credit or distinction.**_

_Seven years later…_

The Omega ranger smiled as she looked at the pictures the Landors had sent her of their four-year-old son, Brandon. She felt like she had been at their wedding only yesterday, and glanced at the picture of the small wedding party which was perched next to her bed. The wedding was in August, instead of May, but the weather was beautiful anyway. It had been Z's first trip back to Earth after moving to Galaxy Command, and since she had only been able to stay two days the return trip had been difficult. Still, she was glad to work separate from any of the planets in the Galactic Alliance. As Omega Ranger, she could protect all of them.

Z replied to the email with pictures of her own, these of the seven-year-old-twins, Kendall and Esperanza Delgado. The girls had grown up quickly, and their powers had developed at an astonishing rate, especially Esperanza's. Z had discovered Esperanza's incredible abilities slowly: when the baby spoke clearly before she was a year old, when she was prepared for every accident, big or small, when she knew more about the way society worked than any four-year-old Z had met, human or not. Kat's prediction, even if it had once been a joke, proved correct. Esperanza was a psychic, and her senses seemed to surpass even Bridge, but she suffered greatly for it. She was a loner, while Kendall always had friends. Esper was often weak in health, always quiet, and considered by most to be autistic. Kendall was the opposite: strong and loud. Yet the sisters got along beautifully, and Z had plenty of pictures to send of the two playing like any other child their age.

Z hesitated before deciding to send a picture of her and her partner, the Nova ranger Azan Fwin. Azan was the first member of SPD from Niveus. He had the natural violet skin and yellow eyes of most of his people, but the eyes made Esperanza take an immediate liking to him. Things had come full circle; Azan was indeed the missing crush of Queen Seraphina. Her grandfather had banished him from the planet, but permitted him to be the first to join SPD. Azan kept up with the news of his planet, and told Z that King Orion died under very suspicious circumstances, leaving Seraphina, a daughter, and an infant son behind. But Seraphina did not allow the Royal Council to take control of the throne until her son came of age, she declared herself the sole ruler of Niveus, and her _daughter _to be next in line.

Azan admitted that while he harbored deep feelings for Sera even at the time of her marriage, he could no longer consider himself in love with her. Years had passed, and when he was allowed to return to Niveus Azan learned that Princess Sera had turned into a queen as cold as the planet she ruled. In some ways she made a very good queen, but her interest in friendship and romance was gone. She cared little for individuals, and Azan was sorry to see what Orion had forced her to become. When asked if he knew what really happened to the late King Orion, Azan swore he did not know; he was still loyal to Sera, even if he was one of the few who were aware of what the queen had done to secure her daughter's future.

Now Azan had a new romance, as did Z. The partners had been dating for five years now, and even before then Azan had helped her with the twins. He was a father for them, and Z felt like they were almost ready to make that official. She certainly had not forgotten their biological father, but she kept him as an ache at the back of her mind. Z had not spoken to SPD Earth's red ranger in a long time, and she would not admit that she still loved him in some ways.

The moment she hit send, her few moments of peace ended. The door to her room of the apartment flew open and Kendall fell in, begging her mother to play with the twins on one of the Omega ranger's few days off. Z smiled and got up, happy to have the time to spend with her girls despite her dislike of dolls.

**XXX**

"Sky I don't understand why we can't talk about this," Sydney complained as she cut up a pepper to add to their dinner.

"What is there to talk about?" Sky replied, taking the plates out of the cabinet. "I've told you a hundred times what I think."

She frowned, "Yes, you've told me what you think, but we have never been able to _talk _about it. I understand that you have strong opinions on the subject, but so do I, and you refuse to listen to them! You always change the subject, or suddenly remember that you have something you need to do for work! For heaven's sake, Sky, we have the same job! That is the world's worst excuse."

"I told you, as the red ranger I have more responsibilities than the rest of you. I need to…"

"Oh no you don't! We are going to have a nice, sit down dinner and talk about this. No running off to your office, no SPD interruptions, nothing! Why do you always run from this?!"

"Because I do not want to be a fa…I don't want to discuss this anymore. I'm tired of arguing with you. The answer is _no_."

Sydney laughed, "See, you can't even say the word! Now let me put this all out on the table – and I don't mean our dinner – I want to have a baby, you do not want to be a _father_. There. Not so hard, is it? Now I am going to tell you that I want a baby because I have always wanted to be a mother, I love children and I want one of our own to take care of. I am aware that they are a lot of work, but I have been ready for that for a very long time. In the beginning I understood that you may not have been ready, but we have been married for _seven years_, Sky, and I really do not want to wait much longer! Now you tell me why you do not want to be a father, and don't give me any crap about not being ready." She put down the knife, dinner forgotten.

"But that's it, Syd, I'm not ready, and I don't know if I ever will be! I'm just…I don't want a baby, Syd, I do not like kids. I'm the red ranger of SPD, and you're a ranger too! We won't have any time for a – for a baby."

"Z is the Omega ranger but she still…"

"FORGET Z!" Sky yelled. "Leave her out of this, Sydney, she has _nothing _to do with us. The simple fact is that I am…I would be a terrible dad. You don't want that, I'm sure, so just drop it."

"Sky, is this about your father?" asked Sydney. "You always use to talk about him; maybe you're just afraid you cannot be what he was. But Sky, I honestly believe that it's all in your head, you're a good man and your father…"

"My father has nothing to do with this either," he growled. "Maybe what bothers me is _us_."

Sydney looked like he had physically hit her. "Maybe I thought a baby was what we were missing," she whispered, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Sky sighed, "Syd, I didn't mean…" he sighed again and turned away. "I need to go. I'll eat when I get back, you don't have to wait for me."

"I'm not hungry," she whispered.

"Fine. Neither am I."

**XXX**

Bridge sat placidly in the Command Center, eating an apple while he supervised the cadets at the monitors. He had never been a fan of checking in with every station separately, so he made general announcement to the entire room, "Anyone have anything to report?" There was a general noise, all answering in the negative. "Great." He leaned back and continued going through his own pile of work.

He looked up again when the doors opened, and immediately stood up along with a few other cadets. Those working at the monitors were not required to acknowledge anyone who came in the room, even the commander, so that no danger or important message would go unnoticed. "At ease," Cruger announced, and all the cadets went back to their positions. "Carson, what is the situation?"

Bridge smiled, "Everything is under control, sir."

Cruger nodded and headed for his desk. "Excellent."

"What's the situation with you today, Bridge?" asked Kat, who had entered behind the commander. Bridge had gone to her two days ago because his migraines had returned with a vengeance. Kat had offered him the usual variety of options that had been tried before, choosing the one that had worked the best last time: a combination of prescription strength pills and fixing the schedule so Bridge and most of his teammates had different days off, forcing them away from one another.

Bridge grinned, "As usual, you have worked a miracle."

"Science, not a miracle," she replied. "If I could work miracles there would be a lot of people in big trouble."

"Who's in big trouble?" asked Ursula Jett, the yellow ranger as she entered the command center. She was from the planet Orean, though no one would notice until they looked at her eyes, which were a liquid gold color. She had started with just eight toes, but that they had not discovered until later and now she had ten. Ursula was a shape shifter, and had not been entirely accurate in her approximation of the human body. She was still not quite use to being human either, which made her rather clumsy. When she transformed into other creatures she was more familiar with, Ursula was fairly graceful. She was curious but patient, and relatively easy to get along with. She once flipped Sky onto his back in less than five minutes, which had earned her an eternal friendship with everyone else. Sky avoided her, but Bridge had a feeling that there was more to it than the single incident.

Kat looked up, "Oh, hello Ursula. Nobody's in trouble, I was just kidding."

Ursula shrugged, "Okay. Hey commander, what do you have there?"

The commander was holding a rather important looking piece of paper that he had taken out of an inter-planet mail pod. "It is an invitation to SPD's 850th anniversary. This will only be the second time Earth has been part of such a celebration. Hmm, that's odd."

"What is it, Doggie?" asked Kat.

"The typed invitation requests the presence of the commander and a ranger, or the commander's second and a ranger, but Supreme Commander Birdie has hand written that he would like to see me and Earth's red ranger."

"I hope Sky's not in trouble," said Ursula, although one look at her told Bridge she wouldn't mind a little trouble for her team's leader.

Bridge raised an eyebrow, "Me too. Hey, do you think Z will be there? I mean, she is Omega after all."

"I do not know," said Cruger, "but even if she does not attend I will make an attempt to see her if she is near Galaxy Command. It's been a long time."

"It certainly has," Kat agreed. "But she has done very well out there. She and the Nova ranger have saved a lot of people; the Galaxy Class Rangers were officially declared a success two years ago, and now they are working on the rest of the team. I wonder who will be chosen?"

Bridge grinned, "I bet I know who will be up for a spot."

"Who?" asked Ursula.

Kat glared at Bridge. "No one. It's just a joke, since Bridge is psychic."

The yellow ranger raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "Hey commander, when is that party?"

"It is not a party, Ranger Jett, it is a formal celebration. It will take place at the end of the month, giving us plenty of time to prepare," Cruger replied.

"Good, because I actually came in here to ask if I could have next weekend off. It's my girlfriend's birthday, so I would be glad just to have Saturday to spend with her," Ursula explained.

"I think that would be alright," said Cruger, "as long as you discuss it with Sky."

Ursula bit back a groan, "I hope he's as understanding as you are, commander."

Bridge smiled, "Don't worry about it, Urs, we can just ask Syd to put in a good word for you! Are you planning on taking her anywhere special?"

"If your shift is over, we can go grab some dinner and I'll tell you all about it."

"Commander, Kat? Do you need anything else before I leave?" asked the blue ranger.

Cruger shook his head and Kat answered, "No, go ahead." With identical grins (Ursula enjoyed food as much as, if not more than, Bridge), the two rangers exited the command center, Ursula detailing her plans. "You know," Kat commented after the doors closed, "one would think there was something going on between those two if they didn't know about Ursula's preference for women."

"I try to stay out of the romantic lives of my cadets and officers as much as possible, Kat, no matter what their preferences are."

As Sky came storming in the Command Center, Kat muttered, "Considering the circumstances, that is a very wise idea."

**XXX**

"What is that, Z?" asked Azan as he leaned over her shoulder.

"An invitation from Galaxy Command to SPD's 850th anniversary. Wow, according to this Birdie wants to put us at the head table," Z replied.

"That's quite the honor, coming from him."

Z smiled, "I think he's proud of us, and he secretly likes to show us off."

"It's really because we're so good looking," Azan smirked. "At least you are."

Z laughed and turned around to kiss him. "You are too. I guess it really is our good looks then, eh, not the job?"

"Definitely not. It isn't like we ended a war last week…"

"…or locked up one of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy last night," Z finished.

"Mm-hmm. It will be nice to get a break from work." Azan pulled away and went to sit next to a window in the shuttle.

"I can't wait to get back to the girls, I always miss them so much!" Z exclaimed, flopping next to him.

"Me too, believe it or not." The shuttle was quiet for a moment before Azan cleared his throat and started fidgeting in his seat. "Hey, um, Z?"

She looked away from the ship's automated navigation. "Yes?"

"I'm, erm, not entirely sure how this goes on your planet, but I did ask around so I think I have it right. I wanted to combine both our cultures, and on Nivieus this is always done alone, and it is kept a secret between the participants for several weeks. We also give something made by hand, that can be displayed discretely to show belonging."

Z blinked. "Az, I have no idea what you are talking about."

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess not. Well, on your planet I believe this position is customary." He got out of his seat and bent on one knee in front of her. He pulled a brown box from his pocket and opened it for her, offering up a beautiful diamond set in an intricately patterned silver ring. Z gasped. "I worked the silver, but I had a bit of professional help on the rest. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Z was stunned to silence for a moment. Then she grinned and pounced on Azan, sending both to the floor of the shuttle. "Yes," she breathed the word in his ear as he put the ring on her finger. "Yes." She kissed him over and over, saying the word each time she released him to breathe.

"I love you," Azan managed to slip in before both lost control of their voices entirely.

**XXX**

Cruger sighed, "Sky, could you at least try to look a little less…malcontent?" The red ranger had been given the opportunity to go to one of the most important banquets held by SPD, yet he still stood as far from the other delegates as possible and sulked.

Sky came a bit closer and took a deep breath. "Sorry, sir. I just don't like leaving Earth unprotected like this."

"You do not have confidence in the ability of your team to protect the planet while you and I are away?" asked Cruger.

"No, no, it's not that!" Sky exclaimed.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…I…" Sky shook his head and turned away, pretending to watch yet another shuttle enter the atmosphere outside. "Never mind. It's nothing sir, I should not let small worries affect me so much." He turned back again and offered the commander a small smile, "After all, it is nice to be away from work for a few days; in a manner of speaking, anyway."

Cruger chuckled, "Yes, it certainly is."

"Will you boys hurry up?" called Isinia. "We need to check in before they start thinking we got lost; our shuttle arrived over an hour ago!"

"Coming, love. Have some patience for an old dog!" To Sky, he whispered, "Perhaps it is for the best Sydney decided to remain behind; we would never hear the end of it!"

Sky frowned, "Yeah. It's for the best." After checking in, the Crugers and Sky were shown to their neighboring rooms.

Since they had several hours before the festivities, Sky decided to explore Galaxy Command. It was a busy place, with all sorts of people running back and forth, interacting with one another. Sky counted nearly thirty different species before losing his place, and all of them spoke in different languages, adding to the noise. Sky had to hand it to the maintenance staff; the halls were clean and well-marked, so that it was not easy to get lost. He paused in front of a directory and was surprised to find just how big Galaxy Command was. The base could have swallowed New Tech City several times over and still had room for the surrounding suburbs.

Sky stared at the directory for several minutes, trying to decide where he should try to go in the time allotted. He had just started to head for the shopping district, intent on buying something for his wife, when two small children ran across his path, practically tripping him in the process. "Hey!" a man shouted, running after the kids, "What have I told you girls about running in the hallways? You almost hit this gentleman!"

The girls, who looked human to Sky, skidded to a stop and turned back, heads bowed in shame…or at least a presentable version of it. Long brown hair covered one's face, but the other girl's hair was held back in a ponytail, so he could see the mischievous glint in her grey eyes. She was not really sorry for whatever it was she had done.

The man who had shouted earlier came to a stop next to Sky. He was definitely not human, ruling out Sky's guess of the man as the girl's father. The man had lavender skin and bright yellow eyes, eyes that said he was not really angry with the girls just as the girls were not sorry. He ran his hand through straight ice-blue hair that ended at his chin and sighed. "Sorry about that, Mr.…"

"Ranger Tate," Sky replied.

"Ranger, eh?" the other man smiled. "Well I'm sorry about these two, Ranger Tate. They're just a little excited about all the new people around here. Girls? What do you say?"

In unison, the children spoke, "Sorry Ranger Tate."

Sky tried to smile, although there was something decidedly eerie about both of them, especially the one with longer hair. "It's alright, no harm done."

"Now go find your mother; she should be home by now," the alien ordered. "And no more running!" he called, although the children had already taken off in the opposite direction. He smiled sheepishly at Sky. "Kids; what can you do? I'm Ranger Nova, by the way." He extended his hand and Sky shook it, barely containing a look of shock.

"Nova as in the Galaxy Class Nova Ranger?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I don't know why we aren't supposed to introduce ourselves by our names instead of our ranks. The name is Azan Fwin," he explained.

"Sky Tate, pleased to meet you."

Azan grinned, "Same here. You're Earth's red ranger, right?" Sky nodded. "Well I certainly wish I had more time to talk right now. Z – you know she's my partner, right? – doesn't say much about you. I know it is not my place, but I hope you and her get the time to talk while you're out here; she mentioned that when she left you two were still on uneven terms."

Sky's face darkened, "You could say that."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word to Z. I like to leave things to fate, so if you manage to find her or not, so be it. At least you got a chance to see her girls – or be run down by them, as the case may be," Azan laughed, not noticing the way Sky tensed. "Will you be at the banquet?" asked Azan.

"Yes, with Commander Cruger and his wife."

"Great; then we will have some chance to meet again. For now, I have a few things to take care of before I go back and change into something a bit more suitable than jeans for tonight's celebration. Enjoy your stay at Galaxy Command."

They shook hands again, Sky gripping slightly harder than necessary. "Thanks." As soon as Azan was out of sight, Sky started back toward his room, taking the shortest route possible. He had no intentions of running into Z in the middle of a hallway with all of these people. It was enough trouble that fate had forced him to face the daughters he claimed did not exist, at least to himself. He would seek Z out on his own terms.

**XXX**

Z sat at the head table next to Azan, her hand clasped with his under the table. They were listening to Birdie and several other delegates give lengthy speeches, some better than others. In truth, both rangers were just thankful that they would not been required to say anything. Tonight, their duties were to smile, eat, and mingle. After everything the pair had been through over the years, they were fairly certain they could handle that.

At another table, fairly far back since Earth had yet to earn much respect out of the hundreds of other planets represented, sat the Crugers, Sky, a few Earthlings of some significance, and a few humans who lived at Galactic Command, representing their original home planet. In all, there were twelve of them, most well over the age of fifty but one or two younger faces had been included. The Crugers were the only obvious non-humans, but Sky remembered his surprise at Ursula's background and checked his assumptions. Judging from the interactions between the people, several had brought their spouses along. Sky glanced over his shoulder at the other round table the representatives of Earth occupied. He found a similar arrangement of people there, all human-looking.

"…and I would like to publically thank our Galaxy Class Rangers, Omega and Nova, for their continued excellent service to SPD," Birdie announced.

"That's our cue," Azan whispered. He and Z stood, smiling in acknowledgement of the applause before returning to their seats.

Birdie continued, "The Galaxy Class Rangers are the embodiment of what we are here to celebrate. They serve not just one planet, but all who are part of the Galactic Alliance that is protected by Space Patrol Delta…"

Sky could not tear his eyes away from the Omega Ranger. From what he could tell, she was as beautiful as she had always been, even prettier with her hair done up and wearing a white, blue, and gold dress. Cruger's words pulled him out of his thoughts, "Ranger Omega looks well." He used her formal title in the formal setting.

"Yes," Sky replied, forcing himself to look away before he was caught staring. "She looks very well. Happy."

Isinia agreed, "It's good to see her smile, I was worried that she would look much older since she's been doing so much work, but it appears she is not terribly stressed. She must enjoy her job."

"According to her letters she does," said Cruger. Sky frowned; in seven years, the only letter he had received from Z was the one she left behind the day she moved away. Even Sydney received an occasional e-mail, but never him.

At the front, Birdie was finally finishing his speech, "…so I thank each and every one of you for coming to join us for this, SPD's 850th anniversary. I know we are all share in hope for the continued success of this great organization. Now, let us share together in a great meal!"

A round of applause greeted these words as the food was served. Each person was offered a plate of food from his or her home planet, and several more dishes were passed around that included favorites from other worlds. Sky could not completely concentrate on his dinner, although he was aware on some level that it was incredibly good. He wanted to rush through the meal, because at the end all the delegates would have the chance to mingle with one another. 

Despite a warning note in the back of his mind, Sky was desperate for the chance to talk to Z; and among such a huge crowd, would anyone notice them slip out to talk of more personal issues? That was, if he could convince her to talk to him at all.

The meal seemed to last for hours, and then it took him forever to slip away from the Earth delegates. Naturally, he was dragged into several different conversations with representatives from other planets that he could find no way to discretely avoid, so it was another eternity before he even managed to find Z in the crowd. He waited patiently for her to finish speaking with someone from a planet he did not recognize, strategically positioning himself so that he could see her, but her back was to him. He spoke with – well, he had not actually caught the name or the planet, but they looked young and eager to talk even for a moment with Earth's red ranger, so the youth did not notice his increasing distraction.

At last, she and Nova shook hands with the group and started to turn away. Sky quickly extracted himself from the young alien and put a hand on Z's shoulder. She turned with a smile, but when she realized that it was Sky she barely hid a gasp. "Sky!"

Azan turned at his partner's exclamation and grinned at the red ranger. "Ranger Tate, good to see you again."

Z looked between the two. "You know him?!"

"We met briefly," said Azan, "the twins nearly ran him over."

"The…the twins?" she whispered. "What did…who did…I…"

Sky smiled, gently pulling Z toward the door. "You won't mind if I steal your partner for a little while, will you Nova? We haven't had the chance to talk in years, and I think we have quite a bit of catching up to do."

"No, he does mind. Supreme Commander wanted us to…"

Azan interrupted, "Z, relax. No one is going to notice in this crowd, and I'm sure you'll be back before the night is over. Go ahead; you need to talk to some of your old friends in person for once!" Azan pushed Z away with a wink, then walked in the opposite direction.

Z faced her ex-lover completely and growled a warning, "Sky, I swear…"

"Please, Z, just give me a few minutes. It's been seven years now, and I really want to talk to you. One chance?" he was reduced to pleading, but it did not matter. He could see her features soften as she relented.

"Alright, but let me lead; you have no idea where to go."

**XXX**

Sky and Z sat in one of the smaller indoor gardens contained inside the large base. It was completely empty, as almost everyone was attending some event for SPD's anniversary – even the children had all been gathered together for their own party, which was probably a lot more fun than those their parents participated in. Z had explained that many of the smaller gardens, including this one, had no security cameras or recorders as they were meant to be places of peace and trust. However, there was almost always a disguised guard present, or one who would check the area every hour or so. Fortunately tonight there was no one, as all the guards were busy protecting the delegates.

They had been silent until now, when Z crossed her arms and glared at him. "What do you want, Schuyler?"

Sky winced; the only ones who called him by his full name were strangers and his mother when she was very, very angry. Not even Sydney called him that, but real anger was a rare emotion from her. "To talk to you," he decided to start as simply as possible. "I haven't heard from you in seven years."

"I sent things to your _wife_," the word was poisonous coming from her, "I am sure she shared them with you."

"Well, yes, usually, but…but we never had the chance to _talk_, in person, with just us. There's so much…so much I want to say, and so much I wish I could take back."

She sighed, "No one can change the past. Not yet, anyway, and even then, would we really want to?"

"Fine, then let's talk about now. How are you?"

She almost laughed. "Well enough; more than that – I belong here, doing this. I feel like I am finally in the right place, and even though things are not always easy, I am happy. What about you?"

"Good…" he could not continue the lie. Her eyes had always had that affect on him, so he looked away. "Maybe not; I don't really know anymore. I…I can't feel things the way I used to."

She touched his cheek, and he felt fire running along those veins. He was forced to look into those piercing brown eyes when she said, "You are not happy. My mind is telling me you deserve it, but my heart wishes you could find what I have."

"I had happiness, I had everything I ever wanted, but I could not see it. I was stupid, and I lost it. I thought I could replace it with another, I thought I would have more happiness if I kept up my appearances." Sky took a deep breath. "I was wrong, Z. I was wrong, and what I did to you was wrong. Everything was wrong. I'm here now trying to make it right."

"Sky…"

He refused to let her respond, not yet. Her eyes saw through him, but he could see through her eyes just as well. "I saw the twins today, and I see them in pictures. They're beautiful, and they must be strong."

Z frowned, "Yes, they are. Stronger than you know, but of course you _don't _know because you haven't been here! You don't know anything about them, do you Sky? Can you even remember their names?!" She was yelling now, on her feet.

Sky hung his head, "Kendall and Esperanza. There is not a day when I don't think of them, when I don't think of you…"

"Oh how sweet! Your sentiments have done little for us! They didn't help in the beginning when there wasn't enough money, when I had no idea how to take care of them, when the girls were sick, when their powers got out of control – did you know they had our powers, Sky, _both _of our powers?!"

Sky gaped, "No…that's not…that's why you…"

"Yes, that's why we left, but that is not the only reason. Don't be afraid, no one here recognizes that their shields are not unique. Oh, and do you remember our friends at Freller, the doctors who nearly killed me? Their poison works! It changed Esperanza, her mind is…I do not know. Her powers are beyond any comprehension, no one has any idea just what she could be capable of. She _knows _things, things seven year old girls should not have to think about. The closest thing I can come up with is psychic, but this is more than Bridge could ever do. No gloves can protect my baby, and she hates to be touched by almost everyone. Only me and her sister, and recently Azan. She speaks so rarely, but she is so smart – they say she is autistic. _They_ have no idea what she is. _You _have no idea what she is! She is you daughter, and you have never, ever been there for her, for either of them!"

"No," he admitted, "no, I have not been there. But…but things have changed, Z, I've changed! I know it was wrong, to leave you like I did, and I really want to make up for it. Maybe…okay, I know things can never be the way they were so long ago, but maybe we could have _something _again." He reached up slowly and touched her face. When she did not pull away, he left his hand against her cheek. "I've missed you, Z. And I think…I think that after all these years, I still love you."

She stared at him, her mouth moving in an attempt to speak but unable to form any words. Sky gently pulled her back down to the bench and leaned closer, giving her plenty of time to guess his intentions or pull away. Then he kissed her. His mind reeled; he had forgotten just how good it felt to kiss her, to feel her respond. The kiss turned harder, and it felt like they were together again, all fire, all passion. But for the first time, Sky began to recognize that there was something wrong. They loved like they fought, there was never a compromise and rarely did either consider what the other wanted, needed beyond their own desires. Sky pushed such observations to the back of his mind; what did it matter? They had always argued, both pushing against one another to find balance.

Then Z pulled away, and their fragile balance fell apart again. "I can't, Sky. Not again."

"Why? I told you I had changed, and I have! I'll be there for you this time, all the way, and we can find whatever it was we were missing before. We can…"

She shook her head, "That's just it; there is no _we_. There is you and there is me, but 'we' haven't existed for a long time. I don't know if we ever did. I…I _do _love you Sky, I really, truly do. Part of me would love nothing more than to forget everything and be with you again." Sky grinned, but she held up her hand and regarded him with a look he could not quite place. Sorrow? Maybe even pity? "However, there is another part of me that knows it would be foolish, and the biggest part of be knows it would be betrayal."

Sky stared, "Betrayal? Of who?"

"Of everyone! The twins, Sydney, Cruger, Birdie, SPD, you, me…Azan. I have learned a lot more in these few years about love than I have during my entire life. I believe there are different kinds of love, and I don't just mean friendship or family versus romance. There is more than one romance. You and I, we have always been the kind that burns hot and fast, and in some dimension we were meant to end up together. But then I found the love of a mother, and I found the kind of romance that is balanced, that takes its time and lasts forever. I love you, Sky, and I always will, but I love Azan, too."

"_Azan?!_" Sky shouted. "Your partner?! But that doesn't even make sense!"

"Who are you to say? You barely know him, and I am beginning to think you barely know yourself. I lived for seven years without you after we fell in love, perhaps even longer. I survived; I was upset, heartbroken, but I am here now and stronger for it. I do not think I would do so well if Azan ever hurt me like you did, and I do not think he ever will."

Sky's eyes turned dark. "Who are you to say?" he hissed. "You don't know the future."

"I know someone who does," she replied, her eyes clearly showing pity, though if it was for him or her – _their _– daughter he could not tell. "She loves him too; they both do. He is a _father_ for them, a real father." She reached for the long chain around her neck and withdrew the part that was hidden beneath her dress, on which hung a beautiful ring. "I am going to marry Azan within the year."

"What?! No!"

She replaced the ring and stood up, tears forming but not falling. "I'm sorry, Sky. Good-bye."

"Z!" He reached out to grab her wrist, but she wrenched it from his grasp and ran off, never looking back. Sky sat in the garden for a long time, allowing his mind to process what had just occurred. In the years to come, both would wonder what could have been, had they known it was the last time they would ever meet.


	16. Time

Disclaimer: Don't own PR.

First of all, I apologize for the time it took me to update and the fact that the length of the chapter does not compensate for that, but the poor over-worked college student begs mercy! There is plenty happening in this short space, and it should resolve a few questions...speaking of which...

I mentioned Bridge's headaches in the last chapter, but forgot to cleary explain the idea: he can feel very strong emotions from people around him, and it's painful for him when they are negative. Thus, when his teammates are having serious relationship issues, he really needs to stay clear of them.

I found your comment amusing, Ms. Fairweather, as it has a certain irony to it...but I won't get into that until ch 17. On that subject, I say only this: be prepared, because everything has been leading up to the next chapter. Until then, you will need to wait with...

* * *

**XVI. Time**

_**The system of those sequential relations that any event has to any other, as past, present, or future;**_

_**A limited period or interval, as between two successive events;**_

_**A system or method of measuring or reckoning the passage of time.**_

Earth's commander and red ranger sat in front of the large desk in Supreme Commander Birdie's office. Birdie himself sat behind the desk, pulling out a few papers before folding his hands on top of them and fixing the two with a serious look. "What I am about to tell you is, at present, extremely confidential information. I trust that both of you understand the importance of keeping it so?"

"Yes sir," said both.

"Good. Now, I will be one of the first to admit that I am very hard on each of my commanders, and therefore all those directly under them. Earth, since it is a relatively new addition to SPD, has been pushed often and forced to fight for its place here. I am very proud of your entire branch, for you have proved to me that Earth is more than a secondary planet, and the humans have a great deal to offer."

"Thank you, sir," said Cruger.

Birdie nodded, "It is a compliment long coming, and I thought I had better give it while I still hold some authority."

Sky frowned, "Supreme Commander? What do you mean?"

"While I hate to say it, I have grown old. I have been Supreme Commander for nearly ten years now, and I have held various positions within SPD for much, much longer. I am getting tired, and a Supreme Commander needs to be sharp, firm. I have decided it is time for me to retire."

Both Sky and Cruger looked shocked, nearly falling from their chairs. "You have?" exclaimed Cruger. "This seems so sudden!"

"Not at all; I have thought of it privately for some time now, and I have begun to make the necessary preparations. But if everyone knew I was about to end my term, SPD might fall to chaos. They need time to adjust to a new leader, so I have already had my suggestion approved by the council," he explained.

"That is all very well, but I am afraid I do not understand," said Sky. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I told you, the council has approved my choice of a successor: Anubis Cruger."

"Me?" Cruger gasped.

Birdie smiled, "Yes, you. I know we have never been on the best of terms, but you have quite an impressive history. As for you, Ranger Tate, I would assume that would mean a promotion to Earth's Commander. Congratulations to you both." The two gaped at him, stuttering surprise and thanks. "If you are both accepting of these positions, I will meet you each individually to draw up the paperwork and nail down the details…"

Cruger grinned, "I gladly accept."

"Of course!" Sky shouted, unable to contain his excitement. This was what he'd worked for, what he had given up everything to reach…everything. At that thought, his smile faltered. _Everything_…this was everything he had ever wanted, but a part of him no longer cared. He had everything, once, everything that was really important. Now it was gone, and this was all he had left. It was high time he recognized that, and time he freed Sydney from his own dark world. She might hate him, but he already hated himself, and at least now she might find happiness while he married himself to SPD: cold, strict, inanimate. Just like him.

**XXX**

Sky opened the door, and stared in shock. His half-naked wife had her back against the wall and her lips against those of a shirtless man with messy, mouse-brown hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and by the sound of her moans, she was not being forced into anything. Sky opened his mouth and closed it several times, unable to move or speak. Sydney's eyes were closed and the man's back was to him, so they did not notice his entrance. When the man's hands started to move down Sydney's hips, Sky forced himself to speak before things could go any further. "Sydney." It was just her name; he did not yell, he did not cry, he simply said her name as if it was on the grocery list. It was the same way he always said her name.

Sydney gasped and pushed the other man off of her, quickly covering her bare chest with her arms. "Sky! You – I – you're back early!"

Sky nodded, "I think we need to talk."

"Sky, honey, please, we were…" Sydney stuttered.

Sky held up his hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something important to tell you. Sir, if you do not mind…" for the first time he turned to look at the other man's face and found himself absolutely stunned. "Bridge?!" His voice was not calm anymore.

"Um, hi Sky," he replied, shrinking into the shadows by the bed.

Sky looked between his wife and his best friend. "_Bridge_?!" he directed his yells at Sydney. "Of all the people to have an affair with while I'm gone, you sleep with my best friend?!"

Bridge immediately moved in front of Sydney, drawing himself up so that he was staring back into Sky's ice grey eyes. "Sky, this was not her fault. I came onto her, she told me to stop and I should have listened but we just got so caught up…" Bridge trailed off and lost his posture. Sky was laughing. He had actually thrown his head back and laughed. He sounded happier than he had in years.

"Are you okay?" Sydney finally asked. She had pulled Bridge's T-shirt off the ground and thrown it on, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to redeem its disheveled appearance.

Sky wiped tears from his eyes. "We're a bunch of freaks. We really are, and we have been living a lie for the past seven years."

"Um, what?" said Bridge. "Sky, why is that funny? That sounds like a reason to be upset."

Sky shook his head, eyes glimmering with humor. "No, you don't understand. I came back here expecting to be yelled at, beaten, and severely punished. Instead, I come back to a revelation."

"I think he's lost it," Sydney mumbled. "Sky, sit down. It must have been the long flight…"

"No, no! I feel – well, not fantastic, but pretty good. Syd, I was afraid I was going to break your heart tonight, but now I can see that you don't care either. Sydney, I don't love you. Not as my wife, anyway. We never should have gotten married, we never should have listened to our parents. Ugh, now it all makes sense!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sydney. "You don't love me?"

"No."

"And you're not upset that I don't love you?" she continued.

"Nope," Sky smiled. "You love Bridge, don't you?"

Sydney blushed, "Yeah, I have for a long time."

"Sky, we…" for once in his life, Bridge had trouble speaking. "We've never done this before, so you know. But I do love her."

"Good, then take care of her," Sky replied. "Now comes the part where I expect you to yell at me; I was going to leave it out of the story, but since we're being honest...I saw Z at the conference. I saw her, and she looked so amazing – I don't know, some resolve to be faithful ended as soon as I saw her again."

Sydney gasped, "You slept with Z at the conference?!"

"Not quite. I tried to, but I didn't even get as far as the two of you. I kissed her and she pushed me away. She told me that she was engaged to her partner, the Nova Ranger, and she loved him. Then she ran out; I never even got to say good-bye."

Bridge shook his head, "We are a bunch of freaks."

There was silence for a moment, then Sydney whispered, "What happens now?"

"Now?" Sky answered, meeting her eyes. "Now we do what we should have done seven years ago. But before we talk to our parents and find a lawyer, I think we should all try to get some sleep. I'll, um…"

"I'm going back to my apartment," said Bridge. "Call me tomorrow, if you want."

"I will, I have something else I need to tell you, but it's pure SPD business. As for tonight, I'm sleeping in the guest room. I always thought that was more comfortable anyway," Sky shrugged.

**XXX**

The arguments had been brutal, the pleading pathetic, and the finale ended with one slammed door and a rigid acceptance. Sky's mother was not happy about the split, but she was proud of his promotion. The two seemed to negate one another, and so kept their relationship as it always had been. The Drews, on the other hand, were devastated. They swore they would entirely disinherit their only daughter, who replied that she did not care. While they never cut her off completely, Mrs. Drew refused to acknowledge Sky or Bridge and the relationship between mother and daughter remained strained for the rest of their lives. Mr. Drew was slightly easier to deal with, but made his disappointment well known.

Other than that, the divorce was smooth. A few bribes from the Drews and threats from the rangers kept it private, and for the first time in years Sky and Sydney found themselves agreeing on nearly everything. When it was all over, Syd grasped Sky's hand like they had done since they were children and kissed his cheek. They could never be the friends they were before, but some part of it had been salvaged.

For Sydney's second wedding, Sky and Bridge switched places gratefully. Strangely, it was one of the happiest days of Sky's life, if only because he was able to see his two best friends happy at last. Sydney's mother did not attend, but her father walked her down the aisle and Bridge's parents were both trying to hide tears. Jack, Ally, and their son Brandon attended along with most of those who had been at the Tate wedding. Z was not able to be present because of her work as Omega Ranger, but she sent well-wishes from her family. In all, Sky thought the simple affair was perfect: it was real, and it contained all the love his relationship with Sydney never held.

His instillation as Commander rivaled his happiness at the Carson's wedding, but just barely. Z had attended Cruger's installation as Supreme Commander. Only Ursula and Kat had been able to travel to Galaxy Command for the ceremony, ad Sky's ceremony was the very next day, so the two groups sent word back and forth.

Two months later SPD Earth received word of another celebration from Z: she married Azan on October 6, 2035. The Crugers were in attendance, but claimed it was a very small ceremony; as the couple were so high-profile they did not wish anyone to know until after the event. Azan had already begun the process of adopting Kendall and Esperanza, and although he knew it would take years due to the inter-species laws, Sky could not help feeling a hatred for the Nivien and a jealousy he would never admit to.

As time passed, Sky grew colder. He was a fairly good commander, striking fear into the hearts of the younger cadets although he was usually fair to all of his subordinates. He even hired Sam to be the new blue ranger, and the rest of B-squad delighted in training the 21-year-old. Sydney, Sky, and Bridge could not avoid shooting knowing glances at one another when Sam performed particularly well, which was nearly every day; they knew what he was supposed to become within the next five years. They wondered what would bring him to the position, and what would happen to make it available. "It is possible that the future was changed by the other Sam's trip to the past," Kat once explained when she caught their looks. "He may never become Omega now. The other Sam was forced to do so because SPD failed, this Sam has no cause for such worry. I would encourage all of you to let it go; we can do nothing about it either way. We simply must wait to see what the future brings – or until Dr. Rheas perfects that Time Machine of hers."

Things within SPD began to change; with Cruger gone, an era of SPD Earth ended. Sky tried not to feel offended when several employees handed in their resignation. Most were older and had worked under Cruger for a very long time, too long for them to feel entirely comfortable with anyone else. To everyone's relief, Kat remained on Earth and became a lifeline for the new commander instead of following Cruger to Galaxy Command as Chief of Technology.

Bridge went on a mission to the past, and when he returned found three teams waiting for him, two of them twenty-seven years older than Bridge had last seen them and the other looking like he had never left. To his great distress, his short-lived team of the past was a ranger short: Xander Bly had been killed in 2030, hit by a drunk driver while crossing from his car to the music store he owned. Only Sydney managed to put a stop to his guilt, reminding him that there was no way he could have or should have warned Xander; the man had sacrificed his life by pushing a little boy out of the car's way. A little boy with the nickname Boom.

The past and future continued to circle one another and more years slid by. _2036, 2037, 2038…_

**XXX**

_August 20, 2039_

A sunbeam managed to find its way through a crack in the blinds and across the face of the bedroom's sleeping occupants. It caught in curls of golden hair and tickled the nose of the man with his face buried in them. His face twitched and the hand on his wife's hip tightened. Slowly, the couple awoke.

Sydney turned over so that she could face Bridge. She kissed the nose her hair had tickled moments before and smiled, "Good morning."

He kissed her lips, "Good morning to you." After stretching slightly, Bridge pushed himself up on his arms and leaned down to kiss the spot just above Sydney's naval, which seemed to him to have stretched magically over the last eight months. "And good morning to you as well, little one." Stretching once more, Bridge reluctantly left the bed, pulling on a robe as he made his way to the bathroom.

Sydney allowed herself a few minutes more in the warm covers, but eventually followed him. She might not be working for now, but that did not mean she would break her routine. Besides, she had a terrible craving for some very buttery toast. The child was already taking after its father, and she had no problems with that.

Half an hour later the Carsons sat across from one another at their kitchen table, sharing a huge plate of toast. Sydney frowned; Bridge had been quiet all morning, almost contemplative. That only happened when… "What do you feel, Bridge?"

He jumped, suddenly pulled back to the real world. "Huh?"

"I know that look; your powers are acting up. Did you dream something?" she asked.

"Oh, no – no dreams," he replied before taking another bite of toast and chewing thoughtfully.

"Well than what is it?" Sydney insisted. "Please, Bridge, talk to me. You know you don't have to deal with these things on your own, it will only give you a headache. Is it the baby?"

Bridge shook his head, "I don't think so. It really isn't anything specific, it's just this…feeling. I can't pinpoint where this is coming from, or why, or any details at all but…" he looked up, locking his eyes with Sydney's. "Something bad is going to happen, Syd. Maybe not today, but soon, and I feel like…I can't even describe it. I just know that something awful is going to happen, and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Oh, Bridge," Sydney sighed. She got up, moved around the table, and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't blame yourself, love, if something does happen. You do what you can, and if it makes you feel any better I promise I will be extra careful today, so long as you promise the same thing."

"I promise, Syd. I just hope that's enough."


	17. Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for the reviews!

And now for THE chapter (but not the end). There's not much more I can say without ruining it. This has been coming since the beginning of the story, so I hope you will enjoy it. Oh, and please don't kill me...

* * *

**XVII. Heart**

_**A hollow, pumplike organ of blood circulation, located in the chest between the lungs and slightly to the left;**_

_**Spirit, courage, or enthusiasm;**_

_**The vital or essential part.**_

The Omega and Nova Rangers stood in front of Supreme Commander Cruger, listening to him give some last minute instructions on their latest mission. It would be their last one before a well-deserved vacation, for which they planned to return to Earth as a family for the first time, hopefully staying long enough to see Sydney and Bridge welcome their own child into the world. "Be on your guard, this is not just a criminal but a professional – they were trained to kill and disappear," warned Cruger.

"They're rather perceptive, too, if I remember correctly," Z muttered. There was no way to miss the irony: eleven years ago she had joined her B-squad teammates on a fateful trip to the planet Niveus, where she had encountered an assassin that was more aware of her daughters than she had been. Now she would return to the winter planet with her husband/partner Azan, the Nivian Queen's one-time love, so that they could save Seraphina once again from an assassin – one that sounded suspiciously like the creature Z had encountered so long ago. The whole thing was so eerie that Z had almost turned down the case; there were other Galaxy Class Rangers who could be called on. But she reminded herself that Azan knew the planet and its people better than anyone else at SPD, despite his many years away from home, and that she had already encountered the assassin. They were the best choice for the job, how could she ask Cruger to give it to someone else because of a past she could never quite let go of?

"_Z!" Sky's voice broke into her disjunctive chain of thoughts. "This is no time to daydream! I said prepare to fire!"_

She blinked, "Um, what?"

"I said that there is no time to daydream while you are preparing for such a dangerous mission, Omega," Cruger frowned.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was…thinking about the last time I met with this criminal. Did they ever get a name, or is the assassin still anonymous?" asked Z.

"They are still trying to trace her real name, but our sources have said that she is known as Sniper. Be on your guard; she is named with good reason," he replied.

"Yes sir," said Azan. "We will not return until Sniper has finally been contained, even if we have to chase her all the way across the galaxy. It's high time the hunter became the hunted."

Z bit her lip, "I don't know, Az. Our assassin is Repectilian, a born hunter, and we…well, we're going to have to hope SPD's tech does not let us down."

"I trust more in the intelligence of my rangers than their extra-somatic equipment. Have faith in yourselves, trust your instincts," Cruger offered them a small smile with the compliment.

The door to their shuttle opened and a technician stepped out, "Everything is ready to go, sir. All repairs have been completed, and I believe you will find the upgrades more than satisfactory."

Cruger nodded, "Thank you, Garson. You may continue with your other duties." He turned back to Omega and Nova. "Remember what I have said, and good luck."

"Thanks, Doggie," Z smiled, using his nick-name now that the subordinates were out of earshot.

"We'll do our best," Azan added. "And thanks for watching the girls."

Cruger shook his head, "I honestly do very little of the watching; Isinia is the one who deserves your thanks, and I will give it to her. Do not worry about your children, keep your heads clear and get going."

The two rangers bordered their small, fast ship as the Supreme Commander walked back to the section marked off for those who were not onboard when a shuttle took off. He offered them a salute. The rangers returned it before igniting the engine and quickly disappearing into the vast expanse of stars. "I have an odd feeling about this," said Z. "Maybe it's just that everything seems so familiar, but I feel like there's a pull on my heart from far away, telling me something is wrong. Do you think Esperanza is…?"

Azan chuckled, "My dearest Elizabeth, you do worry too much. Isinia knows how to handle Esper, and she seemed fine when we left. I feel a little strange too, but I think it really is just going back o Niveus."

"I guess you're right," she tried a smile, but it did not quite meet her eyes.

_Sky pulled back the cloth and stood up. "Oh, and Z?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_No matter what happened between us, you are still my teammate. We have to look out for one another."_

**XXX**

Sky loved his job as commander, he really did, but days like this tried his patience dearly. Everything needed his urgent, undivided attention; every cadet had a question none of their superiors could answer; every criminal chose the same day to pull something drastic and stupid. Shaking his head, Sky wondered if Cruger had possessed some sort of miracle ability after all. What he would give to switch powers with the one who could clone herself…no, he could not let his mind wander down that route again. His chest hurt at the thought. Actually, if he really thought about it, his chest had been feeling tight for a little while now. The pain was making him a little nauseous, too, and Sky groaned inwardly. It was not a good day to be sick. He would just have to work through it, and perhaps take a little Stowynol Plus for the nausea.

"You okay, Sky?" asked Bridge, also caught in the late afternoon torrent because of his position as the red ranger.

Sky started to laugh, but it sent stabbing pains through his chest. "I could ask you the same question. You look – well, you have _that _look. What are you feeling?"

Bridge shrugged, "I just have a sense that something, somewhere, is about to go terribly wrong. Unfortunately, it isn't very specific, so I can't be of any use to whoever…Sky?"

The commander was bracing himself against his desk with one hand, the other clutching his chest. In less than a minute the pain had gone from being uncomfortable to unbearable. He made no attempt to answer Bridge, his entire being taken over by the sharp agony in his heart. He felt himself slipping, caught in the arms of a frantic red ranger. "Get help!" Bridge yelled. "We need a doctor now, I think he's having a heart attack!" The voice focused on Sky, "Sky, can you hear me? Hey, c'mon buddy, you're scaring the cadets."

Bridge kept murmuring nonsense, even though Sky was long out of hearing or caring. He focused again on the pain in his heart, and wondered at what could have made it give out so suddenly. Somewhere, the logical part of his brain knew it was the paramedics calling him now, rushing him to the hospital wing. But his mind was shutting down, and as he drifted into darkness years swam before his eyes. His life flashing, and yet not his life: these were moments with Z he was seeing.

"_Every one of us, especially you, is a freak of nature!" he glowered, realizing too late just how much his words were hurting and too stubborn to take them back._

"_You know Sky, you almost sound human!" she grinned, punching his arm playfully. He could not force his mouth into a scowl, and settled for a wry smile. She made him feel human, feel alive. _

_Grumm was gone, Earth had proved herself against the first real test of strength as a member of SPD, and Sky had been promoted to red ranger. There was just one thing left to make the month complete. His confidence boosted by recent events, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder; no amount of noise would have gotten over those headphones. She looked up, brown eyes surprised to find him there. The music paused and the headphones were moved to her neck, the book to her lap. "Yeah, Sky?"_

_Deep breath, you can do this. "Z, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? I mean, like, outside of SPD. Not as teammates. Well, as teammates but not in the formal sense. More like-"_

"_A date?" she offered, amusement coloring her expression._

"_Yes, like a date," he admitted. "Well?"_

_She offered him a wink, "Long as you're buying, big red. Of course, you will have to contact my team leader about scheduling conflicts…"_

"_I think I might be able to persuade him," Sky smiled. "I'll just bribe him with the company of a beautiful lady."_

"_Ever the charmer, Sky. Very funny."_

_They sat on the roof of SPD, wrapped in a blanket and one another as they watched the sun set. "Happy Valentine's Day, Z."_

"_Same to you, Sky." She shifted a little in his arms so that she was facing him. "Well?"_

"_Well what?" asked Sky, perplexed by the sudden change in their comfortable mood._

_She rolled her eyes. "What indeed. Aren't you going to kiss me?"_

"_Oh. Oh!" he blushed crimson and leaned down, catching her lips with a gentle pressure. When they pulled away, both smiled. "Was that satisfactory, my lady?"_

"_I think we need to practice."_

_Years of training had him awake at dawn, but for once he remained in bed. It felt so right, so close to heaven lying there with her skin pressed against his. He could have stayed there forever, married her that day. _I should have. _But the world around them started to spin again, and when she finally joined him in the waking world he lost his voice again, unable to do anything but gape like a fish. She laughed, "Ever the charmer."_

"_SPD this and my family that! Sky, is reputation the only thing that matters to you? Are you truly that shallow?! I'm so tired of it! Why can't you think of anyone but yourself?"_

"_And who are you thinking of, Z? We are not the only ones who would be affected if they knew about this! We just – we can't! You don't understand the sort of responsibility I have, I need to…"_

"_Shut up!" she pushed him back violently, kissing him with just as much force. A tiny crack formed in the wall._

_Z nodded and faced her teammates with her head held high. "You three deserve to know that I have been suspended for an undetermined time due to my own foolishness." She paused, but did not look away from them. To Sky, it seemed she tried unsuccessfully to avoid looking at him as she spoke, her eyes constantly flitting back to his face. "I am two months pregnant and I've decided to keep the baby. I do not want the father to have anything to do with it. He couldn't handle this, and I have no desire to deal with him." Sky thought his heart was going to stop there and then._

Years flew by, covered with kisses and hate and hurts and love. _She replaced the ring and stood up, tears forming but not falling. "I'm sorry, Sky. Good-bye." _Then everything stopped.

**XXX**

Azan pulled the snow runner to a halt at the edge of the woods, sending a spray of snow out behind them. The machine was relatively quiet, and therefore useful for their mission against the assassin, but it would be far to conspicuous and ungainly through the woods. The two rangers dismounted, carefully scanning the area.

"Anything?" whispered Z.

"Not as far as I can tell, but the witnesses and our other evidence say that this is the most likely spot," Azan replied. "We might as well start here."

Nodding, Z began to thread her way through the beautiful, snow-covered trees. She winced as their feet crunched in the snow and left tell-tale tracks in the pristine white. Unfortunately, it was simply a part of the winter planet they had to deal with. They had already discussed the drawbacks and other options; this one seemed best.

The woods were filled with soft sounds of the animals native to Niveus as they went about their business, not entirely unaware of the strangers in their home. A white, fox-like creature darted across their path, evidently startled by something. With gestures, Omega and Nova agreed to follow its trail backwards.

The trees around them thinned, eventually ending entirely, and the six-toed footprints continued through a clearing with a tiny, half-frozen stream on the opposite edge. Their guide's one long claw in the back of its leg, creating the appearance of a sixth toe in its tracks, would have been able to break the ice and spear fish. From the broken ice and half-eaten fish, the rangers assumed something had disturbed its meal. Something that had purposely sent it in their direction.

Z and Azan scanned the clearing and the trunks around it before gingerly stepping into the open, their morphers and side-arms ready. It would have been too obvious who they were if they had been morphed already, though if the assassin recognized their uniforms that would not matter. They stood back to back, still looking for any fresh signs of another sentient presence.

Z paused, her eyes lingering on one spot between two trees. She could have sworn she saw…but no, there was nothing there. She just missed her girls, that was all; they could not possibly be on Niveus. She moved on.

Azan had also paused, swearing for a moment he caught a pair of brown eyes that turned blue, a figure that changed its appearance, like the ghost of the past. Yet, when he looked again, there was nothing more than dark trees shadowed on white.

Omega and Nova looked back at one another, trying to see if the other had discovered anything of importance. Then to loud bangs interrupted the rhythm of the woods. Both rangers instantly turned toward the sound, too late in realizing what it was. A searing pain entered Z's stomach and another ran straight through the base of her chest, smashing a rib as it went. She dropped to the ground, grateful for the cool snow as hot blood ran through her.

"Z!" Azan shouted. Before he could do anything for her, there were several more shots. Azan pulled out his sidearm, flicking up the setting with his thumb as he aimed and pressed the trigger. His sensitive ears could pinpoint the loud noises in the trees, and his shot was accurate enough. A repectillian female fell from the tree tops, landing with a sickening crack as her neck broke. Only then did the Azan feel the agony in his right leg, but he had more important things to concentrate on at the moment. His partner, his _wife_, was lying in the middle of the clearing, red pouring out of her to stain the white she lay on. It began to snow.

**XXX**

_Sky was up to his ankles in snow, but he did not feel the cold at all. He looked around at the grey landscape, broken only by darker grey trees. Snow fell softly, covering the naked branches in white lace. Ahead of him, Sky could hear someone crunching through the snow. He ran forward, but his feet left no tracks in the blanket of white. _

_Just beyond the trees he could see two people: a tall, handsome, violet-skinned man and a human female with long, dark hair. They wore SPD uniforms: the woman's with a white stripe down the side, the man's with gold. They stood a few feet apart, back to back, and scanned the woods around them. Even when the man's yellow eyes crossed with his, they never seemed to notice Sky. The man looked through Sky, like Earth's commander was invisible to him._

_On the opposite side of the clearing were two little girls. Perhaps it was the distance, but to Sky they looked identical: same dark hair, same height, even the same red and gold checkered dresses. The girls were playing a game with their hands and laughing, repeating what sounded like a nursery rhyme. The SPD officers were oblivious to the girls' presence, or that of a green, bug-like alien of unidentifiable gender that was sitting in the trees above them. The alien pulled out a gun, aiming it towards the man and woman below. _

"_Look out!" Sky shouted. No one heard him but the two little girls, who stopped their game and stared at Sky. He tried to run into the clearing in order to warn the officers, but found his feet had frozen to the ground. In the second he looked down at his feet, two bangs interrupted the silence that had replaced the children's laughter. Sky's head snapped up in time to see the woman fall to the ground, her blood staining the white of the snow beneath her body. _

_The two girls shrieked, "Mommy!" and Sky was shocked to find his own voice joined the cry, "Elizabeth!" Sky grabbed onto a nearby tree and tried to pull himself forward, desperate to reach the woman that had fallen dead in the snow now that he knew who it was. The man was kneeling next to his partner, cradling her body against his. Two more shots came from the tree, and the little girls stopped screaming. Their tiny bodies dropped to the ground and the red devoured the gold of their dresses._

"_NO!" Sky cried. "Forgive me!" He could not move to help them; the ice was crawling up his waist, freezing his body solid. The ice covered his face; Sky couldn't breathe. The bug-alien in the tree turned its gun on him and fired, shattering the ice._

His eyes flew open and only a steady hand kept him from sitting up. "Take it easy, Sky. The last thing you need to do is put more strain on your heart," said Bridge.

Sky blinked. He was in a grey room with the blinds mostly drawn, the street lights filtering through telling him it was already night. "Where –"

Bridge answered the question before it was finished, "SPD's hospital. Do you remember anything? You had a lot of people very scared for a moment."

Sky closed his eyes again, frowning as he tried to discern dream from reality. "I was in the Command Center, and then there was this awful pain…what was it, Bridge? I don't understand what happened."

"You had a heart attack," the red ranger explained patiently, although the worry was still evident on his face. "It must have been all the built-up stress from the job, plus the doctor said you have a family history of heart-related problems. Basically, you need to chill out or you are going to be checking out. Permanently. As in not waking up. Because you would be…"

"I get it, Bridge," Sky growled. "But I'm okay now, right?"

He shrugged, "Relatively. You need to stay here for a few days so they can monitor you and do a few tests, and then I am sure the doctors will have plenty of healthy advice. Other than that, you'll be out of here in no time. Until then, I believe I am in charge, so I'll have to leave in order to take over for some crazy commander who nearly managed to work himself to death despite our warnings."

"Tell him that he's not trying hard enough."

Bridge frowned, "He certainly isn't; he needs to try much harder to keep himself healthy. What kind of commander can you be if you are constantly in here due to your own stubbornness? Let things go, Sky, and if you need more help hire more people."

"I know," he answered, feeling strangely tired again. "I will think about it. Didn't you have some crazy commander to fill in for?"

Grinning, Bridge stood, "I suppose I do, and you look like you have some sleep to catch up on. I'll be back later, and I think Sydney intends to stop by. Prepare yourself." Ignoring the jab, Sky let his exhausted body give into a deeper, more peaceful slumber.

**XXX**

There was so much blood that no one would have noticed any came from Azan. He ignored the sharp pain in his leg and carefully lifted his wife off the snow-covered ground, cradling the upper half of her body and trying to find a way to stem the blood flow. A few feet in front of them, the assassin lay dead with a single shot to the chest and a broken neck from her fall. Azan did not bother to contain the body and could not help visualizing a pack of wolves ripping the corpse apart. He would have joined them if he could have, but now he concentrated on the woman in his arms. "Z?" he whispered, wiping the hair out of her face. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Just hold on, hold on for me." He glanced around the clearing and into the woods, even though he knew they were far away from anyone or anything.

For a moment, he thought he spotted the twins staring at him from the trees, eyes blaming him for not protecting their mother, and Esperanza who already knew what would happen, already knew her mother would… "NO!" he shouted. With a sudden strength, he lifted Z off the snow. She cried out and clutched her stomach, her straying mind coming back to focus on the pain. "Sorry, beautiful, but I said I would get you out of here and I can't think of any other way." He looked back to the trees, but the girls were gone – if they had been there at all.

"Don't…" Z groaned as he started running as fast as he could with a bad leg. "Azan…agh!"

"I'm here, Z, just hold on!" Azan said. He gritted his teeth against the way his leg burned and focused on following their old footprints out of the trees that rarely turned green. He didn't have any extra hands to carry the tracker in his belt, but he would check it if the footprints ever got lost for too long.

He could see the end of the woods when he felt her lose consciousness. He ran faster and put her down on the snow runner. "Z? Hey, c'mon, beautiful, wake up, stay with me! Z? Z!" He grabbed her wrist and felt a pulse; at least she was alive, but he knew there was not much time. Azan threw himself behind her, holding her tight against his chest as they sped off toward the city. "Hang on, Z, don't you dare leave us," he whispered.

The village was dark when they finally reached it, with most of the residents sleeping. The motor of the runner was dying, having been pushed beyond its maximum speed. Azan jumped down and picked Z up. He started running for the palace, screaming as he went. "Help! Somebody get help! Anybody, please! Help her!"

**XXX**

The room was quiet when Sky woke up again, and after a nurse came by to check on him he had absolutely nothing to do but stare at the wall. He contemplated the clock mounted there; instead of the digital numbers displayed throughout most of SPD, this one was an analog clock with the hour hand almost on the 6 and the minute hand pointing just past the 11. Nearly 6 AM, already an hour later than he was used to getting up. As commander he had to be at work much earlier, but he also had a very nice apartment in SPD, so he could be anywhere necessary within minutes.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

The second hand was starting to drive him crazy, clicking out a steady beat as it climbed yet again toward the 12. He wished he had some other noise, but the remote for the television was on a chair across the room. Sky was almost sure he could walk to get it without a problem, but the doctor had warned him to remain in bed for another day or so in order to regain some strength. He would have ignored it, but they were carefully monitoring his heart and he was sure the slight exertion would still register on the sensitive equipment. Besides, in case something _did _happen, he did not want to end up helpless on the floor.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Maybe he could call the nurse. No, that would make him look ridiculous, asking a nurse to reach the remote for him. He would only call if he really did need help – and maybe not even then. Sky liked to do things on his own, sick or not, and the fact that he had even considered calling for help on such a trivial matter made him flush with embarrassment and anger toward himself.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

So he was stuck with the clock, slowly allowing his mind to slip into the rhythm. That was the only reason he noticed when the pattern began to change.

_Tick, tick, tick…tick…_

A fluke, of course. The clock looked old, it could have used a change in batteries…or a new clock altogether. Once Sky got out of the hospital wing, he promised himself he would make sure every room had a decent timekeeper.

_Tick, tick…tick…tick…_

It was 6'o clock now, or perhaps a few seconds behind. He wondered if anyone would bother to update him on any activity during his absence. Probably not; Bridge would have warned them away, trying to keep Sky free of stress. That was alright, he could force one of the nurses to find out for him.

_Tick…tick…tick…tick…_

As the clock slowed, time itself seemed to. Of course, that clock was the only thing Sky had in the grey room, so his being seemed connected to it. It was funny, as annoying as the ticking was he was starting to grow attached to the damn thing. He was the only one here to witness its final moments of productivity, before its battery or mechanics failed – just like his heart. He wondered if he could get Bridge or Boom to restart the clock, maybe even make it silent. He could hang it in his room as a symbol of…what, his heart? Triumph over an enemy he had not known to fight? Madness? Yes, the last one seemed to fit best. He was acting as if everything depended on this one, tired machine.

_Tick…tick…tick…_

Two minutes after six. Could things really go so slowly? Why was this so painful? He felt his chest tighten, and wondered if he should hit the red button to call for a nurse. But surely they would have noticed any irregularities?

_Tick…tick…_

Sky felt desperate, and mentally began to plead with the clock. It could not leave him alone here, not now when he felt so terribly far from everyone and everything, even when he was in a room filled with people. The clock was not people. It was his perfect companion, really – mechanical. Yet here it was, flawed and dying.

_Tick…_

Sky held his breath, waiting for the next stroke.

_Tick…_

He waited again, for what could have been an hour or a minute. No sound came. At 6:06:55, it remained fixed. But he would ask Bridge about the clock later; they could restart it, it would live. For now, the silence weighed on Sky's chest like an army of troobians. He decided to let his body sleep again.

**XXX**

Isinia happily watched over the eleven-year-old twins as they worked at a table, finishing up their math homework. Occasionally one, usually Kendall, would poke the other or draw something silly on the her paper, but for the most part the other would giggle and return the gesture in kind. That was part of the reason she loved watching the girls, because it was only when they were together, away from others, that they acted like this. Esperanza otherwise held back entirely, a feature that seemed to frighten away potential friends. The child did not seem to mind, all she needed was her family. Any more than that might have overloaded her mind; that was the theory, anyway. Esper was such a powerful psychic, so hyper-intelligent, that there was no room for her to concentrate on emotions or physical prowess.

Kendall, on the other hand, was social and athletic. Her mind went in ten different places at once, which was just as well since she could clone herself. She loved to use her cloning ability, while Esperanza so rarely displayed it some thought she had not inherited her mother's powers at all. Apparently the girls were also capable of some other inhuman feat, as she had heard Z scold them thoroughly for using it. When she asked about it, Z had simply shaken her head and said it was a gift to be used for emergencies only. They had been endowed with it illegitimately, which Isinia assumed to mean the ability came from something at FRL, and Z refused to say more about it.

Still, without pups of her own Isinia had happily looked after the twins since the Crugers moved to Galaxy Command. They trusted her now, and loved to hear her or Doggie tell stories about Sirius and their short time on Earth. "One day," Isinia would tell them, "you will have your own stories to tell. You live in a place where thousands of different kinds of people come together, where incredible things happen every day. Incredible things will happen to you, too, and I expect that when I am a very old woman you will be telling your stories to me."

"Oh, we will!" Kendall would promise, speaking for her twin as well. The bond between the two was pure and deep, one that Isinia was sure could not be broken by time or tests. It was unfortunate that it would have to be tested so often.

Esperanza suddenly dropped her pencil. At first Isinia thought it was merely a sign she had completed the assignment, but her eyes looked very far away and she sat rigidly. Her hand flew to Kendall's, and the twin gripped it tightly. "What is it, Esper?" Kendall whispered.

"We have to leave, now. We have to go to mother," answered Esperanza in a voice so different, so much deeper than her usual one.

"What's wrong with mommy?" asked Kendall.

"She is hurting, very badly, and she wants us to be there. We need to go to Niveus; she will wait for us."

Kendall sounded desperate now, "And then mommy will get better?"

Esperanza blinked, truly seeing her sister now. "Yes. Then mommy will get better."

Kendall turned to Isinia, her eyes wide an pleading. "Please, Mrs. Cruger? Please, take us to Niveus. We have to go to mommy, we have to help her get better!"

Isinia frowned, "Girls, I don't think…"

The door opened and Doggie walked in, although he was still on duty. Isinia's frown deepened when his eyes landed on the girls and he knelt in front of them. "Esperanza, Kendall, I need you to come with me on a trip. We are going to go see your mother, because she was hurt while she and your father were protecting the queen. You do not have to be afraid; your dad…defeated the one who hurt your mom, and they want you to come see them."

"We know," said Esper. "Can Mrs. Cruger coming too?"

Doggie smile, "Mrs. Cruger can come too. Go, grab the things you brought to spend the night with us; there is already a ship waiting, and it is very fast!"

Together, the girls left for the small guest room they shared whenever the Crugers took care of them. Cruger sighed and his ears drooped as soon as they were gone. "Doggie?" Isinia whispered.

"Go pack a few things, Isinia. And pray."

**XXX**

Azan sighed into his hands. His leg had been patched up and they had washed away the blood, giving him some clean clothes to wear in place of his uniform. Z, although she had also been treated, was still unconscious on the bed in front of him.

In some ways he was very glad they were on Niveus; after all, they had some of the best doctors in the galaxy. But they were so far from home, and when Z had woken briefly she had only asked for her daughters. Azan had immediately sent a message back to Galaxy Command, begging Cruger to bring Kendall and Esperanza to Z. The Supreme Commander had assured Azan that he would escort the twins himself.

He reached out to take her hand, gently rubbing the back of it. "Please, my love, please come back to me. I love you so much, and the twins love you, too. I want to kiss you, make love to you again. You'll be alright, eh? When this is over, I will never, ever let anything hurt you again. I swear, Z, I swear I'll protect you."

The hand squeezed back and Azan looked up, surprised to see her eyes open and lucid. "You can't promise me something like that, Az."

He smiled, "I can try, though. This is…"

"Not your fault," she finished. "I never would have thought to look in the trees, I thought she would be too heavy. You are the one who took her down, who got us both here when you were hurting too and I was useless. Never blame yourself; that you can promise me."

He kissed her hand. "Then I promise. How are you feeling?"

"Cold, and tired. I've never been this tired before, Az, but I think there is something I need to tell you before I go to sleep," she said.

"You can tell me anything, although I think you should stay awake with me. The twins will be here soon, they'll want to see you."

Z nodded, "All the better to tell you now, then." She looked toward the open window, and for a moment Azan thought she had decided not to speak after all. "Such a beautiful, starry night – just like it was so many years ago. I remember looking up at them through the window, thinking how perfect things were, how beautiful the world was. I think I was wrong, but that does not matter so much anymore." She looked back at her husband. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Of course," he whispered.

"The girls…their father…" there was a knock at the door, and whatever might have been said was lost.

Azan was almost relieved by the interruption; he had never asked about the twin's father, and what Z said about the man had been brief. He was perfectly happy to keep it that way, and he knew Z preferred the silent arrangement as well. If she was trying to tell him now, then she must have thought… "Enter," he called, banishing the nightmare.

The door opened and two small figures entered cautiously, two larger ones holding the door behind them. Z immediately smiled, "Mis ángeles. Vengan aquí y denme un beso." (My angels. Come here and give me a kiss.)

The twins rushed to their mother, heeding a brief warning from Azan at the last moment, "Don't touch mom's right side, that is where she is hurt, and be very gentle." They slowed down and stayed to the left, each leaning up to kiss their mother.

"Oh mamá," Kendall cried.

"Shh," Z whispered, reaching up to wipe the tears from Kendall's face with her thumbs. "Do not fear."

The Crugers waited at the end of the bed, Isinia desperately holding back tears at the sight of the reunited family. "How are you feeling, Z?" asked the Supreme Commander.

"Tired," she admitted, "but I don't feel any pain."

"That is well. What about you, Azan? The Nivians told me you were injured as well."

Azan gingerly lifted the leg of his pants to reveal the neatly bandaged calf. "It isn't too bad. They said it would heal in a few weeks, if I stay off my feet."

He nodded, "Then I will give both of you as much time off as you need to recover completely, although I must request that you delay your trip to Earth until you are healed enough for travel."

"That sounds fair enough," Azan agreed.

Z looked up at Isinia, "Thank you for bringing the twins."

"It was nothing, dear, now you rest and get better," replied the Sirian. She tugged on her husband's arm. "We will wait outside, for now. I believe Doggie will agree that all formal reports can wait, since the assassin has been declared –" she looked at the twins and rethought her word choice, "indisposed?"

Anubis nodded, "Yes, whole-heartedly. Best wishes, to all of you."

"Thank you sir," the two rangers replied.

**XXX**

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sky called, glad for any company. It was nearly nine o'clock now, and he had been forced to sit in silence with the clock.

Sydney entered carrying a small green plant. "Hey Sky, how are you feeling?" she asked, setting the plant next to his bed. "You were unconscious or sleeping the last time I came, and I did not want to disturb you."

He shrugged, "I feel pretty good right now. I am still a little surprised that I'm here at all."

Sydney nodded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "You have a pretty stressful job; it isn't too surprising. I bet you haven't been taking care of yourself, have you? You may be a neat nick, but you always needed someone to remind you to take vitamins."

Sky rolled his eyes, "Thank you, _dear_. Is that what the plant is hiding?"

She chuckled, "No, the plant is to help reduce your stress levels. It's from Jactor."

"Thanks, I think," he eyed the plant suspiciously for a moment. Satisfied it would not start singing or something similarly odd, he turned back to the pregnant pink ranger. "So what have I missed since my heart decided to attack?"

"How would I know? Bridge has pretty much lived at SPD since you decided to take an unannounced vacation, so other than the brief phone call consisting of 'Hey honey, I'm fine are you that's great I have to go,' I have not heard anything."

Sky smirked, "He's turning into me, eh?"

"God, I hope not," she replied, laughing but not joking. "Can you even imagine that?"

"No, actually, I can't," said Sky. "Bridge is – well, he's Bridge. There is no one in the world like him, so he should not be like anyone else in the world."

"Is there something I'm missing, Sky? You sound like you're in love."

"If I was, than I suppose you would understand."

Sydney frowned, "That isn't funny, Sky."

He sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. We're just friends, does that help?"

"Sky!"

"Syd!"

Sydney shook her head, "I don't know why everyone thinks that _you _are the mature one. Really, what kind of meds do they have you…" A single, apathetic knock interrupted her. "Come in!" she shouted. Bridge entered, his face drawn and pale, hands shaking. Sydney immediately stood up and drew him into an embrace, one he failed to return. "Bridgey? What's the matter? Did something happen at work?"

His eyes cleared a little and he pulled away so that he could look at Sky. "Z's been shot."

For a moment there was dead silence, and Sky was sure his heart would stop for the second time within 24 hours. The words repeated over and over again through his head, and he could think of nothing else. _Z's been shot…Z's been shot…_"Z's been shot?!" his voice brought all three of them back, although Sky had not meant to speak out loud. "What happened?"

"On her last mission with Azan; something went wrong," Bridge replied. "They haven't come out with the full story yet."

"Is she okay?" asked Sydney, one hand griping his shoulder, both to steady herself and to steady her husband.

Bridge bit his lip and looked down. "No. She died this morning."


	18. Loss

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

I apologize once again for the long wait, and again for the horribly depressing chapter that follows. However, I thank you for the reviews because the story is _still _not over yet! I simply can't help myself, not when I still have massive amounts of guilt to lay on various characters!

****

* * *

XVIII. Loss

_**The state of being deprived of or of being without something that one has had;**_

_**Death;**_

_**Failure to make good use of something, as time.**_

_Nothing more they could do_, the doctors had said. _Too much internal damage. _The words rang through Azan's mind, as he tried and failed to accept them. But when he had re-entered the room and taken Z's hand, he had never been forced to say the words, to tell her that she was going to die. Z had merely nodded, and in her eyes Azan saw a strange relief. He remembered how sometimes, in the twilight hours of morning and night, he would catch a different look in those beautiful brown eyes: a hint of despair, like one weary of the world. He knew her life had been a difficult one, and it was only now that he understood there was nothing he could ever have done to take away all of that pain. She had no wish to die, but she accepted it. Azan knew he never would, and held back the threatened tide of emotion since the twins were still present, Kendall only beginning to grasp what was about to happen to her mother. Azan knew that Esperanza had probably been aware of the fact far longer than anyone else. She seemed to have accepted it as well, and Azan wondered just how long Esper had known that she would lose her mother this day.

The twins sat on the edge of the bed, bright eyes on their mother. Z took their hands in each of hers. "Oh my sweet girls. I could never have asked for a better pair of beautiful daughters."

"Momma, why are you leaving us?" asked Kendall, tears tracing down her cheeks. "We need you, momma, please don't go."

Z let go of Kendall's hand and pressed her fingers against the little girl's back, pushing her forward so that Z could kiss her forehead. She did the same to Esperanza. "I would never leave you, mís ángeles. I will always be right here in your heart, no matter what. I love both of you more than you will ever know."

"Daddy too?" whispered Esperanza.

Z smiled at Azan. "Daddy too. All of you are perfect just as you are, and you should not listen to anyone who tells you differently. K, Stay strong for your sister and your daddy. Keep on laughing and keep fighting. Esper, guide the way and let your family love you. Take care of each other and remember what I always taught you: use your gifts to make this universe a better place. I am so proud of my girls; ahora vengan denme un beso." (now come give me a kiss.)

Both girls leaned forward, wrapping their arms around their mother's neck one more time and giving her soft butterfly kisses. "I love you, momma," Kendall cried.

"I love you too, mommy," Esperanza sobbed into her mother's neck.

"And I love you, Kendall and Esperanza," Z answered. Her voice had started to fade.

Azan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his family. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Azan." Z raised her head just enough to reach her husband's lips. "Don't be afraid." With a soft smile, Z lay back against the pillow. One hand gently stroked her daughters' hair. It was all the same color, same soft texture that mixed together as they pressed themselves against the uninjured side of their mother. Z's other hand squeezed Azan's. She began to sing the lullaby her mother had sung to her so long ago, the lullaby she had sung to her daughters since they were born.

The family remained like that until Z's hand slowed its movement through the girls' hair and stopped responding to her husband's touch. Her voice weakened to a gasp, but she continued to smile at them and hold her family as close as she could. Her thoughts flew to those she had left behind on Earth; she prayed they were alright as much as she prayed for her family. Z closed her eyes and the words of the lullaby died on her lips. Her hand fell limp in Azan's grasp and the other remained tangled in the twins' hair.

Kendall sat up a little. "Momma?" She shook Z's shoulder. "Mom?! Momma wake up! Please momma, please wake up!" Azan bowed his head, blue tears falling off the edge of his nose and onto the blanket. Esperanza was quiet as always, although a few rare tears made their way down her cheeks. Azan sighed and kissed the back of Z's hand. He let it fall out of his grip and pulled on the girls' shoulders.

"Come here, sweethearts. We have to let mommy sleep," he said quietly. Esperanza stared at her mother's face for another moment before obediently wriggling out from under Z's arm and sliding off the bed. She walked to the door and stopped, never looking back.

Kendall continued to scream and cry. Azan wrapped his arms around Kendall and kissed the top of her head, "K, ángel, you know mommy is still here in our hearts, just like she promised. She went to sleep so that when she wakes she will be in heaven. She is going to watch over you from there, and she doesn't want you to cry." Azan's words seemed to have no effect on the hysterical child.

A very soft voice broke through Kendall's crying. "It is time to go, Kendall. Momma is better now, just like I promised. She does not hurt anymore, and she has always been in so much pain. For her, peace has come at last – she is better. Say goodbye, hermana, and she will protect us forever."

At her sister's words, Kendall's sobs were stilled. She slipped out from under her mother's arm and off the bed, but stood on her tip-toes to kiss her mother's forehead. "Adiós, mamá." She turned and walked over to her sister. Esperanza took Kendall's hand and Kendall looked back at Azan, her voice still interrupted slightly by tears, "We will wait outside."

Azan nodded, used to the twins' odd displays of their bond, and turned his attention back to the body of his wife. He pulled the blanket down a little so that he could fold her hands over her chest. After making sure the twins were gone and the door was closed, he climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms, sobbing and whispering her name over and over again. No matter how he kissed her, no matter how he begged, her breath was still and her heart was silent.

**XXX**

"_Is she okay?" asked Sydney, one hand griping his shoulder and the other hovering protectively over her abdomen._

_Bridge bit his lip and looked down. "No. She died this morning."_

Sydney put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God."

Sky stared at Bridge, feeling as though this time his heart would burst completely. "Z is…dead?"

Bridge nodded, "I'm really sorry. I wouldn't believe it, either, if I had not gotten the message from Supreme Commander Cruger himself."

"But that is not possible!" Sky yelled. "She can't be dead! I _will_ _not _believe you!"

For once, Bridge started to yell in return. "I don't want to believe me either, but one of us has to face the truth! How do you want me to prove it, Sky? I can tell you exactly what time they called it: 6:06:55 AM, August 21, 2039."

Sky's breathing hitched; he stared up at the broken clock, stopped exactly at the time of Z's death. He hadn't been watching the machine; he had been watching Z die.

Sydney shook her head, "But we were all going to see each other again! After so many years and everything that happened, we were all going to be together so we could celebrate the anniversary of Grumm's defeat. We were going to be a family – oh! What will happen to Kendall and Esperanza? Those poor little things!"

Bridge wrapped the sobbing pink ranger in a tight embrace. "It'll be okay Syd. Somehow…somehow everything will be okay." While Sydney cried and Sky stared at a clock, a strange look one could almost liken to madness forming in his eyes, Bridge could not help but wonder if maybe this time things would not be okay this time.

**XXX**

"Hang on, hang on! I'm coming!" Jack called down the hallway. A small boy clung to his leg as he attempted to reach the front door. Times like these made Jack miss the old apartment; the door was a lot closer. He finally managed to stretch his arm out enough to reach the handle and pulled on the brass knob. "Yes?"

A tall woman he had never seen before stood on the doorstep. She looked well-off, dressed in a white business blouse, purple skirt, and matching blazer. Her white-blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck and plastered against her scalp, revealing ears that were sharply pointed. Paper skin pulled tightly at the woman's cheek bones and stern, violet eyes peered at him through green-rimmed glasses. Jack almost groaned when he noticed the leather business case she was carrying; a lawyer, no doubt. "I am looking for Mister Jack Landors." Her accent sounded French, but there was a slight tinge to it that did not come from Earth. She looked him up and down, making him feel very awkward in an old pair of sweatpants and an undershirt.

"You found him. Please, come in," he sighed. Jack lifted the boy off of his pant leg. "Go play upstairs, macho man. Daddy's got to talk to our guest." The boy scowled and grumbled his way up the steps. Jack closed the door and led the stranger down the hall. "My office is in the back," he explained. They stopped in front of a large metal door marked 'OFF-LIMITS.' Jack typed the code into the key-panel next to the door, and it slid open.

Inside was a large desk covered in papers. An inactive laptop sat in the center of the desk next to a mug of cold coffee from the night before – or maybe it was the week before. The room was brightened by several drawings that had been done by his son and the more artistic prodigies in Jack's care. Jack offered a seat in front of his desk to the woman and walked around the desk to sit in his rolling chair. The chair squeaked when Jack sat, making both of them jump. He grinned sheepishly, placing the rubber duck he had squashed on his desk. "Kids. They walk right through the walls."

The woman's skin tightened even more, which he assumed was meant to be some sort of smile. "Yes. Now, Mr. Landors, I am here on behalf of…"

Jack interrupted her, "I thought Mr. Suredor agreed that the accident was due to the weather? Look, ma'am, we –"

"Sir, I am not here because of any Mr. Suredor or due to any car accident," she explained. "My name is Lyda Jezlyn. I work for the Inter-galactic Social Services Network."

Jack blushed. "Oh…well, um, sorry about that, Ms. Jezlyn. Did you say the inter-galactic social services? I didn't know there was such a thing."

"The ISSN is a growing agency. With so many planets available for living, it becomes necessary to have a network that can cross planetary borders without having to deal with jurisdictional laws. It is for the sake of the children," said Lyda.

"Is this about the orphanage? Ms. Jezlyn, I can assure you that we are registered and anyone working here is perfectly capable of dealing with off-world children."

"Sir, you do not understand. I am here on behalf of Mrs. Delgado-Fwin."

Jack felt his heart freeze. He had known something terrible happened, no matter how many times Ally reassured him that Z was busy and would contact him when her mission was complete; surely someone from SPD would have called. Unless something had gone terribly, terribly wrong enough to make them forget. "W-what about her?"

"Mr. Landors, I regret to inform you that Ranger Omega, Elizabeth Delgado-Fwin, was killed yesterday morning. You and your wife Allison Landors are named as caretakers for her daughters, Kendall and Esperanza Delgado," Lyda spoke in a monotone. She didn't sound upset, her face never changed. To her, it was just another job.

But to Jack, it was everything. He couldn't move, couldn't think. "Z-Z's dead? What happened? Why? How?"

"If you are referring to the late Mrs. Delgado-Fwin, I am not privy to any information on her death. You will need to contact the Galactic Command of SPD. Now, if you do not mind there are a few issues we must attend to." She lifted her briefcase onto his desk. "Jezlyn. Lyda." The case popped open and Lyda began to pull out papers while Jack tried to compose himself.

Lyda pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and scanned the paper in her hands. "Kendall and Esperanza have been living with their mother and her husband for approximately four years. The husband, Mr. Azan Fwin, has been making arrangements to adopt both girls for most of that time, although the change in agency has delayed the progress and there is still much to be done in order to make sure such a thing would be legitimate. With Mrs. Delgado-Fwin dead, there are new issues to consider that may set such a process back even further. Therefore, you and Mrs. Samuels are the legal guardians of Kendall and Esperanza. However, Mr. Fwin has requested to meet with you and your wife, and perhaps a professional such as myself in order to discuss the matter further. Esperanza was diagnosed with autism at the age of two, and there is also the matter of the twins' special abilities…"

Each word was like a drill slowly twisting further into Jack's heart until it broke. "ENOUGH!" Jack shouted. He stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. "Lady, if you think you can come in here, tell me that my best friend is dead, and expect me to remain calm while you explain all these facts and figures to me, you have another thing coming! Don't you have any respect?! You can tell your boss I'd be perfectly happy to take both the girls – I run an orphanage and a shelter, after all – and you can tell Mr. Fwin it would be an honor to meet him, but I never want to see your face again! Tell them to send someone with a heart! Now get out of my house!"

Jack pulled Lyda out of her chair and guided her to the door of his office. "Mr. Landors! If you are prone to such outbursts, than I do not feel it is safe to leave children with…"

"Don't give me that crap! You don't know anything about children! You probably couldn't handle _one _kid! Now get out! We don't want you here!" Jack roared.

Ally came running into the room wearing an apron and spilled food. "Jack, what's the matter? Who are you?"

"I will be informing the committee of this, Mr. Landors! It won't look very good for you!" shouted Lyda as he pushed her and her briefcase to the door.

"Well I'm sure they'll love to have a stuck-up tightwad like you tattle on me. Good-bye, Ms. Jezlyn. I certainly hope I never have to deal with you again!" He slammed the door, glaring at it for a few moments afterwards while they listened to a car speed away.

"Jack?" Ally whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her. "What's wrong?" Adrenaline and anger passed, so that Jack found himself collapsing into his wife's embrace, unashamed of the tears that rolled down his face. "Please, love, what's the matter? What happened?"

"Z's dead," he managed groan. "She's dead!"

Ally hugged him tighter, her own tears falling. "No…oh Jack…"

**XXX**

Sky sat at the desk in is private quaters, only a small part of him recognizing that he was glad to be home and not in the hospital. The rest of him was consumed with grief over the loss of Z. With a shuttering breath he reached beneath his father's helmet, which still sat on a shelf above his desk, and pulled out an envelope. The paper inside it was not badly worn, despite the years that had passed since he first received the letter. He had not been able to read it more than once or twice after the first time, although he felt that he always had to have it close to him. Now he unfolded the pages, smoothed out the paper, and began to read it once more.

_Dear Sky,_

_I don't really know where to begin, but maybe in our case it is best to start with the end. When you read this, I should be long gone. I have accepted a job at Galaxy Command, and I am taking the twins with me. You are perfectly welcome to challenge my claim to them, but I doubt you have the stamina to actually admit that you had a relationship with someone like me, or even…Sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't make this about all of that. We should not leave this angry; our paths may never meet again, and all that jazz. Then again, I have a feeling that we most certainly will. In spite of everything, I just can't seem to let you go. I think I really did love you…do love you…I don't know. You confuse me, because I feel so differently about you. I am still so angry, so hurt, and I cannot forgive you, but I think I love you all the same. However, I have something bigger to look after now; the girls are more important than you, or me, or all the lovers in the world. We may not have planned them, but they have become everything to me. I suppose I should thank you for that._

_We could have been a family someday. Maybe we still can be? No, I will not ask you that. You do whatever you think is best, Sky, whatever you want. I can't say I don't care, but I certainly don't care much. You're a married man now, and Sydney deserves to be happy. You had better take better care of her, or I will tell Jack he is allowed to maim you. You know he'd love that, and I'll make him tape it._

_I have decided not to tell the girls about you, not until they are much, much older and have a right to understand. Do not contact them, if you must contact me. I cannot guarantee a response, depending on the intergalactic mail service and the contents of your mail. _

_Well then, am I missing anything? I think I am going to miss you, but already the ache you left in me is going away, and I think I could forget you someday, if I wanted to. You can forget me, too, if you want, but don't you dare forget Kendal and Esperanza. No matter how you deny it, _they are your daughters! _You have a duty to protect them, to give them everything if there is a time when I cannot. _

_I hope you're happy, Sky, I really, truly do. And I hope one day you learn what happiness really is, what love is. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth Delgado_

A sob managed to get through the line of is lips, and he put the letter back in its place in order to keep his shaking hands from tearing it apart. He wanted to destroy something, and at the same time he just wanted to fall into an endless sleep. Instead, Sky settled for letting out an anguished roar, punching the wall, and letting his head collapse into his arms on the desk, sobbing like a child.

**XXX**

Bridge, Sydney, Sky, Isinia, Kat, Boom, Sophie, Ursula, and Sam sat next to one another, staring in different directions. Azan and the twins sat in front of everyone, along with Jack and Ally who were given status as members of the family. Supreme Commander Cruger stood at the front next to a priest and an honor guard of SPD officers. It was the first time the entire group had been together in years, although they were all desperately missing someone. They knew well who lay inside the long box that was about to be lowered into the dirt.

Reverently, Cruger stepped forward and presented Azan with the Omega Ranger's helmet and a badge. Azan accepted both quietly, and then handed the helmet to Kendall and the badge to Esperanza. Kendall had tears running down her face and hugged the helmet close while her sister stared ahead, running her fingers over the badge before placing it in her pocket. In later years, it would be widely known that Esper wore the badge on a chain around her neck and never took it off.

The Omega Ranger was buried with full honors, in a small cemetery on Earth, close by two more graves that ended in 'Delgado'. Azan and the twins would be remaining on Earth from now on – he had resigned his position as Nova ranger two days after Z's death. Cruger had given the final seal of approval on the Galaxy Class Rangers, and there were plans to begin training an entirely new team specifically for the job. Azan had declined the request to help train the new rangers, taking a job at SPD Earth instead as a specialist in interplanetary relations. Two weeks after the funeral, Sam received notice that he had been accepted into the training program for Galaxy Class Rangers and was being considered for the position of Omega. Even without the knowledge of what his future was meant to hold, he accepted the opportunity in honor of his fallen friend.

Otherwise, life continued as it always had. Those who had known Z found it more difficult to find normality again, but eventually normality seemed to find them. Bridge and Sydney continued to prepare for their new baby, others threw themselves into work, and on the surface most seemed to be handling the situation. Azan and the twins were understandably still upset, particularly when they continued to receive calls from the Inter-galactic Social Services Network, and though he hid it from everyone else the commander of SPD Earth also continued to bleed.

**XXX**

"Shall we begin?" asked Melissa Worth, the human woman who had finally been re-assigned to the Delgado case. She seemed much more understanding than their original case worker and had been willing to arrange a meeting between Azan, the Landors, and herself. "As I understand it, Mr. and Mrs. Landors were named as the caretakers of Kendall and Esperanza Delgado by Mrs. Delgado-Fwin in her will. Mr. Fwin, you have been trying to adopt the girls as your own since you and Mrs. Delgado-Fwin were married, but due to the fact that you are from two different planets and two different species, as well as the girls' special needs, the process has taken much longer than any of us would like. More recently the process has been placed completely on hold because of the unfortunate passing of your wife. Have we got all of that correct?"

"I think so," Jack replied, looking to Azan who nodded his head.

Melissa continued, "Good; I do not want any more misunderstandings about this. Now, legally the twins should now be in the care of the Landors, or more likely and interplanetary service because of the problems we have encountered. Nevertheless, they have been left in Mr. Fwin's care because he knows more about their needs and we felt that it would be in their best interest to remain with him until all of this has been sorted out. In the end, the Landors do have the legal right to take Kendall and Esperanza, though Mr. Fwin may chose to go to court over the issue if you believe that is not the appropriate situation for the girls. However, there is a possibility of working things out today without the drawn out court procedures, should we all be able to reach an agreeable decision for everyone involved. Mr. Fwin, perhaps you would like to begin?"

Azan took a deep breath, then instantly launched into the speech he must have been mentally preparing, "I know that you would make wonderful guardians for K and Esper, Z talked about you all the time. It's just…the thing is…" the original speech was forgotten, and now a few blue tears stained his cheeks. "I loved her so much, and I love those girls like they were my own. I am – was in the process of adopting them. It was taking so long, but I wanted us to be a real family: me, Z, Kendall, and Esper."

"Oh Azan, I'm so sorry," Ally was the only one who managed to speak.

He looked up at them. "I know it sounds selfish, but maybe you can understand. Those girls, they're all I have left. They know me, and so much has already changed for them. Esper calls me daddy, even lets me hug her. You've got to understand, I just want…I just want them to be happy again."

"They're yours," Jack said quietly.

"Wh-what?" asked Azan.

"The twins, they're yours," Jack repeated. "At least, that's what I want. I think that they'll do the best with you."

"I agree," said Ally. "I hate to admit it, but we don't know them very well. This is such a difficult time for them, they need the familiar. They need you as much as you need them."

Even Melissa agreed, "From what I have heard as I have gone through the case, and after meeting the twins, I offer my full approval if this is the conclusion of our little meeting. So long as my superiors agree, and I will fight for you if they do not, we will re-open your adoption process and make sure that it gets pushed through."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Azan exclaimed.

Ally reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "In all the ways that count, you are their father."

Azan smiled, "Z used to tell me that. You will come visit us, though, won't you? The girls would love to hear stories about their mother before she left Earth, and so would I."

Jack chuckled, "We certainly will visit, but I don't know how much you want me to tell. Z and I got into quite a lot of trouble when we were kids."

"Ah, but I doubt she ever tried to court the only daughter of a king."

"No, I do not think she ever tried to date a princess. I do not think Sydney would have appreciated her advances; she certainly didn't appreciate mine!"

"Jack!" Ally smacked his arm.


	19. Father

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for all the reviews! I always like to get feedback, especially because....this is the END! Well, there will be an epilogue, but this is the last chapter. If you're surprised, it kind of snuck up on me, too! This just seemed like the right place to end it.

This story was an exercise in the complete and utter destruction of a relationship. There are so many stories where a miracle occurs and everything is better (I know because I've written them!) and I wanted to experiment a bit with what would happen if things went as wrong as they possibly could. I'm glad people responded positively to it! So here's the resolution, and you have my promise that there will been an epilogue!

**

* * *

**

**XIX. Father**

_**A man who exercises paternal care over other persons;**_

_**The oldest member of a society, profession, etc.;**_

_**To take the responsibility of.**_

Sky took a deep breath and knocked on the door of a small house just outside New Tech City, but still only half an hour away from the SPD base. It was in a quaint little neighborhood; there were children playing on the lawn across the street while their guardians talked on the porch, and farther down a dog barked before a screen door opened to allow the animal back inside. Here, things grew naturally and the world seemed peaceful. It was a far cry from his own home within SPD, and he felt a little guilty for what he was about to do. Surely his words would break the spell of apparent happiness that had finally found this family, but it was high time he did _something_.

After another knock, the door opened and Sky found himself staring down into blue eyes that matched his own. The little girl looked him over, then turned over her shoulder and shouted, "Daddy! Commander Tate is at the door! Should I let him in?"

Azan came running from another room, "Kendall, how many time do I have to tell you not to open the door for anybody?"

"But I know who he is! I could see him through the window!" the twelve-year-old complained.

Azan sighed, "Go upstairs and finish your homework, K. You need good grades if you want to get into the Academy!"

Kendall turned to Sky, glowing with pride. "I'm gonna be a Ranger, just like my mom!"

Sky was taken aback for a moment, but put on a strained smile, "Sure you are. Better study hard, though; SPD Academy is not an easy place to get into." _And yet, your mother seemed to get in easily enough. _

"Yes sir!" Kendall exclaimed before bounding away up the stairs.

Azan shook his head and opened the door wider, "Sorry about that. Please come in, Commander Tate."

"It's not a problem, and call me Sky. Or at least don't call me commander," he mumbled.

Azan grinned and led him further into the house, offering him a seat on a worn but comfortable couch. "That sounds reasonable. So what can I do for you? I'm surprised you didn't just call; it must be important for you to drive all the way out here."

"Ah, well, it is important," said Sky. "But it isn't really SPD business. I…um…are the girls upstairs?"

Azan frowned, "Yes, both of them. Or at least they should be. When you have a pair of twins who can clone themselves they tend to show up in the most unlikely of places at the most inopportune times. Why?"

"I just thought this might be easier to tell you alone first. It's…about Z."

"Oh." Azan was quiet for a moment.

Sky tried again, "Look, I'm really sorry. If it's too soon for me to bring up I can…"

Azan interrupted, "No, no; now's as good a time as any, I suppose. It is still hard, but she…she died four months ago. This is something I guess I _should _talk about, should hear about. However, you are right; I'd like to hear this first without the twins present, although Esper has probably known whatever it is since before it happened."

"Oh, I don't think she knew _before _it happened. That would kind of be impossible…"

"Ah, a story from before the twins then. I think I'd like to hear about it; there were some things Z simply didn't talk about, and I didn't want to ask until she was ready. Sometimes she'd tell me a story or two, but I never heard much about her time at SPD Earth after Grumm's defeat. We can go into my study; I purposely keep it relatively free of clutter so it will be easy to spot any visitors."

Azan led Sky to the only room downstairs with a door on it other than the closet; the living room, dining room, and kitchen were all connected by a series of archways that spanned most of the rooms' walls. Inside, Azan's study was furnished with a desk, a chair, a computer, a shelf, and a few things Azan happened to be working on at the time. Azan drug in a chair from the dining room and offered it to Sky before he closed the door.

"So…what about Z?"

Sky closed his eyes, trying to remember what way he had decided to start into this. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked steadily at Azan. "I know this is going to sound awful, but did she ever tell you who the twins' father was?"

"I beg your pardon?!" Azan practically fell off the desk he was sitting on.

"Did Z ever tell you about the twins' father?"

"What does this have to do with…"

Sky held up a hand, "Please, just answer me. This is…not easy."

Azan's normally kind gaze had turned hard and he crossed his arms. "Alright then. No, she didn't, and I am perfectly okay with that. She loved me, not him, and when I met her whatever circumstances led to K and Esper were over and done with."

"On her part," Sky muttered. Louder he said, "I think you need to know, because the circumstances were…complicated, and they never really got resolved. I…Z…" he took another breath and started over. "I loved her."

Azan blinked. "You what?"

"I loved her," Sky repeated, standing up. He began to pace in the small space as he continued, unable to stop the flood of words, "To be honest, I still love her. Maybe you're right, maybe she didn't love me in the end, but there was a time when I know that she did. That was such a long time ago, and we made so many mistakes…well, mostly I made mistakes and she dealt with them. We had a fight. It must have been something stupid; I don't even remember anymore. But suddenly, I just wanted to…to hurt her. Not physically or anything like that, but just to make me feel like I was the one in power, like I was the one who decided to end it. It was so stupid, but I agreed to marry Syd. And I certainly hurt Z, I hurt her more than I ever, ever meant to and I was too selfish and ignorant to make amends or find a way out. She was too stubborn to do anything either, so she just handled it on her own. She told me to stay away, I should not have listened. I should have done _something_, anything other than what I did! Now she's dead, and there is nothing I can do to fix this anymore. Nothing, but try…try to do something I should have done at least twelve years ago."

Sky stopped passing in front of Azan, who still sat on the desk. His expression was neutral, but his eyes simmered with more emotions than Sky could name. "Azan?"

Suddenly Sky was on his back, his legs tangled in the chair that he had knocked over as he fell backwards. He could taste blood and feel a throb in the side of his face where a violently colored bruise was sure to appear shortly. He felt his jaw for a moment, making sure that it wasn't broken, and then got to his feet with a mild groan. Azan now stood in front of the desk, his entire body tensed. Sky bowed his head slightly, "I deserved that."

"You deserve much more," Azan hissed, "but I'm going to try not to assault the commander more than once."

"I may get my dues yet, and you had every right to hit me. Just…try not to break my jaw, I really want to try and explain this."

"Explain?! _Explain_?! What is there to explain?! You abandoned Z, you abandoned your children, you let her take the fall while you rose in power, and now you've got a case of survivor's guilt!" he yelled. "Am I getting anywhere close to your explanation?"

"Yes, yes! But that's not…"

"You haven't got any right to come in here and dump all of _your _emotional baggage on us! You are nothing but a…"

The knock on the door seemed to echo through the room, so that even though it was quiet Azan was able to stop himself from finishing with a few nasty curses. "Daddy?" The word made both men shiver.

"I'm busy now Esper, go back upstairs," Azan replied.

A soft voice responded, lyrically beautiful even though there was no hint of emotion in it. "I know. I just wanted to tell you that he's only trying to help us. We would not even exist without him, and if things had gone differently you would never have met us. I don't know if that's good or bad; it simply is."

Azan pushed passed Sky, barely avoiding the fallen chair, and pulled open the door to reveal Esperanza. She looked over both Azan and Sky with a mild curiosity in her strange gold eyes, long brown hair falling over one shoulder in a perfectly neat braid. Sky found himself drawn forward, and he could not help whispering, "You…know?"

She smiled, "I've always known, but it was more important for you to tell someone than for me to tell anyone." The men stared at her, unable to form a comprehensible thought. "I think I might be glad that you have come. It seems the best path to me, though there are many others and many ways to continue from here. Do you know what I see?"

"N-no, I'm afraid not," Sky stuttered.

"I cannot really tell you, but it is like an endless web. Every choice is interconnected, and at all times there are an endless number of possibilities. But sometimes someone chooses, and a strand is broken, a future is lost, or a new strand is made, and a new path begins." She shrugged, "I know a lot of things, but I understand very little of it."

Azan gave her a light smile, "You understand more than most do, Esper. Thank you. Now why don't you go back upstairs and play with your sister?"

"Alright." Sky was almost surprised when Esperanza did not float or teleport herself, and simply walked away like any other child.

Seeing Sky's mouth agape, Azan managed to laugh. "You really don't know much about them, do you? Esperanza is very special; Z thought it was because of what happened to her when she was kidnapped, or maybe Esper really is just a clone of Kendall that can't dissipate. She has a mind of her own, though, so my vote is on the first one. I'm surprised she spoke to you; she doesn't like strangers."

Sky bit his lip, "I guess I'm not a stranger."

"No, I guess you're not," Azan sighed. "So…exactly what were you planning to do about all of this?"

"I guess I'll finally answer a letter Z wrote to me a long time ago. She said it was my duty to protect them and give them everything I could if…if something ever happened to her. She was right, and I should have done a lot more for all of them."

Azan shook his head, "We don't want your money."

"I didn't think you would. I am well aware that you have everything under control, and I am probably messing up a lot of that right now. But, if I can, I'd like to spend some time with them. Find out what they do like, and offer them everything I have," Sky replied.

"You'd tell everyone, maybe ruin your reputation – _and _Z's?"

Sky shook his head, "Z never cared about that, as you of all people should know. I swear I will keep away whatever kind of trouble it might cause for you and the girls. For their sakes, I will keep things as quiet as I can; use whatever influence I have to keep the public out of this. Trust me, I can be very persuasive."

Azan frowned, "So can I. This is complicated, Tate, very complicated, and I think both of us need to spend some more time thinking about it before anything else happens. I'm still pretty sure I was happier not knowing about you, and to be honest, I hate you right now. However, I am willing to give whatever this is a shot. You had better not screw up, or I will make your life a living hell – commander or not."

"My life is hell as it is, and this time I am going to get it right. I promise." Sky put out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation Azan shook it.

**XXX**

_Four Years Later…_

An officer and a cadet faced one another in the sparring ring, ready to practice one more time before it was decided if the cadet was ready to receive the rank of Nova Ranger or not. Supreme Commander Cruger watched from the sidelines, prepared to step in if necessary. Kendall certainly had her mother's spirit, but he was still unsure if she was ready to take on such an advanced opponent. After all, the 28-year-old Sam had been training for years and the girl was barely 16.

The fight began simply enough; just a few blocked kicks and punches. Cruger worried that the girl was tiring far too quickly; Kendall took several steps backwards, and Sam followed her. He lifted one leg to send a high kick to her ribs, but Kendall smirked and ducked low, pushing all her weight against Sam's leg. Sam's leg gave way and Kendall flipped his body over her shoulder. "You're still safe, Sam," Cruger called, noticing that he was still within the boundary of the circle.

Kendall leaned over Sam and offered her hand. "Need some help?" she smirked.

"No, but you might!" his body disappeared and reappeared behind her. Sam pushed her forward, but she quickly regained her balance.

"No fair!" she shouted. "I didn't know we could use powers."

Sam grinned, "Anything goes in this game as long as you stay in the circle."

"Well in that case…" Kendall's eyes glowed and a copy of her appeared behind Sam and held his arms.

Sam struggled against the duplicate while he tried to avoid the original's punches. For a new ranger, he had to admit she was incredibly good. On the other hand, Kendall had probably been trained to fight by her talented parents since she was able to walk. Sam managed slam his elbow backward into the duplicate's ribs and forced her to let go. He whirled around, pushed the double back and watched her fall just outside of the circle. She disappeared the moment she hit the ground. Both contestants looked up to the moderator.

"There is nothing about multiples in the official rules. Let us say that once a duplicate falls outside the ring, you may not call on anymore," said Cruger.

Kendall groaned, "I guess that beats losing."

"You'll find out in a minute!" said Sam, falling into an offensive position.

"You should see what else I have up my sleeve," Kendall replied.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing surprises me anymore." He unleashed a rapid series of difficult maneuvers, punches, and kicks. After several successful hits, Sam was shocked to find his fist connecting with a force field. "Ouch!" he yelped, pulling back the hand. He could almost hear his bones straining to keep themselves from a fracture. Before he could recover, Kendall pushed her arms forward and he was knocked out of the circle by the force field.

"End simulation!" Cruger called. "Winner, Delgado!" The serene forest and its match circle disappeared, leaving the trio in a completely white room.

Kendall offered her partner a hand. He took it with a smile, "I think you will make an excellent addition to the team, K. I certainly don't want you to be fighting against me anymore!"

The girl grinned, "Thanks, Sam; but if I hadn't managed to surprise you, there's no way I would have won!"

He rubbed his hand, "Yeah, but you still put up one heck of a fight, and sometimes it's the tricks that end up saving your life."

"I suppose I have Sky to thank for that," she replied. Kendall had been irate when she first learned about her biological father, and though she had learned to accept the man she could not accept him as a parent. Whenever Sky made attempts to do anything overly 'fatherly' for the twins, Kendall did not fail to inform him that it was not his place. She still didn't understand the affair in full, but what she did understand made her cringe. Well, as her sister was always saying, _"What was is, what is will be, and what will be was."_ Kendall had only the barest grasp of what the statement was actually supposed to mean, but she knew enough to apply it in this situation. It was not like she could go back in time to tell her mother what was bound to happen.

"You have only yourself to thank," the commander said. "No one could have won the fight for you, no one else could have put in the effort to train. I may be old but I remember another cadet who was given a little push in the right direction, and she made it to Galaxy Command on her own." For a moment he was lost in a memory of the two scruffy teenagers who became some of the greatest rangers he had ever known, even if one of them had moved on to other pursuits and the other had been buried years ago.

"Sir?" Sam called.

Cruger shook his head. "I'm sorry. That was very impressive, Delgado, and I will be glad to have you as a member of the Galaxy Class team. Your mother would be proud…and so would your father."

"I know they are, sir, and it would be an honor to be a part of the team," she replied.

Cruger nodded, "Dismissed, both of you. Oh, and Sam? You had better practice with the younger cadets more often. You're getting slow in your old age."

"No offense, sir, but who are you calling old?" Sam laughed.

**XXX**

Kat laid aside her most recent experiments and swiveled her chair around so that she could see the computer screen. It was blinking and displayed the message "incoming call" as it rang every few seconds. With the press of a button, Kat was connected to someone light-years away. "Supreme Commander!"

"No titles now, Kat; this isn't your business number, is it?" laughed the dog.

She smiled, "No, I made them move those to my office so that I wouldn't be distracted from working in the lab so often. Yet here we are."

"My apologies for interrupting. Would you prefer me to try again at a different time?"

"No, of course not Doggie! I always have time for old friends," she replied.

Cruger smiled, "Very old friends, as certain rangers like to remind me – and my wife as well!"

"How is Isinia?" asked Kat. "I am afraid it has been a long time since I spoke to either of you."

"Isinia is doing fine. We were both sick as…well, dogs a couple of weeks ago, however that seems to have passed. I personally believe we caught it from the Peurivian delegates, yet they claim they have nothing to do with introducing a new virus to Galaxy Command. Bio-hazard support detected it quickly, thankfully, and now we are all quite well. What about you, and everyone back on Earth?"

"Oh, we're doing very well on a whole. Harley just celebrated her fourth birthday, so the gang got together for a little celebration. Bridge and Sydney adore her, and she is absolutely the sweetest child I've ever seen! Sydney told me that they are considering another baby, but after she miscarried last time they might adopt instead. Bridge has taken a particular liking to one of the Landors' foster kids, and Harley seems perfectly eager to be a big sister. That shelter Jack and Ally run is blooming, too; they keep having to hire more workers, and it seems Piggy has turned into quite the confident businessman. Brandon is twelve now, and according to Ally he's very protective of his foster-siblings. Clever boy, too; straight As, as Jack was proud to show."

Cruger grinned, "Good to hear, if he still has plans to join SPD one day."

Kat shook her head, "Not at the moment; he wants to be a firefighter now. But that will probably change again tomorrow!"

"Just like his father. What about Boom? I know he was devastated when he had to re-program Sophie."

"He's moving along, and so is she," Kat sighed. "I thought that attack would take everything from us, until she took the brunt of it through her systems. Boom was so upset; she's been his best friend for so many years now, and she woke up with no memories. They will recover eventually, though. Life moves on. Ursula has been surprisingly supportive of Boom the whole time, I think because he was the first to really warm up to Rachel when Ursula married her."

Cruger nodded, "I remember that. It was the first event we all went to after Z died, and I think that contributed to the atmosphere at the beginning of the night."

"Certainly. How is Kendall doing out there, by the way? I get news of her from Azan every once and a while, but this time it has been quite a while."

"That might be my fault," Cruger replied. "I've been keeping her rather busy, and as of now that is likely to increase. I've decided to offer Delgado a position as Nova."

"Wonderful!" Kat exclaimed. "Have you told Azan yet? He'll be so proud…and probably very worried. Esper probably already knows, but she usually doesn't share surprises like this one."

"No, I haven't told them yet. I thought I would let Kendall be the one to make the call, once I officially make the offer. I hope she will call Sky as well; he'll be proud to know of her accomplishments."

"Certainly. Sometimes I think that his world secretly revolves around those girls; perhaps it always has. He's a good commander, but there are very few people who can get him to come out of his shell anymore. At the same time, I think this is the happiest I've seen."

Cruger smiled, "My friend, I believe we are all happy now. Life is good and the universe is at a general peace."

"It won't last, you know."

"And why is that, Kat?" he asked.

Kat grinned, "Doggie, you know as well as I do that we can't remain both peaceful and happy. Either we will get bored, or some massive danger will threaten our happiness. I'm afraid there's no winning for us, _old _friend."

Cruger laughed.

**XXX**

Sky stood alone in the cemetery. Now that the scandal of it has passed, now that he has found forgiveness – from most – he was able to come here without drowning in guilt. Naturally it still tugged on his senses, but he accepted that it would not leave him until he confronted Z in person. Although he dearly wished to see her again, he no longer wished to die young. Sky had become a very patient man as he had grown older; he could wait.

"You know, I would be perfectly within my rights to break your arm again for soliciting my sister from beyond the grave."

Sky whipped around, "Jack!"

He held up his hands, "Relax, man. I come in peace this time, same as you."

Sky nodded and turned back to the grave. Jack walked up next to him and placed a tupperware container at the foot of the grave. Sky raised an eyebrow, "Spaghetti?"

Jack shrugged, "Z always loved Ally's cooking. She used to say it was the only real home cooking she could remember having."

"I see." They were silent.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "How long have you been out here?"

"A while," Sky replied. Jack sighed and did not reply. Again there was a silence, in which both men considered leaving. They shifted, but did not move away. Several minutes later, a breeze lifted their hair and surrounded them with fallen leaves. "Winter is coming," Sky whispered.

"Followed by spring," Jack added.

Sky remained stoic. "That is the usual way of things."

"Unless a crazed alien bent on covering Earth in an eternal winter messes with the seasons," Jack replied. He broke into a smile, "Do you remember? None of us had ever really seen snow that deep before, or ice. We never even realized that we were walking on a lake, and then you, me, and Bridge fell in."

"Bridge couldn't swim, we had to drag him out."

"And then we all huddled together, just to keep from freezing to death. Bridge said it was the first group hug our team ever had."

"We tricked the monster onto the ice, and the systems in his robot shorted out and it sank. But you and I had to dive in to capture the guy before he drowned."

"We ended up sick, along with Bridge, and the girls took care of us. Man, that was the greatest week of my life! Well, you know, other than the sick part."

"Until Syd and Z got sick, and then we had to take care of them!"

"And Sydney threw up all over your uniform!" Jack lost himself to laughter, and after a moment of scowling Sky did as well. Before long, they both found themselves leaning on one another in order to stay up straight as they held their aching ribs. Still, each time they looked at one another both would begin to laugh again.

Finally, they sobered enough to stand on their own and Sky looked at Jack seriously. "I am sorry, you know."

"I know, you've told us all about a million times now. Let it go."

Sky sighed with the wind, "I don't think I ever really will. I mean, I kept everything a secret for so long, and I feel like even now I haven't told anyone the full story. It can never be a full story; I'm missing half of the details."

Jack let his hand slide over the top of the grave, "I guess that's true. But maybe there is someone who could speak for Z, someone who _knows_."

Sky looked up with surprise. "Who?"

Jack hesitated briefly, then answered with a question of his own. "Have you ever considered talking to Esperanza about what she remembers? Because she does remember, you know, at least in pieces."

"I…I don't think I could. She's my daughter, Jack, and I think she's been traumatized enough. Thanks, though, for – well, whatever just happened between us." Sky smiled a little, then turned and started back toward his car.

Jack called after him, "Hey Sky! Did you ever think that maybe you daughter needed to talk to you?! After all, she's missing half the story!"

Sky paused, staring at the leaves blowing around his feet. Then he kept walking.

**XXX**

Sky knocked lightly on the door to Esperanza's room. "Come in." He opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. A sixteen-year-old girl was sitting by a window across from the door, painting something that sat on her easel. She did not look up when he entered, but smiled, "Hello, Sky."

"Hello, Esper," he replied. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a while? I can wait until later, if you're busy."

"Oh no, I can talk to you while I paint. Sit down, and I'll tell you what I remember," she replied neutrally.

Sky blinked in surprise, but sat anyway on her desk chair. He should have known the girl would already know why he had come. "Okay. So, um, exactly how far back do you remember?"

"Things are a bit vague before the Freller doctors woke me up, but I remember the beginning. We began one starry night, and it was cold in the morning. Then you made mother sad, and she found out about us – or at least one of us. She was afraid, and I was afraid because I thought she didn't want us, didn't even know me. But her voice was soft and pretty, the most beautiful thing in all the world to us. Yours was there, too, and I remembered you…I remember, and I forgive." For the next hour and a half, Esperanza told Sky the story of his dirty little secret from a perspective he comprehended slowly. He only listened, and it was rare indeed for Esper to speak for so long. All the while she continued to paint, never looking at Sky and never seeming to make an emotional connection to her words.

"She forgave you too, you know, before she died. She let go of everything that night, and so I know she is at peace. You should be too, and you should live," Esper finished.

"Th-thank you," Sky murmured. "Do you…do you want me to tell you anything?"

"You don't know anything," she replied. Sky would have laughed, but he knew she was not trying to joke with or mock him. It was a simple truth. "I think it's finished now; would you like to see?"

"See what?"

Esper finally turned, locking her strange gold eyes with his. "The painting."

"Oh. Okay," he answered. She turned the painting around, and Sky gasped. It was a picture of Sky and Z, looking perfectly happy as they held two new-born children in their arms. But they looked like they were in their early thirties, not their early twenties like they had been when the twins had been born. "Is this…real?"

"It is a possibility, for a little while," Esper explained. "Very soon Kendall will have the opportunity to tell our mother, as she was nineteen years ago, about the future as we know it. If she does, this is one way things could change. But there are others, because our mother would have an infinite number of choices then, some that would make her not our mother at all. But I do not think that will happen. I may not know exactly what will, but I know my sister; she will not interfere."

"I wonder if it is for the better or worse," said Sky.

Esperanza shrugged, "We cannot know. It is."

Sky smiled, remembering is daughter's often-repeated words, "What was is, what is will be, and what will be was."

She smiled in return, "Precisely."


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own PR

Thanks for the reviews! I certainly hope I can live up to the expectations, even if I don't write what is expected. Thanks for reading everything! At the end of this I have included what may/may not be the next story I post in PR, Unforgivable. My next post will be for Lord of the Rings and I am not sure when I will be back in the PR section. However, (instert shameless advertising) you are welcome to read my LOTR stories!

Thanks again for reading!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sam grinned behind his helmet as the portal opened right in front of him, dissipating to reveal his partner. "Alright!"

The Nova Ranger took her position against the numerous krybots attacking the SPD of the past. "Force from the future! SPD Nova Ranger. Electromode!" Most of the enemies fell backwards, their circuits shorted-out by the excess of electricity.

Sam stood up and clapped her on the shoulder. "I am so glad to see you Nova!"

She did the same, the smirk that was hidden by her helmet clear in her voice, "Yeah, well I've been looking all over the timeline for you."

**XXX**

Hours later, Grumm had been defeated and the entire city was celebrating. The two future rangers had been invited to all the festivities, and were partially glad that they could not demorph so that none would notice their embarrassment at all the attention. Although Galaxy Class rangers were highly respected, they spent much of their time alone, or left before anyone could turn them into heroes. In the joyous chaos around them, Sam managed to find time to pull his partner aside, beyond hearing range. "Are you okay?"

Nova shook her head, "Not really, Sam. There's so much I want to tell them. So much we could change before things get out of control…but I know we can't. We came back to change this one, dire thing because it says we have to in the history books. If we had failed, we know the world as it is – er, will be – would not exist. If we change anything else, I know the same thing could happen."

Sam wrapped his arms around his partner, "I'm sorry, K. You know that I'd love to make it so your mother was still alive in our time, but we just can't. It could affect time just as negatively as it could positively, and something worse could have happened to her if she lived longer."

"I wish I could at least tell her who I am, you know? They can't even know my real name," Nova sighed. "I wrote her a letter a while ago, when I heard that they had managed to create a working time machine; I never expected to be one of its guinea pigs, but I thought maybe I could get to someone who would be able to go back. It was stupid."

"No it wasn't. Your mother was killed, and that was horrible. No one can blame you for wanting to change that; hey, _I _would love to change it. But I would not want to change you, no matter the circumstances. How could we go back, not knowing if you or I would be the same when we got there? It is not stupid to hope, but it is not wise to risk everything based on a wish," said Sam.

"What was is, what is will be, what will be was," Kendall smiled. "Or so Esper would say. I think I can understand her a little bit more after this adventure. How did you ever many not to tell them anything, when you were here for so long?"

"To be honest I avoided them, and made myself seem rather pompous in the process," Sam admitted. "However, we ended up being friends anyway and Cruger forced them to stop asking me about the future. Sometimes I'm sure I let one or two things slip, but I don't think they understood."

"What did you say?"

"I think I mentioned something about the inordinate number of girls I ended up babysitting at one point or another. I mean, there were you, Esper, and Harley, and then just Brandon. I won't count Maethros, since I've never had to babysit for him once the Carsons adopted him."

"You told them our names?!"

"No! Just that there were a lot of girls. Jack said that was a good thing, and I told him that would make him a pedophile. You should have seen his face, and Z laughed so hard she…" Sam trailed off, noting the look of despair that crossed Kendall's face. "I'm sorry, K."

She shook her head, "It isn't fair that you got to spend time with them and I didn't!"

Sam squeezed her hand. "Maybe not, but how about you spend some time with them now? Ask them to tell you a story or two, they'd love to indulge you. Then you could tell them about the time you saved me from the mud-monster on Camthel; no one but us is involved in that!"

"Sam, I saved you by using my powers. That would make a few things fairly obvious."

"Oh. Well, you could just listen, and maybe say that you – admire them?" Sam suggested.

"I suppose…"

"Hey Omega, Nova!" called Sydney. "Come look! Commander Cruger is going to be on intergalactic television!"

With a glance at one another, well aware that such an appearance was quite common for the future Supreme Commander of SPD, they joined the others.

**XXX**

Hours later, when the celebration had drawn to a close, Nova dragged Sam – followed by the rangers – to the command center. "Dr…um, well, our technician said that she'd open the portal for us right here at exactly 9:00 PM, because that's when we are supposed to come back. Hopefully our morphers will be compatible this time; we should be able to demorph in our natural forms for the ride home."

"I hope so too. It's rather hard to play light ball when you _are _the ball of light!" Sam agreed.

"Please, you can't even play light ball! I always win!" Nova replied.

Sam crossed his arms. "That's because one-on-one with you is not one-on-one." For the hundredth time, he was actually quite thankful for the helmet between his expression and the past. "I mean, R.I.C. 5 likes you so much better."

"He's still around?!" exclaimed Sydney.

Sam laughed, "_She_, actually. There's a few of them around now, but somehow ours got re-programmed with a different gender."

"Stop it, Sam, before you give away all our secrets!" joked Nova.

"So you won't tell us anything about the future, even a little hint?" asked Jack.

Sam and Nova looked at one another. "We really can't, not without changing something," Sam sighed. "Honestly, there are some things I wish I could change with all my heart, but there are others that I wouldn't give up for the world. We don't know which way it could go."

Sky grinned, "Alright, keep your dirty little secrets. We'll find out eventually."

"You certainly will," Nova scowled.

Sam gulped and looked at the clock. "8:59. One more minute and we'll be home." He looked back at the rangers. "It was good to see all of you, and thanks for making me a part of your team for a while. I – I guess I'm going to miss you."

"We'll see you soon, Sam," said Sydney. "We might be different, but we'll never forget this."

"Neither will I," Sam promised. "Just promise not to tell me anything about it until I get back." The rangers agreed, and a shining portal appeared behind Omega and Nova.

"There's our ride," said Nova, reaching for the transport on her morpher. She wanted to leave, before she lost her nerve.

"Wait!" Z exclaimed. She hugged the Omega ranger close. "Goodbye Sam, I'll see you in twenty years."

"Okay." Sam pulled away, offering her what promise he could. "I'll be there Z." _But you won't._

Nova hit the transport button, and for a moment the emotions were real, bare. She could see her mother, fully knowing that she had just lost her chance to ever see her mother again. Then that world was gone, and she and Sam were hurtling through time. After a few minutes of feeling as though they would be sick, the two rangers landed on their feet in a laboratory within Galaxy Command.

"Welcome back," smiled Dr. Rheas, the chief technician.

Cruger stepped forward, offering a paw as they stepped off the platform on unsteady feet. "We are all still here, so I assume the mission was a success."

"It was," Sam replied. "Everything happened just like it was supposed to."

Cruger gave Kendall a sympathetic look, "It is for the best. Your family is here, Kendall."

"How long have we been gone?" she asked.

"Only a few minutes," Dr. Rheas replied. "Perhaps ten. The others have only just arrived."

"Others?" asked Sam as they were led out the door of the laboratory. Before them stood the whole group: Azan with Esperanza, Bridge and Sydney with Harley and Maethros, Jack and Ally with Brandon, Boom, Sophie, Ursula and Rachel, Kat, Isinia, and finally Sky.

"What…what are you all doing here?!" Sam exclaimed.

Bridge grinned, "We did promise not to tell you anything until you got back. Well, you're back so now we can tell you things. Although, I suppose you already know the things we would have told you, because you were just there telling us not to tell you."

Sydney shook her head, "Bridge, I love you, but one of these days I'm going to kill you."

While Sam laughed with the rangers, Kendall embraced her father and sister. She even spared a light hug for Sky. "Well," she said at last, "I guess that's the end of it."

Esperanza smiled, "Of course not. This is another beginning, and I do think it will make a very interesting story."

Sky blinked, a memory of the painting Esper had showed him flashing before his mind's eye. He realized why it had looked a bit strange to him; it was not just a picture of Sky and Z, it was a picture of Sam and Kendall! With a laugh and a prayer that happiness would keep them, he replied, "Esper, I do believe that you are right."

* * *

**Unforgivable**

The room was filled with the joyful laughter of a child. Mora did not look evil; she looked like a sweet little girl with long, dark hair, unmarred skin, and bright black eyes laughing in a tiny kitchen. Or was it a bedroom? There were a few cots crowded against the stove where it was warm. The walls around the little girl were shabby, the stove seemed to be the only source of heat, and the table she sat at was well-worn. The girl wore a dirty, ripped pair of pants and T-shirt that was far too big.

Next to her sat an older boy, somewhere around fifteen or sixteen. The boy was tall and pale, with black hair, black eyes, and a purple tattoo in the shape of an eye on his left cheek. His clothes, like Mora's, were torn and old. He had a deep chuckle and a large smile.

A lighter laugh joined the boy and the child's, coming from the second of two doorways in the room. This doorway was blocked by a green curtain covered with many mismatched patches. A pale hand pulled aside the curtain revealing a dark second room and a middle-aged woman. The woman was a very beautiful, with flawless features, long, silky black hair, and a purple teardrop tattoo on her left cheek. The mark made her look sad, but her smile and joy-filled black eyes proved otherwise. She held something in the hand behind her back.

"Mora, my dear, I have something for your eleventh birthday," the woman grinned.

The little girl instantly jumped out of her seat and ran to the woman. "A present? For me?" The woman nodded and revealed the object hidden behind her. Mora squealed with delight. It was a hand-stitched rag doll with black beaded eyes and many long, thick black threads of hair. It wore a green and black dress and little brown baby shoes. Mora hugged the doll to her chest and announced, "Oh, thank you, mum! Thank you! I am going to call her Cindy Sunshine, and I promise to take _very _good care of her! I've always wanted a doll!"

Mora's mother laughed, "And she's a very special doll. I made her."

"Really?" Mora's eyes and smile grew wider. She hugged the doll tighter and pranced over to the boy who still sat at the table. "Look, Arthur! Mum made me a doll!"

"I see that; she is very pretty. What did you say her name was?" asked Arthur.

"Cindy Sunshine," Mora replied proudly.

Arthur took the doll's cloth hand in his own and kissed it. "Well, Cindy Sunshine, it is very nice to meet you. I am Mora's brother, Arthur. I expect you to take care of my little sister, just like she'll take good care of you."

"Oh, Cindy says she will!" Mora proclaimed. A knock on the tin front door, the only real door in the house, quickly nullified the family's mood.

"Who would visit at this hour?" wondered the mother as she crossed to the door.

"Better question," Arthur growled, "who would come to visit _us_? Mora, go into the back room."

The child crossed her arms and pouted. "But I want to help!"

The knocking grew louder and more urgent, prompting Arthur to stand and join his mother at the door. The woman turned back, eyes pleading with her daughter, "Mora, my sweet, please hide! If something goes wrong, grab the special bag and run."

"But mum…"

"Mora, now!" she hissed. Still upset, Mora took Cindy Sunshine and slunk behind the green curtain. Mora could just see the big front room through a hole in the fabric. Mora's mother had opened the door, but not enough for a curious child to see who was beyond it. They listened carefully.

"Igraine, I'm glad ter find ya," said a gruff voice.

The woman's voice was puzzled. "Groag? What are you doing here at such an hour? Who is she?"

"An orphan, I reckon," Groag explained. "Good thing I found 'er, or she'd 'ave been in a world o' trouble. Some huge creature was 'bout ter go after 'er. Poor little thing was exhausted; fell asleep on the way 'ere. I don' know if she can speak, ain't said one word ter me. I'd take care of 'er meself, but I ain't got no room fer chillins an' no notion 'ow ter take care of 'em. She be hurt, too. Her wrist be swelling an' 'er knees are all cut up. Da ya think ya can manage 'er, Igraine, just 'til she can take care o' 'erself?"

Igraine glanced at her son and then behind her at the curtain. She turned to the door again. "I will heal her, Groag, but she cannot stay. We have no room and no money."

"Tha's very kind o' ya, anyway, Igraine. Thank ya," Groag said. "Shall I bring 'er inside fer ya?"

Igraine automatically declined, "No, we can manage just fine. Arthur, would you please take her from Mr. Groag? His arms must be very tired."

Arthur moved out of his sister's sight range and through the door. A moment later, he came back inside carrying a human girl Mora's age. The girl was unconscious, bruised, and covered in black dirt. Her shoulder-length brown hair fell towards the floor. A glint of gold caught Mora's eyes; the child was wearing a golden chain with a letter pendant on the end.

Mora scurried away from her peep-hole, hearing Igraine say goodnight to Groag and the door close. She pulled back the curtain so her brother, the girl, and Igraine could pass. She quickly followed her family further into the room. This room was dim and cold, but one could make out a blanket and pillow on the floor where Arthur laid the little girl. A few shelves lined the walls, filled with strange books and bottles.

"Who is she?" Mora asked, coming to sit next to the make-shift bed.

"You know as much as we do," Igraine replied. The woman was at the shelves, apparently searching for something specific. "Groag said she was running from something else and ran straight into him. We mustn't open the door again tonight, in case there is something evil looking for her." Igraine whispered something under her breath and the room brightened.

"Who would go after a child?" asked Arthur. He looked from his sister to the stranger, Seeing similarities beyond what any human eye could notice.

Igraine returned with two bottles and knelt in between her children. "There are many wicked things in this galaxy, Arthur, as our family knows well. Now let me get a look at her wrist…" Igraine carefully lifted the girl's left arm. The wrist was swollen and discolored. "Broken," announced Igraine. She gently turned the girl's palm up, allowing all of them to see that the skin was badly blistered. "Burnt; I'm sure that's not the only place. Arthur, Mora, why don't you two go to bed in the front? It will be much warmer there, and I do not know how long this will take."

Both whined in complaint, "But _mum_!"

Igraine pushed Mora toward the curtain and looked back at her son. "Please, Arthur? Take care of your sister."

Arthur sighed, but stood up. He took Mora's hand and led her past the curtain, "Come along, Mora, we can tell Cindy Sunshine a story to help her sleep. Shall we tell her about Gawain and the Green Knight…?"


End file.
